Itachi Kaikiden
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: This is the story when a Snow Queen born with the power of ice and snow met a man from a clan of ninja with the power of fire and hope as they fell in love as this man is known as Itachi Uchiha. This is the story of how Itachi was rewarded for his services for the Leaf Village as it was a second chance of life and teleports into the world of magic.
1. Enter Arendelle

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 001 – Enter Arendelle

Reminder: Hello, I am the creator of the fanfiction the Itachi Kaikiden and here is how I do this, rule A: I work on a chapter or update when I find or make the time for it, so be patience. Rule B: While I'm attending college for three days per week, I'll be sure to work on my spare time after my college assignments are done. And rule C: While we're on the subject, please try to remember that I do not own the Naruto or Frozen franchise since they all belong to their respected owners/creators, but have only created this fanfiction in respect and creativity, so enjoy the fanfiction. One more thing, in this version, there will be pairing with existing and OC characters. This is an AU crossover of Frozen and Naruto series so please enjoy!

[Pure Land - Limbo]

(After dying from his final battle with his younger brother Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha perished with a final smile to his younger brother. Following his death, Itachi's motives were revealed to be more complicated than they seemed and that his actions were only ever in the interest of his brother and village, remaining a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure to the very end. During the Fourth Great Ninja War Itachi was reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi, but manages to break free of his control and entrusts the fate of his brother to Naruto Uzumaki, the young hero who will save the world of shinobi and parted ways. Itachi and Sasuke reunited and confronted Kabuto to undo the Reanimation Jutsu. Once The Reanimation Jutsu wore off, Itachi returns to the Pure Land, aka the afterlife or so he thinks. In the limbo of the Pure Land, also known as the Afterlife, with his recent memories of the world of the living intact.)

Itachi Uchiha: (Thought: I have done my part. Now it's up to Naruto and Sasuke to end the war.)

(Thinking back to what he said to his brother and everything he has ever did for the village, Itachi couldn't have done anymore possibilities. There was a part of him that sorrowed at the life he had; from an aspiring ninja to a murderous traitor, a disgrace to the Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. Thankfully, only Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sasuke knew the truth in Itachi's mind and smiled that only they could understand the deceased man's motives and reasons for what he did.)

Itachi Uchiha: I can't wait. I'll be able to see Tenma, mother, father and Izumi again once I get to the other- (Itachi was excited to see his deceased parents, teammate and childhood crush again until he saw a scroll with a sky blue glow around it. Itachi raised an eyebrow.)

Itachi Uchiha: What is this? (Curiosity hit him hard as Itachi grabbed the scroll and opening it to reveal him another world different from his with a flash of light.)

[Magic World]

[Arendelle – 1984]

[Arendelle Castle, Capital City – Arendelle]

(The scroll revealed a large beautiful castle that was taller than even the Hokage residence, inside a bedroom was a young girl with platinum blonde hair asleep peacefully until a little redhead girl jumped on top of her bed. Itachi was blank staring at the hyperactive redhead girl.)

Anna: Elsa. Psst! Elsa! (The redhead girl began bouncing up and down, trying to wake the sleeping girl up.)

Anna: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Elsa: Anna, go back to sleep. (Elsa tried to go back to sleep as her sister Anna just fell onto her back, on top of her big sister.)

Anna: I just can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake, so we have to play.

Elsa: Go play by yourself. (After being shoved off, Anna almost looked defeated until she hatched an idea as she jumped on her sister again, crawling up to her head and pulled her left eyelid up.)

Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? (Elsa opened her eyes as she smiled. The next scenes shows the two girls in the ballroom as Anna was saying "Do the magic," much to Itachi's confusion until it reveals that Elsa has winter magic evidenced by the snowball she made, sending it to the air exploding like a firework, releasing flurries of snow falling slowly to ballroom floor. Itachi was impressed by the older sister's desire to entertain and enjoy playing with her sister, Anna and how she was caring and protective of her just like he was with Sasuke, but then shock hit straight to his face when Elsa accidently hit Anna in the head with her ice magic to prevent her fall, but as she was being fearful of herself, she shouts out to her parents for help. Through their archives, The King and Queen of Arendelle, the parents of Elsa and Anna, headed out to the location of the one who will help them with their daughters.)

[Valley of the Living Rock]

(The next scene shows a valley filled with multiple rocks as the royal family arrived in the middle as the boulders started to roll by themselves before jumping up becoming small chubby people. One of them, an old looking troll with a walking stick stepped forward.)

Pabbie: Welcome to the Valley of the Living Rock, your majesties. I am Pabbie, elder of this clan of trolls, how may I be of assistance? (Queen Idun crouched down showing Anna, her hair almost completely white via lock. He looked at Anna with a curious look on his face as he saw Elsa.)

Pabbie: Was she born with her powers or cursed. (King Agdar answered to Pabbie.)

Agdar: Born. The children were playing when my eldest accidently hit her in the head with some of her magic. (Itachi's attention was brought back when the troll pulled a blue orb from Anna from where Elsa's magic hit. The orb expanded as it shows multiple of Anna's memories of her and Elsa playing with her magic.)

Pabbie: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. (Pabbie changes Anna's memories from nights in the ballroom to days outside in winter. When he finished changing Anna's memories. He pushed the blue orb back into Anna's head.)

Pabbie: She will be okay now. (Elsa looked at the old troll, but more importantly her sister Anna.)

Elsa: She won't remember I have powers?

Agdar: It's for the best.

Pabbie: Listen to me, Elsa. Your powers will only grow. (Pabbie pointed at the northern lights showing a young woman, most likely Elsa when she's older; creating a lot of snowflakes.)

Pabbie: There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger… (The snowflakes turned into icy shards as it turned red. Elsa gave a small frightened yelp and hugged her father.)

Pabbie: You must learn to control it. (A couple of more people appeared and began to attack Elsa's future self.)

Pabbie: Fear will be your enemy. (Elsa was frighten by this foreshadowing of her future.)

Agdar: No! (Agdar hold on his daughter Elsa protectively as a sign that he is a caring and loving father.)

Agdar: We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure of that. Until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everybody….including Anna.

[Pure Land - Limbo]

(Itachi was enraged at the king for deciding to isolate his eldest daughter instead of encouraging her to express her powers.)

Itachi Uchiha: Such ignorance and blindness to the existence of both magic and chakra. You can't conceal one's magic or isolate them from human contact or else that power will never be tame. If I can do something about this but... I can't.

[?]: Says who?

Itachi Uchiha: Huh? (Itachi looked in front as the person who approached him was the First Hokage; Hashirama Senju, tan skin with long black hair and dark eyes wearing his red samurai armor, black bodysuit, red bracelets and sandals.)

Itachi Uchiha: First Lord Hokage!

Hashirama Senju: It is an honor to meet you in person, Itachi. Everything is going well back in the Ninja World. We won the Fourth Great Ninja War. (Itachi was shock but was excited that Sasuke and Naruto defeated the Akatsuki and saved the Ninja World from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Then out of the shadows came out the Second Hokage; Tobirama Senju, wearing blue samurai armor with fur collar and bracelets, black bodysuit, sandals and a Leaf mask-headband. The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi, wearing a black bodysuit with some fishnets on his ankles and wrists, a helmet/bandanna style headband and sandals, and the Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze, with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing the standard Leaf-jonin uniform and a white coat with some red flame design and the kanji that means "Fourth Hokage.")

Itachi Uchiha: I'm grateful for the encouragement, Lord First. Truly. However I can no longer go into any world of the living because… I'm dead. (Surprisingly, Hashirama merely laughed softly as he isn't fazed by it.)

Hashirama Senju: I am truly grateful that you made an end to the Reanimation Jutsu and the sacrifices you've done to protect the village and your brother from harm's way. I'm sorry that I had to let you take care of unfinished business I had left off with Madara. Guess I couldn't protect the Uchiha clan from harm.

Tobirama Senju: Brother, there's no need to blame yourself. You did your best to prevent another Madara to appear. Still, none of this would've happened if I did a different approach to the Uchiha Clan. I'm pretty much to blame for enabling that darkness in the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Please forgive us, Itachi. You inherited our mistakes and burdens. We robbed you of your future. (Itachi felt the empathy for the Third Hokage even though it was his choice to commit the Uchiha Clan Massacre as a cover for his infiltration in the Akatsuki and preventing a civil war from happening. Minato was next to speak and with a straight smile.)

Minato Namikaze: But you managed to redeem both us and the Uchiha clan, Itachi. We like to reward you with a second chance in life. (Itachi was surprised to see that the previous Hokages are willing to resurrecting him back to the world of the living. Despite the fact that Itachi thought it was impossible to bring the dead back to life, an entity appears before Itachi in the form of a white pale skin old priest with two horns, and wields the Rinnegan.) Itachi, this is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. But he's known as….

Itachi Uchiha: The Sage of Six Paths. (Itachi bows before Hagoromo, the founder of ninshu. Hagoromo raised his hand for Itachi to rise.)

Hagoromo Otsutsuki: Young Uchiha, I'm honored that you recognize me. Even in this Pure Land, I possess the power to bring back anyone to life and send them into another world. (After a few hand signs, Hagoromo engulfs Itachi in a green light as Itachi was starting to regain flesh and blood. This was surprising Itachi as he displayed his emotions for the first time.) This is Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth Jutsu! It will revive you, and it shall cure you of your disease so you can live your own life again without living it in lies. Once it's complete I will teleport you into that world of magic to the era of when that eldest child of Arendelle will be coming of age and take on the throne. (Itachi looked mildly surprised that he will gain a second chance in life, but managed to regain his blank expression as Hagoromo continues.) Itachi, you are destined to saved and guide this world of magic with the knowledge of ninshu and ninjutsu that you have gain in your lifetime in our world. Arendelle needs you as a beacon of light, but most importantly. Elsa needs you as both her guidance and angel. (Itachi was confused at the last comment that the Sage of Six Paths said, but he chose to smile as he asked.)

Itachi Uchiha: How so?

Hagoromo Otsutsuki: I can see a lot of similarities between you two as you both have made sacrifices for your homelands and younger siblings, protecting that you deem precious, and wish to control the power within you both. Will you accept it? (After thinking it over, Itachi knew if it's true that if he can be revive then someday he will be able to find a way to visit his world to see his brother and village again. But if he did, the villagers would still regard him as a traitor who killed his entire clan, and the fact that his brother has already learned of everything about him and whatever he decides to do, Itachi accepted it. Nevertheless, Itachi nodded in agreement. Hagoromo smiles gladly.)

Hagoromo Otsutsuki: Just a few pieces of advice. Although things will start to change in that world. Don't forget that it will take time, so don't rush. Lead the people into a world of benevolence. A world without discrimination. A world were species of all kind can co-exist together. (After the process was completed, Itachi nodded at the sage as he was teleported into the world of magic. The pervious Hokages smiled brightly and wishing Itachi the best of luck with his future battles, they head off to the afterlife to be reunited with their deceased friends and loved ones. Hagoromo looked back at the orb as he pretty much visited that world ages ago. Hagoromo delivers a message to a certain troll.)

Hagoromo Otsutsuki: (Thought: He's in your hands now, Pabbie. I believe that he will be the key to a brighter future.) (Hagoromo faded in a bright light as he too return to the Pure Land of the Ninja World's.)

[Magic World]

[Valley of the Living Rock]

(Unknown to the royal family, Pabbie received a mystical and spiritual message from his old friend in the Pure Land; Hagoromo Otsutsuki. As the northern lights displayed the adult version of Elsa once again surrounded by a group of people preparing to attack her again. The royal family, excluding the sleeping Anna, were confused to seeing that scenario again.)

Agnarr: What's happening?

Pabbie: There's been a change to the vision, your majesty. A rare event to happen indeed. While it's true that fear will be Elsa's enemy. (The light then shows that a man, in the shape of Itachi, unleashed fire powers at the attackers thus saving Elsa from harm's way. Agnarr, Iduna and Elsa were surprised to see another with powers.)

Pabbie: There is another but with the power of fire within him and one originally from another world that prior to the content of shinobi, ninja. It was a world engulf with conflict and hate. (The northern lights displays a women with rabbit ear-like horn in a kimono flying in the air. Next scene was showing the Ten-Tails and the Sage of Six Paths confrontation as he sealed it within himself.)

Pabbie: The Sage of Six Paths defeated the entity known as the Ten-Tails and sealed it within him. Then he had two sons named Indra and Asura. The youngest Asura believed that love was the key to peace as this was passed on to his descendants the Senju and Uzumaki clans and the oldest Indra believed it was power which was passed to his descendants the Uchiha clan. (The lights show the vision of Indra and Asura facing off against each other.)

Pabbie: However the one who will guide Elsa, despite being a descendant of Indra, Uchiha believes that love is the way to peace, yet at the same time knows power is nothing without love. He will guides us all into a revolution of unifying the world in peace rather than through mere force. (The next scene reveal the same man holding a shakujo, gathering twelve princesses which included Anna and Elsa, the creation of a shinobi village, and the last vision is the adult version of Elsa holding hands with Itachi's figure as they were about to kiss just as a heart was made with fire and ice in both sides. Elsa was blushing madly as she believed that this man might be her future husband and feels a connection with him as he has powers similar to hers. Idun was surprised and relieve that not only will her little Elsa be saved, but she believe this man will be her daughter's true love and Agdar, while he was grateful that this man will protect and understand his eldest daughter, but he was somewhat uncomfortable of letting him marry his little Elsa go.)

Agdar: That last vision aside, where can we find him?

Pabbie: You don't. He'll find you, specifically Elsa. Just be patience. (Agdar nodded as the royal family departed back to the castle.)

[Flow of Time]

(Throughout the flow of time Itachi was viewing the isolation of Elsa from her sister Anna, trying to control her powers, the fear of accidental bringing harm to her family and kingdom, and of course seeing the ship the king and queen aboard in, was destroyed in a storm. Though she didn't attended the funeral, Elsa was nonetheless sadden by the death of her parents as she shedded tears, Itachi felt sympathy for her as he too knew the loss of parents despite him being the murderer himself. The last scenes shows three years passed as Elsa was ascending the throne as Queen of Arendelle, the fact that Anna got engaged to a guy he just met, and the part when that foolish and selfish duke was shouting out sorcery or monster after Elsa accidently revealed her powers and runs away accidently casting an eternal winter.)

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 3rd 1995]

[Northern Mountain]

(Itachi was descending to the Northern Mountain and crash landed on the snowy surface top. Itachi was having a difficult time getting up, but was greatly alive in this new world as he felt pain.)

Itachi Uchiha: It worked! Heh? (Itachi activated his Sharingan as he saw a young woman with a magenta long cape, teal dress with sweetheart bodice and bronze lacing, black sleeves, and wearing only one cyan glove. Nonetheless, Itachi recognize that it was Elsa herself. Elsa looked around at the view before thinking about what she will do with her live now that she wasn't the Queen of Arendelle anymore.)

Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know! (Elsa ripped her glove off and let it fly into the wind, ridding herself one of the things that reminded her of her past.) Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! (She waved her hands and created a snowman, like the one she and Anna used to make before her isolation.) Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. (She unclipped her cape and let it fly to the wind with her glove.)  
Elsa: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! (She stepped onto the edge of the cliff and formed a few crude snow stairs before I stepped on it pushing the snow away to reveal flawless ice underneath. Trusting her powers now, Elsa starts to run up the stairs, letting them form under her step until she reached the other mountaintop where Itachi is. Itachi was impressed on Elsa's control over her powers upon creating a bridge of ice and widen his eyes in admiration of her singing voice and personality.) Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand, and here I stay (Elsa slammed her foot down and formed a giant snowflake on the snow on the floor before it turned to ice.) Let the storm rage on! (In a flurry of creative release, she raised the snowflake on ice beams and build walls, archways, a glistening chandelier and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.) My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. (Standing in the middle of her impressive ice palace, Elsa reach for the crown on top of her hair and throw it away, not caring for a second that it is a priceless royal family heirloom.) I'm never going back, the past is in the past! (Elsa undid her hair, letting it fall down and brush her braid over her shoulders before she gestured to her dress, letting it change into a beautiful ice blue dress and a bodice made of thousands of little ice crystals and spraying her arms out and letting her dress to extend to the hands in an almost see through sleeves before a see through cape, decorated with snowflakes, made of snow dust, all over it, all of it made out of very fine strands of ice. Itachi was breath taking upon seeing Elsa changing her outfit with her magic alongside with her natural beauty.) Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! (Elsa strut out onto the balcony and into the morning sunrise, finally feeling free.) Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway (Spinning on her heel, Elsa walked back into the palace and slam the ice doors behind her.)

[Ice Castle, North Mountain – Arendelle]

(As Elsa walked back inside her ice palace, she marveled at the sight of what she had created with her powers in the form of the castle. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment until she heard a voice speaking.)

Itachi Uchiha: That was a beautiful song you sang. (Shockingly surprised at that comment, Elsa turn to see a man lying in the floor of her palace. Elsa widen her eyes as she saw this unknown man with black hair and pale skin wearing mesh armor, a scratched headband with a symbol symbolizing a leaf, grey shirt. Pants and ninja shoes resembling sandals with white leggings who in turn stared at her, from her beautiful dress, singing voice, ice powers and natural beauty. Itachi blushed as he starts to develop an attraction with her, but strangely enough Elsa was blushing just as much as Itachi, for it is love at first sight started its process. However Elsa wanted answers so she begun to ask questions.)

Elsa: Who are you? How did you follow me all the way here!? (Normally she would be fearful of new faces in Arendelle, but somewhat Elsa feels like she can trust this foreigner.)

Itachi Uchiha: I am Itachi Uchiha, formerly of the Hidden Leaf Village. I arrived to this mountain top from the sky by crashing here before you came here and I must say you have a majestic skill when it comes to building castles like these. (Feeling admired and appreciated, Elsa blushed from Itachi's acknowledgement. When she accidently slipped on her cape, Elsa accidently shot an ice beam at Itachi. Fearing that she's gonna harm this man until after forming strange signs with his hands, Itachi forms a ring with his fingers.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa, get out of the way! [Itachi's Hand Signs: Horse – Tiger]

Itachi Uchiha: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! (After Elsa cleared out of the way, Itachi unleashed a large orb of fire in the shape of a ball melt the ice beam aimed at him. Elsa was surprised to see another with powers like her, but he seem familiar to her until a realization hits her to show that she remembers the prophecy that Pabbie said to her ten years ago of a man of flames named Uchiha from another world would appear to Arendelle and approach her in her time of need. Suddenly, Itachi was groaning painfully. Elsa was able to help carry Itachi, as he was semi-conscious. Elsa gasped.)

Elsa: Are you alright? (Elsa was concerned for Itachi's current condition as she helps him getting up by letting him lean on her. Elsa had an idea on her thought.) Don't worry, I've made some bed chambers just for the fun of it because….. Well, I suppose I can finally use one of them for your recovery. (Itachi was listening and nodding to every word Elsa was saying as he could see her gentle and caring nature to help others, even to strangers.) But I still want to know where did you come from? (Itachi smiles weakly, but nodded to her demand.)

Itachi Uchiha: I will explain everything once I've…. recovered. (Itachi felt asleep as Elsa saw that him completely unconscious. Elsa couldn't help but giggle a bit to see this grown, powerful man sleeping like a cute baby as she led him to a bedroom to rest and aside of the eternal winter that was befall on Arendelle, Elsa feels that with the arrival of Itachi will bring great fortunes to her and to the world. After the encounter, Elsa placed Itachi in the bed of the room she constructed alongside the palace. For a while she was watching over him as she was starting to fall asleep, she gently landed on top of him. Elsa quickly manages to get off of him as she was glad that he wasn't awaken from it. )

[Itachi's Inner World]

(Within his subconscious, Itachi was wearing his old ANBU uniform with his headband restored to its former glory, as he wander around the empty space filled with aurora lights in the sky.)

Itachi Uchiha: Where am I? This is a strange atmosphere – (Itachi was surprised to see two people in front of him that he thought he never saw again; A blonde hair boy with whisker-like marks and blue eyes was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, a black Leaf headband, and the other is a black hair with blue tint boy, with an identical face to his, and onyx eyes, wearing a grey shirt, blue clothing wrapped around the waist, black pants and shinobi sandals; they are Naruto Uzumaki, the boy he entrusted to end the Fourth Great Ninja War and Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother.) Naruto! Sasuke! What are you – (Instead of answering with vocal words, Naruto and Sasuke spoke without making any sound whatsoever?)

Naruto Uzumaki: (Mute: Thanks Itachi, for leaving behind a task for me to carry on. You don't have to worry about the village or the ninja world anymore.)

Sasuke Uchiha: (Mute: Brother, thank you for setting me on this path; we may have become enemies after you slaughtered the rest of the clan, but you did that only to protect the village and allow me to live. Now, it's your turn to live life.) (Itachi was surprised by this, but understood what Sasuke and Naruto were telling him just then the entire inner world was shining in a great white light as both shinobi vanished away, Itachi closed his eyes as the light glow brighter.)

[Elsa's Ice Castle, North Mountain – Arendelle]

(Itachi gasped as he woke up to see that he was in a bed, covered in a blanket as he turns to see a sleeping Elsa on his lap. Itachi couldn't help but smile at the sight of the beautiful and innocent queen asleep.)

Itachi Uchiha: (Thought: She's must've been worried about me this whole time.) (Itachi looked around the room, seeing clearly that the whole castle is made of ice. Itachi was amazed that this is a world that represents Magic and where most fairytale creatures exist and presumes that most people here have a decent amount of Chakra to that of a civilian, but he did however sense a great level of Chakra in Elsa as he gently moves her shoulder. The Snow Queen herself began to wake up to see the man she brought to the bed smiling at her. Blushing madly, Elsa quickly got up away to give her guest some space. Elsa giggled nervously.)

Elsa: Ah? Hi, there! You're awake! Ah… good! Ah…Itachi was it? (Itachi nodded as he was removing the cover, Elsa was blushing like mad at Itachi whom was confused at first until he saw that he was bare chested and that his shirt was by the chair next to her. Itachi blushed out of embarrassment. After getting it over, Itachi laughed softly.)

Itachi Uchiha: I apologize your majesty! I did not mean to give you discomfort from my natural body. (Itachi quickly puts on his shirt as he clears his throat to notify Elsa.) There, I've manage to put on my shirt on, your majesty. (Satisfy with this answer, Elsa smiled brightly at the fully dressed man.)

Elsa: It's okay. I wanted to check if you were okay. I thought that you were burning up so that's when I carefully removed your shirt to help you properly heal. And please no need for formalities, call me Elsa. (Itachi nodded in agreement. Elsa looked at his scratched metallic headband, showing that it had a symbol of a leaf. It made Elsa curious as she raised a brow.) You said before that you came from the Hidden Leaf Village, (Itachi nods.) However, I've never heard of it before in my life. Even in my years of isolation, I've never heard of any Hidden Leaf Villages before, so tell me…who are you, Itachi. (Itachi sighed knowing that he will not keep secrets from her, he raised his head to see face to face with her.)

Itachi Uchiha: I will keep my promise to you of telling everything of myself and where I came from. Before I do, I want you to know that whether or not you'll believe me; this is the truth and whatever I did, I did to protect both my village and my younger brother. (Elsa was surprised that he included his brother and more surprised to know that he has a brother. To Itachi's shock and surprise, Elsa placed her hands on top of his as she reassures him with a smile.)

Elsa: Try me. (Nodding in agreement, Itachi activated his Sharingan as he casted his Genjutsu: Sharingan on her to allow Elsa to see into his past: How he become a pacifist after viewing so many deaths in a war known as the Third Great Ninja War as a child, becoming a big brother to his infant brother Sasuke holding him tight during the Nine-Tails' Attack on the Leaf reassuring him that everything will be okay, much to Elsa's comfort and joy to see a brotherly love between siblings like hers and Anna's, both boys originated from a clan of ninjas called the Uchiha clan from the Hidden Leaf Village with the special bloodline limit known as Kekkei Genkai called Sharingan, Itachi loved and care for his little brother so much and would do anything to help him in his progress as a ninja, but as the years went on the cherished times would be turn into a tragedy. After the Nine-Tails' attack on the Leaf, the leaders of the village, except for the Hokage and especially Danzo Shimura, suspected the Uchiha clan because it was a Sharingan user who controlled the Nine-Tails known as a tailed beast so they were ostracized from the rest of the community, and placed under heavy surveillance, though only the latter has collaborating evidence. This gave birth to ill-will amongst the clan and the Uchiha interpreted this as confirmation of what Madara Uchiha, a founder of the Leaf Village, had warned them of years earlier, and began plans to overthrowing the village. Itachi disagreed with his father's coup d'état plan, and informed the Leaf Village's leadership of what the Uchiha were up to. Shisui Uchiha, who had been told to keep an eye on his best friend Itachi also disagreed with the clan's plan and joined Itachi in his mission to put a stop to it. Shisui attempted to use the ability of his Mangekyo Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup d'état, but was stopped by Danzo — who was determined to protect the village his own way — stole Shisui's right eye from him. Saddened by the turn of events, Shisui met with Itachi at Nakano River and entrusted him his left eye before the elder came after it as well, telling him to protect the village and the name of the Uchiha. The Third Hokage, who had disagreed with the treatment the Uchiha were receiving, tried to negotiate for a more peaceful solution, but as time passed and that strategy seemed to be getting them nowhere, Danzo took matters into his own hands and inveigled Itachi to commit the genocide with threat of his clan's actions creating another war and innocent children, such as his little brother, becoming a casualty. For the following years, Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke were enemies, Itachi became a rogue ninja and joined the Akatsuki to spy on their world domination plan, he faced his brother twice in battle, but by the time they battled the second time, Itachi had a terminal illness as they were both wore out, he finally succumbed to his illness and died with a smile. However he was reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi and with Sasuke's help, Itachi release the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation to bring the Fourth Great Ninja War closer to its end but managed to tell his brother that no matter what he'll become Itachi will always love him. This brought tears to Elsa's eyes knowing that Itachi had a hard life and how similar the two are alike as Itachi cast off the Genjutsu. Elsa had frowned sadly, showing sympathy at the Uchiha.)

Elsa: Was all of that… (Itachi nodded sadly.)

Itachi Uchiha: As you saw, I'm from a world of shinobi, ninjas to be precise. I'm trained in the art of ninjutsu, which is the modern successor of ninshu, which was intended for all people to connect one's chakra with others. Chakra is the molding of both physical and spiritual energies, but throughout history, we fought, stole, and killed each other. The Fourth Great Ninja War brought the Five Great Nations and the Land of Iron together as one to defeat the Akatsuki; I bet my brother and Naruto have finally brought it to an end. (Elsa was relieved to hear that, but was curious of his next course of action for he is a warrior from another world now residing here.)

Elsa: If that's so, what will you do? Protecting your village and ending this vicious cycle of hatred was your biggest goal and if that's been completed, what are you going to do now? (Itachi had to give her a point; bringing an end to the age of hatred in his world was his greatest goal and Naruto and Sasuke has accomplice what the Sage of Six Paths, the First Hokage, Jiraiya, Nagato, and the Fourth Hokage had tried, and now he didn't know what to do next. However, he was still having a hard time to believe that this queen here, with winter magic, truly believes in every word he just shown and told her. Itachi turn to see the wall with a blank, but depressed expression.)

Itachi Uchiha: Everything I did… I'd hope to keep it with me in the dark, but I've been given a second chance of life and yet I do not know what to do next, but if you saw what I've done…. If you can be honest with me, Elsa. What would you call me…a monster, a traitor, or a coward? (Instead of replying back like he expect it, Elsa hugged him from behind. Itachi was shockingly surprise by this act.)

Elsa: Neither. Because I think you were a great big brother who wanted to keep his younger brother and village safe and a wonderful man who wanted peace, not war. (For the first time in a long time, Itachi sheds tears, even though it breaks shinobi code to show emotions. Seeing this, Elsa was also crying for the sake of her newfound friend. These two grown adults, from two different worlds, who were starving for love and survivors of isolation were united in grief and comfort. Later at night, Itachi felt asleep in his bedroom in the ice castle. The door was opened revealing that it was Elsa who entered the room as she got on his bed. Strangely enough, Elsa was comfortable being near Itachi so that she can gain a calm sleep. Just before she went to sleep, Elsa heard Itachi talking in his sleep.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa… I promise…. I'll help you master your powers. It's not impossible. There's no such thing. (Elsa felt touched that Itachi wants to help her to control her magic power. Elsa hugs Itachi by the center of his body under the blanket as sleep claimed her and await the morning to come so that a new era in Arendelle will begin upon the mastery of her powers.)

[Ending]


	2. Learning One's Chakra and Magic

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 002 – Learning One's Chakra and Magic

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 4th 1995]

[Ice Castle, North Mountain – Arendelle]

(During the night in the ice castle, Elsa was sleeping soundly calm and pleasant. However, Itachi was groaning in anxiety due to the fact that he was having a nightmare. Elsa woke up to see the agonizing look on Itachi as she looked worried.)

Elsa: Itachi? (Thought: Something's happening to him? I just wish I knew what's happening in his own dreams.) (Elsa got up as she quickly made a little towel from her magic to wipe out the sweats from Itachi's head. Suddenly after touching his forehead, Elsa froze a bit as she entered into his subconscious.)

[Itachi's Nightmare]

(Elsa looked around her environment and realize that it wasn't Arendelle inside Itachi's nightmare, but a sight of a destroyed village. Once she saw a tattered flag with a symbol that roughly symbolizes a leaf, Elsa widen her eyes in shock to know that this is Itachi's old home land; Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Further thoughts were interrupted as Elsa heard a voice.)

[?]: ITACHI! Itachi! Help me! (Elsa saw that a young seventeen year old boy with pale skin and black hair with blue tint was holding on to wood that was once a part of the floor. Then Itachi came in time as he widen his eyes in shock. He shouted in a worry tone.)

Itachi Uchiha: SASUKE!? (Elsa was surprise to see that the young man was indeed Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Out of nowhere, a sinister laughter is heard. Elsa and Itachi turn to see a man with long waist-length black hair and pale skin in red armor, gloves, bandages around the knees and black attire with the Uchiha clan symbol in his back. The only way to identify him as an Uchiha was the visible Sharingan that isn't covered by his bang. Despite the evil intentions he has, Itachi resumed to saving his little brother.)

Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke. (Itachi held out his hand as "Sasuke" saw this, he reach out his hand to grab a hold of him as both brothers struggle to gain a hold of either.) Just a little fewer, little brother. (Touched by Itachi's devotion and caring nature, Elsa decided to rush in and help him save his brother. However a large blade almost went through her by the evil Uchiha. Elsa gasped shocked. Then she turn to face the man as she was becoming frighten by his appearance.)

[?]: Trust me, Snow Queen! Your death shall soon make him see the futility of stopping this world or this realty. (Itachi turn to see Elsa being held hostage by Madara Uchiha, a founder of the Leaf Village and the legendary member of the Uchiha clan. Itachi growls a bit in frustration knowing that he has to choose between Elsa and Sasuke. However Sasuke shouts out to his brother.)

Sasuke Uchiha: ITACHI! GO! (Itachi was shock to hear that Sasuke allowed him to go save Elsa as he rushes as fast as he can. Sasuke let go as he fall, plummeting into his death. As Madara's blade came close at slaying Elsa, Itachi made it in time and block Madara's fatal blow. Madara looked enraged that his attempted murder was prevented.)

Itachi Uchiha: No… NO MORE! (Itachi turn at the former Uchiha leader with a fierce stare at him, while protecting Elsa at the same time.) The era of the Warring States and the era in which shinobi contently slay and fought each other has long since departed. BEGONE GHOST OF THE UCHIHA… MADARA UCHIHA! (Once they clashed blades, sparks of lights were brightening as Elsa covered her eyes from the growing light that suddenly appeared.)

[Ice Castle, North Mountain – Arendelle]

(Both Elsa and Itachi opened their eyes to see that they were both in the dream especially Itachi seeing Elsa's palm on his forehead. Both were staring at each other for minutes in silent. While blushing mad on their faces. Itachi looked into Elsa's sky blue eyes as they describe her as a beautiful, kind, selfless and benevolent woman with grace and honor as they were almost as bright as sapphire. Elsa could say the same for Itachi from viewing his onyx eyes which indicated loyalty, trustworthy, courage, and wisdom. Suddenly they got out of their trace as they were laughing nervously.)

Elsa: Well… The sun is up so we should start the training. (Itachi laughed softly. Elsa smiled nervously but softly.)

Itachi Uchiha: Yes! We should. [Itachi's Hand Signs: Clone Sign] Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Itachi created several Shadow Clones into a dozen and a half. Elsa gasped in amazement.) Half of you patrol and protect Arendelle below the North Mountain. Should the situation gets dire and critical, assist the civilians in need and uncover any usurpers from the coronation. (Elsa raised an eye brow in confusion, but chose not to say anything. Itachi in the other hand, thought of possible usurpers that caused her to leave Arendelle.) (Thought: For some reason. I believe that there's someone trying to take the Arendelle throne from Elsa and her sister. Maybe even plotting to assassinate them both. I will insure that will never happen.) (Nevertheless, the Itachi shadow clones nodded in agreement as they dash off the balcony to their assigned task at hand.)

[Opening]

[Snowy Training Grounds]

(Outside the ice castle were Itachi and Elsa, who magically changed her Snow Queen outfit into training outfit with the same color as her attire, at an open widen area of snow. Itachi begins his lecture.)

Itachi Uchiha: Before we start… can you verify me of what Magic is? I need to make sure that you understand what it is before we can begin your training to master your winter magic. (Elsa nods.)

Elsa: Of course! Magic is the infinitely powerful and supernatural force. It is not defined as energy, science or even the supernatural. There are different kinds of magic in this world such as mine fall under the category of season magic and possibly elemental magic. (Itachi was impressed by her analysis and knowledge of magic as he contribute as well.)

Itachi Uchiha: That is correct. Normally, Magic is neutral by nature, but those who wield it can freely use it for both good or evil; however, there are beings who are forced by an unknown agent to use it for a special standard of behavior. You say before that your power falls under the category of season magic, correct. (Elsa nodded, despite not knowing where Itachi was going with this theory.) That's one of the keys to mastering your powers. What was the method your father tried to help you control your powers.

Elsa: It was… "Conceal it, don't feel it; don't let it show!" I don't see where this is going? Unless- (Elsa widen her eye upon the realization. Itachi nods as he answered her.)

Itachi Uchiha: That's right, Elsa. If that did not help you further control your powers. It was further increasing the untamed roaming of magic that brings danger to others close to you. Instead, do the opposite of it. "Don't conceal it, feel it, let it show!" (Elsa was speechless at the former Leaf ninja has make much sense with that statement. Yet at the same time, she was nervous. After all the years of isolation, Elsa realized that concealing her powers would only worsen them, not control them. While it's true that she let go of that concealment after her powers were exposed, Elsa was able to bring this castle with excitement and pride which eventually led to her encounter with Itachi. Elsa smiles knowing that Itachi believes in her.)

Elsa: If you think I shouldn't keep my powers conceal, then I'm willing to give it a try. (Elsa took a few breathings as she relieved herself of any stresses or doubts, she began to move her finger as it was creating a magical snowball. Elsa smiles as she turn to Itachi, who was smirking with pride and nodded as she launched it toward the ceiling as it exploded but was releasing a lot of flurry and sparkling snowflakes like fireworks.)

Itachi Uchiha: Impressive.

Elsa: Thank you! But I'm pretty such this isn't the end of the lesson. (Itachi nodded again. The next scene shows Itachi made another shadow clone as he was sparring with it displaying Taijutsu, the Body Technique. The shadow clone then spars with Elsa to help increase her combatant skills, even though she isn't much of a warrior-type she was determined to get strong to control her powers. Next was that Elsa was surrounded in a burning Arendelle where it is engulf in flames as men were coming in closer to Elsa. While she is scared, Elsa managed to calm down and casted several hand signs as her surroundings were evaporating and shattering like glass. Itachi nodded at the accomplishment Elsa made in her progress with Genjutsu, the Illusionary Technique. Surprisingly, Elsa cast the same clone hand sign, but instead of shadow clones, she created clones made out of snow as she dubbed this as Magic Art: Snow Clone Jutsu. Both Itachi and Elsa were clashing swords as part of their training of Kenjutsu, Sword Techniques. Elsa was seem trying to walk on an ice wall until she ran out of magic energy and was falling until Itachi managed to catch her in his arms. Both were staring at each other, no doubt blushing out of affection. Slowly, Itachi and Elsa were closing in for something that a male mentor and female student in a rare occasion do; to make out and kiss for the first time. Before their lips were gonna be pressed, Itachi looked at Elsa and saw her face being replaced to that of his childhood sweetheart Izumi Uchiha looking almost in a death-like shock expression.)

Izumi Uchiha (Illusion): Itachi!? (Itachi looked shocked to see the face of his deceased childhood friend from his world in front of him.)

Itachi Uchiha: Izumi!? I… I don't understand-

Izumi Uchiha: Why did you left me to die Itachi?

Itachi Uchiha: It wasn't my fault! I wanted to…. Save you as well, but Danzo… He told me that I can only spare one and I choose my brother-

Izumi Uchiha: Why! Why! WHY! (The last comment was darken when Izumi morphed into a white masked creature with a circular symbol on its forehead and yellow eyes as it was close to finishing him until he gasped in shock and return back to reality. Itachi was sweating in a worry state until he heard a concern voice, which came from Elsa.)

Elsa: Itachi? Are you okay? (Itachi saw the concern look on Elsa's face that she truly cares for him. Elsa hugs him in the hopes to comfort him.)

Itachi Uchiha: Thank you for that! I will be okay. Nevertheless… (Elsa held her hand up to halt Itachi to continue the training session for his wellbeing than hers.)

Elsa: Itachi! I think we should take a break from training for a while. (Without any resistance, Itachi nodded in agreement. As they walk back to the ice castle, Itachi decided to ask Elsa something like the reason she choose to have a self-exile in the mountain.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa… I must know. How the people of Arendelle did discovered that you have magic powers? (Despite feeling a bit nervous when reflecting back to her past, Elsa nevertheless tell Itachi the reason she came to the North Mountain as all of the anxiety and fear left her system whenever she was close to Itachi. That's one of the reasons she suggested to stop their training for the day.)

[Ice Castle, North Mountain - Arendelle]

(After changing back into her Snow Queen outfit, Elsa told Itachi everything that begin with the day that was supposed to be the greatest day of her life; her Coronation Day. At first she was shy when removing her gloves as they were the only way to keep her powers suppressed. The dance and meeting of visiting dignitaries were alright, but the most shocking twist was her sister Anna's sudden marriage proposal to a man named Hans, who is the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles, which was the cause of their argument and the revealing of Elsa's powers. After the end of that story, Itachi looked a bit speechless, was awkwardly shocked as he could not speak. Elsa struggles not to laugh as she asked him.)

Elsa: Itachi, are you alright? (Surprisingly, Itachi nodded to Elsa as he recollects himself and responded as best as he can.)

Itachi Uchiha: Let me get this straight. Your sister got engage to a man she just met? (Elsa nodded in agreement mildly.)

Elsa: Trust me, Itachi. I was just as shocked as you are. I blame myself for not being able to teach Anna the difference between true love and crushes. She thinks that it might be true love. (Itachi can see the doubt in Elsa's words and he too knows that it wasn't the case nor it seems right that this Prince Hans would just want to marry Anna out of love.)

Itachi Uchiha: I don't blame you, Elsa. I know your sister was only acting rash because she was desperate for love but it doesn't sound like true love. (Elsa was glad that someone was on her side for once. While she knew that despite that the former Leaf ninja wasn't much of a social person, he could still understand the emotions and feelings of others. Deciding that it was now or never, Elsa asked Itachi about her view of true love.)

Elsa: I must asked, do you think I know what I'm saying is right? (Itachi smiled at the Snow Queen's innocence and beliefs. He could see that while Elsa may have some doubts every now and then, nevertheless she could feel it inside.)

Itachi Uchiha: I can see despite your years of isolation, you're also knowledgeable about matters of the heart. Elsa, if I may… can you tell me how one can tell if they have found their true love? (Elsa raised an eyebrow in curiosity to why the calm collected ninja wanted to learn more about true love as she talks.)

Elsa: True love is the most beautiful feeling that two people can ever have because it's something that they share as a connection toward each other. When you have trust in that special someone, you can guarantee that it isn't just falling in love within an instant. It's exactly like you've finish the search of your other half. That you have found your soulmate, and that it produce an unbreakable bond that can never be extinguished. (At the end of her explanation, Itachi was amaze and speechless that Elsa is a true believer of true love. He smiles affectionally as he held out a hand to her after getting up. Knowing exactly what he's doing, Elsa repentantly shook her head in disagreement due to her lack of dancing skills.)

Elsa: No, no, no. Forgive me, but I don't… I mean I've never learned to dance… (Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Itachi asked her.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa, do you trust me? (Surspringly, Elsa nodded to Itachi's question as her hand reaches and holds on to Itachi's. To their surprise, there was a feeling inside their hearts that made them feel more connected.) If I can teach you how to have magic control just as much as I can have chakra control then I can also teach you how to dance as well. (The two older siblings and first born of their families were waltzing. One of the most romantic and enchanting dance in history.)

[Fan made Song: Kagura of Love]

Elsa: Such vision and determination. Handsome and emotionless too. Yet that's only in the surface. Because there is more beneath it all. (Itachi and Elsa were doing fine as they were waltzing in the ballroom within the ice palace.) Don't get me wrong. There's still a lot of his past that he has not shown. Regardless, I will not push him further. I will let time take its course as he will tell me on his own. If I had to pick a gift from the heavens. I would still pick him above all other men. (As they were dancing both were having a sparkling in their eyes. Inside Elsa felt like a bunch of snowflakes were sprinkling in a cool manner and a frost breeze as she smiles brightly. They continue on with their dance.)

Itachi Uchiha: I have been alone. I always thought I would be alone. In the dark, I would serve and protect my village. And loved ones without dragging them down to the same abyss. I thought the truth. Would have died with me. At least until I met her! (As they were still dancing, the scene shows both Itachi and Elsa turn back into kids as they were smiling and enjoying themselves.) I always thought if I didn't express love. I wouldn't endanger the ones I love. That I was protecting them from the dangers that lingers with me! (The next scene shows both of them turning into teenagers. Elsa decided to use a little magic as she launched out a light of it across the room as it form what seems to be half of a heart. Knowing what to do, Itachi concentrated on a Fire Style jutsu. Instead of melting the ice sculpture the flames formed the other half thus completely forming a heart.) How wrong was I! That I hadn't realize that love isn't a burden! (Itachi moved Elsa's hand as she whirl for a bit, but both were smiling affectively at each other.)

Elsa: Because I truly believe that. There is such thing as true love! (The next scene now shows both Elsa and Itachi reverting back to their actual ages as they were almost close to completing their dance.)

Itachi &amp; Elsa: We may be worlds apart! But we have common grounds. We have experience the same pain and isolation. That most would never have to face the world alone. They may have this old world because we will create a new one. One where children filled of magic and chakra! Can run and play free from prosecution, ignorance, and discrimination! (Outside of the ice palace, Itachi bended down close to the ground as he moved his hand and softly pushed off some snow as it reveal a little plant sprout indicating that it is a first stage of a tree soon to come.) I know that love will be my guide! Nevertheless I will always protect the weak and innocent lives! That cannot defense themselves. (Elsa kissed Itachi by the cheek as he was surprised by this act. Elsa smiles affectionally at Itachi as he soften his face as he too can feel that same connecting feeling for her.) I know that there will always be fear. If we allow it to roam free, but us. We have the courage and heart to stand our ground. Then I truly know… that I too can protect and connect to my loved ones. Given to me by God. I can definitely learn to know. (Itachi and Elsa slowly, but comfortably hugged each other with her eyes closed, feeling the love they have developed for each other.)

Itachi Uchiha: May it be a Will of Fire.

Elsa: Or a Hope of Snow.

Itachi &amp; Elsa: Love will always be the way to peace and happiness! [Song Ended] (After one last waltzing, the next scene shows both Uchiha and Snow Queen were sitting down on the balcony watching a sunrise scenery of the fjord. Elsa was fine in her Snow Queen outfit, but she did manage to make a black coat and red scarf for Itachi to add into his current attire to keep him warm.)

Elsa: Mind if I ask… what is the Will of Fire? (Itachi looked at Elsa with a smile as he began to explain.)

Itachi Uchiha: It is an ideal that originated from the Senju clan that was passed down to the rest of the Hidden Leaf.

Elsa: The Senju clan. (Confused at first, but Elsa realize what that clan is, due to the story she recollected from what Itachi show her from his Mangekyo Sharingan.) Oh! The clan that rivaled yours during the Warring States Period. (Itachi nodded as he continues with his explanation.)

Itachi Uchiha: The Will of Fire is the ideal that tied everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village as a family. Every Leaf shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village and those closest to them, as the previous generations had done before them. (Elsa was awestruck by this philosophy. The idea of connecting to others, reconnecting with her sister and her subject as a family has always brought a great light of hope for Elsa as she cherishes the word "family." Itachi saw Elsa looking at the sunrise as wind blows her braid lock were moving as Itachi was staring in awestruck as well. Itachi could see that she truly was as pure as the snow itself. Despite his encounter with a person from his past as an illusion, Itachi could finally say that he was truly in love with the Snow Queen of Arendelle. But can he do it and confess his love for the queen. True that Elsa said that she wasn't the queen, but deep down she still cares for her people and her sister, wanting to protect them. Even enough to isolate herself from accidently bringing harm to them. However Itachi believes that a leader should take responsibility and actually be there for the people and educate them that not all forms of magic and chakra are evil, it's what you use for it that defines it.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa… (Elsa turns to Itachi.) There's something that you should about my clan. In the ancient times during the era of the Sage of Six Paths, he fathered two sons. The oldest who was a natural prodigy with a unique power that equaled his own father's. He walked down an independent path alone without support from anybody. The youngest couldn't achieve anything on his own, but he had his friends, allies and followers who would lend a hand to his dire need. Asura was the youngest son and he believed in somethings in his belief was the key to peace and he passed it down to his descendants the Senju clan. And the oldest…

Elsa: Was Indra. (Itachi looked surprised and confused at Elsa that she got the name of his ancestor right.) Pabbie told me that there was a darkness in Indra's heart that he couldn't escape. He told me that Indra believed that power was the key to achieving peace. He was enraged that his father chose his younger brother over him to be his successor to Ninshu over him. (Now Itachi was amazed by Elsa's intelligence and knowledge of history and legends alike.) But I've always thought if that was it or perhaps there was more to it than that? (Feeling that he can trust her, Itachi begun telling Elsa the Tale of the Two Brothers Indra &amp; Asura.)

[Capital City – Arendelle]

(As the eternal winter was covering all of the kingdom of Arendelle, people were freezing themselves off. However some were hearing rumors from the other villages that a mysterious man with red eyes appeared out of nowhere and was helping the people such as families, farmers and more to heal them, keeping their livestock and plants warmed and displaying that magic, or in his case with chakra, are not evil as it is only the person who wield it that defines it. Slowly and sooner the people of Arendelle could finally see that the eternal winter was not truly the Queen's fault, but the cause of the Duke of Weselton who the people hate and blame for being responsible of this eternal winter. Despite this nobody made a move against the duke either because of his thugs or they simply thought that he wasn't worth it. Right now, people huddle around weak fires, hoping for this mysterious man to arrive to enlarge them for more warmth. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. Two men were fighting over a woodpile.)

Arendelle Citizen #1: No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up.

Arendelle Citizen #2: Bark down is drier.

Arendelle Citizen #1: Bark up.

Arendelle Citizen #2: Bark down.

Arendelle Citizen #1: Bark up.

Arendelle Farmer: STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! (Both men turn to see a farmer from a nearby village was there passing by and possess some wood on his station wagon.)

Arendelle Farmer Woman: Fighting over a woodpile won't do you any good.

Citizen #1: This ain't none of your business! I was only saying-

Arendelle Farmer Woman: Then why does you try to test each other's theory and whichever's seem to be working better than stick to it. Here's some wood. (The farmer's wife grabbed some wood as she gave them to the two speechless men. After their confusion got wore out, the men were feeling guilt-ridden for their conflict against each other as they ask the farming couple.)

Citizen #2: Good ma'am and sir. Why would you give us some of your wood? Just to stop our argument from brewing out of control? (The male farmer sighed but answered him always.)

Arendelle Farmer: It doesn't matter if we're from different towns or class. We still live in the same kingdom as you. We must look out for each other in our hour of need.

Female Farmer: As long as we all have that connection and more then we should help out for each other and the generation to come together as a family. (The two men were speechless at the wise words that simple farmers considered them as family despite this being their first meeting. Nevertheless the men nodded as they walked along and apologize to each other for the disagreeing fight. Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd, and unknown to him, a shadow clone of Itachi was spying on him from the shadows undetected.)

Hans Westergaard: Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak? (Gerda, a servant of the castle got her cloak from Hans as she's grateful for the kind act.)

Gerda: Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness. (Hans nodded as he turns to the citizens that were still in the open of the winter covered Arendelle.)

Hans Westergaard: The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall. (While Itachi was not known to be emotional, he did raised a brow at the name of one of the local cuisines of Arendelle.)

Itachi Uchiha (Shadow Clone): (Thought: Glögg?) (On the ground, Hans was handing the stack of cloaks to a guard and gestures him to the other citizens freezing.)

Hans Westergaard: Here. Pass these out. (Just then the Duke of Weselton, with his two bodyguards, approaches Hans.)

Duke of Weselton: Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods? (Itachi glared at the Duke for selfishly thinking about the kingdom's resources than its people just so that he could expand his own wealth. Han stood tall and confident.)

Hans Westergaard: Princess Anna has given her orders and… (Before Hans could finish his sentence, the Duke interrupted with his paranoid response.)

Duke of Weselton: And that's another thing. Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all? (Itachi could see the idiotic lies within the Duke's words and glares at him intensely for foolish causing this eternal winter, not Elsa despite her unintended action. He may not have an easy sense of humor, but he can see a sick joke in front of him and calling Elsa "a wicked sorceress." Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits.)

Hans Westergaard: Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason. (The Duke looked flabbergasted and offended.)

Duke of Weselton: Treason?! (Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins.)

Hans Westergaard: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy. (Hans reassured Anna's horse as a crowd of Arendelle civilians gathered to see Anna's horse, but without the princess riding said horse.)

Crowd: (Various) Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she? (Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him. At an instant, Hans starts calling out.)

Hans Westergaard: ...Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her! (Volunteers, some from Arendelle and some from other lands, rush up to offer their services. Suddenly the Duke calls out to vouch for his thugs of bodyguards.)

Duke of Weselton: I volunteer two men, my Lord! (While Hans was busy gathering more volunteers, the Duke was quietly whispering to his thugs of his orders.) Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand? (The two thugs sneer while the Duke look at the preoccupied interim leader of Arendelle with the intention to kill Queen Elsa. Seeing and hearing of this plot, Itachi's shadow clone headed toward the castle.)

[Arendelle Castle, Capital City – Arendelle]

(Inside the castle was Kai awaiting for any of the dignitaries, who are currently watching over the civilians were are currently eating their glögg and soup, should they call him. Kai felt a touch in his shoulder as he turns to see Itachi. Kai gasped, but Itachi's shadow clone prevent him from panicking.)

Itachi Uchiha: Please Kai. I mean you no harm. I have heard a lot about you from Queen Elsa as I have ensure that she is learning to better control her powers. (Kai was confused at first, but was reassured to know that he is with the Queen of Arendelle. While he doesn't know if this man was unaware of where Anna was, he did seem relief that Elsa is alright. Once Itachi let go, Kia kindly asked.)

Kai: Is Queen Elsa alright? (Itachi nods as he told the attendant.)

Itachi Uchiha: Rest assure that Princess Anna is alright as well. She is currently near reaching her sister at the North Mountain. I believe she's going there to talk to Queen Elsa to find a way to end this Eternal Winter. (Kai sighed relieved of worries.)

Kai: Oh thanks goodness. I was worried that something has happen to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

Itachi Uchiha: You seem concern for the queen without any fear of her, don't you?

Kai: Trust me, good sir. As one of the staff that remained in the castle, King Agnarr told me that Princess Elsa was born with the power of ice within her. While I respected our late king's decision to isolate her in order to protect her from harm, I was sadden of the years that had passed as she had to grow up without any companionship or the comfort of her own sister. It torn the queen's heart that she had to miss out all the events related to her sister Princess Anna. The birthdays that she couldn't come, the constant fear of accidently bringing harm to her people and family, and the emptiness of never experiencing of what the outside world is like? I'm not sure if there is another who has gone through the same solitude as Queen Elsa has? (Itachi looked down to the ground, fully knowing that Kai was half-right without him seeing that he shedded a tear in his right eye of how much loneliness Elsa had to endure during her childhood. Nevertheless, Itachi turn to reassure Kai.)

Itachi Uchiha: Kai, even though if it's someone from another world, I'm sure that Queen Elsa has finally found someone who she can relate to.

Kai: How do you know? (A confused Kai asked as Itachi calmly answered.)

Itachi Uchiha: You're looking at him. (Kai looked surprised that the man, which he just met is the same as Elsa.) I came from a world of shinobi, ninja that was in a constant cycle of war and hatred. I was born in an era of related peace and I first saw the sight of war when I was four years old. (Kai looked surprised and speechless that Itachi had witness war as a child. Itachi continues with his story.) However it isn't go the way my father thought it would happen. I chose the path to peace instead. When my younger brother was born I wanted nothing more than to create a new age where children like him would never see the flames of war like I had and was considered a prodigy like no other. I've done some mistakes in my past that I am not proud of, but I wish that the Queen will never have to go through what I had to. I came to deliver you information that I overhear at the town square. (Itachi told Kai the plans that the Duke of Weselton had brew to bring back summer by attempting to kill Queen Elsa via his thugs of bodyguards. Kai was enraged by this selfish and foolish act of the duke.)

Kai: Damn that Duke of Weasel Town. How dare he be this blind to his greed than to actually see the disaster that he has cause?

Itachi Uchiha: Weasel Town? (Itachi asked confused as Kai humbly chuckled at the nickname and explains it.)

Kai: It's actually Weselton, but the way that blasted duke came and have the nerves to accuse the queen or anyone with magic of sorcery only to gain more wealth for himself enrages me to no end. I call him that just to spite him. (Itachi gave a small smiles as he resume back to his objectives.)

Itachi Uchiha: Be that as it may, I will be protecting the Queen as we're coming closer to her mastering of her powers to bring an end to this winter peacefully. (Kai was surprised to hear that Elsa is close to finally control her powers so that she can bring back summer.)

Kai: Now that is good news to hear. I don't know how you're doing it, Good Sir, but I wish you of great success in helping the Queen to gain full control over her magic. (Itachi nodded as he told Kai to tell the dignitaries everything about Elsa's past and the content between Magic and Chakra in the difficulty of good and evil that both possess, but mainly depending on the person, and the hope that summer will be brought back peacefully. Afterwards, the shadow clone looked out in the sky as nightfall was arriving. Itachi had a flashback of the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre of him killing off members of his clan and seeing the vision of his childhood "sweetheart" Izumi facing off "Madara," who later turns out to be Obito Uchiha, as she was tied up in chains and shedding tears crying out for Itachi to save him and the last scenes featuring Itachi casting Tsukuyomi on Sasuke as he was in agonizing pain, but thankfully it quickly ended as Itachi's shadow clone vanished into air and give all the information it had to his source.)

[Ice Castle, North Mountain – Arendelle]

(Upon gaining all that the shadow clone had experience, Itachi gasped in shock hastily. He looked around that he was still in the ice castle and currently was meditating to strengthen his spiritual energy, but looked up to the sky. Seeing a certain star that was simplifying the Ninja World itself where his brother Sasuke, Naruto and the other shinobi who have survived the Fourth and final Great Ninja War are now walking down the path of peace. Itachi brought out a set of black feathers from his encounter of a flock of crows when he was younger as he threw them off in the air as they were carried off to the current of the wind. Then he overheard Elsa in the 1st floor of the castle as he went to investigate whom was talking with Elsa. Thanks to his years of training, Itachi was able to get to the first floor and at that moment he sees howling winds inside the castle. Itachi saw a young woman with strawberry blonde hair in a winter outfit, possibly eighteen years old, was struck in the heart by magic as he jumped in and got hit in the chest as well. To be precise, directly in the heart was the accidently act of Elsa freezing Anna and Itachi's hearts. From afar the ice castle, two figure in cloaks were viewing it from a cliff and beneath their hoods, both man and woman possess the same kekkei genkai as Itachi. They are Sharingan users of the Uchiha Clan.)


	3. Family Reunions

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 003 – Family Reunions

[Magic World]

[Arendelle – June 4th 1995]

[Valley of the Living Rock]

(In the nightfall of Arendelle, wind blows and within its currents are the same feathers Itachi released into it with leaves as they made their way into the Valley of the Living Rock. A hand came out of the bushes as it cast a barrier spell to catch the feathers and leaves, and out was Pabbie, the elder of the trolls living in the Valley as he examines them. Pabbie took a sniff at them for a few second until he found a familiar scent. Back at the ground, as the rest of the trolls were getting up to see what their elderly leader is doing.)

Bulda: Hey, dad. Whatcha doing with those feathers and leaves? (Pabbie was concentrating on the materials he collected in a bowl made of actual stone into it. After pouring in some of his magic into the stone bowl, Pabbie was eating a mushroom until the magic revealed the person that came contact into them. Pabbie narrow his eyes which turn into a shocking surprised look in his face. Pabbie to his clan of trolls to give them the good news.)

Pabbie: Itachi… Uchiha?! (The trolls were surprised to hear that name. However, it turn to excitement for the trolls to know that the man from the Shinobi World that their leader prophesize has arrived. Pabbie walks into a wall with paintings as the whole troll clan were walking to him.) He is here and he is close to completing Elsa's mastery of her powers. I truly believe that he is the one who will guide this world into a brand new era where those who are good with magic, from different species and so forth will never be persecuted ever again and that the people will be able to draw forth their chakra. (After finishing his drawing on the wall, Pabbie was filled with joy as he shows his troll family the drawing of Itachi next to Elsa's, but below his is the image of his animal spirit, a lion which symbolizes his pride and courage as a symbol of a king.)

[Opening]

[Ice Castle, North Mountain – Arendelle]

(Back in the ice castle on top of the North Mountain, Itachi knew he got his heart hit accidently by Elsa's ice magic. Of course he believes that he did this so that he may show Elsa his love for her by being willing to sacrifice himself. While he knew that fire and ice are able to cancel out, but the bigger question was that how fire-based chakra can best ice-basic magic since they are two different types of forces? Right now Itachi was more focus on the other person who hit too by accident. It was none other than Elsa's eighteen year old sister Anna, the princess of Arendelle and alongside her was a mountain man by the name of Kristoff, a reindeer named Sven and an animated snowman named Olaf. Itachi was mildly surprised to see Olaf actually alive as he whispers to Elsa.)

Itachi Uchiha: Is that Olaf? The snowman you and Anna used to play with from your childhood. (Elsa nodded.)

Elsa: I'm was also surprised that he came to live. (Elsa turn back to her sister Anna as they saw her being held by Kristoff in his lap while Elsa was slightly afraid of the mountain man.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Anna, are you okay?

Anna: I'm okay…I'm fine. (Anna said to him as she got to her feet while trying to hide the pain, as does Itachi.)

Elsa: Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go. (Anna may looked a little hurt, but she was also surprised to see Itachi himself and the fact that she has company with her now that's a first for Anna to see.)

Anna: Ah… Who's this? (Itachi could see the hesitation in Elsa as she struggles to decide whether or not to tell Anna, but Itachi decided to do it himself.)

Itachi Uchiha: I am Itachi Uchiha. A shinobi from the Uchiha clan and Elsa's sworn protector and mentor helping her control her powers better. (Itachi turns to Elsa with a confident smile as he continues.) I have sworn to stay by her side and protect her whether she is down there in Arendelle or up here in her kingdom of isolation. (Elsa was breath taken and touched by Itachi's vow to be her protector, but felt guilt ridden to take away his freedom.)

Elsa: Itachi, are you sure. You just got a new life and I don't want it to be wasted. I can't ask you to do that. (However, Itachi was more unyielding as he did not feel that Elsa was a burden as he turn to her without changing his warm smile.)

Itachi Uchiha: I'm not letting you decide that because it is my choice. No matter what, I'm never letting you go. (Elsa was slightly crying, feeling touched by Itachi's warm words and dedication to be with her.)

Elsa: Thank you, Itachi. (After pulling herself, Elsa turn to Anna and Kristoff with a serious face.) Now I think you should be going.

Anna: No, I know we can figure this out together… (Else interrupted Anna before she could finish her sentence.)

Elsa: How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? (Itachi knew that Elsa shouted that last comment she made was only out of desperation. If his hunch was correct, Elsa's almost close to solving the key to achieving mastery over her powers.)

Anna: Well, Itachi can melt the snow away since he has fire m- (Just as Anna was suggested to Elsa and Itachi, he interrupted her.)

Itachi Uchiha: Anna, it doesn't work like that, I do not possess fire magic. I have fire-based chakra nature. (Anna had raised her eye brow since she has no idea what chakra is.)

Anna: Chakra? (Elsa took over as she explains the concept of Chakra to her sister.)

Elsa: It is the molding force of physical and spiritual energies. Every living being has the capabilities to wield their chakra if they have done the require amount of training. Despite chakra and magic being two different forces, fire chakra can still melt ice magic, but fire chakra can't melt ice chakra because it's compost of water and wind style. Making it difficult to destroy. (Feeling that Elsa knew of her accidently strikes to Itachi and Anna's hearts, Itachi nevertheless place a hand on her shoulder for comfort as she was reassured. Itachi turn his gaze to Anna and Kristoff)

Itachi Uchiha: Anna, until your sister has mastered her powers. Just wait a little longer and she will rid Arendelle of this winter. (The ice harvester spoke as he seem to know what Itachi meant by his statement.)

Kristoff: Anna. I think we should go.

Anna: I'm not going anywhere without my sister. (Despite Anna's persistent, Elsa decided for them.)

Elsa: Yes, you are. (Elsa told them heartbroken as she waves her arms and build a giant menacing snowman which took the others outside the castle. Marshmallow left the castle with the Anna and Kristoff held on one hand and all of Olaf's pieces in the other, Itachi walked behind them.)

Anna: Stop! Put us down! (Anna said that in vain while Olaf complimented on Marshmallow.)

Olaf: You're a lot stronger than I think you realize. (Anna narrowed an angry look at Itachi, which was produce from the rejection Elsa did to her, but felt it was his doing.)

Anna: How dare you, Itachi Uchiha! I heard some of the good things you've done for the people of Arendelle and yet you convince my sister to be against us! I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor! (Even though his expression hasn't change nor is it faze, Itachi felt a bit hurt by those words as it reminded him of his deception on Sasuke. Marshmallow stopped and stood on the balcony as the big snowman threw them into the snow below. Nevertheless, Itachi closed his eyes as he felt a tear escaping from his eye socket.)

Itachi Uchiha: I may be a man of honor and a shinobi, but I am also a man in love. (Itachi whispered that last statement quietly as he can due to him being a ninja and being stealthy is one of the shinobi's greatest weapons.)

Marshmallow: Go away! (Marshmallow yelled at them as he turned to follow Itachi back inside before a snowball hit him causing him to chase them down the mountain. While Marshmallow chased them down the mountain, Itachi went back inside to try and comfort Elsa. Itachi finds Elsa still standing in the same position crying her eyes out.)

Elsa: Oh, Itachi. Do you think I did the right thing? (Itachi walked over to her and knelt down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her,)

Itachi Uchiha: You did what you had to, we both saw that you froze her heart… by accident, and she will need an act of true love, something Hans can't give her. (Elsa gently stop crying and leans into Itachi, letting him pull her into a hug.)

Elsa: Thank you Itachi. I really needed that. (Elsa calmed down after a few seconds as Itachi continued to comfort her.)

Itachi Uchiha: It is all right. I am here for you whenever you need me. (They semi-released with Elsa holding on to Itachi's hands. Elsa smiled at Itachi.)

Elsa: Itachi, what did I ever do to get a ninja as understanding and loyal as you? (Elsa looked a bit upset as she continued.) I am a horrible sister, I locked Anna out for the past thirteen years and now I have almost killed her again. (Getting serious, Itachi pulls Elsa into looking at him in the eyes,)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa! You are the best sister I've ever known, you locked yourself away to protect Anna, sacrificed your own happiness for Anna, and you didn't make me choose between my freedom and happiness, I did and it was your father who decided to hide you from Anna. As for Anna, you acted out of fear and maybe a bit of anger. I know you didn't mean to freeze Anna's heart on purpose, do you? (Elsa understands what Itachi was saying as she began to stand up.)

Elsa: No…no I didn't. I was completely scared out of my wits, I was scared that I would hurt her, kill her even. But it seems I did anyway. I just hope that this Prince Hans is in love with her and not just using her for her position. (Itachi was still convince that Prince Hans was only using Anna to take the throne as he reassures Elsa.)

Itachi Uchiha: I'm sure that it is the throne he's after, but I will take care of it. I can send more shadow clones to watch him and I have most of the villagers on my side since I helped most of them with my powers during this winter. (They walked over to the balcony, seeing Marshmallow in front of the bridge. Elsa was shocked to know that his existence is now known to the villagers.)

Elsa: The villagers know of your powers? And are they okay with them? (Itachi nodded as he explains.)

Itachi Uchiha: Yes, I showed them that there was nothing to fear from me. That my powers made me no different from them. (Elsa was amazed to hear that as she asked her confidant from the Ninja World.)

Elsa: If I return to Arendelle, do you think they will treat me as they treat you? Will they accept me for who I am? (Itachi nodded.)

Itachi Uchiha: I'm sure the people will love you… After all, it is the one most important key that helped Asura create the Will of Fire and passed it on to his descendants. (What Itachi told Elsa making her a bit uneasy because she still cannot seem to answer that question. Itachi softly tiled his head to the Snow Queen as he gestures her to follow him.)

[North Mountain – Arendelle]

(In the top of a mountain next to Elsa's ice castle, sitting there was Itachi and Elsa looking up at the night sky and seeing the stars shining their light in them.)

Elsa: You didn't had to bring me up here just to get all of my frustration out of my system. (Itachi playfully raised an eyebrow, ready for a counter attack of words.)

Itachi Uchiha: Oh and I suppose you've finally found the answer to my question already? (Elsa was blushing out of embarrassment. Itachi somehow found some amusement in asking Elsa the answer for the same question he gave her. Elsa gave a mock angry glare at Itachi, who was smirking, but answered.) Hey now, let us forget about that answer and look up to the stars. These stars are very interesting. (Elsa relieved herself with a sigh as she shook her head sideways for the sudden remark Itachi played on her. The stars were a remarkable sight as Elsa located a constellation of stars.)

Elsa: That over there is Gemini. The Twins: Castor &amp; Pollux. (Itachi saw the constellation of Gemini as it was like twin brothers working together as a powerful team. Itachi looked out for a constellation of his world, but quickly Elsa beats him to the punch.) And over there is the Corvus constellation. (The constellation illustrates the image of a raven on the scaly back of a hydra.) Corvus is Latin for raven. And ravens are another type of crows. (Itachi slyly raised his eyebrow in seeing Elsa's cunning comeback as she simply giggles in excitement. Luck was on his side, Itachi found a constellation from his world in the image of a woman, presumably from the Uchiha clan, riding on a dragon. Itachi points toward that constellation as Elsa looked at his direction. Confused, Elsa raised an eyebrow unfamiliar with that constellation.)

Itachi Uchiha: I take it this is your first time seeing that constellation.

Elsa: Of course. I have never seen that one before. What is it call?

Itachi Uchiha: Tenomi. It is name after the second head of the Uchiha and the very first of us who never submit to the Curse of Hatred. Jayanti Uchiha. (Elsa was amaze that the first non-cursed Uchiha is a woman as Itachi continues his explanation.) To others from different worlds, a star fading indicates the destruction of a world or the demise of a person. To natives of that world a new star is born as a sign of the departed earning his or her place among the heavens. However, to see her constellation here in this world's sky… It's a rare sight to see as a sign of two worlds that are connecting. (Elsa was amaze to know that a constellation from Itachi's world being display on the sky is the first sight of their two worlds are beginning to connect. Itachi stand straight as he directed her to the wide area a few distances closer to castle.) Do you see that spot over there? (Elsa nodded.)

Elsa: Of course.

Itachi Uchiha: When one of my clones disappeared around that area… I pretty much had another dream to create a shinobi village. (Elsa raise her eye in curiosity, as she wants to know more about a shinobi village.)

Elsa: Really? Can you tell me more on what kind of infrastructures you would put in for the village? (Itachi nodded, knowing that Elsa was starting to be more interesting in connecting to more people, especially ninja.)

Itachi Uchiha: From what I can tell, should there are ninja clans in this world and perhaps from my own, I would add homes in districts for their families to live in. A school where children can gain an education, meeting and playing with each other. It would be a place where children will grow up away from the battlefield. Where they will never have to kill each other and become traumatized for life! It would a wonderful village where the Will of Fire and the Hope of Snow can co-exist together as a meaning that every ninja in the village and kingdom can see each other as a family that looks out for each other. (Once again, Elsa was smiling happily at Itachi for being a man of vision with a dream of uniting others from different clans as one and the thought of wanting such a connection was making Elsa feel something that she has not felt this way for a man like Itachi. Further conversations were hail as Itachi activated his Sharingan as he sense two hooded figures behind them. Elsa looked worried after seeing his facial expression until she turn around to see two cloaked strangers. Elsa frowned, but response to them.)

Elsa: Whoever you are. Please, leave! I haven't gain full control of my powers! I don't want to- (Itachi instantly got in front of Elsa, blocking her from the mysterious beings' view. Elsa was indeed by the ninja's speed.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Elsa. I admit your compassion and determination to keep others safe, but we must not be deceived by potential enemies nor be too naïve to allow assassination attempts to be taken place. (Elsa nodded. Itachi turn to face the mysterious duo.) Whoever you two are, due to your cloaks. I don't want to settle this with violence, if you leave now you can be spared from a thousand folds of my power. If you don't then prepare to have your final battle with me. (Surprisingly, one of them, a man, was just playfully laughing with no sinister intentions in it.)

[?]: Man, you're still the same after all these years. (Itachi looked a bit surprised by the sound of the man's voice and confused by that last comment since this man apparently knew him. The hooded man brought out a tantō as he and Itachi clashed blades and swing several times to try to gain over the advantage. After casting the right hand signs both men unleashed their Fire Style Fireball Jutsu at each other until Itachi overpowered him. Once the flames died out, the man was nowhere to be seen until he teleported behind as he used the Silent Killing Jutsu by instantly crossing over Itachi's throat as he fall to the ground. Elsa looked sadden and shock by this turn of events.)

Elsa: Itachi! (Elsa rushes to his aid until the body suddenly vanished and reveals a cut tree branch as Itachi reappeared behind the hooded man with his sword locked on his throat. Elsa sighed in relief, glad that Itachi is alive.) Itachi, I'm sorry if I haven't been of any help to you right… (Itachi turn to Elsa while still keeping his hold of the hooded man. Suddenly he turned his fierce blank expression into a serious, but kind one whenever he see Elsa.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa, don't worry if you are still not adjusted to battle! You are more of the protective combatant. There is no shame in admitting your flaws or needing help to defeat an enemy. Right now, you leave this to me, I promise to make this up for you. (Itachi winks at Elsa, which made her smiles gracefully while blushing for a bit. The hooded woman saw this and was looking surprised under her hood.)

[?/ Hooded Woman]: (Thought: I can't believe it!? Itachi has fallen in love with the Queen of Arendelle. I guess he has moved on after what happened that night.) (The hooded woman shook her head sideways as Elsa looked a little skeptical at the hooded woman but both women focus back at the fight.)

[?/Hooded Man]: What's the matter? Are you afraid of dirtying your hands? A true mark of the shinobi is self-sacrifice. In other words, you must be like a shadow to protect the village. (Itachi shook his head as he was coming closer to identify this man.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: There is something familiar in your jutsu. I recognize that Teleportation Jutsu and I only know one man with the capabilities to move that fast without a trace to find that easy. Unless one possesses the Sharingan, such movements can't be tracked down. I'm beginning to believe I know who you are. And that last phase you spoke was the one my best friend and I shared as we have gain our Mangekyo Sharingan and would die for the Leaf Village. Because I know you, Shisui! (The hooded man laughs kindly knowing that he can't keep on the act as he removed his hood revealing a pale skin man with shaggy black hair and eyes with a friendly look on his face in black shirt and pants, bandage wrappings around his knees and shinobi shoes. Elsa was surprised to meet the best friend of her protector alive as both men were sharing a good laugh for old times' sake.)

Itachi Uchiha: It's good to see you again, Shisui, but how are you still alive? I saw you commit suicide at Nakano River.

Shisui Uchiha: Yeah well, I'm supposed to have died when I killed myself, but before I can continue. (Shisui turned to the hooded woman as he nodded to her to remove her hood. Revealing a beautiful woman with fair skin, a beauty mark, long dark brown hair and black eyes. Itachi was surprised to see his old sweetheart from his childhood.)

Itachi Uchiha: Izumi! (Elsa was surprised to meet the young woman who was a sweetheart to Itachi since they were kids. Elsa was struggling from letting jealously take over as she and Itachi were already starting to grow closer together.)

Itachi Uchiha: Shisui. Izumi. This is Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. I have been teaching her to control her powers to end the eternal winter on her kingdom. (Shisui raised a brow slyly seeing that his best friend has fallen in love with a beautiful queen with winter magic. Despite her early jealously, Elsa waves kindly at them knowing that they are capable to defend themselves against her uncontrolled magic.)

Itachi Uchiha: It's okay, Elsa. They're old friends of mine. And if they are here then that means our clan is still alive.

Shisui Uchiha: Yeah, but don't worry too much. Before we even came here, they were capable of avoiding the Curse of Hatred. During the early days of the Leaf Village, the Second Hokage knew of the Uchiha clansmen who were still being consume by the Curse of Hatred, but instead of ending those who were misled, he banished them into another world. It was oblivious that they were send to this world here and over time, they overcame their hate and achieve enlightenment. (Itachi was surprised that the Uchiha clan was still alive and finally eradicated the Curse of Hatred. Could that mean his parents are still alive too?)

Itachi Uchiha: I must ask, who's leading our clan now?

Izumi Uchiha: Our current head is Lady Mikoto. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again. (Elsa looked a bid unsure of what to do if she allow this Mikoto see Itachi again let alone Izumi.)

Shisui Uchiha: Of course, she would. Every mother would be happy to see her son again. (Then Elsa was feeling dumbfound and the urge to hit the back of her head for thinking that this Mikoto was another admirer when in actuality she is Itachi's mother. A part of Itachi was glad to know that his mother is alive.)

Itachi Uchiha: Where's my father? He was sent to this world alongside my mother too, right? (Izumi and Shisui looked down as they were sadden by something in the past since they've been in this world.)

Shisui Uchiha: Yes, he was but sadly, some black entity took over his body and his entire heart. (Itachi looked down as he knew that the "black entity" was the black half of Zetsu that has taken over his father's body and heart. Itachi was sad to know that his father has been succumb to the darkness.) We lost a good man and leader to darkness. (Shisui turn to Itachi next to Elsa as he was already on a line of teasing his friend's obvious love for the Queen of Arendelle.) So… how long have you two done it in bed together. (Instantly and out of embarrassment and shyness, both Itachi and Elsa were blushing out of control. Elsa may have slept in the same bed as Itachi on their first day, but there is no way that they have done the same intercourse that creates babies. Izumi was mildly enraged by his perversion and slaps Shisui's cheek as a form of punishment. Shisui rubs his slapped cheek as Izumi made her way to the duo.)

Izumi Uchiha: It is hard to believe that you have been teaching the Queen everything about having control. Your Majesty is lucky to have Itachi as a teacher since he was considered a-

Elsa: A prodigy that had no equal in his generation. (Once again, Izumi looked confused to why Elsa's last remark was a bit mildly irritated until she realize the deep connection between her and Itachi after seeing Elsa looking at Itachi, who was lecturing his best friend to control himself and pales himself. Before any further discussions were made, Izumi sense any presence via verse chakra signal. Activating her Sharingan, Izumi threw a kunai at the bush, as something was moving inside it. Izumi was going ready to be aiming her kunai for the killing blow until Itachi gripped her wrist that was holding the kunai knife.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Wait! (Itachi headed to the bush as he calm down what was in it. The others were a bit surprise to see that the creature was actually a wolf puppy with unusual red fur, the same color as blood, and gold eyes. The wolf puppy was whining scarily with the thought of being killed but was calmed down and reassured by Itachi as he pets him as a way of comforting.)

Itachi Uchiha: It is all right, little one. We mean you no harm. (Elsa was impressed that Itachi was also capable to befriending and taming with animals, even those of the carnivores. Itachi brought it up to Elsa who hesitated at first, but chose to rub the wolf puppy's fur, as she felt good inside that she did not bring harm to it.)

Elsa: Aw, who's a good boy. You are! (Elsa turns to Itachi with a question in her mind.) It is a boy, right? (Itachi nodded in agreement. While Elsa was getting aquatinted with the wolf puppy, Itachi turn to Izumi as they were having a discussion. Izumi was simply dumbstruck and speechless due to the face that Itachi was a lot different than he was back in the Ninja World.)

Itachi Uchiha: Isn't this Magic World just marvelous. (Itachi asked.)

Izumi Uchiha: I have to admit, it is since Shisui and I have been here a bit longer than you have, but there is one thing that puzzles me. If you knew that, we were here. Why didn't you start searching for us as? (Izumi asked. Reluctant at first, Itachi told Izumi his reason.)

Itachi Uchiha: Well, I thought that my main objective was to teach Elsa control of her powers and so far, she is close to almost perfecting it. Once she achieves it, she will put an end to this eternal winter and reclaim her birthright as queen.

Izumi Uchiha: Even so, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't let her face it alone. She may be the Snow Queen of Arendelle, but to Arendelle and Elsa, you're her Flame King.

Itachi Uchiha: Izumi, I am no king and my only concern right now is that ignorant greedy duke of Weasel Town. (Despite how much Elsa laughed at the pun that she heard Kai made at her coronation, Izumi still looked serious as she decided to inform Itachi further.)

Izumi Uchiha: Itachi, there's a reason to why your mother is the current head of the clan because she discovered that your uncle, Lord Fugaku's brother, Jeito has allied himself with the Hollows and Prince Hans to take throne of Arendelle after he help that black entity known as Zetsu take control of Lord Fugaku. (Elsa and Itachi looked shocked by this revelation. Especially Itachi to find out that his uncle, who went away a long time ago, has betray the Uchiha clan and his family. Izumi looked down to the ground.)

Izumi Uchiha: Everything is almost a complete wasteland. There's barely any food, water or warmth. The people are afraid to stand up against the duke and Hans because of the Hollows. Itachi, if you don't do anything from your part, everyone in Arendelle is going to die. That's why Shisui and I left to find you once we sensed your chakra. In other words, you are the only hope for this world and for Elsa to save Arendelle (Itachi shook his head in disagreement while Elsa looked panicked and fearful of what is happening in Arendelle. Looking at this, Itachi looked at Shisui who nodded knowing what his friend wants.)

Shisui Uchiha: Your Majesty, if it ease your pain, allow me to take you back to your castle. (Elsa may be currently fearful of herself, but she nodded to that suggestion, Shisui grab a hold of her and uses the Teleportation Jutsu to get to the ice palace. Itachi look a bit enrage but chose to control himself as he regretfully looked down.)

Itachi Uchiha: I can't, I'm sorry. (Izumi raised a brow in disbelief at Itachi's ease of giving up the good fight.)

Izumi Uchiha: What happened to you after all these years? You're not the Itachi I remembered.

Itachi Uchiha: You're right; I'm not the same as I was. Are you satisfied? (Itachi responded with a serious tone. Both Itachi and Izumi looked mad at each other.)

Izumi Uchiha: No, just disappointed.

Itachi Uchiha: You know that's the first time I ever heard someone saying that to me. And you ever wonder why I tried to convince you to give up the life of a shinobi.

Izumi Uchiha: And unlike you, I embrace it and feel proud of it. (Itachi's patience was over the limit as he felt rage finally pouring in.)

Itachi Uchiha: Listen… YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS AND THINK YOU'VE FIGURED ME OUT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HARDSHIPS! I HAD TO ENDURED, THE HORRORS I WITNESSED AND THE DIFFICULT CHOICES I HAD TO MAKE FOR THE SHINOBI WORLD! (Itachi began to walk away from the shocked Izumi.)

Izumi Uchiha: Maybe if you would open up to me, I could understand better.

Itachi Uchiha: Forget it! Whatever relationship we had in the past has already ended and as far as the clan would barely understand me, Elsa and Shisui are the only ones who can. (Itachi dashed away from Izumi. Turning from heartbroken into rage, Izumi shout back at Itachi.)

Izumi Uchiha: FINE! (Izumi looked away in anger, but turns it into a look of guilt. She stay like that for a while until she spotted a group of men led by Prince Hans to the ice castle.)

[Clearing – Arendelle]

(After shouting out that little outburst at Izumi, Itachi was releasing the stress and anger he still had out in a more mature and proper way. Breathing in and out as he looked sadly at the stars.)

Itachi Uchiha: ANCESTORS! Father! You said that you would be there for me!? (After shouting out what was in his mind, Itachi looked down, as he didn't know what to do.) I can't escape the past. It won't change anything.

Pabbie: True, the past is the past, but there is always the future. It isn't written in stones. (A surprised Itachi looked around to the source of the voice until he spot a boulder shaking until it turn into an elderly troll. Pabbie saw the slightly look on Itachi's face.) You don't seem shock or a bit surprise to see a troll before you? (Itachi shook his head without any expression on.)

Itachi Uchiha: Of course not. If I was able to meet the Sage of Six Path in the afterlife and be reanimated in my old world, and seeing that this is a world of magic then I suppose mythical creatures such as trolls do exist. (Pabbie humbly hums at the remarkable analysis Itachi did and as well as take accounted of the wisdom he displayed.)

Pabbie: Such wisdom in one so young. I am Pabbie, the leader of my troll clan that resides at the Valley of the Living Rock. (The mention of heart remained Itachi of the ice magic that is currently freezing his heart as he holds on to his chest where his heart is position. Just as Itachi was trying to leave, Pabbie stop him with a bo staff that was longer than him.) Wait a moment. Where are you going?

Itachi Uchiha: I thought I needed to go back to the ice castle where Elsa is, but right now she's still having doubts and I don't want to guilt-ridden her if she see me as my frozen process is starting.

Pabbie: So you say that Elsa has her doubts, but it looks to me that it is you who still has doubts due to the hardships you have overcome. As I told Anna and Kristoff, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. (Itachi was interested at what Pabbie was saying, but was surprised when he mentioned true love.)

Itachi Uchiha: Even so, I don't think I'm the one. True, I am the first friend Elsa has ever made, but I don't think she see me that way… (Pabbie gesture Itachi to come closer as he hits him in the head with the staff. Itachi yelled in pain as he rubs his temple.)

Pabbie: Forgive me my young new friend. I can clearly see the bond you and Elsa have forged. It is one I have never seen before. I believe the only reason you think you're not the one is because you don't know who you are.

Itachi Uchiha: I do know who I am. I am Itachi Uchiha, the shinobi who sacrifice everything for his village and loved ones, but I suppose you do? (Pabbie kindly nodded.)

Pabbie: Of course I do. You are Hagoromo's descendant and the reincarnation of Jayanti Uchiha. (Itachi was shocked when Pabbie mentioned those names as he turns that he transformed into a boulder as Itachi followed him, seeking for answers. One he reached his destination, Pabbie turned back into his normal form in a mediation stance as Itachi catch up.)

Itachi Uchiha: You know who my ancestors were?

Pabbie: Correction, I knew Hagoromo and as it was he who made me aware of your arrival. (The troll impressed Itachi as he was wondering how old he is. But that was cut short as he looks down in shame.)

Itachi Uchiha: I hate to tell you this, but Indra was manipulated by Black Zetsu into thinking that power was the key to achieving peace and after his death, it kept on plaguing the rest of the Uchiha clan. (Pabbie simply shakes his head in disagreement as he skips to the hole of bushes.)

Pabbie: Wrong. There was one child of Indra that never fell to the Curse of Hatred and that she's still alive. Once you start following me inside this entrance to the sacred pond, you will take on the form of your animal spirit. Follow me! (Wanting to know the answers, Itachi follows Pabbie inside the hole. Itachi's entire body felt a certain feeling changing him as Itachi was transforming into a gray lion with a black mane, and black tufts on the front legs, and nevertheless red eye as it automatically activated the Sharingan. Hard as ever, Itachi is trying his back to catch up with the moving Pabbie on four legs, sooner Itachi got the hang of this lion form as he was starting to catch up and running for a while until he saw a light at the direction he was seeing as he knew that's where Pabbie is.)

[Sacred Pond – Arendelle]

(As Itachi made it to the destination, Pabbie held up his palm to stop him as Itachi stopped running. Pabbie walks up to the tall grass as he gestured Itachi to come as he slowly walked into the direction and saw the pond reflecting off his human self. His curious look turned into a disappointed one as he spoke.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: That's not my ancestor Jayanti. It's just my reflection. (Pabbie shook his head in disagreement as he pours a bit of his magic into the water as it was revealing to Itachi what lies beyond the reflection as he saw the face of a woman. However to his surprise it was the one and only Jayanti Uchiha herself.)

Pabbie: Now do you see? She live in you, as you are her reincarnation from her chakra. (What brought more surprise in his life, Itachi looked up at the sky after the winds were blowing that a group of clouds were forming a wolf which morph into an Uchiha woman, the daughter of Indra Otsutsuki, Jayanti Uchiha.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Lady Jayanti!?

Jayanti Uchiha: Itachi, you have forgotten to move forward in life. (Itachi gasped in shock.) You have disconnected your link to the Will of Fire. Look inside your heart and listen to what it has to say. You must admit your mistakes and accept the love and emotions of those dears to you as a true believer of the Will of Fire.

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: How can I accept my past? I'm not the man I was back in the Ninja World.

Jayanti Uchiha: Know this. You are Itachi Uchiha. You will always be a part of the Leaf Village, and the one will change this world for the better and unify people of all kinds as one. There's no such thing as a feeling that cannot be drawn as you have and will always reclaim your soul. (Itachi was speechless and inspired at the same time as he sheds tears from the wise words of his ancestor Jayanti. Afterwards, Jayanti's spirit departs for the afterlife as she smiles she points at him with a light forming around him.) Itachi, my father was not the power obsessive man as history recorded him to be. He was like you but if it wasn't for Black Zetsu, perhaps he could have realized that power is nothing without love. He and uncle Asura could have worked together to preserve Hagoromo's Ninshu. The past is the past, but there is always the future. I am entrusting everything to you now. (The light engulfs Itachi as it reverted back into a human, however his hair was turning to white and his body was shivering cold but manages to fight back. The light transforms into a white crystal as Pabbie holds it on his palm as it was flowing.)

Pabbie: A Twilight Crystal! This item has the ability to turn you into your animal spirit anytime you want. (Both Pabbie and Itachi sees visions of Elsa confronting the two thugs of the Duke of Weselton with her powers, Hans with the Arendelle royal guard behind, the ice chandelier falling down to the ground, Elsa locked in the dungeon. Itachi gasped once the visions were over. Itachi knew what he wants to do as he turns to Pabbie who nodded kindly to him as he sighed calmly, but happy as he notice the presences of others behind them.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: You can come out now. (These presences are Shisui, Izumi, the wolf puppy, and two new Uchiha boys around the ages of fifteen. Itachi turns to face them with full confidence.) For a long time since our clan's demise in the Ninja World, I have always lived in the shadows. I told lies to others and even to my brother, but being with Elsa has changed all of that. I may not be able to eradicate the acts I have committed in the past, but I can make a difference in the present for the sake of the future. I'm going to Arendelle and help Elsa reclaim her place as Queen, I could use your help. (To the surprise, the rest of the Uchiha clansmen that were hiding in the trees came out as they all nodded to their new head of the clan. Over the night, sunrise was slowly coming as the light shine radiating over Itachi. He brought out the same red scarf that Elsa made with her magic and wears it around his neck. All the Uchiha ninjas left for Arendelle.) (Thought: Wait for me, Elsa! I'll be there soon!)

[Ending]


	4. Love is the Key

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 004 – Love is the Key

[Magic World]

[Arendelle – June 5th 1995]

[Capital City – Arendelle]

(After returning Anna to the castle, Kristoff heads into the mountains sadden with the thought of never being with the love of his life. Sven lags behind, not wanting to follow. He looks back at the kingdom, then shakes his head. Enough. He runs past Kristoff. Stops and turns to face him. Sven snorts and grunts.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: What is it, buddy? (Sven nudges Kristoff with his antlers. A few distances away, the Uchiha clan led by Itachi were Dash stepping to get further into Arendelle.) Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you? (Sven snorts with more conviction, moos, and brays.) I don't understand you when you talk like that. (Kristoff tries to walk on ahead, but Sven uses his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground.) Ah! Stop it! Put me down! (Sven drops him hard then "yells" at him once more. Finally knowing what Sven is saying, Kristoff spoke out.) No, Sven! We're not going back! (Sven shakes his head, angrily.) She's with her true love. (Sven makes an "of-course-she-isn't" face. Kristoff gets it; he's made his point. Just then the wind picks up. Kristoff looks back at the kingdom and sees a violent winter storm swirling over the castle, but can also see these creatures with holes and white masks were heading that direction as well. Sharp ice claws its way up the castle, encasing it.) Anna. (Without hesitating, Kristoff dashes back down the mountain. Sven runs after him, catches up. Kristoff grabs Sven's harness and jumps onto his back. Suddenly Kristoff and Sven spotted some shadows were moving really fast until it was shown to be ninjas. Kristoff and Sven reach a cliff as they saw Itachi looking out at the castle. Itachi looked at Kristoff without turning.)

Itachi Uchiha: Hey there, Kristoff right? (Kristoff nodded, as he was surprised to see Itachi in Arendelle. Itachi looked back at the current state of the kingdom but narrow a look at the castle where Hans is.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: It's getting worse. Isn't it. (Kristoff said that worried.)

Itachi Uchiha: You know a part of me didn't want to believe this.

Kristoff Bjorgman: What made you come here? (Itachi may be on a hurry, but he didn't mind talking to Kristoff since they shared a common goal to being in Arendelle.)

Itachi Uchiha: Let's just say I got the sense knocked into me. And I got the bum to proof it. (Itachi and Kristoff shared a lightly laugh together.) Aside of that. This is Elsa's kingdom and the perfect place to create a ninja village. If Elsa and I won't fight for them who will?

Kristoff Bjorgman: I will. (Itachi saw the look on the young ice harvester. He may not have fought in battle before but he truly see him in a new different light of a selfless man who is willing to fight for others and standing for the weak. Itachi smiles as he playfully raised a brow.)

Itachi Uchiha: Are you sure? It isn't like gathering ice. It could be dangerous. (Kristoff huffs it off as he shows his moxie. Suddenly Shisui, Izumi carrying the wolf puppy alongside two Uchiha boys.)

Shisui Uchiha: I've located Princess Anna. She's lock at the library of the castle without any source of heat. No doubt the handy work of "Prince" Hans. What do you say, big guy. Won't mind if you follow me? (Kristoff got on to Sven with the motive to save Anna. He introduce himself to Shisui.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: I'm Kristoff… Kristoff Bjorgman.

Shisui Uchiha: Shisui Uchiha. (After the introduction, both men left to find Anna as Itachi smiles proudly knowing the bonds being formed right in front of him. Itachi turns to see the scenery of Arendelle Castle, but with full confidence and determination to save the kingdom and Elsa.)

[Opening]

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(Inside the library was Anna shivering by the door. She looks up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggles. Over and over again. Anna barely a whisper.)

Anna: Help. (The door swings open as a carrot moved through the lock and she hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Anna lying there.)

Olaf: Anna. Oh no. (Olaf runs to the fireplace. Throwing in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire. Seeing this, Anna grew worry for her sister and her childhood snowman.)

Anna: Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there.

Olaf: Whoa! So this is heat... I love it. (Olaf reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on fire.) Ooh! But don't touch it! (Olaf shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Anna to the fire.) So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss? (Once being mention of Hans, Anna looked upset.)

Anna: I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love. (Olaf looked confused due to his innocence.)

Olaf: Huh. But we ran all the way here?

Anna: Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt. (Instead of looking sad, Olaf had a look of fierce determination.)

Olaf: I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you. (Olaf sits down behind her, stubbornly. Olaf leans his back against hers and thinks. ) ...Do you happen to have any ideas?

Anna: I don't even know what love is.

Olaf: That's okay, I do... (Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder.) Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever. Or how Itachi finally realized that he was in love with Elsa and accepted the mistakes of his past to face the present for a better future. (Anna was surprised to learn about Kristoff's love for her and more shock when she discovers that Itachi loves Elsa.)

Anna: ...Kristoff loves me? And Itachi loves my sister? (Olaf stare at Anna, astonished at her lack of knowledge about love.)

Olaf: Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you? (Olaf's face starts to melt.)

Anna: Olaf, you're melting. (Despite seeing that he was dribbling, Olaf reassures Anna.)

Olaf: Some people are worth melting for. (But then... his face REALLY melts. Olaf panics, pushes the snow back in place.) Just maybe not right this second. (Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in. Shisui appeared as he held the window opened.)

Shisui Uchiha: Thank goodness, I made it in time. (Shisui turn to see the surprise looks of Anna and Olaf.)

Olaf: Ah? Whoever you are… I'm pretty sure you're on our side! (Olaf flitters to the window. Olaf pulls one panel of it shut the windows, but struggles with the second panel until Shisui did it for him.)

Shisui Uchiha: I got your back. Somewhat? (After the windows were closed, Shisui turn to Anna, who had a confused look on her face.)

Anna: Who are you? (Shisui bows in respect of Anna as the Princess of Arendelle.)

Shisui Uchiha: I'm Shisui Uchiha, Princess Anna. Please listen. I got ahead but Kristoff is heading this way with the tracks I placed. (Anna was surprised to know that Kristoff is heading back for her. Determined, Olaf helps carry the shivering Anna as Shisui help out as well.)

Olaf: We're going to get through this, so please lead the way to Kristoff. (Olaf looks out in the blizzard as he spotted Kristoff riding on Sven.) It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way.

Anna: ...They- they are? (Anna tries to get on her feet while Shisui unleashed a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at the cold and snow to preserve Anna's warmth. Both Olaf and Anna were amazed and surprised by this revelation. Seeing the look on their face, Shisui raised his hands in defense.)

Shisui Uchiha: That fire I made was from a fire style jutsu that I draw out my chakra to power it up. But question about the nature transformation will have to wait until we have brought this winter to an end. (Anna nodded since it was a fair point. Nevertheless, Anna is still struggling, but persistently moving to get to Kristoff.)

Anna: Help me up, Olaf. Please. You too, Shisui was it. (Olaf and Shisui hurry over to act as her support.)

Olaf: Shisui, are you sure we should do this? Anna needs to stay by the fire and kept warm.

Shisui Uchiha: In case her condition gets worsen, I'll built a large amount of fire for her to get more heat and it could be a signal for Kristoff to follow.

Anna: I need to get to Kristoff.

Olaf: Why...? (Seeing the looks on Shisui and Anna at his confusing face of automatically forgetting what they were doing until Olaf was realizing it.) Oh, oh, oh, I know why. (Olaf hops around in an excited display of hope. Shisui kindly shakes his head in the snowman's child-like personality.) There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on! (The walls crack under the ice pressure. Seeing this, Shisui got a hold of Anna and Olaf.)

Shisui Uchiha: Look out! (Using the Teleportation Jutsu, They teleported out of the room just as the ceiling collapses. Unknown to them, a tall man with gray-blue skin and spiky blue hair wearing a cloak had just witness them vanished.)

[Capital City – Arendelle]

(Anna and Olaf struggle down the snowy streets. Shisui cast several hand signs as the blizzard get stronger.)

Olaf: We're trapped. (Anna looks around desperately for a way out. Shisui looked fierce as he took a deep breath.)

[Sharingan] Shisui Uchiha: Not for long! Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu! (Shisui unleashed a lot of flames that took the form of a dragon's breath to create a huge fire. Seeing from afar is Kristoff and Sven heading there as fast as they can. Kristoff began to shouts out for Anna.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Anna! Anna! ANNA! (Anna heard Kristoff's shouting voice and saw him coming closer. She was breathe taken that Kristoff would come back for her. Kristoff mounted off Sven as he made his way to Anna.) Anna, are you okay? What happened? (Anna looked down for a while until she regained her confidence from a nodding Olaf and Shisui.)

Anna: Hans was just using me to take the throne. He was going to secretly kill Elsa until I accidently got her to expose her powers and try to leave me to die after putting out the fire in the library. You and Elsa were right. I was stupid to think… (Kristoff hugs Anna to comfort her and at the same time he was narrowing his face at what a monster Hans is for deceiving Anna's need for love. Afterwards he turn to Anna with a calm look.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Anna, you're not stupid. You travel all the way out to find your sister. You have love in your heart while Hans doesn't. People make mistakes but we shouldn't be running away from them, we should learn from those mistakes. Love is about putting others' happiness before your own. (Shisui nods in agreement. Shisui spoke to Anna.)

Shisui Uchiha: In other words, what was it that your heart told you to do Anna? (Anna placed her hand over where her heart is. Suddenly, flashbacks were pouring in to her head from the hearts. Kristoff, Shisui, and Olaf were getting worry since they saw light shining through Anna. As ice was slowly surrounding her, Anna found an answer.)

Anna: I chose to go find my sister wasn't because I needed her to bring back summer, at least not entirely. I wanted to bring her back home because I love her and I was worried for her. There was a part of me realizing that I was the cause of Elsa shutting me off due to her lack of control over her powers, but even so I want her to know that she doesn't have to face the world alone because I'm there for her and I'll still be there and stand up for her no matter what. Even if it means I would sacrifice my own life for her! (Suddenly several more lights of magic are surrounding Anna as she notice them. Engulfed by the magical lights, flashbacks appeared in Anna's mind as all of her memories of her childhood with Elsa appeared, but instead of playing outside the castle of winter times, they were playing inside the castle with snow that Elsa made with her magic including the ones where they first made Olaf and snow sledging inside the throne room. Afterwards, the lights began to fade away. The guys opened their eyes to see any traces of the ice in Anna's heart fading away alongside the platinum blonde streak lock in her hair was gone as she was fully restored. Shisui smirks proudly.)

Shisui Uchiha: Looks like you have your act of true love. (Anna looked happily surprised by what Shisui meant.)

Anna: It was my resolve and my love for my sister that thaw out my frozen heart. (Anna may have been free of her frozen heart and truly grateful of her love for her sister, but still she smiles happily at Kristoff as it was also his words that helped her find this act. Olaf was jumping up and down in celebrating Anna thawing her heart.)

Olaf: HOORAY! Anna did it! This is great!

Shisui Uchiha: Not so fast, little snowman. We still have to save the queen before… (Anna looked shock as she remembered about the plot Hans was gonna do to her sister.)

Anna: Oh man! How could I have forgotten it! We need to find Elsa before Hans do!?

Olaf: How come? I mean this Hans might be helping us to save Elsa and… (Shisui awkwardly had a tick mark on his head from the frustrations he's getting from the gullible snowman.)

Shisui Uchiha: He's going to kill Elsa, not save her. But don't worry Itachi's already getting where she is. (Shisui nevertheless reassure the worry look on Olaf's face. Still Kristoff mounted up on Sven with Anna taking the back while Olaf and Shisui were on foot. Shisui recalled back to the times when Itachi was looking like he was getting headaches, his hair changing white and his hands were turning into solid ice.) (Thought: Damn it! How long has it been since he got his heart froze. You better not freeze on me, Itachi. Like the rest of us and the Sage of Six Paths, Elsa needs you as well. To unify this world through peace and understanding and...) (Suddenly an image of a white pale skin woman with a long kimono, over the waist long white hair, Byakugan eyes and brown rabbit-like horns alongside the black entity with dotted yellow eyes.) (Thought: Whatever those two are? They can't be good.) (Putting it aside, Shisui turns to the others after hearing Anna's voice.)

Anna: Shisui... Shisui, are you okay? (Shisui gladly smiles with his eyes closed as he nodded.)

Shisui Uchiha: I'll manage. But you should know that unlike jutsu or chakra. Even if the person who cast a spell like this is dead or killed that doesn't mean this winter will end. That idiot prince never gave a second thought to that because of his power hungry attitude. Only the magic user can cast off this winter and it is Elsa who can do it. (Now knowing this information, both couple riding the reindeer, the magic snowman and Uchiha hurry themselves to their leader and queen's side.)

[Fjord – Arendelle]

(Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. Despite hoping that shadow to be Itachi, it wasn't. It was unfortunately Hans.)

Hans Westergaard: Elsa. You can't run from this! (Elsa backs away from him. While trying to get away, Elsa gets something out of her head.)

Elsa: ...Just take care of my sister.

Hans Westergaard: Your sister? (Hans said in mocking shock.) She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.

Elsa: What? No. (Elsa finally knew that her belief that Anna's heart got frozen was true and gotten truly worry for the man she has come to believe to be her true love.)

Hans Westergaard: I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white... (Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done. At least what Hans wants Elsa to believe what true of it is false since Anna's alive and free from that spell.) Your sister is dead... because of you. (Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see... Itachi, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to see a crying Elsa.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa… Elsa, I'm coming! (Despite experiencing pain and agony, Itachi rushes as fast as he can. Also sensing another presence rushing in with him, Itachi saw that it was the same wolf puppy he found. Itachi also saw Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Shisui running at top speed towards him and Elsa. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but they are giving it all they got. The wolf puppy looks happy to see his master in Itachi as they believe that they are going to make it. But then, they hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. Itachi and the wolf puppy turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head.)

Itachi &amp; Anna: ELSA! (Anna and Kristoff looked at what was happening and then... the wolf puppy growls in anger as it surprisingly rushing with incredible speed. Itachi whispers a command.)

Itachi Uchiha: Sick him, boy. (As Hans brings his down to kill Elsa, the wolf puppy bites his arms as Hans was screaming in pain. Hearing the scream, Elsa turns to see the same wolf puppy having to save her from an attempted murder as the wolf puppy was going in a frenzy and dodging any hits Hans delivers. Elsa hears a voice shouting out for her.)

Anna: No! Elsa! (Elsa looked at the fjord as she saw her sister Anna, alive and not freezing, riding on a reindeer with the same mountain man as she had a smile. The dignitaries and Arendelle citizens were surprised and happy to see the princess alive.)

Shisui Uchiha: Citizens of Arendelle! Princess Anna is alive! Prince Hans lied to you all that the queen killed her own sister, so that he can selfishly take the throne! Queen Elsa may be a magic user, but a murderer and tyrant she is not. She is not monster. She sacrificed her own happiness to protect you all while she was in constant fear of herself and her powers. (The citizens and dignitaries were surprised by this revelation.) Not all magic is evil! It's what you do with it that defines it as good or evil. Just as much as there is chakra in every living being. (After casting a hand sign, Shisui made his chakra become visible. The people were surprise to see that it was not just Shisui showing them their chakra but Izumi and several member of the Uchiha clan too.)

Izumi Uchiha: People of Arendelle! Think of the future. Do you want your children to live in constant fear because of your prejudicial views of chakra and magic? (The grownups looked at their children's faces being straight and narrow at them for siding on the execution.)

Children: That's right! Leave the Queen alone! Stop acting like you're doing God's work! She made a mistake just as we do. The queen seem a bit afraid like us. We'll never let you true monsters kill her! (A little hurt at first, but the adults of Arendelle could see it in their children's eyes that they were standing with the queen and could truly see that and seeing that Princess Anna is alive, they were giving hard glares at Hans for the deception he told them. Feeling that he was losing their trust, Hans screams painfully as he toss the wolf puppy close to Elsa who was tending to it from his rough landing. The wolf puppy whined in pain. Using all of his remaining strength, as Hans brings his sword down, Itachi throws herself in front of Elsa.)

Itachi Uchiha: NOOOO! (In that instant, Itachi freezes to solid ice. The sword hits him instead of Elsa. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Hans flying back and knocks him out. Itachi, in his now frozen state, released his last breath. Elsa turns to see Itachi in his frozen state after finding a letter wrapped around the wolf puppy's neck.)

Elsa: ITACHI! (Elsa rushes to Itachi and touches the Uchiha's frozen face. Tears were appearing in Elsa's eyes.) Oh, Itachi...no...No, please no. (Olaf walks up and sees Itachi, frozen. Olaf looked confused and sad.)

Olaf: Itachi? (Anna hugs Elsa and cries. Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his side. They may have known him for a while, but knew he was a good man. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence of a man who was not a native of Arendelle but chose to protect and keep them safe.)

Anna: Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry this happened? (Both sisters embraced each other for the first time in years. Then Elsa began to read the letter which was in Japanese language of kanji. Anna couldn't understand it, but Elsa did thanks to Itachi's tutelage.)

Itachi Uchiha (Voice Over): _Dear Elsa,_

_I am writing this since I know I don't have much time left, I don't know if I might be able to finish this letter even._

_Since I'm not very good with these kind of things, I want you to know that I am sorry for not being there for you, not being there to help you when you needed, I spent plenty these nights thinking of ways to tell you what I feel in my heart, I hope that since the winter was gone when I got here, you had learned the secret of controlling your powers. I have always lived in the shadows and died in the shadows. I never had a doubt that you would master your powers_

_I just want you to know is that I don't blame you, I don't blame you for anything, If I would to blame anybody, I would blame your father since he was the one who made the decision to close the gates and keeping you away from Anna, instead of allowing you to express your powers in joy and pride. They aren't a curse nor a burden. It's a gift from the heavens._

_Another reason I can never blame you is because I think I love you… I have always loved you, and while you are beautiful, my love for you is beyond that, I love your intelligence, your selflessness, protective, kind-hearted personality, nobody else would have isolated themselves to keep their sister safe, even if makes you unhappy most of the time. We are kindred spirits._

_I don't know why though, maybe it's destiny, fate or maybe we are soul mates, I don't know but I don't want these feelings to ever stop, even if it means being in a frozen prison for eternity._

_Love, Itachi _(Elsa shreds tears of joy finally knowing that Itachi truly loves her. The Uchiha clan mourned in silence of the loss of their leader.)

Elsa: ...He sacrificed himself for me?

Anna: Of course, he did...he loves you just as much as I do. (But then, Hans got up as he saw the frozen Itachi, but more shock to see Anna alive and not freezing.)

Hans: Anna? But she froze your heart…

Anna: The only frozen heart around here is yours. (Anna looked like she was just gonna walk away proud. Unsatisfied, she launched a sucker punch at him in the left eye. Still Hans was conscious, but strangely enough a mysterious being appeared out of nowhere as he got Hans up on his feet.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Who's that? (Elsa believes who that "man" is as Hans regain that sinister of a confident smile on his face.)

Hans Westergaard: Glad you could make it. You see here, Arendelle. I will ensure that no eternal winter will erupt again once I wipe out this sorceress. (Anna, Kristoff, the Uchiha clan and Arendelle glared daggers at the blindsided prince of the Southern Isles for insulting Elsa.) Wizard. This is your most important mission. Help me crush this sorceress and those who are loyal to her. (The "man" was slowly walking forward.)

[?]: Yes, King Hans. (The smug look on Hans' face was short lived as the "wizard" impales through Hans' chest. This brought great shock to the people, dignitaries, and ninja alike and great betrayal to Hans who widen his eyes in shock. Blood was dripping off of his impale chest.) Is that what you thought I'd say? (Hans gasped while the "wizard" was laughing evilly. Elsa narrowed a look at the mysterious "man.")

Hans Westergaard: Wiz- Wizard!? How dare you!

[?]: Hans! Did you really think that you were destined to be a king or a hero? Because it ain't gonna happen.

Hans Westergaard: What are you talking about? You were the one who prophesize that I was destined for greatness. You are my very will and tool. And nothing more. (Still the "wizard" laughs evilly.)

[?]: Wrong, Hans. The will inside me doesn't belong to you! (The "wizard" removes his cloaks, revealing himself to be a black entity with yellow eyes and a creepy smiles with sharp teeth. It was much a shock for everyone who saw his appearance.)

Black Zetsu: My name is Zetsu and my will is the will of… KAGUYA! (An image of Kaguya Otsutsuki appeared behind both Hans and Zetsu.)

Hans Westergaard: Ka… Kaguya!? (A shocked and struggling Hans exclaimed in disbelief. Blackness started to spread into Hans' body as he groans painfully.)

Black Zetsu: The last attempt to resurrect my mother was foiled by that blasted knuckleheaded ninja Naruto and that cursed boy brother of Itachi, Sasuke. This time I will search for the most powerful hearts filled with complete darkness and hate. Prepare yourself, Hans for the perfect union. (Zetsu phases his free hand through his own left torso as an orb of purple light with an omen feeling was brought forth.)

Hans Westergaard: What!?

Black Zetsu: I have waited for a millennium long to revive and unseal my mother, I can wait a little longer. For it is your darkness and hate for your brothers that shall be one of the thirteen arks to SUSTAIN HER! (Zetsu pushes the dark orb into Hans' body as he became engulf in darkness with a dark aura surrounding him. Black Zetsu smiles maliciously as he uses the Mayfly Jutsu to phase into the icy ground and leaves without a trace. Hans was screaming in agony inside the dome of darkness. Once it was clearing out, Hans' hair changed to black and his eye were yellow now and gone was his winter cloak. A dark smirk appeared in his face.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: At last, this is what I call true power. It is through darkness that brings forth a kingdom's true rule and the content of love and compassion is for the weak. Such feelings have no place in the face of might! (Out of nowhere, his sword reappeared fully repaired as he marches toward Elsa, who looked ready to fight Hans and protect the frozen Itachi at the same time. In an instant speed, just as Hans got close for the killing blow. The sky was brighten in an orange light of the sun and Elsa felt no pain at all as a giant shield appeared out of nowhere and protected her. Hans looked confused by this.) What? Huh. (Hans turns around to see an Arendelle body armor with its knees down and holding on to a katana (Japanese sword), but Hans made an enraged look knowing who is it.) Your body submitted. Your heart is frozen! SO WHY DOES YOUR MIND KEEP RESISTING!? (The crowd were surprised to see the armor moving on its own as it got up and pulled the sword out. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were surprise by this.)

Shisui Uchiha: I knew it! I still can't believe he mastered that jutsu. (The others turn to Shisui as he knew that he has some explaining to do.) You see this is a jutsu that allows the caster to transfer a portion of his chakra into an object like a full body armor to act as a second body even if they are no longer among the living. It's called…

Elsa: The Will Manifestation Jutsu! (Shisui only raised a brow, but kindly shakes his head, knowing that she and Itachi are perfect for each other. The armor got into a fighting stance while Hans smug evilly as they dash forth and began to attack via sword clashes. The armor was capable of parrying Hans' strikes each time. And as he does make a landing hit each time he got it on Hans' body, he instantly recovers from them as they were heal without him doing it.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: What's wrong? Can't cut me down as fast as you wanted. It's thanks to this new found power of mine, ordinary weapons can't kill me. (Hans lands a slash at the armor as there was an opening cut in its left forearm. As Hans rushes in with a large aura engulfing him toward, the armor managed to get his sword to block the attack while it was still going in a stalemate and while the armor reflect off Hans' attack. However the sword's blade was broke in half and there were several cuts in its parts.) What's wrong, Uchiha? Can't afford to waste any chakra you have in that armor. Good. Because I'm gonna send in the killing blow. (In an incredible amount of speed, just as Hans was gonna deliver his killing blow a magic ice barrier blocks the blow.) Well now. You're not as afraid as I thought you would still be.

Elsa: I'm not gonna stand here doing nothing and watch you trying to kill the man I love. I used to be afraid of my power, even hated it. I always thought I was doomed to live a life of isolation with no one in my side until he came into my life. (Elsa held a hand at the armor's faceplate.) Anna was also right too. What did I knew of true love? But that was until I met my protector… my true love who was there teaching me to have better control over them. I was exceeding in everything he was teaching me to have a better use of them and in time I began to love my magic again and created a bond with him. But there was one question I didn't have an answer to it… What was the key to Asura's belief to achieving peace that evolved into the Will of Fire? I didn't know it then… but I do now. It was love! (Hans looked shocked to see a light aura within Elsa. The citizens and dignitaries were surprised to hear that love is the key to achieving peace as in the sky four red lights descended as they were surrounding the armor. Elsa no longer had any doubt nor fear across her face as it was filled with confidence and courage.) There may be fools that don't want to understand the difference of good and evil in magic or chakra, but they don't matter. There are others who do and as long as they want to understand, they are worth mattering. Because that was the true strength of Indra and Asura. It was love that gave them the power to make a difference since it was the strength of their hearts that overpowered the wicked and true monsters like you! (The monster comment enrages Hans so much after hearing the citizens of Arendelle cheering for Queen Elsa.)

Hans Westergaard: Damn it… Damn it! DAMN IT! If I can't gain your throne as a hero then I will be feared and respected as a conqueror! YOU WILL DIE HERE! (Anna looked a bit afraid as Elsa stood there without any fear as she prepared for the blade to run through her neck, but in a shocking twist, the armor reappeared before her as he catches the blades, and hails as the force of the impact was redirected back with some of the frozen platforms cracking and cratering his surroundings. This brought great shock to Hans that his attack was stopped by the nearly shredded armor as light was glowing through its body as it also carries Elsa up bridal style, much to the Snow Queen's blushing embarrassment. The armor dashed toward the frozen Itachi as he went inside him, light was shining through Itachi as he was warming up with a pillar of light bursting into the sky.)

[Itachi's Inner World]

(Elsa was inside the light as she saw Itachi was nowhere to be seen until a body of light appeared with the four lights of spirits drawing near. These spirits revealed themselves to be Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze.)

Hashirama Senju: Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle. We are the previous Hokage of the Leaf Village. We have seen the acts of what has been going on in your kingdom. What Itachi said about creating a shinobi village is true. This is dream that Madara and I once shared and nevertheless we still did. Just as much as you and he now share the same dream we did in our lifetime. (Elsa takes a bow respectfully at the deceased Hokages as she wonders why they were here.)

Elsa: I'm honored to meet the Hokages whom Itachi aspired from, but I believe you're here not just to meet me in person. (Tobirama smiles kindly with a nod.)

Tobirama Senju: Correct you are. That creature you saw is Black Zetsu, the manifestation of Kaguya Otsutsuki's will who used everything in our world to his essentials: wills, people, traditions, history itself. (Elsa was speechless as she widen her eyes knowing that this Black Zetsu has live for that long and use all of that.)

Elsa: If that's true than he must've also learn of this world's existence and plans to resurrect his mother once again without the need to manipulate kingdoms such as mine. (Tobirama nodded in agreement.)

Tobirama Senju: Despite Naruto and Sasuke's succession in sealing away Kaguya once again, Black Zetsu managed to escape to this world. Instead of repeating over what he has done in this world and in ours. He's going around your world to find thirteen vessels filled with darkness and hatred. He plans on turning them into Kaguyas since he carries shards of her heart inside him. If this happens then Kaguya will cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and entrapped the world in an eternal sleep with no end. (Else gasped in shock. After getting over it, Elsa she was asked the four Hokages for advice.)

Elsa: Isn't there a way to stop this Infinite Tsukuyomi from happening?

Hiruzen Sarutobi: As a matter of fact, there is. Twelve pure lights of hearts who will prevent the Rabbit Goddess from spreading the Infinite Tsukuyomi and have the ability to save those who have fallen into the darkness unintentionally and unlock the magic swords that repel all of evil than just evil magic. It is known as a Junmakuto. Along with four elementals of the four seasons of spring, summer, autumn and winter. (Elsa was amaze by this information as she walks to the shining body holding the hilt of the shattered katana as she created in her hand wasn't a sphere of ice magic, but a sphere of light magic as she slowly send it inside the body's heart as it was changing with the katana converting into a Junmakuto as the blade was repairing itself. The Hokage were impressed by the hidden power that she wields as it was reviving Itachi much to Elsa's surprise. Minato was next to talk as he knew the answer.)

Minato Namikaze: It seems we were right about you. You are one of the twelve Princesses of Hearts and the elemental of winter. I believe you are destined to be the leader of the princesses of hearts.

Elsa: Twelve Princesses of Hearts? But I'm not a princess anymore. (Minato simply laughed softly.)

Minato Namikaze: Being a princess of heart is title that chooses you due to the pure light you possess. It doesn't matter if you're a commoner, queen or once was a princess. You have passed the proof of purity. It is thanks to you that Itachi is alive again. (Elsa was speechless, but happy to know that she has revived Itachi.)

Elsa: Itachi's alive! (Elsa smiles in joy of that news. The Hokages were fading away starting with the nodding First Hokage, next was the Second Hokage. Then the Third Hokage himself. Before Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze faded away back to the afterlife, he turns to Elsa.)

Minato Namikaze: Young love in its purest form ever. It reminds me when I first fell in love with my wife Kushina. And from our love was our son Naruto. (Elsa was surprised to hear that this Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage and nevertheless touched by the undying love he had for his wife and son.) Before I go, might I know your name, Snow Queen of Arendelle? (Elsa felt proud knowing that there are others even in the dead that respects her and acknowledge the greatness that he has yet to show to the world.)

Elsa: It's Elsa. My name is Elsa. (Minato nodded as he fades away, returning to the afterlife. Elsa reunites with Itachi in a bright light as she smiles brightly at him as they are holding each other's hands.) Let's go, Itachi. And no matter what you did in your past, I truly love you for who you are. (Light engulf them and the surroundings as they were returning back to reality.)

[Ending]


	5. Happy Ending, New Beginning

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 005 – Happy Ending, New Beginning

[Magic World]

[Arendelle – June 5th 1995]

[Fjord – Arendelle]

(At the docks of the Arendelle, the citizens, Uchiha clan, dignitaries, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and the wolf puppy were staring at the pillar of light as it was slowly dying down. The French, Spanish, Irish &amp; German dignitaries looked down in shame for almost killing the innocent Snow Queen and siding with the treasonous prince.)

Irish Dignitary: I feel ashamed to have agreed with that rotten prince's decree to kill the queen. (The Irish Dignitary said that honestly. The other dignitaries, except the Duke of Weselton, agree with what he said.)

Spanish Dignitary: Yes, I know that I was afraid of the queen and what she can do with her power, but that man has taught us that it's not what you are that should be concern. It's who you are that matters.

German Dignitary: I know. I hope with this is over, we get to apologize to the queen for the misunderstanding that has occurs in her kingdom. (The German Dignitary said sincerity.)

French Dignitary: Of course, the prince must be arrested for treason against Arendelle. These shinobi are an interesting group of warriors if you ask me. Secretive, but nevertheless truly noble warriors. (Down on the fjord, Anna, Kristoff and Shisui turn to see the bodyguards of the Duke of Weselton aiming their weapons at them. Anna looked furious at them as she stood and block them from aiming the pillar of light.)

Anna: You want them, then you're gonna have to go through me. (Erik and Francis both shared a dark smug on their faces as they aim their crossbows at her as Kristoff rush in to protect Anna.)

Erik: That's the idea. The Queen has great affection for you. Losing you will completely break her will to keep on living. (Kristoff and Anna looked disgusted and angry at these men for thinking that killing is the answer to everything.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: No matter how innocent some people are, you just used your skills to kill for money.

Francis: Exactly why-

[?]: Unless you stop this worthless lie you're living in and keep your worthless lives on this earth, I will make sure you will have your final battle right now. (Those in the fjord were having their eyes widen by the rough voice they heard. Out of nowhere, a man in a cloak instantly crashed down as he slams the bodyguards in the back intensively. Erik and Francis were screaming agonizing pain while the Duke looked shock to see his best men were beaten.)

Duke of Weselton: MY BODYGUARDS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GREATEST BODYGUARDS, YOU MUSCLE BOUND BRUTE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO'S EMPLOYMENT YOU"RE ON. (After getting over his outburst, the Duke was shock that he has revealed his true colors to the glaring people of Arendelle as the guards held him by the arms as the tall man with blue skin revealed himself as Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist and formerly one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Kisame chuckles.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Stupid Duke Dippy. I may have commit acts that spineless idiots like you don't have the guts to see or do, but when it comes to having connected with others, especially your comrades there's no lies. You unfortunately have a lot of lies in you, but this is my story. I merely used you just as you have used me for your dirty work. The world is entering a new era without lies or manipulation of others and I plan to help Itachi as a part of my story and you'll never have a part of it. And this joke of a prince thinks he has a right to be a king, don't make me laugh! (In a frenzy equivalent to a shark's, Kisame clashes blades with Hans as they were surprisingly equal in strength. For the first time, Hans was having a hard time keeping up with an opponent with massive strength. With a snap of his fingers, Hans summon forth spirits with white mask and yellows and wholes on their chests. Just as the pack jumped high and aim to kill Kisame, they were hack and slash one by one by Shisui and his speed attack jutsu with his sword engulf in chakra.)

[Sharingan] Shisui Uchiha: I hope you don't mind a little help.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Impressive speed you got there. If I'm not mistaken, you're Shisui the Teleporter. (Shisui nodded. He activated his Sharingan as more of these spirits were appearing Kisame brought forth a strange sword out of nowhere as he and Shisui got into fighting stance.)

[Sharingan] Shisui Uchiha: Great. It's bad enough that we have a darkness delusional prince to hold off, but more Hollows to slay off as well.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Still, I can't denied that this will be an exciting battle to have. (More Hollows kept on appearing as the Uchiha clan engaged in the battle. Suddenly a pack of Hollows were stared in the back of their heads by human-like puppets in red cloaks with black fur collars. Olaf was amazed by this.)

Olaf: This is so cool! Puppets have come to save the day too.

Kristoff Bjorgman: But where did they come from?

[?]: At least there are folks in Arendelle that are smarter than they look. (Kisame, Shisui, Kristoff, Anna and the others turn to see a red hair man with brown eyes that almost look emotionless, a red cloak with a sand-color hood, wrapping wristbands, black pants and shinobi shoes as his fingers were springing out chakra molded to look like strings that are attach to the puppets.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Well, it's Sasori!

Shisui Uchiha: "The" Sasori of the Red Sand!? The Master Craftsman of Puppets. (Fr the first time, Sasori smiles small, but it was a true smile.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: I'm surprise that you're here. I didn't think you would come to save Arendelle since you always thought this was all pointless in the past.

Sasori: I lost my humanity after I couldn't receive the love my own puppets could not give me. When we met again in this world again and you asked me to help you assist Itachi in saving the queen of Arendelle from usurpers attending the coronation, I still thought of it as a fool's dream of unifying people of all kinds as one. But since I'm here that makes me a smart fool. I also brought in another old friend with a bang to deliver. (The natives of Arendelle had their eye brows raised, but the former Akatsuki and Uchiha clan members knew what Sasori meant by that as the sound of explosions were heard. The smoke clears to show that several Hollows were fading away thanks to a long blonde hair man in his late teens-early 20s with pale skin, a half ponytail alongside a band covering his right eye, and slant blue eyes wearing black pants, white leggings attach to the shinobi shoes, a blue and grey kimono with fishnet undershirt and his old Akatsuki cloak on top of a clay bird he made from his Detonating Clay. Kisame laughs excitedly.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Deidara! Long time no see.

[Sharingan] Shisui Uchiha: Deidara! The student of the Third Tsuchikage? (Deidara smirks proudly.)

Deidara: It seems the great Shisui the Teleporter knows me. (Shisui laughed lightly.)

[Sharingan] Shisui Uchiha: I know of you as the Third Tsuchikage's pupil. But nothing more due to my suicide before the massacre. (Instead of being enraged, Deidara simply hums as Shisui had a fair point.)

Deidara: Fair enough. You died before I became known for my art. That aside, I heard from my man, Sasori here that there was a party in Arendelle. (Kisame nodded as they resumed combating the Hollows while Kisame resumed his frenzy barrage of strikes at Hans.)

Anna: Is it just me or is this Kisame looks like he's enjoying this a little too much. (Kisame pushes hard on Hans with each strikes and blows that he managed to block. This irritated Kisame more. Hans regains his dark smug at he could see a lot of power from this shark-like man.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: I must admit, your physical prowess is massive and unyielding. No wonder you were feared and renowned as the Tailless Tailed Beast. But can you top anyone with speed. (Just as Hans was gonna deliver a fatal blow, he was literally stopped and pushed away toward a wall as the impact destroy it a bit without it collapsing. People saw the pillar of light has died down as the body filled with light was revealing a new set of armor in the color of maroon, gold and black bodysuit as it was Itachi, revived and free from the frozen spell with the helmet having a one piece visor and fur on its top plate similar to a dragon's mane. Alongside a long gold cape, his sword was converted into a Junmakuto with the blade in a tall and pentagonal-shape with the edges being yellow, the blade being scarlet, the hilt being primary marigold and the handle color is mahogany and in one arm he was still holding the now unconscious Elsa protectively. Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, the former Akatsuki members and the rest of the Uchiha clan were smiling happy to see the revival of Itachi as Olaf knew of this to be a miracle.)

Olaf: This is great! The eternal flame is Itachi and he's back. (After gently placing Elsa down, Itachi took off his helmet as his eyes were now purple to lavender with ripple patterns staring hard at the shock prince. Hans was greatly shock at this turn of events as a golden aura was shining through Itachi's body as he was marching toward him.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: You- You can't be alive!? And those eyes? It can't be the Rinnegan!? With those eyes you have the power of a…

Kisame Hoshigaki: A god! (The group on the fjord and the villagers of Arendelle were surprise to hear that Itachi has acquired the power of a god. This enrages Hans a lot as he rushes at him, but Itachi dodges them as he launch a set of attack and the last one send him crashing down a few distance away. Shisui and Kisame reappeared beside Itachi as he smile gratefully to seeing his only friend from the Akatsuki alive again.)

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: It good to see you again, Kisame. What have you been doing since you were given a second chance here?

Kisame Hoshigaki: You mean besides obeying a stupid little man of a duke and breaking my contract with him. It's been alright following the winds blow. It's not the same without fighting alongside you. I brought some old friends with me. (Kisame pointed at Sasori and Deidara who landed down with the others. Shisui turn to the former Akatsuki members.)

Shisui Uchiha: If you want, you're all more than welcome to join us. But Itachi, you gotta stop dying and reviving all the time. (Itachi made a gentle shrug from it.)

Itachi Uchiha: As this world have a saying "People do crazy things when they're in love." (Of course Itachi meant that when he turn to the unconscious Elsa with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the wolf puppy. They were laughing kindly at they were having a good time at the moment.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: I guess you have the one thing that Hans doesn't have. Friends. (The impact of Hans' fist on the ground cause the frozen platform to crack a bit. Hans' face was fill with rage and deep hatred for the ninja, specifically at Itachi. Seeing this, Itachi could tell that this was over yet.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: There aren't enough people in this world that have enraged me to this magnitude, but you have so far became the only person to have done this to me. Over and over. How long will you do this to me before you are satisfied? Itachi Uchiha! (Hans gritted his teeth as madness and darkness was consuming him. Soon both men dashstep at each other with their blades. There were several strikes with immense speed that most ordinary folk with barely strong chakra could only see blurs. Anna and Kristoff are desperately trying to see the action happening here.)

Anna: What's going on? Who's winning?

Sasori: This may be an even match of brawns, but I have no doubt Itachi's newfound power will catch up to him. (Anna raised a brow, clueless to Sasori's explanation while struggling to catch up with her sight.)

Anna: How can you tell? All I see are blurs.

Olaf: Wow! What an awesome fight going on. (Olaf makes slash and strike noises as Kristoff and Anna were surprised to see that Olaf can see what's happening.)

Shisui Uchiha: You see, those with chakra at the level of a civilian are unable to see entirely the form or attack two opponents are using with their immense speed. One of the ways to know where they are is tracking them with your eyes. Follow the direction of the sounds they're producing and you will at less see a part of them clashing. (Following Shisui's instruction, Anna and Kristoff hard at first, but nevertheless spotted them clashing. In a stalemate, Itachi spoke first.)

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: Answer me this, Hans. Why do you want to take the throne of Arendelle? (Staring hard at the powerful Rinnegan wielding Uchiha, Hans revealed his plan from the beginning.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere. As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. Besides you, I mean. But Anna. (Hans laughs evilly.) She was so desperate for love she was willing to marry me, just like that. (Itachi narrow a glare at the disgusting excuse of a prince. Deidara also looked enraged at the arrogant prince for saying those words.)

Deidara: Stupid punk ass bastard. Thinking of using a girl's dream against her like that, hm. (Anna looked a bit grateful that this other ninja from a different world was defending her.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. But then she doomed herself, and Anna was dumb enough to go after her. All that was set was to kill Elsa and bring back summer. But you… (Hans growls angrily at Itachi.) You ruined everything!

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: You ruined yourself, Hans. Do you think your brothers will be happy knowing that you attempt to kill the queen and princess of Arendelle out of deception? Once the South Isles hears of the crimes that YOU committed here, you'll forever be a disgrace in their eyes. (This continues to infuriate Hans even more as darkness was releasing even more from his heart. Knowing that the thirteenth prince of the South Isles was beyond reach now in this point, Itachi managed to get behind him undetected as Hans saw this, he arrogantly block the incoming slash with his elbow as the blade would break in half. Instead, Itachi made a direct hit as the slash caused Hans to scream loudly in pain as a barrage of slashes, horizontal and vertical, were made from Itachi as he made several land hits at Hans as he tried to send a slash too, Itachi dodges it with little effort as he got a few distance back. Hans was angrily shock to see that his wounds were dripping blood as some of it were falling down on the frozen platform. Anna and Kristoff were surprised to see that Hans has been wounded a lot.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: How? How are you capable of landing hits on me? When you were inside a suit of armor wielding your original sword, you were unable to land a hit on me? (Itachi shows Hans and those watching this battle his Junmakuto.)

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: It's true that my original blade couldn't do much damage toward you. But I have Elsa to thank for awakening my Junmakuto. The blade of pure magic that repels all forms and nature of evil itself. (The blade glow to radiant the power within Itachi and the beliefs that he possesses as Itachi puts on his helmet as he is on his fighting stance. Kristoff and Anna were amaze by the ability and power of Itachi's Junmakuto. They turn their attentions to Shisui and the other ninjas of Akatsuki with risen brows.)

Anna: Say, Kisame. Shisui. Sasori. Deidara. You guys have your own Junmakuto.

Shisui Uchiha: Actually, we all do have our own. (Shisui brought out his palm and via flash came his Junmakuto in a different design than that of Itachi's as the blade is in the shape of a crow's beak but in the color of green and a sharp pinwheel handle for him to hold on the handle and Kisame's Junmakuto is similar to his old Shark Skin sword, the blade was in the shape of shark teeth in blue and the edge being silver with the hilt having a pair of spikes in between it. Sasori and Deidara summon forth their own Junmakuto indicating the light that they retreated in their hearts.)

Deidara: Did that answered your own question, princess, hm? (Enraged, Hans shoot out several dark arrow-like energy blasts at Itachi, however Itachi reflected them off as did he dodge them with his newfound speed. As they were clashing blades, this time Itachi was gaining the advantage over Hans.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: No! This wasn't supposed to be happening? Power is the only way to gain order over this world. Yet, to you it's all about connection this, connection that. What good can your "connections" with others do for you? I never knew what love is, but a burden and a chance for others to betray you! Why!? WHY DID YOU TRUSTED HER WHEN SHE FROZE YOUR HEART? (Having enough, Itachi outshouts Hans with his own meaningful words.)

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: You blind ignorant fool of a prince. Elsa didn't froze my heart on purpose or unintentionally. I chose to get hit by the blast instead. (Hans and everyone viewing the battle were surprised that Itachi purposely got his heart froze.) There's always two halves of one story. Did you know why big brothers and sisters are the first born? It's because we have a duty to protecting our young siblings from harm, looking out for each other and giving them the support they need. (Hans keeps on getting infuriated at the mention of the word "brothers." Itachi sighed, but kept his hard stare at Hans.) I can see it in your eyes. The doubt you have in my words. Brothers may not be perfect all the time, but whatever action some of your brothers did may have not been their best example for you. But any action that has happened to this kingdom wasn't their fault, but your own. My name is Itachi Uchiha, a shinobi reborn in this world of magic and if it means that I must spill the blood of my enemies that bring harm to my clan, my allies, my friends and the one woman I have finally made a connection and love … then so be! (After an instant slash from Itachi, Hans was bleeding out a lot as his face was displaying both rage and fear as he was beginning to gain a fear of Itachi Uchiha himself.)

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: Why? Why would you sacrifice your own life for the weak and peasants that are an eyesore? DAMN IT! (Hearing that comment, Itachi landed several slashes at Hans as he was groaning in pain as he was laughing manically at the same time.) Go ahead, Uchiha. Laugh! Have your laugh at a pathetic excuse of a prince like yours truly.

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: Your suffering doesn't delight me! Nor does anyone's! (After casting hand signs, Itachi created several shadow clones in the air. Desperately trying to escape getting hit further more damages, Hans conjure up a new entity with a white mask and an X mark on its face and the body was similar to a genie and phantom combine with the wristbands and gold eyes. Through Itachi's Rinnegan, he could see Hans' chakra network being overloaded by the darkness being pour into his being.) HANS! STOP! Your chakra network can't handle the amount of darkness you're pouring in. You'll die if you take any more damage, or being in a critical state if you're lucky. A body that has not train to control the chakra within is destined to fall…

Zetsu-Hans Westergaard: SILENCE! You rob me of my glory. Took away my future! And manage to swap away all of my allies to your side. (Itachi stared hard at the ignorance that Hans possess. Hans rapidly launches several dark beam at him and the clones. When the smokes clear, the real Itachi and a few clones that survive the assault as they were creating a sphere with a ring made of chakra as they launched themselves at him. Hans tried to defend himself with a dark dome but even so, Itachi and his clones break through his defenses as the dome was crack opened. Once a few distance away from him, Hans looked at how Itachi wasn't hit and that he was conjuring small flames on his right fingers.) Damn it! Why are you so stubborn and hard to kill? Just give up. (Itachi simply laughed off that give up comment as he brought out the same scarf Elsa made.)

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: As Naruto would say "Like I'd give up to the likes of you." It takes time to make a scarf. The deeper you pour in your strength creating it and the time it takes to finish… (Hans builds up his chakra as he prepares to large a great dark wave at Itachi arrogantly.)

Hans Westergaard: This ENDS NOW! WITH MY ERA BEGINNING! (Despite making a direct hit on Itachi, he was still unharmed as he rushes through with the same jutsu he created earlier. Hans was shock that even with his greatest technique, it was bested as he knew that he has lost.)

[Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: You don't get to decide that! The magnitude of telling those precious to you of how you feel… takes some time and honest effort! Which is why I won't… let it end this way! (The flames covered Itachi's fist as he made a direct hit at Hans in the stomach. The strange spirit disappeared into nothing as the seal was set. The impact once again caused the frozen platform to break further as Hans was launched a few distance away from the group on the fjord while he passed out as his hair and eyes were returning back to their original style and color. Symbols were appearing on Hans' reveal stomach. Anna and Kristoff looked confused as Olaf says it.)

Olaf: Okay, what just happen with that masked spirit and how did Hans have his old looks back. (Shisui answers the question.)

Shisui Uchiha: Itachi mastered the Five Pronged Seal. It's a sealing jutsu that can lock away the people's chakra from being access by the one who casted it. (Itachi rejoins with his friends to clarify the statement Shisui said.)

Itachi Uchiha: Shisui's right. With that seal placed on Hans, he can't use his chakra nor jutsu to bring harm or threaten anyone ever again. (Anna, Kristoff and Olaf smiles in relief that Hans is now incapable of casting a jutsu again. Down on his knee, Itachi puts his palm on Elsa's right cheek as he perform a unique Healing Jutsu with his Rinnegan to restore her as Elsa awoken from her unconsciousness and smiles brightly to see Itachi alive again. To their surprise, they saw that Itachi has grown a few feet taller, his hair grew to be chest length and that he got a bit buff with muscles on his body. Elsa felt warms within her as a sign of her love for Itachi. She could feel the tears of joy springing from her eyes. Olaf looks up and gasps. Kristoff, Anna, the wolf puppy and Sven notice, light up. The wolf puppy barks happily as he licks Elsa and Itachi as a sign of his attachment and affection for them. Itachi bends his arm and embraces Elsa.)

Elsa: You came back to the world of living. You would sacrifice your life over and over for me? (Itachi kindly nodded as Elsa was touched by this.)

Itachi Uchiha: Of course I would… Elsa, I love you! And I always will. (Slowly, but fast, Itachi and Elsa shared their first kiss. Anna was happy that Elsa has finally found her true love as she held Kristoff's hand. Olaf realizes what's happening. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims.)

Olaf: An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.

Elsa: Love...will thaw... (Realizing the answer to Itachi's question about Asura's belief.) Love... Of course. Asura believed that love is the key to achieving peace. That's how it evolved into the Will of Fire. (Elsa looks at Anna and Itachi, who nodded at the right answer, with confidence. Anna looked confused.)

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: Love. That's what the Uchiha and ninja of peace believe in. It's love. (Elsa lifts her arms, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day. Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Shisui were impressed by the Snow Queen's newly acquired control over her magic power. The Uchiha clan came forth as Elsa spotted, but happily pointed at them for Itachi and the others to see. The clan were smiling brightly knowing that their new leader has found happiness and that they have truly overcome the Curse of Hatred as it was finally eradiated. Anna congratulates her sister.)

Anna: I knew you could do it. (Olaf being good-naturedly as ever was melting.)

Olaf: Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last. (Realizing what's happening, Elsa laughed softly.)

Elsa: Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy. (Elsa waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes and was restored back to normal. Above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it.)

Olaf: Hey, my own personal flurry. (Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kristoff, Itachi, Shisui, Elsa, Anna, the wolf puppy and Sven sees Hans trying to get to his feet after regaining consciousness. Kristoff marches toward him while Sasori, Deidara, Shisui and Kisame were bringing forth their Junmakuto, prepared for a fight. But Anna puts up a hand and stops them all.)

Anna: Uh. Uh. Uh. (Anna was capable of handling this while Itachi and Elsa shared a look of skeptic of what she'll do. Anna goes over to Hans, who looked confused and probably because after all of that fighting and the sealing of his darkness and power didn't remember anything that he did.)

Hans Westergaard: Anna? But she froze your heart. (Despite feeling the deja vu of this scene again, Anna looked proud, calm and serious as ever.)

Anna: The only frozen heart around here is yours. (She turns away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turns back and punches him again right in the face.)

Hans Westergaard: Ah! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Hans falls overboard in the sea. The dignitaries, minus the Duke of Weselton, and the villagers laughs out of joy at the princess' hit and Itachi's victory. Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff meets Anna's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy. Itachi meets Elsa's eyes as she also smiles brighter and happy. Seeing this, Anna leads her to Elsa as she moved her hand to Itachi's.)

Itachi Uchiha: You're truly beautiful, Elsa. There isn't a goddess in this world or my old one that equals to yours.

Elsa: Thank you, Itachi. (Elsa hugs Itachi for comfort as she has been waiting this for a long time.)

[Docks, Capital City] [June 6th 1995]

(It's a beautiful summer day in Arendelle. The Uchiha clan were welcomed to Arendelle with open arms by Queen Elsa. It was thanks to Itachi's efforts, that Elsa reclaim her throne and rightful place as Queen of Arendelle. The other Uchiha clan members left to gather the rest of the clan to come to Arendelle and a party of five envoys left to info their allies from other clans of the welcoming invitations to migrate to Arendelle. Despite his previous "loyalty" to the Duke of Weselton, Kisame was welcomed to Arendelle as Itachi's right hand man alongside Shisui, Sasori, and Deidara being made his trusted generals. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away. On one of the ships, Hans is roughly thrown into a brig by the Arendelle royal guards. The guards and pretty much of Arendelle have welcome back their queen and apologize for the wrong accusations and doubts they had in their minds before. The French Dignitary was currently speaking to Kai.)

French Dignitary: I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior. Please give my sincere apology to the queen and Lord Itachi for the misjudgment the other dignitaries and I had on her. (Kai was glad that the dignitaries have changed their view of Elsa from a sorceresses to a benevolent queen. Thanks to the effort that Itachi did to keep the citizens of Arendelle warm and alive during the eternal winter, the people now understand that it was merely an accident and forgave Queen Elsa.)

Kai: Arendelle thanks you, my Lord. And so does Lord Itachi. (Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke of Weselton, now known as Dippy, and his two thugs of bodyguards, who were bandaged from the injuries Kisame inflict them on and sore, to their ship. Duke Dippy desperately tried to fake his innocence.)

Duke Dippy: This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. (The guards clearly saw through his bad acting as they couldn't believe that they bought this pathetic man's words during the coronation day.) Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? (Seeing his act isn't fooling anyone, he angrily shouted at the guard.) And I demand to see the Queen without that blasted Uchiha or that traitor of an ally! (Kai steps down from the gangplank to the dock.)

Kai: I have a message from the Queen. (Kai brought out a scroll, He's reading the scroll. Duke Dippy reads through it until he became shock.) Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weasel Town. (After taking away the scroll from Dippy's view, he insults him by mispronouncing Weselton. Duke Dippy frustrate corrects Kai again on his mispronunciation.)

Duke Dippy: Weselton. It's Weselton! (The guards usher him and his thugs onto their ship, knowing that Arendelle has sever trading ties with Weselton.)

[Capital City – Arendelle]

(Anna runs through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. Anna's so excited she can't stand still.)

Anna: Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on! (Anna accidentally runs Kristoff right into a pole. Kristoff groans painfully.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Pole.

Anna: Oops. Sorry. (Anna skips to the perfect spot and stops to Kirstoff's reward.) Okay. Okay. Here we are. (Anna takes off the blindfold. Kristoff opens his eyes. Before him sits the most beautiful, suped-up sled. Sven poses in front of it - Vanna White-style.) I owe you a sled. (Kristoff was blown away by this gift of promise that Anna made her when they met and set off to the North Mountain.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Are you serious? (Anna nodded.)

Anna: Yes. And it's the latest model. (Hearing this, Kristoff tried to give it back out of feeling unworthy of it.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: No. I can't accept this... (Anna proudly responded back in a serious tone.)

Anna: You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. (Then Anna began to explain furthermore.) Just as she named Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Shisui as Itachi's generals and members of the new Arendelle Ninja Guard. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. (Sven shows off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he's king of the bucks.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: What? That's not a thing. (Kristoff can't help but admire her enthusiasm. Anna simply shrug it off.)

Anna: Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?

Kristoff Bjorgman: Like it? I love it... (He sweeps her up high overhead and spins her around in joy.) I could kiss you! (Kristoff puts her down, suddenly embarrassed by the comment he made.) ...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what? (Anna gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.)

Anna: We may. (He smiles and goes for it. It's a true love's kiss, alright. Olaf is enjoying the summer season just as happy as ever. With his snow cloud safely overhead, he's free to smell the flowers, which he does. Then Olaf sneezes his carrot nose off. Sven catches it between his teeth. Olaf gasps as Sven sucks the whole carrot into his mouth. Olaf's face sinks in sadness. But Sven spits the carrot back out and jams it into Olaf's face where it belongs. It's completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf doesn't seem to mind. He hugs Sven happily. When he spotted a group of Uchiha clan members as they were escorting a fair skinned woman with black hair with blue tint and dark eyes who may be in her late 30s, but looks like he still has the body of a twenty year old. The woman smiles at the living snowman as she spoke.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Hi there. You've seen a young man with long black hair, fair skin, bears a crest resembling a fan, and possess these kind of eyes. (Once she activated the Sharingan, Olaf knew who she was talking.)

Olaf: Wow! I know who you're talking about. It's Itachi right? (The woman nodded. Olaf raised a brow as to why this woman share a strong resemblance with the friend who saved and trained his creator/friend's life and to control her powers better.) He's currently at the courtyard with Elsa. You know, you kinda look like him? I mean some clans do look a lot like each other, but you… (The woman laughs kindly at the friendly snowman's statements.)

Mikoto Uchiha: It's alright. I'm Mikoto Uchiha. I'm just glad my son's alive and all right since he found true love. That's all I could ever hope for my children to have. (Olaf froze in surprise to know that this woman is Itachi's mother. But was excited to meet her.)

Olaf: Amazing! If you're Itachi's mother then that means… this is probably a great day after all. Follow me! (Mikoto kindly shook her head in amusement of the enthusiasm that Olaf has.)

[Arendelle Castle - Arendelle]

(The gates to the castle are finally wide open since the past twelve years. In the courtyard, stands Elsa and Itachi. Alongside them was the wolf puppy that they kindly adopted into their newfound family. At first, the grown villagers were nervously around the wolf pup because it was still a wolf, but once they saw the children putting a palm on his head, the rest were reassured as they were petting him with love and acknowledging him for his bravery against the tyrannical Prince Hans and thus far the adults began to like and feel comfortable around wolves. Itachi and Elsa named the wolf puppy Ignis and after Elsa magically craft out a sapphire blue collar with a name tag. Elsa looked around her subjects with confidence and happiness.)

Elsa: Are you ready? (The villagers cheers. Elsa steps on the floor as she creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hop onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere. Anna comes slipping in. Elsa catches her. Both sisters saw how Itachi got the hang of it since he pour a bit of his chakra to maintain his control of his movements on the ice rink.)

Anna: I like the open gates. Just as I'm starting to like chakra itself.

Elsa: We are never closing them again. Especially since our kingdom will have the first ninja village in history. (Anna smiles at the thought of the ninja village. Elsa then waves her hand and magical ice skates, literally made of ice, form on Anna's boots.)

Anna: What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate…

Elsa: Come on! (Elsa happily grabs Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice. Anna slips and slides, but laughs in delight. Sven goes slipping past. Kristoff runs after him.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Look out. Reindeer coming through! (Olaf skates and helps Elsa coach Anna. He, the royal princesses, and Ignis rejoin Itachi, who was having some fun for the first time.)

Olaf: That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot. Oh, by the way… Itachi, your mom has arrived. (Itachi looked surprised and speechless to see his mother Mikoto since the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Itachi got over his shock as Elsa and Anna were amaze to meet Mikoto, but to Anna was surprise, she didn't looked so old or any close to middle age either.)

Anna: So… That's Itachi's mom. Man, she looks so young and beautiful for a woman who gave birth twice. (Elsa nodded, agreeing with her sister. Guilt-ridden, Itachi looked down as he was gonna apologize for his action against the clan, but Mikoto happily hugs her first-born son.)

Mikoto Uchiha: I'm happy… happy I get to see you again, Itachi. (Mikoto smiles with tears of joy in her eyes as Itachi, hesitated at first, embraced her in the returning hug.)

Itachi Uchiha: I feel the same way, mother. (Afterwards, they let go as a little six years old girl from the Uchiha clan, who surprisingly looks like Mikoto to be a coincidence. Mikoto picks her up in her arms.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Itachi. This is your baby sister, Kaede. Kaede, this is your older brother, Itachi. (Itachi was a bit surprised to find out that he has a younger sister now but nevertheless accepted her as she smiles brightly to meeting her brother for the first time. Feeling that he shouldn't be left out, he gestures for Elsa to come so that he can introduce her. After introducing her to Mikoto, she hugs Elsa in acceptance that she became her son's true love as she could see that they were made for each other. All is right in Arendelle as whatever will come to the kingdom, a gathering of ninja clans will arrive to create a shinobi village with the man who had trained the Snow Queen and fallen in love becoming the future king of Arendelle and the man who will forge forth a new path… a new era of the shinobi in the world of magic… and chakra.)

[Ending]

**(All in All, the two pilgrims of these two worlds found love with each other, brought back summer and defeated a would be usurper from taking the throne and they lived happily ever after.)**

**THE END**

**And that's for only the Frozen Saga of Itachi Kaikiden, the first story saga off more to come and to see which more shinobi from the ninja world were also revived as well. Rest assure, good viewers that once a happy ending can also be the start of a new beginning. Coming up next will be the Honokagakure Saga. What's gonna happened to this world of magic with Black Zetsu on the run and incognito. Who are the members of the Princesses of Hearts with Elsa as the leader? Who's coming to the wedding from the ninja world? Was that boy with the cricket once a puppet? Don't worry, more Hollows will appear in this world first working for the Villains before they become antagonists in their own rights. Plus there will some additions as I will convert this fanfic as a multi crossover with more franchises to connect. Til the next saga, viewers stay tune.**


	6. Frozen Fever and Scorching Proposal

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 006 – Frozen Fever and Scorching Proposal

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 20th 1995]

[Shinobi Village Construction Site – Arendelle]

(It's been two weeks since the Confrontation at the Arendelle Fjords and the Great Thaw. The Uchiha clan has been working on the construction of their shinobi village. Alongside them were also the villagers and other citizens of the kingdom who were carpenters, physically strong and builders. So far they have finished constructing housings for any future civilians and ordinary shinobi who wish to learn ninjutsu and wanting to become shinobi themselves, the Uchiha have finish building their new district where their settlement is so that they may have homes and bed to sleep on and were getting close to completing a ninja academy building. Today they were stating the constructions of their future leader's office building and residence, stations for chunin and jonin-class ninja, a stadium for future exams to promote genin into chunin. Kisame, Sasori and Deidara were supervising the site of the village.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: It's going well so far. Especially since we've gained the trust and cooperation of this Zo clan that possess the Wood Style with them to further build more infrastructure needed for the village. (After the envoys of the Uchiha returned from delivering the invitations to the heads of other clans from distance locations to join them in forming the shinobi village and becoming the first set of clans to settle down on it. So far the Zo clan was the first to accept their offer unconditionally. With their Wood Style kekkei genkai, they were capable of creating a dozen buildings and facilities at a certain amount of times as it exhaust them for the large use of chakra. The clans were still thinking it over, but have not received their answer yet. Shisui was next to speak.)

Shisui Uchiha: I still think we should have some restaurants build in the village. I could've ask Itachi as this, but he's probably busy with Elsa putting the finishing touches for their sisters' nineteenth and seventh birthday party. Hard to believe that Anna and Kaede were born on the same month and day. (The rest of Itachi's generals and old colleagues nodded in agreement. Sasori looked up at the sky and saw a star shining brightly as it construct a light-base bridge. A blonde woman with blue eyes and wings wearing a blue attire was climbing down approaching them. The new Ninja Guard ready their weapons, but not Sasori was he raised his hand to stop them from attacking.)

Sasori: Stand down, guys. I know who she is. (Sasori walks up to the mysterious fairy woman as she smiles kindly at the emotionless face ninja. Surspringly shock, the guard saw Sasori smiling at the fairy woman.) Hello, Blue Fairy. It's good to see you again. But I take it this isn't a casual visit. (The Blue Fairy nodded in agreement. The rest of the Ninja Guard were shock to know that this woman was the Blue Fairy.)

Blue Fairy: Hello Sasori. It's great to see you again, too. And right as ever you can be. I came to you with some urgent news. Poor Geppetto is drawing close to the verge of death. (While the guard were looking confused as they have not heard of this Geppetto, but they were not unmoved by the coming demise of an elderly old man. However for Sasori, he looked shocked by this utter news as he has met Geppetto before in Italy. The others saw the depressed and frustrated look of their comrade.)

Deidara: Sasori? (Knowing what's in his mind, the Blue Fairy said.)

Blue Fairy: He met Geppetto when he first got to this world and managed to nurse him back to normal too. (Sasori had a frustrated look over his usual emotionless one.)

Sasori: It was thanks to Geppetto, I managed to find the morale to further develop more puppets without forcefully turning anyone into a human puppet. I even saw the Blue Fairy turning his greatest puppet into a living boy. (Sasori's frustrated look turn into that of worry and concerns.) I wonder how Pinocchio is going to be handling this.

Blue Fairy: I'm not sure he can since he's still young to understand the start of a life and the end of a life. That's why I've come to you. Sasori, will you take in Pinocchio once the good Geppetto's life has come to an end. (Sasori looked down on the ground, reflecting back to his past. Flashbacking to the time of his childhood, at night of Sunagakure, he opened the door with a smile on his young child face expecting to see his parents again, but all he saw was his grandmother Chiyo with a sad grim look on her face. Next set of flashbacks shows the attempt being comfort by his puppets resembling his deceased parents to how it created a void in his heart, the time of his complete of his first sets of puppets with the assistance of his only friend, and the begging tearing mother of his deceased friend asking him to bring him back but regretfully turning him into a human puppet. Seeing that the puppet has become a real boy, but is soon to lose a father how could he say anything but.)

Sasori: I'll do it! (Aside the Blue Fairy, the others were surprise by Sasori's quick decision as they were raising their eye brows in confusion. Sasori sighed. He starts to explain his reason.) When Geppetto was close to finishing the touch on Pinocchio, I was able to pour in a few additions that was enable for him to gain the ability and some skills of ninjutsu. I want to teach him how to wield the chakra within him. I don't want him to have a parent-less childhood like I had growing up. I'll be back. (Summoning his Junmakuto, Sasori transformed it into a flying vehicle ride from the image of his Junmakuto, the Puppet Maker. Sasori got on the singular driver's seat as he grips on the handles. Sasori turns to the others.) I'm gonna bring the boy back to Arendelle with me. If I don't make it back-

Deidara: My man. I've been travelling with you back in our old world for so long, I already know that you hate waiting so you're gonna hurry as fast as you can. Don't worry much. I'm sure this Pinocchio kid's gonna like being in this place as much as anyone. (Sasori nodded as he flew off for Italy. With that, the Blue Fairy disappeared in a blinding light. The Ninja Guard looked around a bit surprised that she vanished without a trace.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Hey, the Blue Fairy… (Kisame and Deidara were moving to search for the Blue Fairy.)

Deidara: Where did she go? (Shisui shrug it off as he said.)

Shisui Uchiha: My guess is it's a fairy thing.

[Opening]

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(Itachi had return after gaining the three wrapped up gift; two for the birthday girls and one special for his true love. Since he saved the kingdom from being ruled in tyranny and of the eternal winter, the adults were still a bit wary of his mysterious eccentric ways and appearance. On the other hand, the younglings of the kingdom simply loved him. There are some who wish to become shinobi once the village is complete. While Itachi was known as Itachi by his family, friends, comrades and his lover, nevertheless to the kingdom and those outside of it he was now known as Hishishiku Uchiha, the Red Lion of the Wind. He made it back to the castle courtyard with his mother as they saw Elsa working on the ice sculptures of Anna and Kaede on their respective birthday cakes.)

Elsa: Okay, okay. Here we go. (Elsa creates an ice statue of Anna casually posed and a smiling still Kaede on top of their respective cakes, but Elsa didn't like it either sculptures.) So lonely… (Elsa created another set of ice figures of her and Anna standing next to each other in their coronation attire and one with a smiling Mikoto next to the exciting face Kaede, but still was right in her mind.) Stiff. (Mikoto has been in the courtyard helping Elsa and Itachi plan and decorate the party since it's also her daughter's birthday too. Since the two weeks span the Uchiha Clan have settled in Arendelle, Mikoto and Elsa have gotten to know each other pretty well, along with Anna. Even before Itachi could have a thought of proposing to the Snow Queen, Mikoto alright considers her, Anna as family. Curious to know, Mikoto asked Elsa.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Both? (Elsa shook her head to Mikoto as she only changed the sculptures of her and Anna as she accidently changed it into that of her grieving and holding over Itachi in his frozen state. Elsa gasps.)

Elsa: Can't do that! (Mikoto giggled in joy of Elsa's indecision. Elsa changed it back into her and Anna skating in the ice rink as she also created an ice bridge connecting the two birthday cakes.) Come on Elsa. This is for Anna and Kaede. Even though you've only known Kaede for a few weeks now, you can do this. (Kristoff, who was mopping with paint on slips of papers for a birthday sign, reassures his future sister-in-law.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Relax. It looks great! (Itachi smiled at the mountain man's words as he agreed with him and arrived on the scene.)

Itachi Uchiha: Kristoff's right, Elsa. No matter what, both Anna and Kaede will love it. I just hope she'll finally speak without having any fear of me hurting her. (Mikoto looked a bit upset at the constant reminder of the clan's massacre that night among the youths of the Uchiha clan, but she never blamed Itachi for choosing the Leaf's side and was glad that Itachi and Elsa accepted Kaede as a sister. Elsa placed a comforting hand on Itachi's shoulder with a smile.)

Elsa: I know. I just want it to be perfect! (Kristoff climbed down the ladder as he gestured them to his decoration.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Speaking of perfect, check this out! (Both couple and mother/future mother-in-law saw the amateur birthday sign saying in capitalize letters "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA &amp; KAEDE." Itachi said nothing but raised a brow while Elsa turned from shock to an uncomfortable laughter. Mikoto struggles not to laugh at the expression of her future daughter-in-law as Elsa got serious again.)

Elsa: Kristoff, are you sure we can leave you in charge here? (Despite feeling a hint of doubt from the queen, Kristoff calmly answered.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Absolutely.

Elsa: Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard!

Kristoff Bjorgman: What could happen? It's all set. (Itachi and Elsa looked shock at what Olaf is doing.)

Elsa: Olaf… What are you doing!? (They turn to see Olaf with an astonished expression, eating a piece of Anna's cake, which it's also an ice cream cake.)

Olaf: I'm not eating cake. (Olaf said that with cake stuffed in his mouth. Itachi made a narrow look at the snowman while Elsa took the gentle approach.)

Elsa: Olaf… (Quick as ever, Olaf tries to justify his act.)

Olaf: But they're ice cream cakes! (Elsa countered it with her own.)

Elsa: And it's for Anna and Kaede.

Olaf: And it's for Anna and Kaede… (Despite his attempts to justify his right to have a piece of cake, Olaf knew it's for a special day for Anna and Kaede so he spits his cake piece out and puts it back. Like the Arendelle royal sisters, Olaf has grown fond of Kaede. When he first offered a hug, Kaede gladly took it and the Arendelle sisters smiled at the sight as it reminded them of the time they played with Olaf as children. The clock tower's bells ring. Elsa gasps in surprise.)

Elsa: Oh, it's time!

Olaf: It's time! (Olaf cheers, but got confused to why he did.) For what?

Itachi Uchiha: To start the first stage of Anna and Kaede's birthday. They should be in Anna's room. (Last night, Kaede and Anna had a little slumber party to get to know each other better. No doubt both girls believe that they will eventually because sisters via the holy matrimony once Itachi propose to Elsa. Itachi kindly shook his head in amusement. Before they head inside the castle, Elsa double checks on the party.)

Elsa: Okay…. Are you sure you've got this? (While Elsa had no doubts on Mikoto, but she was still trying to trust Kristoff more on this kind of responsibility.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: I'm sure. (Kristoff replies.)

Elsa: Don't let anyone in before we're ready. (Elsa froze the rising water still for the party.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: I won't. (Kristoff replies again.)

Elsa: And don't touch anything! (Kristoff laugh a bit, having given up on simply replying back, but still reassures Elsa.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: I'm just gonna stand here!

Mikoto Uchiha: I'm just gonna look out for anything that might pop up. (Mikoto told Elsa.)

Olaf: I'm probably gonna walk around a little.

Elsa: And keep an eye on that cake! (Itachi and Elsa headed for Anna's room inside the castle. Kristoff turns to Sven whose words were translated by him.)

Sven (Kristoff Bjorgman): She thinks you're an idiot! (Then Kristoff spoke in his usual voice.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Well clearly she's wrong! Besides even Itachi has faith in me. (Kristoff got sculptures fell down in its sides, but he carefully put it back in position.) Alright it's fine. (Olaf looked up at the sign Kristoff made with paint and sheets of paper.)

Olaf: I can't read… or spell! (Mikoto sighed in annoyance.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Olaf if you can't read or even spell, then I'm sending you to pre-school the next day. (In Anna's bedroom, she was snorting with her hair being messy. Kaede was sleeping quietly with headphones on until they were removed by Itachi, who smiles brightly at her sister, who woke up and return it back. Elsa was quietly and softly trying to wake Anna up the same way as she did when they were both young.)

Elsa: Pssst! Anna… (Soon, Anna mummer in her sleep.)

Anna: Yeah….

Elsa: Happy birthday! (Elsa whispered quietly to her sister.)

Anna: To you… (Elsa, Itachi and Kaede laughed joyfully and quiet at Anna's quick assumption.)

Elsa: It's yours and Kaede's birthday! (After being corrected, the sleeping Anna murmured.)

Anna: To us… (Anna sweepingly sighed as she said.) It's our birthday…

Elsa: C'mon! (Suddenly Anna opened her eyes in a shock, but exciting surprise.)

Anna: It's our birthday?! (Anna happily turn to Kaede.) Kaede, it's our birthday!?

Elsa: Mm hmm, and it's going to be perfect because… (Elsa led Anna up from her bed to the changing covers to change. Itachi led his sister to the covers too. [Making Today a Perfect Day]) You've both never had a real birthday before. Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door. (Elsa turn to Itachi to sing his part of him and Kaede. Itachi sighed but commented to it.)

Itachi Uchiha: And the ones I never had the honor to attend during my years as a spy.

Elsa: So I'm here with Itachi way too late to help you celebrate. And be your birthday dates if we may. (Elsa stopped for a bit as she started to sneeze.) Achoo! (Unintentionally created a group of tiny snowman, but was unaware of them except for Itachi and Kaede, who she and Anna finished getting dressed.)

Anna: Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold.

Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides… A cold never bothered me anyway. (Elsa changed the attire of her Snow Queen outfit into a beautiful similar dress of green with flower snowflakes on them and a cape with her ice magic. Itachi smiles at her traditional catchphrase. Anna and Kaede were fascinated by this.)

Anna: Woah… Fancy. (Kaede nodded. Elsa did the same magic clothes swatch with Anna and Kaede but theirs were simply enhanced. Elsa looked at her love if he wanted the same fashion change too, but he gently shook his head. Itachi was fine in his current attire. He also pointed to a red string on the hall as Anna and Kaede saw and Elsa resumed singing.)

Elsa: Just follow the string!

Anna: Wait, what? (In the hall, Itachi and Elsa walks to escorts the two birthday girls following the red string to a suit of armor.)

Elsa: I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today. (Opening the helmet, they found two bracelets as Elsa and Itachi put in on their respective sisters' left wrists.) Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way. I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power. (In the castle courtyard was a sleeping Kristoff, Sven and Olaf with Mikoto watching them. Suddenly, she was surprised to see two small snowmen as it woke the sleeping boys up, much to their surprise and Olaf's excitement.)

Olaf: Hello…

Elsa: I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower. (Kristoff tried to catch them but ended up getting hit by the punch as they evaded him. The Kaede and Anna are led to a closet. After opening it, they saw a miniature replica of their castle as a clock and a clock shaped to look like the residence of the shinobi village leader's too.) If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try. (The tiny doors opened revealing a tiny Olaf and Ignis.)

Mini Olaf Toy: Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs! (The miniature Ignis howls in a short melody. Afterwards, Elsa resume their scavenger hunt and her song.)

Elsa: I'm on the birthday plan attack. (They went outside to see a bouquet of flowers for them as Anna and Kaede took a smell of them. Elsa sings a little loud with more joy.) I'm giving you both the sun, the moon, and the sky! (Elsa sneezed again thus creating more little snowmen.) Achoo! (Itachi looked down to see them running around, but with the first two being hugged by Olaf.)

Olaf: Little brothers! (Using a ledge to get down, the string led the four to a basket with a foot lone sandwich. Itachi was flowing in the air thanks to the newfound abilities his Rinnegan has given him.)

Elsa: I'm making today a perfect day for you. (Anna grabbed the sandwich in excitement.)

Anna: Ooh, a sandwich! Itachi. (Anna ask Itachi to cut it in half. He did so and Anna gave the other half to Kaede, who took it the generous offer kindly.)

Elsa: I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do. (After the sisters and Kaede bounced off the sofa up in the air. They saw the new family portrait of the four of them with Mikoto, Olaf, Sven, Ignis, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and even Shisui and Izumi were in it. Next, Elsa riding a bike with the birthday girls riding on the back through the hall with Itachi keeping up on foot.) For everything you are to me and all you've been through. I'm making today a perfect day for you. (It was bumping riding the bike down the stair. Elsa continued to sneeze as more snowmen all dubbed as Snowgies. They were rolling down the stairs.) Achoo! Achoo! (Elsa sneezes repeatedly with dozens of Snowgies being created.)

Anna: They come in threes!

Elsa: I'm fine… Achoo! (All the Snowgies finally made down the stairs. In the courtyard, Kristoff and Sven were chasing the remaining Snowgies, but more were coming through the door and smiles at the sight of the birthday ice cream cakes until Ignis growls angrily at them while protecting the cakes. The Snowgies got scared away, ignoring the cakes while Ignis got his head scratched by Mikoto as a show of gratitude.)

[Castle City – Arendelle]

(Outside the castle and at the village's docks, Elsa led both Anna and Kaede to a small boat and they found a fishing rod.)

Elsa: Surprise, surprise this one especially…Achoo! (Elsa sneezed again. More Snowgies were made from her sneezing as they landed on the boats. The four were walking down the road following the red string.)

Anna: Wow! You've got me and Kaede reeling, but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest (Both Kaede and Itachi nodded in agreement. Elsa however was persistent as ever while resisting the cold taking over.)

Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best… ah…Achoo! (Their next stop was at a store selling snow globes while Anna, Kaede and Itachi were still concern of Elsa's health who recently sneeze again. Creating more Snowgies. After spreading out a pretty blanket, they left the store to go to a moving merchandise cart with the sign of "Oaken's Cloackens and Sauna.")

Itachi Uchiha: Oaken's!? Why does that name sound familiar?

Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down.

Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town. (Opening the door to the sauna, Elsa took a sniff off the warm steam of the saunas.)

Anna: But you need medical attention. (The owner of the cart and possibly the merchandise business is a large man with a friendly look on his face, orange hair with his muttonchops and moustache combo and green eyes. Oaken is the very same man who gave Anna the same winter outfit when she first set off to bring Elsa back.)

Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy. Of my own invention.

Elsa: No thanks (Elsa left the scene alongside Itachi, who Oaken narrow his looks trying to remember if he's met him before. Nevertheless, Anna gladly got the medicine and thanks Oaken.)

Anna: We'll take it (Next stop was the town square with a choir of children singing on Elsa's instructions.)

Children's Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you.

Elsa: Making today a special day.

Children's Chorus: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true.

Elsa: Wishes come true.

Children's Chorus: We love Princess Anna &amp; Kaede. (Kaede was a bit surprised that they also refer to her as a princess too, but chooses to ignore it.)

Elsa: And I love you too and my true love. (Itachi couldn't help but smile happy at that last comment.)

Children's Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day…in every way. Yes we are making today a perfect day. (Just as the quartet were heading off, Elsa sneeze again and the children were amazed by the appearance of the Snowgies.)

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(Back in the courtyard, Kristoff was freaked out when the Snowgies accidently broke down the birthday sign. Olaf got up to fix it as he gathers the paper sheets.)

Olaf: I can fix it! (Kristoff was too busy preventing the Snowgies from getting a bite of the birthday cakes by catching them one by one in the empty punch bowl.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: No, no! (Once he finished, Kristoff took a few breathers before he was called by Olaf.)

Olaf: All fixed! (Mikoto and Kristoff looked all shock at the repair sign saying "DRY BANANA HIPPY HAT ADAKE!")

Kristoff Bjorgman: "Dry banana hippy hat Adake"?! (After shaking her head, Mikoto got up as she grabbed the sign cards and rearranged them back into the right order it was. Mikoto gave the mischievous Snowgies "The look" that every parent like her gives their children whenever they misbehave, as they stop the destruction and play at different parts of the courtyard. Mikoto turns to Kristoff, Sven and Olaf with a smile.)

Mikoto Uchiha: There… good as new right? (Kristoff and Olaf frightfully nodded out of fear of pissing off the mother of the man who help saved Arendelle and brighter of the Great Thaw. Suddenly, Kristoff remembered an important question to discuss with Mikoto.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Say, Izumi isn't mad, is she. (Mikoto raised an eye brow in confused, but knew what he meant.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Why would she be mad? (Olaf said the reason for Kristoff.)

Olaf: Maybe because she and Itachi had a fight before he made it to Arendelle and saw him and Elsa kissing in the crowd, so…

Izumi Uchiha: I'm not carrying a grudge, you know. (Both guys were surprised as she appeared out of nowhere to them. While Kristoff looked a bit skeptical at her response, he wanted to make sure.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Are you sure? (Izumi took a deep breath and explain to both ice harvester and snowman about how she feels about Itachi being with Elsa.)

Izumi Uchiha: True, I was sad and disappointed that I wasn't Itachi's true love, but even so I chose to move on with my life and as long as it makes him happy to be with the queen then I'm happy for him. (Kristoff tried to apologize for his accusation, but Izumi kindly shook it off. Olaf spoke.)

Olaf: Don't you worry about it, Izumi. Someday, you'll find your true love. (Izumi gladly nodded to the living snowman.)

[Capital City – Arendelle]

(It was afternoon of Arendelle and the girls and Itachi were heading off to the clock tower.)

Elsa: Come on! Now we climb! (Since they couldn't carry the amount of gifts by hand, Itachi decided to seal them in scroll for light carrying. However they were concern with their health.)

Anna: Elsa that's too much. You need to rest! (Itachi nodded in agreement.)

Itachi Uchiha: She's right, Elsa. Even Kaede… (Before his sentence come sentence, Elsa interrupted with her own defying persistence.)

Elsa: No…we need to get to our birthday chills…I mean thrills! (Entering the clock tower, the other three were shockingly surprised of how long it is besides Itachi.) Making dreams. Making plans! Go! Go! Go! Go! (Reaching at that, Elsa was encouraging them to climb sickly ue to her cold and trying to maintain her consciousness.) Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend.

Anna: Elsa?! (Elsa paused a bit in surprise, but reassures Anna.)

Elsa: What? I'm fine. (There was a silence for a bit before they resume their climbs to the top of the tower.) We're gonna climb. We're gonna sing! Follow the string. To the thing. Happy, happy, happy! Merry! Merry! Merry! Hot… Cold… Hot…birthday! (Seeing how too slow in talking she was and that she would've fallen to her death, have Itachi not grabbed a hold of her hand and pull her. Anna check Elsa's temperature and gasped how much she was heating up.)

Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up! All right, we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. (Anna stare at Itachi, pleading for him to help convince Elsa of her cold. Itachi sighed but knew that his future sister-in-law was right.)

Itachi Uchiha: Come on, admit it to yourself (Elsa finally admitted in defeat and nodded.)

Elsa: Okay… I have a cold (Arriving at the entrance of the castle courtyard, Elsa looked upset while Itachi seem sadden by her own sadness while Anna and Kaede were helping her get to her room.) I'm sorry Anna. And I'm so sorry, Kaede. I just wanted to give you both one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. (Anna shook her head while Kaede still didn't say any word at all.)

Anna: You didn't ruin anything. I'm pretty sure, Kaede feels the same way as me. (Itachi nodded.)

Itachi Uchiha: That's right, Elsa. Don't berate yourself over this. You did your best and that's more than anyone could enter ask of you. (Itachi turn his gaze at Kaede with a remorse look.) I've only known Kaede for a short among of time, but no matter what. I'll never stop earning her trust and love even if she might hate me… (A new voice was heard.)

Kaede Uchiha: Naw Uh! I don't hate you brother or any of you. (For the first time, Itachi, Elsa and Anna were shockingly surprised to hear Kaede's voice. They turn to see a smiling Kaede with Anna, astonished but happy, as she spoke to her.)

Anna: So you can talk! (A happy Kaede nodded.)

Kaede Uchiha: And despite Elsa nee-san having a cold. I pretty much had a good time, probably for the first time in my life. I and Anna nee-san were enjoying this as the best birthday we ever had. (Elsa sheds tears of joy along with Itachi knowing that they have the love and trust of their sister/future sister-in-law. Anna was happy that Kaede said those kind words as she turn her attention back to Anna.)

Anna: Let's just get you to bed.

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(Upon opening the gates, they all gasped seeing the surprise party and guests as they shout out especially since they saw a mountain of Snowgies with Kristoff on top.)

Everyone: Surprise! (The party guests and Kristoff shouted in excitement.)

Anna: Wow!

Elsa: Wow… (Both Uchiha brother and sister smiles to see the surprise. Kristoff is holding Anna's birthday cake and Mikoto was holding on to Kaede's.)

Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you.

Elsa: Achoo! (Elsa created more Snowgies as she was surprise to finally see them.)

Mikoto Uchiha: We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new.

Kristoff Bjorgman: There's a fine line between chaos...

Olaf: And a hullabaloo.

Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day. We're making today a perfect day. A! N! N! A! &amp; K! A! E! D! E! We're making today a perfect day for you.

Kristoff Bjorgman: Happy birthday.

Chorus: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue.

Kristoff Bjorgman: I love you baby! (Anna was touched by Kristoff's singing and offer for cake. Sven used his horns to cut both cakes as each piece was given to the party guests and even the Snowgies were giving one too per each.)

Chorus: For everything you are to us. And all that you do.

Kristoff Bjorgman: I do!

Chorus: We're making today a perfect day! Making today a perfect day! We're making today a perfect day! (Elsa turn to her sister and future sister-in-law with a tiring, but joyful expression on her face.)

Elsa: Perfect day! (Elsa cheers even with a cold as Itachi and Anna gestured her to her room.)

Itachi Uchiha: Okay, to bed with you. (Persistent as ever, Elsa walks to the bugle horn with her hand in Itachi's grip.)

Elsa: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn!

Anna: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Elsa: ACHOO! (Elsa sneezed after blowing on the horn. Elsa accidently made a giant snowball hurling in the air. Kaede, Kristoff, Mikoto, Anna and Itachi saw this.)

Kaede Uchiha: I wonder where that snowball will land. (For some reason, Itachi was smirking proudly with his arms crossed.)

Itachi Uchiha: Judging by the direction the snowball is aiming at. I have a pretty good idea who will be hit by it. (Kaede smiled, knowing why her brother was smirking due to who will be hit by it.)

[Southern Isles]

[Royal Stables – Southern Isles]

(In the Southern Isles, Hans was laboring on the royal stables for attempting to kill the royal family of Arendelle and usurp their throne for his own. The king, his eldest brother, was ashamed of Hans for doing such acts, but at the same time was wondering who this Hishishiku was and sent an envoy to give his sincere apology to the queen and him on behalf of the Southern Isles. Suddenly he heard something in coming as he turn and gasped once he got impact into the horse manure (aka poop.) The stable horses laughed at the disgraced prince.)

[Arendelle]

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(Back in the castle and inside Elsa's room was Anna feeding her sister chicken soup for a good recovery, Itachi was outside the room to her room as he hears them talk.)

Anna: Best birthday present ever. (Anna exclaimed her feelings of her birthday. Elsa asked.)

Elsa: Which one? (Anna answers.)

Anna: You letting me take care of you. (Both sisters share a moment. Until Elsa felt a sneeze coming.)

Elsa: Achoo! (Elsa sneezed again and more Snowgies were made. Itachi opened the door as he guided the new ones to where the other Snowgies are. Knowing what will take place, Anna whispers to Elsa.)

Anna: He's a keeper. (Elsa blushes in embarrassment as Anna winks at Itachi for good luck. Itachi kindly shook his head. Once Anna and the Snowgies left, Itachi cast the Healing Jutsu on his left palm as he touched Elsa's forehead to help her heal properly.)

Itachi Uchiha: Boy, today was such a heck of a party. (Itachi laughed lightly.) Usually I'm not much of a healer, but with the Rinnegan, I can enhance my healing capabilities more than they were. Once you get a good night's rest, you'll feel all better in the morning.

Elsa: Thanks. I assume that you're heard that I rejected any suitors from other kingdoms and went to apologize in my stead. (Itachi nodded as he knew that he is her true love and not one of those princes or nobles. Despite how she is currently sick with a fever that is now going away slowly, Itachi felt it was now or never as he brought out the same box after he gave his gifts to Anna and Kaede. Itachi finishes his work in healing Elsa. Itachi clears his throat.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa… I know that we haven't known each other for a long time since my arrival in this world. And yet, I've come to trust and appreciate you for all the sacrifices and happiness you have made for your sister and kingdom. I might have been frozen once but when you finally stood up for not just yourself, but for others that brought such warmth that allow me to break free of the frozen prison I place upon myself. Elsa, I ask you… what are you planning on doing for the rest of your life? (Elsa looked surprise at those words. Usually those words are used when your mentor ask you of the path you'll choose or when the man you love will…. That's when it hit her.)

Elsa: (Thought: OH MY GOD! Is he…) (Itachi bends one leg down and holding her hands, Itachi brought out his box. As he opens it, the box revealed a beautiful sky blue diamond ring.)

Itachi Uchiha: I love you, Elsa. I wish to know more about you, I want to be with you. You're my light in the dark. I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? (Elsa was shock. Shock with excitement in her mind and heart. Elsa truly believe that this is her reward for all the years she's spend in isolation and fate for bringing Itachi to not just to her kingdom, but for her world as well. Elsa hugs him as their lips came in contact with each other. After wiping out her tears of joy, Elsa nodded as she said.)

Elsa: Yes! I choose you, Itachi. For my heart's love belong to you and only you. I can't picture myself being wed to anyone but you. (Elsa and Itachi hugs each other in comfort that they are now engaged. Once the lights went off, Elsa ask Itachi to spend the night in bed together. They hug in each other's arms out of joy and love as they have great news to announce in the morning.)

[Ending]


	7. Time of Change

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 007 – Time of Change

[World of Magic]

[Italy] [June 20th 1995]

[Geppetto's Village]

(While a double birthday party was being held at Arendelle. At nighttime of Italy, in a small village inside a craftsman's home was a weeping boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow hat with a red feather on it, bright red cotton fabric short overalls with yellow buttons, black vest, big blue bow tie, light yellow shirt, brown shoes. He's been crying like this since 9:50 this evening after his old father took his final breath. The black and white cat Figaro and female goldfish Cleo were sadden by the loss of their owner. Jiminy Cricket, who acts as Pinocchio's conscious was full of sadness and regret for explaining to Pinocchio that it was his time to pass away as a natural stage in life. After finishing shedding his tears, Pinocchio sighed softly.)

Pinocchio: Gosh, Jiminy. What are we gonna do?

Jiminy Cricket: Well… Pinoke. I just don't know… (Pinocchio turn with a sad expression on him. But that change into curiosity as he saw a door of a closet opened. As he got up and opened the closet drawer, it revealed a boy size puppet in a kimono-like shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and shinobi sandals and has shaggy brown hair. The part that confuses Pinocchio was that his body might have some features that are human-like, but his torso looks like it has two layers of hard wood that's the equivalent for thicker skin. While he knows he's technically six years old, he believe that this puppet looks like he might be seven years old.)

Pinocchio: Who is he? I don't remember father building him?

Sasori: That's because I originally created him to be a weapon until I met Geppetto. (Pinocchio and his friends were surprise to hear a voice as they turn to see that it was none other than Sasori himself.) I repurpose hm to be a brother for you. (Pinocchio was surprise to meet another stranger since his encounter with bad strangers like "Honest John" or the Coachman. However, he felt like he could trust him since while there is a dark past in this man but yet he felt more like he and him are the same alongside this puppet.)

Jiminy Cricket: Whoa there, buster. Just who are you to barge in here. (Remaining unfazed by Jiminy's shouting, Sasori turn his attention with Pinocchio.)

Sasori: Name's Sasori, Jiminy Cricket. And to answer your question. (Sasori brought out a key that surprise both Jiminy and Pinocchio since that's like the one Geppetto had for the shop/house.) I used to live here for a while until I was better enough to head out. However I wanted to show Geppetto my gratitude, so I ask if he can take care of Taiyo for me. That way once I have learn what more it means to be a ninja then I would return for him and you, Pinocchio. Should anything happen to Geppetto and I guess the Blue Fairy was right. His time has come and it's time I fulfill my promise. (Pinocchio and Jiminy were shock to discover that Sasori knows the Blue Fairy. Just then the Blue Fairy appeared inside the work shop as walks to Geppetto's body. She turns to them.)

Blue Fairy: He speaks the truth, Pinocchio. Sasori may have commit wrong acts in the past of his old world, but that only happened when he lost the love that parents give to their child should they have fallen in battle and Lady Chiyo wanted to help him heal from that pain. Instead after viewing him with his first puppets made by him in the image of his deceased parents, she avoided him throughout his childhood. He became one of the most powerful Puppet Masters in the Ninja World, but without any love in his heart, he turned himself into a puppet until he was killed in his old lifetime. (Pinocchio and Jiminy were surprise to see how much struggle and zero love he had to go through in this puppet user's lifetime from his old world. Jiminy felt guilt-ridden for almost ridiculing this man for another con man, but raise a brow, which he doesn't have because he's a cricket, at the word ninja.)

Jiminy Cricket: If that's what you say is true, my lady. Then I guess shouldn't quickly judge people based on their looks. However I do want to know is what a ninja is?

Blue Fairy: A ninja is a warrior who reside in the shadows and uses stealth as an ally and adapts through any situation. They are one of the few kinds of warriors that can draw forth the molding of physical and spiritual energies known as chakra. Geppetto ask if anything were to happen to him then Sasori would be there to be Pinocchio's new father. Geppetto was the one who did build you, Pinocchio, but Sasori thought it would be wise to pour in a part of his chakra into you. Just as he has pour in a part of his chakra into your new brother Taiyo. (Blue Fairy gently rise her wand and send forth a magic light surrounding the puppet boy. Once the light faded inside the puppet came to life as he opened his lime green eyes gasping air for the first time. He looked around as he turns to Sasori, who turn his emotionless frown into a smile.)

Taiyo: Are you… my father? (Sasori nodded. Both newfound father and son hug in joy as they turn to Pinocchio.)

Sasori: The young man here is your brother. (Both Jiminy and the Blue Fairy smiles cheerfully knowing that Sasori is truly committed to becoming the father of a now real boy Pinocchio and the real puppet boy Taiyo.) He started out like you. A real puppet who earn his way to become a real boy. (Taiyo opened his arms to retrieve a hug from his brother Pinocchio, so to speak. Sasori gain the boys' attention as he spoke.) Taiyo! Pinocchio! Listen to me. We humans are born with expiration dates. Nothing lives forever except for the bloodline, the descendants, works, teachings and connections that you will make with people. (Pinocchio and Taiyo were right now getting impressed by this puppet master/their father giving them both a life lesson. The Blue Fairy and Jiminy couldn't help but think that are such wisdom in Sasori's words.) I know it's sad to know that someday when we reach our old age that our time will come. But we shouldn't be focus on that. That's why we should spend our time here on this Earth making precious memories and making every day a moment to never forget. At least that's what I believe. And so did Geppetto. (Sasori brought out his Puppet Maker as it surprised the puppet brothers. Sasori held on the edge of the blade and gestures the hilts for them to touch. Slowly, Pinocchio and Taiyo hold their grip on the handles as its aura surrounded them until it faded away. Both boys felt a surge of power unlock inside them.)

Taiyo: I don't have flesh, but I felt it. (Then their chakra were flow around their hands as Pinocchio was amazed by this.)

Pinocchio: Amazing. So this is chakra? Is this the power that one drawn forth inside.

Sasori: Yes and no. (Pinocchio and Taiyo were confused by this answer. Sasori turn to the boys smiling mildly.) If you want to know more, then come with me to Arendelle. We're currently on the construction of the world's first shinobi village. Once it's complete it will signify the dawn of a new age. The Age of the Shinobi. (Both puppet boys gasps in amazement.) It will bring an end of prosecutions of innocent magic users, the unification of any kind with humanity, the gatherings of clans and kingdoms and the creations of a new world of magic and chakra co-existing together. (Pinocchio and Taiyo smiles brightly at the thought of a new era. Jiminy was actually thrill to hear this man speaking a lot of true words alongside Figaro and Cleo and the Blue Fairy was glad to hear how Pinocchio is anxious to go with his new father and brother back to Arendelle as she departs with Geppetto's body back to the heavens.)

[Opening]

[Arendelle] [June 21st 1995]

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(Morning came to Arendelle. Inside the castle within Elsa's room were two newly fiancées sleeping since night. They started to wake up as Elsa turns to Itachi with a smile on her awaken face, completely cold free, with memories of last night.)

Elsa: Morning, my future king. (Elsa turns to the lovely gift that Itachi gave her in the form of the engagement ring. Elsa sees the happy smile that Itachi returns back)

Itachi Uchiha: And a bright morning for you too, my Snow Queen. (Once the two lovebirds got dressed, they joined the rest of their family in the dining room. Seating in the table was Anna, Kristoff, Kaede, Olaf, and Mikoto. Ignis was eating his breakfast in his bowl. They all welcome them in the table. As they were enjoying their breakfast, Anna spotted Elsa wearing her engagement ring. She gasped in excitement.)

Anna: YES! I knew it would happened! (Elsa and Itachi were surprised that Anna was the first to discover as she pointed their attention to the ring. Instead of freaking out, they were excited that Elsa and Itachi were getting married. Heck, even Mikoto was joyful to having Elsa for a new daughter and two new sisters for Kaede.)

Olaf: Wow, you two are getting marry!

Kristoff Bjorgman: So who propose to who? (Before the embarrassed couple could answer, Mikoto coughs to grab their attention. While Mikoto did had a serious expression with a narrow look, making the couple a bit nervous to answer, but nevertheless she turns it into a kind smile.)

Mikoto Uchiha: I have a toast to say to the lovely couple. Son, I know these last years were rough on you. What with you having to pose as a traitor of the Leaf, dying twice just to be revived, protecting your brother and having to save this kingdom from absolute tyranny. My only hope for you was to find the right girl for you to be with. Most of the clan couldn't understand you growing up, that includes myself, but I can't believe that it took a beautiful and magical young lady like Elsa here to finally understand and connect you. (Tears of joy were pouring out of her eyes as she hugs her son Itachi.)

Itachi Uchiha: Thank you, mother. (Mikoto nodded.)

Mikoto Uchiha: I'm proud of you, Itachi. You found your true love and I can't wait to have her as a daughter-in-law. (Mikoto kindly hugs Elsa. Elsa was enjoying it as it felt like a mother's hug, something she missed for years. Elsa and Mikoto also gestured the teary Anna and Kaede to join in the hug. Afterwards, they sat down in their chairs as she and Anna asked something important in her mind.)

Anna: So when will the wedding happen? (Itachi and Elsa looked at each other for a moment until Elsa spoke.)

Elsa: We haven't decided on a date yet. (Even Itachi looked to be admitting it too.)

Itachi Uchiha: We simply wish to wait and see if how the people will react first. (Kristoff simply shrugged it off.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Don't worry about it, Itachi. After beating the crap out of Hans and saving Arendelle from the eternal winter with Elsa, I'm sure they'll be stoked to have you for a new king. (Suddenly Mikoto slaps him on the cheek. As he was messaging it better, he demanded an answer.) What was that for? (A hard staring Mikoto simply pointed at Olaf and Kaede were for listening to him and not to mention the crap comment. Kristoff was paling himself that he cursed in front of a child and a snowman with the mind of a child.) Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-

Olaf: I don't know what crap means? (Mikoto gave Kristoff the discomforting "look." Feeling the awkwardness in the room, Kaede got up from her seat as he grabbed Olaf by the arm.)

Kaede Uchiha: Look at the time. Sorry, mother, but Olaf and I have to get to class now. Bye, Itachi. (Itachi kindly nodded with a smile.) Bye, Mom. Bye, Elsa and Anna nee-san. (A smiling Elsa and Anna waved at her, wishing her good luck as both her and Olaf left for school. Suddenly the awkwardness ended with the arrival of Kisame, Shisui and Deidara with letters in the forms of scrolls.)

Itachi Uchiha: Kisame. Shisui. Deidara. (The Ninja Guard handed the scrolls to Itachi and Elsa as they have finished their breakfast. They opened the first two scrolls and reading it sentence by sentence, it brought great surprised to know what the other heads of the clans said. Seeing their eye expressions, Anna was the first to ask.)

Anna: Elsa? Itachi? (Finishing reading them, Itachi brought the scroll as he had a proud smirk on his face.)

Itachi Uchiha: It seems that they've accepted. (Anna realize what Itachi meant by that.)

Anna: These heads of those clans you've invited into the village? (Elsa nodded to clarify Itachi's claim. Everyone in the table were smiling at the accomplishment that is happening.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Wow! That dream of you creating the world's first shinobi village here with Elsa can bring forth a lot of people.

Anna: So how many clans are coming?

Itachi Uchiha: Besides mine and the Zo. Eight more clans will arrived in one day's time. (Anna and Kristoff were astonished to know that ten ninja clans will inhabiting at Arendelle in the next day. That's when a question came up to Anna.)

Anna: That's right! Itachi, how much longer will it take for the village to be completed? (Itachi thought it over as he turn to Anna as he answered.)

Itachi Uchiha: As long as the Zo's Wood Style users are refueled enough. Then by the time they will come, the village will be half complete. (Kristoff raise a brow in confusion.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Half-complete? (Itachi nods.)

Itachi Uchiha: It's simple. It needs a name to be fully complete. (Itachi summons his Junmakuto, the Honoshi, which also means Will of Fire, as Elsa saw what he's thinking would be a good name for the village.)

Elsa: Honokagakure no Sato! The Village Hidden within the Flames or the Hidden Flame Village for short. (Anna looked confused at how the village's name will literally mean "Hidden in the Flames.")

Anna: Okay? (Mikoto shook her head in amusement. Mikoto took the reigns as she explains further to Anna.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Anna. Just because it means the Hidden Flame Village, it doesn't mean it's literally in the flames. The flames are simply the extension of the people's will to never give up. It's to point out that they are tied together as a family, willingly to put their lives on the line so that the children and innocent people will never be harmed. (Anna and Kristoff were amazed by the explanation and meaning Mikoto said. Anna turns to Itachi and Elsa.)

Anna: And what will the leader be called. I get the ideal here is the Will of Fire, but what will be the title for the leader? (Both engage couple were rolling their eyes in amusement of the princess' curiosity was equivalent to that of a child.)

Itachi Uchiha: Like the rank of shadow and the fire's shadow. The rank for the leader will be Kage and the leader shall be known as the Hokage. (Surprisingly, Anna looked awkwardly disappointed at her future brother-in-law.)

Anna: Really? Hokage? Doesn't that sound a bit corny? Or doesn't it sound less creative? (Elsa raise a brow at her sister.)

Elsa: Anna.

Anna: What? (Elsa pointed to an awkward sad Itachi with his head down in shame. Anna felt bad for saying those comment regarding on the "Hokage' title name as she gesture to cheer him up.) Well, it's a start. I mean the Hokage name does have a nice ring to it. (Saved by the door, was Sasori who arrived with Pinocchio, with Jiminy on Pinocchio's shoulder, and Taiyo.)

Elsa: Sasori! And two boys with a cricket? (What Elsa said got the others, besides Itachi and the Ninja Guard, raise a brow, unaware that one of them is "the" Pinocchio and the other was the second living puppet boy made by Taiyo. Sasori bows in respect to Elsa and Itachi.)

Sasori Saku: Sasori Saku is here on time, Your Majesty! Same goes to you, my lord! (Afterwards, Sasori gestured to his sons to the people in the dining room.) These two are my new sons; Pinocchio and Taiyo Saku. (Pinocchio saw the bowing hands gesture his brother Taiyo was doing, so he followed that example as well. Itachi nodded with respect, and Anna waving at the two Saku brothers.)

Anna: Saku? (Sasori sighed but explained.)

Sasori Saku: Yes, Princess Anna. That's my last name. And no, it wasn't "of the Red Sand" either. (Sasori finished that with a smirk on his face. Anna mockingly looked offended by that remark.)

Anna: Oh, come on! One mistake at a coronation and suddenly you're labelled for life. (Anna huffs in frustration. That's when Jiminy jumped into the table as he spoke.)

Jiminy Cricket: Hey, now! Hey, now! Bickering and fighting against each other wouldn't solve anything. (Everyone except for the ninjas, Elsa, who was mildly surprised, and Kristoff, were surprise to hear a talking cricket. Realizing the awkwardness, Jiminy scratched the back of his head and blushes in embarrassment.) Gosh! I guess I haven't introduce myself. Forgive me, your Majesties. My name is Jiminy Cricket and I serve as Pinocchio's conscious. (Out of the others in the group, it was Kristoff who was the first to speak.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Pinocchio! I've heard of that name about a living puppet in some gypsy man's puppet show. (Pinocchio looked a bit uneasy at the mention of a group of people that betrayed and/or lied to him back at Italy. Seeing this, Itachi smiled calmly at the real boy of Italy, now of Arendelle.)

Itachi Uchiha: Pinocchio. There's no reason to be afraid of us. We're not like those who betray you before. Give us a chance to prove ourselves and I'll guarantee you will love it in Arendelle. (Pinocchio smiled at the generosity and honesty Itachi was telling him. Taiyo knew that what Itachi spoke was true as he looked around at the welcoming faces of the Queen, her family and the Ninja Guard as Taiyo bows in gratefully.)

Taiyo Saku: Take you for accepting us, your lordship. Queen Elsa! (Afterwards, Taiyo turn to Pinocchio.) Brother, we need to go.

Pinocchio Saku: Why? (Taiyo simply sighed like Sasori as he explained his reason.)

Taiyo Saku: I have a feeling that the grown-ups need to have a discussion without worrying us. (Seeing the look on his father's face, Taiyo grabbed his brother's hand as he led him and himself outside of the dining room.)

Elsa: Wait! I would still feel uneasy letting you two wander around without a guide. (Elsa turn to Shisui.) Shisui!

Shisui Uchiha: Yes. (Elsa gives Shisui an order as she said it.)

Elsa: I want you to act as a guide for Pinocchio and Taiyo. Show them around Arendelle and what it has to offer for them here. (Shisui bows politely with a smile.)

Shisui Uchiha: Your wish is my command. Come on, boys. I'll show you around the kingdom. Heck, I'll take you to the ice cream shop. They have this new flavor that taste like cheese cake. (Shisui escorted the Saku boys outside of the dining room. Once the door closed, Elsa coughed to grab everyone's attention.)

Elsa: Everyone. There's something I need to tell you regarding the day Itachi helped me reclaimed my throne. (Now everybody in the Ninja Guard, Anna, Kristoff, Itachi, Mikoto and Jiminy were listening to Elsa's story of what happened during the events of the Battle at the Arendelle Fjords.)

[Capital City – Arendelle]

(Shisui took Pinocchio and Taiyo a tour around Arendelle to show them the surroundings, borders and so forth more of Arendelle. During that time, Shisui found out that Pinocchio used to use a puppet until he was brought to life and turn into a real boy by the Blue Fairy. Shisui got interested by the story of Pinocchio's adventures. It was even amazing for Shisui to know that Taiyo is also a puppet brought to life as well, but was a bit wary due to the fact that he was built by Sasori, the Master Craftsman of Puppets. However, after minutes of spending time with them, Shisui got over his worry with Taiyo and fulfilled his promise to get them ice cream, even though Taiyo doesn't need to eat. The Saku brothers managed to introduce Shisui to Figaro and Cleo, who were a bit wary of meeting a new face before them, but wasn't a discomforting meeting. Later, they stop by the school where most of the children were attending doing the time of the day.)

Pinocchio Saku: So this is school. (Taiyo, with a blank look, nods. Then he turns his attention to Shisui.)

Taiyo Saku: What are we doing here? We're not yet ready to start until my father finish registering us within the documentaries. (Shisui nods, but smirks amazed by the puppet boy's intelligence and voice of reason.)

Shisui Uchiha: Well, there's some kids that I promise to make a guess appearance to their classroom and tell the tale of the Battle at the Arendelle Fjords. Plus, this could be an opportunity for you two to see what the school has in store for you and possibly making friends. (Pinocchio smiles glad at the thought of making new friends, while Taiyo, on the other hand, was acting thrill with his blank face. Inside a classroom, the door was knocked as the teacher got up from her desk and went to check who it is while the students were working on their current assignments. Kaede was the only one who finished her assignment while Olaf was having difficulty at solving the simplest of equations. When Kaede started school this morning, most of the boys were making lovely dovely faces and had hearts in their eyes at the sight of a beautiful girl like her. Granted that also got some of the girls in the class to be jealous of Kaede's natural beauty while the other half of the majority wanted to be like her in full admiration. The teacher returned to the classroom with Shisui, Pinocchio and Taiyo brought in.)

Students: Shisui the Teleporter! (The children cheers in admiration and excitement to see one of the shinobi who helped saved Arendelle. The students were chattering words about Shisui.)

Student Boy: Wow, it's him. It's The Shisui Uchiha the Teleporter!

Student Boy #2: It really is him. One of the heroes of Arendelle.

Student Boy #3: I wanna be a ninja just like him when I grow up. (A smirking Shisui raise a brow at the inspired and accepting children in the classroom. One of the classmates, a 9 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes was smiling at the sight of Shisui. Another boy, a 10 year old kid with icy blue eyes and black hair with a bang barely covering the left side of his face, were a serious blank stare was also watching the crowd, but was interest in the concepts of ninjutsu and chakra.)

Shisui Uchiha: Hi, there. It's me, Shisui. But you alright knew that. And these two right here are Pinocchio and Taiyo, they're the new sons that Sasori Saku took in. (Shisui gestured to the Saku brother who waved happy and blankly respectively at the group of children who waved them right back.) As promise, I came by today to share with you the story of the Great Thaw and the battle that came before it. This battle is now dubbed as the Battle at the Arendelle Fjords. (While Shisui was telling the story of the Battle at the Arendelle Fjords, Kaede looked a bit unsure due to the fact that she didn't know what to do for fun, but listen to the storytelling from Shisui. That's when a voice spoke to her.)

Jen Blom: A bit bore, would you say, Princess Kaede. (Kaede turn to see a girl, who is a year older than her with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is so far one of the girls who aren't jealous of Kaede's natural ability to charm the boys. She looked a little embarrassed that she hasn't introduce herself.) Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jen, Jennifer Blom. (Kaede smiles as she shook Jen's offered hand.)

Kaede Uchiha: It's nice to meet ya, Jen. But please, don't call me Princess. I'll call you by your preferred name and you can call me Kaede. (Jen nodded in agreement with a smile.)

Jen Blom: Fair enough, Kaede. (Both girls looked to see Shisui doing action moves with a ruler to reenact the fight between Itachi and Hans by acting as either of the two as he falls like a clumps. The children were laughing in joy with Kaede and Jen giggling happily.) Master Shisui does know how to be a reign in front of a crowd. (Kaede nods. When a new voice was heard by the two.)

Mason Drage: He may act like a fool on the surface, but he's good at concealing his power like they were a stack of coins entering a piggy bank. (The girls turn to see the same black hair boy with icy blue eyes. The boy smirk gladly at Kaede.) It's a pleasure, to meet you, Princess Kaede. (Kaede raise a brow in confusion, sighing frustrated at the mention of her being called a princess.)

Kaede Uchiha: (Thought: What's with people calling me, princess. My brother hasn't marry Elsa yet and suddenly people are calling me a princess. I may be the daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto but that isn't a royal status.) I appreciate the warm welcoming, but I am no princess.

Mason Drage: Yet. (Kaede had to admit that Mason got her there. However, Mason had become more serious.) Kaede, there's something you should know. While most of the ministers in the royal court are truly loyal to your soon-to-be sister-in-law and some willing to give your brother a chance. Unfortunately there are someone who plots to kill him. (Kaede and Jen gasped in shock. Jen was the first to recover and spoke.)

Jen Blom: Is this true? (Mason nodded seriously. Jen moved her eyes carefully as she wanted to make sure nobody in the classroom were hearing their conversation.) Then my father was right. There is still an idiotic fanatic in the court that refuse to accept change. (Jen saw the confused look Kaede was making as she answered.) My father is Joshua Blom, the Minister of Justice. Even when Queen Elsa revealed her powers to the kingdoms, my father choose to side with her since he was one of the confidants of his late Highness King Agnarr. (Kaede smiled at knowing that there are some officials who didn't fear her soon to be sister-in-law or her brother because of their powers.)

Mason Drage: It's true that Lord Itachi helped Queen Elsa saved Arendelle, but when you think about it. With a man possessing an immersive amount of power to take over a nation living in the same kingdom with an ordinary being, how can you be at ease? (Kaede looked a bit hurt at that example until Jen reassured her.)

Jen Blom: Please don't take it too hard, Kaede. That's to expect from the ignorance of people trapped in the past. It doesn't mean anything much for those who have earn the trust and respect of the people like your brother and Queen Elsa. (Kaede smiled glad at the admiration her new friends have for her family.)

Kaede Uchiha: Thanks, Jen. (Kaede turn to Mason, after recognizing how he knew much of the Court.) You, you're the son of Markus Drage! (Kaede had heard about Markus Drage being a young aspiring official in the court; he was also a colonel in the Arendelle Army and that he may seem to side with the enemy in times of crisis in Arendelle, but through it all, he remains loyal to the kingdom and its rulers. Mason nodded with a smirk on his face. Mason gesture Kaede to come closer to her, so no one could hear and whispered.)

Mason Drage: Listen, you need to tell your brother and the Queen that tomorrow at the North Mountain, the clans will enter the borders of the kingdoms, but on the summits, the traitor will have men of Weselton to stage an avalanche strike on them. Planning to make it seem like Lord Itachi did it. Which include the assassination of the queen from a swarm of Hollows. (Kaede, Jen and the 9 year old boy gasped in shock.)

Jayden Skogen: What!? (The boy's shocked voice got the attention of his classmates, the teacher, Shisui and the Saku brothers. All eyes were staring at the three children. Mason looked fumed at the 9 year old boy as he whispered at him.)

Mason Drage: You really shouldn't stick your ears in someone else's business, kid. (The 9 year old boy turn to Mason as he whispered back.)

Jayden Skogen: For your information, my name is Jayden… Jayden Skogen. I too care about the safety of the queen and I want to help stop this attempt on her life. (Mason could see the seriousness in Jayden's face as he spoke quietly after he double checked the eyes staring at them.)

Mason Drage: If so? Then prove it! (After a few moments of thinking a way out of their situation, Jayden fakes stomach pain as he pretends to groans in pain. Jayden screams out loud as the classmate were chattering amongst each other of what's happening to him. Jayden winks at Mason and at Kaede especially, as a signal to go. Quick as ever, Kaede, Mason and Jen left the room undetected, or so they thought when Taiyo spotted them. Outside of the school, the three children were walking while discussing plans to stop the attempt on Elsa's life and the tragedy to the other ninja clans coming to Arendelle's shinobi village.)

Jen Blom: Okay, does anyone have an idea? (Kaede spoke without changing her determined face.)

Kaede Uchiha: Yep! We need to see Elsa and tell her of the attempt. (Jen looked disbelief at Kaede's idea.)

Jen Blom: That's your plan?! To tell the queen what "Oh Your Majesty, an assassination attempt will happen at the dead of night where you'll least expect it and a rebel has men that will exterminate the clans heading to the ninja capital and frame Lord Itachi." (After she finished the scene of she expect will happen, Jen continued.) That sounds crazy and imaginative if a child such as us go tell her Majesty of the attempts.

Mason Drage: She's right! (Jen and Kaede looked at Mason with curiosity.) If those words were told by mere children to either a staff member of the castle or the Queen, they would just laugh it off as a joke or act of role-playing. The only one we can convince them is to stop the attempt on the Queen's life ourselves. (Kaede and Jen looked at each other, being impressive with Mason's power of analysis as Jen replies.)

Jen Blom: And how can we do that? Besides Kaede here, you and me can't channel into our chakras because we don't know how to do it. (Trying to find a strategy and a method got Mason frustrated enough to angrily shout at Jen.)

Mason Drage: I'M WORKING ON IT! (They paused as Mason huffs off several breaths to be relieved of stress. After thinking carefully, Mason thought of a plan. Mason turn to the others with a serious look.) Perhaps, what we need is a scapegoat for the Hollows to attack first and then we would stall long enough for the Ninja Guard to arrive right on time and slay them off with ease. (A voice was heard for them to hear it.)

Taiyo Saku: If that's the case, then you're going to need my help to unlock your chakra. (A surprise Kaede, Mason and Jen turn to see Taiyo staring them down with a smirk and with Jayden smiling innocently. Mason looked surprise as he knew that smirk on Taiyo's face was a sincere one that was telling the truth.)

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(After Elsa told her family, her fiancé, Ninja Guard and her new royal historian Jiminy Cricket about the twelve Princesses of Hearts, those with pure lights in their hearts and the elementals of the seasons there were different reactions; Anna was bummed down that she wasn't one of the chosen Princesses of Hearts, but she managed to calm her down after promising to share her title with her. Itachi and Mikoto took this serious and headed to the Flame Village to call forth a meeting with the Uchiha and Zo clans to discuss about the future of not just Arendelle and the village, but the world itself. The Ninja Guard and were a bit unsure at first, but felt not much worry since they would enjoy future battles. Kristoff was surprised but decided to ask Pabbie for advice on what's to come and Jiminy was amazed of the destiny given to those with pure hearts. Right now, Elsa was in the library, finishing her paperwork as she looked at her engagement ring, she smiles happy at the day of hers and Itachi's wedding. She sent out invitations to kingdoms that might possess the other potential members of the Princesses of Heart. She felt asleep as she entered into her mindscape, her inner world.)

[Elsa's Inner World]

(Elsa looked around and saw that she was standing alone in a peak of a snowy mountain. Elsa looked around to check for anyone on sight, but there was no one in sight. That was until she heard a wolf panting repeatedly. Elsa turn to see a platinum furred wolf, glowing with spirit energy. Surprised at first, Elsa got into fighting stance, should the wolf attack her, but instead it morph into a beautiful older woman with platinum hair like hers, blue eyes and pale skin wearing Viking attire of cyan, light blue and carrying a broadsword-like Junmakuto. Elsa was even more confused, but chose to ask the mysterious woman.)

Elsa: Who are you? Why are you here? (Silence was all there was until the mysterious woman spoke.)

Freya: Young Snow Queen, don't be alarmed of my presence. I have come from the hereafter to help you and for the future of the kingdom of Arendelle and the future of this Hidden Flame Village your future husband is close to finishing its completion. (Elsa widen her eyes in surprise, but was still wary of this woman's motives.)

Elsa: How can I be sure to trust you? (The mysterious woman smiles politely as she formed a set of hand signs and draw forth her chakra in one palm and the other wielding her magic, which was also ice.)

Freya: Like you trust your soon-to-be husband when he came to this world. I too trusted his ancestor, the ancestor who started the Uchiha clan. (Elsa looked surprised as she knew who the woman was talking about.)

Elsa: Indra Otsutsuki! (The mysterious woman nodded in agreement. With her worry put to rest, Elsa still wanted to know who this woman is as she ask.) Who are you? Please… answer me.

Freya: It seems the pages of Arendelle history has truly buried the truth of my existence. (Freya turn to Elsa as she answered her question.) I am your ancestor, young one. I am the first Queen who founded this kingdom in the era of yore. I am Freya, the first Queen of Arendelle. (Now Elsa was gasping in surprise to discover that this woman was her ancestor and the monarch who founded the kingdom of Arendelle.) You are the only descendant who has inherited my magic and chakra. I have return to the world of the living so that I can teach you the Arendelle Style of the Viking Arts. A new era will soon begin once the shinobi village is complete and you must be ready to defend both it and the kingdom that I created. You must not rely solely on your soon-to-be husband's power alone. (Elsa was amazed and touched by the spirit of her ancestor Freya's reason to train her in the Viking Arts as she believes it is the equivalent of ninjutsu or the Ninja Arts.)

Elsa: If this is true than why didn't you happen during my years of isolation? (Freya sighed as she did see the point in her descendant's words.)

Freya: I couldn't because… the boundary between this physical and the spirit world were blocked due to the fact that people of this material world didn't believe in magic or spirits. That was until you and your beloved show up and brought the people of our kingdom to believe in the good side of magic and chakra once more. (Elsa could the truth in her ancestor's words as she nodded. Elsa looked at her hand, desiring to be a use and fight alongside her fiancée and the shinobi that will soon arrive in the capital. Elsa turn to Freya, looking serious for the training of the Viking Arts.)

Elsa: I accept your offer to train me. My love, Itachi has experienced much pain and loss in his former world and I do not wish to be useless in the battles to come. I don't want him or my sister to suffer anymore. I desire a world where those of magic and chakra can live their lives with no fear. (Freya smiled at the dreams of Elsa as she and her turn to see a man with long dark brown hair, black eyes and minor wrinkles around the corners of his mouth wearing a high collared white kimono, black pants, shoes, and a black cloak. Elsa looked surprise as she knew who he is.) You… you are! (The man… Indra Otsutsuki nodded seriously.)

Indra Otsutsuki: Please, hear me Your Highness. Do not allow those of my bloodline in this world to fall into the same dark path… (The scene blacked out as Indra finishes his sentence.) As I blindly walked upon. (Elsa was currently training within her inner world with Freya as all of that experience will also make her stronger physically as it will spiritually. Freya started with the basics of weapon techniques, and much to her surprise, Elsa was capable of exceeding in those and especially in sword techniques. Next was fighting in mount of any means of transportation and horses, even mastering the ability to teleport via ice to distant locations. Freya trains Elsa in her magic powers of ice and snow as it was a great opportunity for both ancestor and descendant to do sparring matches with a fellow elemental in terms of magic. In one training session, Elsa had to learn to kill an enemy since Freya believes that Elsa shouldn't hesitated or freeze, figuratively, in battle as Indra brought forth a Hollow for Elsa to engage in battle. There was a struggle as it was the first battle with a Hollow, but eventually Elsa overcame it and rid her indecision as she slain the Hollow. At first she was sad that she kill someone, even a spirit, but felt better since Freya reassured her that her feeling upset with herself was proof that she was still human and that killing for right causes could save the lives of others. Nevertheless, Elsa to be a benevolent and powerful queen that shows mercy to those who were misled, something Freya and Indra could respect. In Elsa's final lesson, she would do battle with both Freya and Indra. It was an intensifying battle, and her exhaustion were starting to show as Elsa struggles maintain consciousness, but refuses to give up. In a swipe, she disarm Freya and grabbed her Junmakuto as her only opponent was Indra. When he landed a hit at Elsa, it was a mere Ice Clone of Elsa's as she reappeared him, aiming her swords at the fatal points. Indra smirks proudly as the scene shows that he had a shadow clone ready to lance at her until another ice clone catch it in a stalemate. Afterwards, Elsa bows in a warrior style as Freya smiles gracefully at the accomplishments the young queen has acquired in their time space dimensional training of the Viking Arts.)

Freya: Elsa, you have exceed in the training more than I expected due to the current times. You have worked hard, concentrated with calmness and patience, and prevail with great will and determination. (Freya brought forth her Junmakuto, which was a broadsword in appearance and with the color of turquoise, cyan and white.) Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle, please rise! (Elsa rise from her position as Freya passes her blade to Elsa.) You have earn the right to wield this Junmakuto of my, the Winter of Hope. Please perverse my Viking Arts and accept the shinobi of today and those yet to be born. (Elsa nodded.)

Elsa: I promise! I will perverse the Arendelle Viking Art for future generations to come. (Freya smiles gratefully at the truth in Elsa's promise. Light were brightening the mindscape of Elsa's as both Freya and Indra faded away, returning back to the afterlife.)

[Arendelle Castle, Capital City – Arendelle]

(What seemed like hours in the time dimension of her inner world, were merely a few hours as a fainted Elsa had collapsed in the library with a smile as the maid came in. The maids checked for a pulse and once a pulse was heard, they sighed in relieve that the queen is alive as they carried her to her room to rest.)

[Ending]


	8. Birth of Honokagakure

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 008 – Birth of Honokagakure

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 21st 1995]

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle]

(In the night on the Arendelle capital of Fornbál, five Hollows managed to sneak into the castle undetected. The five Hollows laughed quietly at the thought of devouring the Queen of Arendelle due to the pure magic and chakra that she possess. The human told them to do this in order to frame Itachi Uchiha, a ninja that even the Hollows have feared since it was ninjas who slain their old pack members during the Battle of the Arendelle Fjords, so the people of Arendelle would consider him a monster. Frankly, the Hollows couldn't care less for the human's reason for this assassination, but they had orders to do. They managed to find "Elsa" standing still and staring at her throne as the Hollow leader drools greedily at being the first one to take a bite of the Queen as he jumped in for the strike. After landing a hit at "Elsa," she felt to the ground. The Hollows laughed manically as the moonlight cast away the shadows and revealed that it was the Queen, but a puppet shaped and dressed to look like her. One of the Hollows stopped laughing and was shocked as the puppet opened its mouth.)

Hollow #1: Ah? Guys! Look! (The rest of the Hollows turn to see the truth; the queen they attacked was a decoy, a puppet as it charged a chakra ball as it was converted into a beam and took out the Hollow that spotted it. Hollow #1 screeched shocked and painfully. The rest saw their comrade fading away, cleanse of its sin during its time as a Hollow.)

Taiyo Saku: Did you empty shells believe that we would let you anywhere near the Queen. (The Hollows turn to see the boy puppet Taiyo Saku himself, with Kaede Uchiha, Mason Drage, Jen Blom, and Jayden Skogen with some blades in their scabbards on their backs.) Here in this throne room is where you'll fall!

[Opening]

(The Hollow leader growls in anger and disbelief. The rest of the Hollows were ashamed that their lot were foiled by a group of children.)

Hollow Leader: Children? Children discovered that we would be here!? Impossible… IMPOSSIBLE!? (The Hollow leader growls that last sentence in rage. Mason smirks proudly as he brought out his blade.)

Mason Drage: Nothing is impossible. Once a new era begins, you Hollows will always be repel by the shinobi, slain even. (Mason turn to his comrades as they knew what to do; stall enough time until a member of the Ninja Guard or the Arendelle royal guard arrive on time with reinforcements. A Hollow charged at Jayden who charged back with his blade held the other way and the other charged at the two girls who block its advance with their blades. Kaede and Jen groans hardily, struggling to prevent it from devouring them.)

Jen Blom: For a deceased spirit, it sure is restless! (A struggling Kaede nodded. Taiyo got up midair as he brought out a scroll with the kanji for "Oil" as summon out oil spreading on the two Hollows. The leader of the Hollow swarm reappeared behind Taiyo, who barely had time to block the attack with his blade. The Hollow leader lunged out a powerful punch at him as it force him to crash-land toward a wall of the throne room. Cracking and shaking were heard as Taiyo, who was semi-conscious, managed to break free, but had some cracks on his body due to it being made of wood. The Hollow leader laughs manically.)

Hollow Leader: You are no boy! You're a wooden toy that thinks it has feelings! (The Hollow leader continues to laugh manically. Taiyo glares deadly at the Hollow and its arrogance as he brought out another scroll and toss it to Mason, who caught as he opened it and summon out oil to spread around the Hollow leader. Then Mason slash at the two charging Hollows in their back. The two Hollows growls in pain.)

Mason Drage: Now is our chance! Jayden! Jen! Get away from them! (Nodding in agreement, Jayden and Jen dashed back away from the oil covered Hollows.) Kaede! Taiyo! (Taiyo raised his arms as he brought out two pipes in his hands as they were converted into a pair of flamethrowers, shooting fire at the Hollows. After casting the required hand signs, Kaede puffed her cheeks.)

Kaede Uchiha: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! (Kaede took in air and huff it out as she unleashed her Fireball at them as well. Due to the oil covering them, it ignite them to be covered in intensifying flames. The Hollows were screaming in pain. Anna opened the door to the throne room from hearing the sounds happening.)

Anna: What's going on.…? Here!? (Anna looked shockingly surprised at the sight of battle with Kaede turning to her in equal surprise.)

Kaede Uchiha: Anna! You need to leave! It's not safe! (Unknown to them, one of the Hollows glared hatefully at Kaede as he got his claws sharpen and rush toward her for the finishing blow. However, Kaede was pushed by Taiyo, who got slashed in half by the waist. Anna and Kaede gasped in shock. Jen, Jayden and Mason were widening their eyes in shock at the fall of their comrade. Taiyo groaned, but struggles hard to aim his right flamethrower at the Hollow until it stomped on it, breaking his arm. Hollow #2 and Hollow #3 laughed evilly in victory.)

Hollow #2: Did you puny creatures thought it would be easy to defeat us? Look at this puny toy here. He thought this pincer attack could slay us at the timing of it. (Hollow #3 chuckled evilly. Jayden clenched his fist in anger.)

Hollow #3: What a useless piece of trash! (Anna fumed at the hurtful words Hollow #3 said about Taiyo. Kaede was snarling with her eyes covered.)

Hollow Leader: Although, you gonna admit, he got us where we least expect it! (The Hollow Leader laughs loudly in a sadistic tone. Until it got hit in the eye with a shuriken. The Hollow Leader screams in pain. Hollow #2 and Hollow #3 turn their laughter into gasps.) My EYE! OH MY EYE! (The Hollow Leader managed to take the shuriken out from his right eye socket, but he glared hatefully at Kaede, who was the one who threw the shuriken.)

[Sharingan] Kaede Uchiha: Don't laugh! (Kaede opened her eyes, which revealed that she has unlocked her Sharingan.) AT MY FRIEND! (Anna, Mason and Jen looked surprised that Kaede has unlocked her Kekkei Genkai, seeing that she has two tomoes on both of her eyes. The Hollows looked shocked by this development.)

Anna: The Sharingan! Kaede has unlocked the Sharingan! (Anna looked remorse at the broken body of Taiyo Saku. Then she turn to Mason, looking for answers.) What's going on? (Mason turn to bow first and then explains.)

Mason Drage: Your Majesty, these Hollows were ordered by a minister in the Court to murder the Queen and blame it on Lord Itachi with the murders of the clans and people that are soon to come to Arendelle tomorrow through the North Mountains. (Anna gasped in shock, but got it over as she stare hard at the Hollows, and seeing that the children in the throne room are telling the truth after spotting a destroyed puppet that looks like Elsa. During the stalemate, Jayden instantly lands a direct hit at Hollow #3 with a chakra enhanced fist by the throat. The fist unleashed a surging flow of chakra as it tore apart the shocked Hollow's neck as it was struggling to speak.)

Hollow #3: H- How did this…? This runt m… managed to…. (Hollow #3 couldn't finish his sentence as he faded away with a grunting sound. The young ninjas in training and Princess of Arendelle were surprise and amazed by Jayden's remarkable newfound power. Jayden grabbed Taiyo's sword as he looked at him with a serious, but remorseful look on his face.)

Jayden Skogen: I promise… your sacrifice won't be in vain. (Jayden pointed his blades at one of the Hollows. The leader nodded at his remaining minion as Hollow #2 lash out at Jayden, but Jayden managed to evade a hit by striking at his blows repeatedly. The Hollow Leader got behind Jayden as he launched his finishing blow but was blocked by the blade of Kaede. Both young Uchiha and Hollow were glaring hard at each other. Jayden and Kaede backed away a few meters as did the remaining Hollows. Kaede and Jayden were panting repeatedly in exhaustion. Kaede turn to Jayden.)

[Sharingan] Kaede Uchiha: Listen to me, Jayden. You leave this fight to me. (Then Jayden turn to Kaede, he could see that Kaede still had some tears on her eyes.) You don't have to die fighting. This is a battle between my family and the ignorant past of Arendelle.

Jayden Skogen: Not my fight. NOT MY FIGHT! (Jayden shouted the last sentence as it was clear that he wasn't mad at Kaede, but the doubt and fear she possesses.) Kaede, it doesn't matter if you were born here or not! You and your clan have chosen to live in Arendelle because you believe in our potential. And furthermore, you're fighting to save the Queen's life! Therefore, you are family! (Kaede gasped in surprise. Anna and Jen smiled at the acceptance that Jayden displayed with Kaede blushing some red tints on her cheeks. That's when an ice blast hit Hollow #2, trapping his body within a chuck of solid ice.)

Hollow #2: What… what happened? H… How did this ice…. (Hollow #2 could finish his sentence as Elsa was heard.)

Elsa: I happen! (Anna and the children turn to Elsa staring hard at the Hollows for not just trying to kill her, but her sister, future sister-in-law, and a group of children fighting for her sake. The Hollows on the other hand, were becoming afraid when they sensed Elsa's chakra level has increased greatly with that of her magic.)

Hollow Leader: This power? How did you obtain this great amount of power! (Looking at Elsa's glaring eyes, the Hollow Leader was frighten by the massive power inside of her as he knew fighting her would be suicide. The Hollow Leader narrow his eye, but only spoke to Elsa.) You seem to be different then what you used to be. I suppose retreat is the wisest course for now! (The Hollow vanished away from the castle and possibly from Arendelle as well, leaving his sole minion behind at the hands of their enemies.)

Hollow #2: Wait, you can't just leave me here!? (The Hollow squeaks fearfully like a little girl from the Junmakuto pointing at him by Elsa. Anna was surprise to see Elsa wielding a Junmakuto, seeing that she was inform by the maids who carried her to her bedroom.)

Elsa: You! Before you go and meet your marker, I demand answers! Why have you come into my home and attack my sisters and the younglings in this throne room? (Hollow #2 was squeaking frightfully. Seeing the Hollow was being too much of a coward to talk, Mason spoke to Elsa.)

Mason Drage: This was an assassination attempt on your life by the court official Jon Loken, Minister of War to frame Lord Itachi and crashing the clans entering Arendelle tomorrow morning. (Elsa and Anna looked at each other in shocked that a minister of the royal court would be behind this plot. Unknown to them, Taiyo's body was glowing in white light while the children except for Kaede were surprise upon seeing this.)

Jen Blom: Ah, guys! Taiyo… (Before Jen could finish her sentence, Kaede and Anna were sadden by the reminder of the fallen boy puppet.)

Elsa: Taiyo? As in Sasori's puppet son! What happened to him? (Elsa looked at the sadden looks on Anna and Kaede.)

Anna: Elsa, when Kaede and her kids were fighting the Hollows trying to kill you, he got broke in half. (Elsa looked shocked by this news. During their conversation, Taiyo's body was being put back together as a whole. Once the light died down, Taiyo was restored, but turn into a human boy.)

Elsa: Oh no! How will Sasori react to this!?

Taiyo Saku: How will my father react to what, Your Majesty? (Elsa, Anna and Kaede widen their eyes as they turn to see Taiyo, alive and a real boy as he got up thanks to Mason and the relieved Jayden's support. Anna smiles in happiness.)

Anna: Taiyo! You're alive! (A happy Kaede smiles as she added.)

Kaede Uchiha: And you're a real boy. A human! How was this possible? (Elsa thought about the possibly until she remembered what Sasori said regarding Pinocchio.)

Elsa: "Prove that you're brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday…" (The others turn to Elsa as she finishes the sentence she is reciting of the Blue Fairy.) "Someday, you will be a real boy." (Elsa smiles in grace, knowing that Taiyo is alive and prove that he was indeed brave, truthful and unselfish. Taiyo had a small smirk, knowing that he is real and alive as he examines his human body.)

Taiyo Saku: What that it? My desire to belong has proven my bravery, truthfulness and selflessness to become human. (Kaede and the other children smiles, knowing that their own mission to save Elsa was a success. Olaf, Shisui, Izumi and another man entered the throne room. Elsa and the others turn to the other group.)

[Sharingan] Izumi Uchiha: Your Majesty, we sensed Hollows infiltrating the… throne room? (Izumi looked at the scene of the aftermath in the throne room and that Taiyo is human now. Elsa explain of what happened in the room. While she was express her worried to her future sister-in-law and her children for risking their lives for hers, nevertheless she was proud of them for putting up a fight and that Taiyo and Jayden managed to slay their Hollow opponents. Olaf jumped up and down as he placed a hand on her shoulder in joy.)

Olaf: Wow, Kaede. You and your friends were able to beat a couple of Hollows. That was very brave… and dangerous, but brave. (Kaede smiles while blushing at the admiration she was receiving with Anna and Elsa agreeing with Olaf.)

Anna: Yeah, but that still a dangerous risk you and your friend did there, young lady. You could've been killed. (Elsa looked a bit disbelief and suppressing the urge to giggle as this was the first time she saw Anna scolding someone. Kaede looked a bit upset until Anna change her serious expression into a warm one.) Now give me a hug, little sister. (Anna extend her arms as she received her hug from Kaede. Then Anna turn to Jen, Jayden, Mason and Taiyo.) And you guys, should be proud of yourselves for the victory you have gain in the name of Arendelle. (The smiling Jen, Mason, Jayden and Taiyo nodded in agreement with Anna. Breaking free of the ice, Hollow #2 roars as he charged in to kill Elsa, which shockingly surprise the others. However, a slash was made as Hollow #2 felt it. Hollow #2 widen his eyes in shock as he saw it was the 24 year old black hair man with brown eyes wearing a silver Viking armor attire with green outlines, wearing a javelin as he got in front of Elsa, who was just as surprise as the rest of the others except for Shisui.)

Hollow #2: Ah!? Im… Impossible? (Hollow #2 faded away. The young man turn to Elsa as he bows respectfully.)

Bjorn Loken: Your Majesty, I am Bjorn Loken. I came to your shinobi of the Uchiha Clan to warn you of the treasonous acts my father Jon still has left to carry out. (Judging by the calmness of the others, they knew the son of Minister Loken was telling the truth, but the thing Elsa puzzled her was Bjorn's choice of sides. Elsa nodded at Anna to ask for answers.)

Anna: Bjorn, I'm grateful that you managed to save my sister's life, but you would you tell us all of this?

Bjorn Loken: Princess Anna, my father and I love Arendelle. But his fear of magic and chakra has clouded his judgment and plans to crash the clans that have fought alongside your late father King Agnarr. (Elsa and Anna were surprise to hear that another reason why these clans were coming to live in Arendelle was because they have fought alongside their father the late King Agnarr. Nodding to this, Elsa got serious as she raise a hand.)

Elsa: Sir Bjorn! You have proven the innocence of your non-involvement of this attempt on my life and seeing that you have slain that Hollow with ease, I will require your assistance in bringing the clans and those with them to the Flame Village safely. (Without hesitation, Bjorn stand ups, bows in respect as he nods.)

Bjorn Loken: Understood! I swear to serve and give my life to yours and Lord Itachi's cause, my Queen. (Elsa was glad that not all people or warriors in Arendelle feared her. Izumi smile, as she bows in respect too.)

Izumi Uchiha: I also pledge my life to your cause to create a world free from the purge of the innocent with magic. (Elsa was surprise by Izumi's pledge. Izumi remained unfazed as she answered.) I know Your Majesty and I didn't have a great first meeting due to the fact that you have fallen in love with the Head of the Uchiha, but I am over it and willing to serve you in honor and dignity. (Another black hair Uchiha, presumably in his 20s, wearing a navy blue high collar shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, adding a Viking body armor, gauntlets, metallic leggings and black boots arrived as he bows in respect.)

Renai Uchiha: I am Renai Uchiha, Your Majesty. I have train myself into being as tough as the hardest shield in history and I pledge my life into yours and Lord Itachi's cause. (Elsa smiles as she nods, having acquire support from those of the Uchiha Clan and a warrior of Arendelle as she turn to see the sky and knew what to do as she thought.)

Elsa: (Thought: Itachi… you were right! Even with all of this power, I won't carry this burden on my own. I will show the world of what I can do.) Then let us go.

[North Mountain] [June 22nd 1995]

(Morning came when the sun rising as there were blurs flashing through, as it was reveal that they were ninjas, five male ninja and three kunoichi, scouting ahead for any danger lingering about. In the higher grounds of the mountains, there were men dress in red and black. They hurled large boulders down the mountain and just as they were gonna crash their targets, a stream of powerful ice blast was able to intersect the boulder as the snow below were moved to create a new pattern of land, much to the men and ninjas' surprise.)

Kato Ninja: What the…

Ichikawa Kunoichi: I sense some ice magic from that blast. (One of the other kunoichi nods.)

Takenaka Kunoichi: So do I, but where did it originated from?

Elsa: From me. (The ninja turn to see Elsa smiling at them with Bjorn, Izumi, Renai and Shisui. The ninjas were in fighting stance as did Elsa's ninjas plus Arendelle warrior, but were halted by Elsa. One of the ninjas, from the Takenaka Clan, observe Elsa and after seeing the snowy bridge that was form from the magic inside her, the ninja realize who she is.)

Takenaka Ninja: Queen Elsa?! (Surprise at first, Elsa calmly nods. The Takenaka sheathed his sword and became calm as he turn to his confused comrades.) It's okay, it's the Queen of Arendelle. (Realizing that it was Elsa herself, the other ninjas sheathed their sword as they bow in respect alongside the Takenaka ninja.) It's an honor to meet you Your Majesty. We brought news. The Nakamura, Narimiya, Okamoto, and Kohashi Clans were able to enter Arendelle territory last night and met up with Lord Itachi and managed to guide them into the village. (Elsa was amaze that Itachi anticipate a plot like this happening.) Counting the Uchiha and Zo, the Flame Village currently has six ninja clans now residing. Which means the only clans to come are the Takenaka, Ichikawa, Kuriyama, and Kato clans. (Elsa turn to the messaging ninja of the Takenaka clan.) What's the status on your clans' progress?

Takenaka Ninja: Your Majesty, before we came to your kingdom, our lord managed to gather some gifts for you and for Arendelle.

Elsa: Gifts? (Elsa looked confused by the statement as the kunoichi from the Takenaka clan has to say.)

Takenaka Kunoichi: Your Majesty, during our journey to Arendelle, we managed to recover the bodies of their late Majesties. (Elsa widen her eyes in surprise that this woman inform her that her parents' corpses are in the possession of the Takenaka clan. The Takenaka kunoichi continued.) Lord Hatobi wishes to give them a proper burial with you and Lord Itachi paying your respects to them since they didn't borrow anything. Furthermore, Lord Hatobi…. (A new voice was heard along with footsteps.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Is more than capable to speak to the Queen. (Everyone turn to see a young man, 25 years old with black hair, grey eyes, wearing a long white coat with blue and orange, a black shirt, blue sash, black leather pants, and shinobi boots with metallic footplate and wearing a war fan and a sword on his back. Hatobi bows in respect.) Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you, if it doesn't displeasure you, I wish to continue this discussion back in our camp. (Elsa nodded in agreement, granting his request.)

[Allied Clans Camp – North Mountain]

(Entering the camp of the four clans brought different reactions, but none that were negative; the men were admiring Elsa's and Izumi's beauty, while the women slapped some of them that were either their husbands or oldest sons as they bow in respect to Queen Elsa and apologize in their stead. Elsa shrugged it off, knowing that it was understandable and at the same time couldn't help but think which to worry about, people's fear of her or the male admirers observing her like some kind of jewel. Also, Elsa was even more surprise to know that Hatobi is a brilliant and talented strategist that won glory and battles for his clan and the others that ally with the Takenaka, including the Uchiha Clan. Right now, she was inside the tent of Hatobi's as it was dark, but had a candle to light the room.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Before we process to the Flame Village, might I ask; what is that you desire as Queen? What do you wish to do for the kingdom and of the prophecy that Lord Itachi told me? (Elsa was surprise to know that this young man, who she just met, was inform of everything and could remain calm like a veteran strategist. At the same time, Elsa thought of what Hatobi said earlier and looking back to when she accidently revealed her powers at her coronation, the battle against Duke Dipper's thugs and realizing their end results to slay anyone with magic with no regards of whether or not they are innocent. Elsa took a breather and breathes it out as she answered.)

Elsa: All of my life, I was confine due to the fact that there are others who will kill magic wielders whether they are innocent or not. I was isolate from the world and sister so much, there were times that I simply wished to end it all, but all of that changed when I met my soon-to-be husband on the North Mountain where my ice castle resides. (Elsa stare at Hatobi with a serious glance as she bravely spoke her desire.) What I desire is to build a world where no innocent person born of magic will ever be prosecute or judge due to what they can do. And I won't do it out of force neither. If I must battle to protect my kingdom, my family and fight alongside my future husband to help carry this burden then I will. And it won't be just me to carry this weight, I can allow others who are willing to walk the same path. (Hatobi stood there as he changed his blank look into a happy one with a smile. Hatobi got up from his spot as he spoke.)

Hatobi Takenaka: If that's what you desire along with Lord Itachi, then… not only will you have the support, faith and loyalty of the Takenaka, Kato, Ichikawa and Kuriyama clans. You will leave here with my services. (Elsa smiles that Hatobi has accepted to join the Flame Village and Arendelle. Both queen and ninja strategist regroup with the others as they began planning their new move. Hatobi place the pieces as he shows Elsa, the Uchiha ninja, the three other clan heads of the Ichikawa, Kuriyama and Kato clans his strategy.) We need to get the civilian level personnel here to the village. In order for this to work, every children from their respective clans need to gather around so that Master Shisui can teleport with them close to the Flame Village with reinforcement from the Uchiha. (Shisui nodded in agreement. Shisui got to the children of the Ichikawa clan as each of them hold hands as he used an advanced form of the Teleportation Jutsu. Hatobi continues.) Next, is to escort the adults with not just our shinobi, but with those of great defense and accuracy. Master Renai and Lady Izumi, I leave them in your capable hands. (Izumi and Renai bows in respect.)

Renai and Izumi: Understood! (Renai and Izumi left to gather the shinobi and civilians to guide them to the Flame Village while protecting them from harm. Hatobi resume to further his strategy.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Protecting them from a frontal assault would not be hard, but to protect and fight out an ambush of boulders will make it even more difficult. We need a decoy to draw the enemy's attention. (The heads of the Ichikawa and Kuriyama clans were thinking of which ninja should be the perfect decoy to distract the enemy. Bjorn cleared his throat and spoke with a fearless face.)

Bjorn Loken: If it please your Lordships, I volunteer to do battle with the enemy forces. (The Ichikawa clan leader, a man in his early 30s, turn to Bjorn.)

Ichikawa Clan Leader: You. Your chakra levels aren't even close to jonin-level and you have the nerves to ask so boldly. (Despite that statement, Bjorn's expression reminds unfazed as Elsa was next to speak.)

Elsa: If Bjorn is to go into battle then so will I. (This got the other clan leaders, except for Hatobi, to widen their eyes in surprise as Elsa continues.) While I have allow the shinobi of your clans to reside in Arendelle, I will not sit by and watch from the sidelines. I will be the decoy, seeing that these men are from Weselton, they would most likely blame me for cutting trading ties with their kingdom.(So far the clan leaders thought about it for a while, and realizing its brilliance, they nodded in agreement.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Very well, but before you go. You will certainly need a mount. (Hatobi call out for a shinobi of his clan.) Bring forth one of our gifts.

Takenaka Ninja: Sir! (The Takenaka ninja nods and left. Soon, he brought forth a white horse with a mane of light blue and wearing protective armor of gold as the shinobi hand the reigns to Elsa, who was awing in amazement.)

Elsa: Wow! What a beautiful horse. (Hatobi smiles at how Queen Elsa has grown fond of the horse.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Do you like her? Do you like this horse, Your Majesty? (Elsa turn as she nodded in agreement. Hatobi bows in respect.) Then it is yours. Consider it an early engagement present on behalf of the Takenaka. We named it White Hare, as it has incredible speed to run for hundreds of miles without rest and jumps higher distances than any average horse. Some say it is the sister of Red Hare from the Middle Kingdom. (Elsa raise her brow, curious to know more about the Middle Kingdom, but put that thought away for now and focus on the task at hand. Elsa turn to Bjorn with a serious glance.)

Elsa: Bjorn, I'm entrusting my life to you. I trust you will not disappoint me. (Bjorn nodded with fazing his face.) But at the same time, I am curious to see your abilities before my very eyes. (Bjorn made a fist, but pound it soft at his chest.)

Bjorn Loken: Leave it to me, My Queen. (As Elsa prepares to conjure a Hojutsu with her ice magic, she remember an important lesson from Itachi. A flashback occurs: it was back to the time before Hans and his search party came to the ice castle and during the constellation viewing. Itachi and Elsa were viewing the constellations with much joy, but Elsa looked down on the ground with an upset look. Itachi notice this.)

Itachi Uchiha (Flashback): Are you alright? (Elsa was still not responding, so Itachi gently tap her shoulder as Elsa got out of her trance.)

Elsa (Flashback): Huh? Oh, Itachi! I'm sorry it's just… (Elsa was stuck in her words until Itachi raise a hand, completely understanding.) I was just thinking back to when I exposed my powers in Arendelle. I was frighten by all those staring eyes and especially when the Duke of Weselton started shouting "Sorcery" and "Monster." (Elsa was definitely frowning at the reminder of being called a monster. Itachi may like firm, but it was at the foolishness of the Duke and those like him. Itachi sighed softly as he said.)

Itachi Uchiha (Flashback): People judge based on appearance and their own prejudices. The Duke of Weselton seems to be a spineless coward with greedy intentions to extend his own wealth. Don't allow his or anyone of his kind's meaningless words bring harm to you (Elsa felt that what Itachi said was true and that she was being over cautious again.)

Elsa (Flashback): It's not just the Duke's words that got me concerned. It's the people who are freezing due to the eternal winter I accidently casted upon them. (Itachi knew that despite her own self-exile, she still cared about her people more than anything besides Anna. Itachi smiles knowing why she would still care for the citizens of Arendelle.)

Itachi Uchiha (Flashback): You still care for your subjects, don't you? You care for them so much that you treat them like family. (Surspringly to Elsa, she nodded in agreement. Elsa turn to face him as Itachi did something even she didn't see coming. Itachi poke her in the forehead with a smile.) Just remember to never shoulder everything alone. Remember, there are many who are willingly to share the responsibilities you will carry… and that includes me. (Elsa smiles brightly at the care, wisdom and determination Itachi displayed to her.)

[North Mountain]

(The flashback ends. On the higher grounds of the North Mountain, there were enemies from Weselton awaiting for anyone from the ninja clans to launch another ambush until some of the men were taken down Bjorn wielding his javelin. One of the enemy commanders gasped in shock.)

Enemy Soldier: What the…? Where did he come from? (Just then, a large wall of ice was being formed, preventing them to stage a new ambush as they turn to see Elsa on her White Hare horse.)

Enemy Commander #1: That power. (The enemy commander realize who Elsa is.) It's the Queen of Arendelle! Let's get her! (The enemy troops roar a battle cry, but one unit after another were taken down by Bjorn. One unit attempt to break the ice wall until Bjorn flashed in front of them and launch a jutsu with his thrown javelin as it was enhanced with chakra as the impact recoil them back with injuries. Bjorn grabbed his javelin as Elsa was pleased by the abilities of the warrior.)

Elsa: Impressive, Bjorn. This ought to make things easier for Shisui and his men. (Out of nowhere, a magic blast was launched, aiming at Elsa until White Hare quickly move her and her owner away from it. Elsa looked in surprise that most of the Weselton enemies were magic wielders like herself, but increase her confusion at this meaning.) They're Magic wielders like me? Yet they are fighting for a duke who has a paranoid intolerance for magic wielding beings? I must get to the bottom of this. (So far, Elsa was able to take down her share of a dozen enemy soldiers with her ice magic as another were pinned down by her ice and another was restraining in ice pillars.)

Enemy Soldier: Bring out the wolves. (One for the enemy soldiers unlocked a cage door as a pack of white wolves were released as they ran toward the Queen of Arendelle. However Bjorn remains unfazed as he aimed his javelin at them.)

Bjorn Loken: For my Queen, I will not be defeated by a pack of wolves. (Before Bjorn engage the wolves in combat, Elsa spoke as she remember her pet wolf Ignis.)

Elsa: Ah… Bjorn. Just take the wolves down, don't kill them. (Bjorn raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nevertheless nods. One by one, the wolves were beaten down by Bjorn, demonstrating his strength as one of the wolves, the leader, got up and aim to bite him until Bjorn unleashed a powerful fist to his head, launching the pack leader down to the ground. The wolves got up, but were whining in fear and defeat as they flee. Elsa smiles proudly at Bjorn.) Remarkable, it's as if one of the legendary Vikings of yore have been reincarnated into our era. (Bjorn smirks while appreciating the praise from his queen, he felt that he wasn't deserving of the recognition.)

Bjorn Loken: Oh, I am no legend, Your Majesty. (Elsa turn to the enemy forces, who were afraid, but that no longer affected her as she brought forth her Junmakuto, the Winter of Hope.)

Elsa: Not yet, but let us engage the enemy in battle and show them what the Viking warriors of Arendelle can do alongside the shinobi. (Bjorn proudly nods as he engage the enemy with the Queen as they charge in battle.)

[Allied Clans Camp – North Mountain]

(Shisui, Izumi, and Renai managed to guide the members and people of the Ichikawa, Kato and Kuriyama clans to safety at the Flame Village. Anna, Minister Blom and the royal guard welcomed the clans and the people that they brought along with open arms as they went to settle down in their assigned districts. The three Uchiha returned to the main camp to lead the Takenaka clan as they were the only ones left.)

Shisui Uchiha: We managed to lead the clans to the Flame Village with zero causalities on our part. (Hatobi nods in good grace, seeing how much success his strategy was producing.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Yes. It seems everything is proceeding as plan. From what I heard from my scouts is that Queen Elsa and Master Bjorn have nearly defeated the entire enemy force. However, they need only to convince them to join us instead. (Most of the Uchiha ninja raise their brows in confusion. Renai was the first to ask.)

Renai Uchiha: How come, good sir?

Hatobi Takenaka: Because most of the enemy are consisted of magic beings. (The Uchiha ninja were shock to discover that the enemies from Weselton are magic wielders like their Queen.) No doubt that they would only serve the Duke out of fear of execution, but once they see the merciful nature of the Queen, their allegiance of Weselton will switch to that of Arendelle. (While they thought of the cons of accepting enemies into their ranks, nevertheless they looked into the pros since they were frighten magic wielders as they would welcome them with ease or the very least, tolerance them. One of the scouts return as he bows in respect.)

Takenaka Scout: I bring news! A giant has been reported to be entering the battlefield, but is shown no allegiance with Weselton. (Hatobi raise a brow in confusion as one of the Uchiha ninja recognize the description.)

Renai Uchiha: A giant? It must be a male member of the Zo clan. Only they would have that kind of description, particularly the men. (Hatobi nods as he and Shisui head out to the battle above while Izumi and Renai were routing the remaining personnel of the Takenaka to the Flame Village.)

[North Mountain]

(Back in the battlefield, most of the enemy forces were deteriorating due to the efforts of Queen Elsa and Bjorn Loken. Just as an ambush in the bushes were also gonna strike, suddenly a new humble voice was heard.)

Onju Zo: Hey! (Elsa, Bjorn and the enemy turn to see a large man with gray hair, possibly his 20s, with close eyes, a big smile and an overweight with muscular build walking into the battlefield.) Are you the ones causing trouble for the shinobi that suddenly arrived in the village? (At first, the enemies thought he wasn't a shinobi until the giant turn his smile into a frown as he pick a large boulder without the use of chakra or magic.) AHHH. (This surprise the shocked enemy forces, while surprising to Elsa and even Bjorn.)

Bjorn Loken: Such incredible strength! (Then the Zo clan member threw the boulder at the enemy's position as it cause most of them to crash down to the ground. Most that didn't get hit came out of hiding, as they looked up to the sky to see the pouty ninja of the Zo clan crashing in the air above them.)

Onju Zo: Okay! Trying this out! Special delivery from Onju Zo! (Onju's crash-landing caused a seismic impact as it force the enemy officers to fall to the ground. Afterwards, Onju retreated back to Elsa.) Queen Elsa, you must stay away from harm's way. (Elsa smiles at the determined protection that Onju and Bjorn are displaying to her.)

Elsa: With such brave and powerful warriors and shinobi as yourselves by my side, I can afford the odd adventures. (Onju turn to Elsa with a pleading look.)

Onju Zo: My Queen, please! (Elsa nodded in agreement. Then she turn to the barely capable enemy officers.)

Elsa: Tell me. Why is it that you fight me? For your greedy lord and his dislike for magic or simply out of loyalty. Are any of you happy serving a duke who thinks of profits rather than his own people? (The enemy officers were surprised that the Queen of Arendelle would ask such question that even the Duke would never ask of them. One of soldiers answered her carefully, but with no fear.)

Enemy Soldier: Of course we're not happy! We only fight because we want to stay alive! (Another soldier answered Elsa with more distaste for his former homeland.)

Enemy Soldier #2: We can't go back to a magic purging land such as Weselton, even if we had succeed. (Then another soon question Elsa's motive of her asking.)

Enemy Soldier #3: How could you ever understand? (That's when Onju shouts softly at the enemy soldiers.)

Onju Zo: Stop it! (Everyone turn their attention to Onju as he picked up one of the enemy commanders up, much to their surprise of his sudden appearance. Onju didn't attack, but simply explain on Elsa's behalf.) I know you suffer the way as my clan and I had, on the inside. And so did Queen Elsa because for twelve years she had to be confined from both her sister and the kingdom of Arendelle so that she would not bring harm to them both. Therefore, she understands your pain as it is relate to your own. (The enemy forces were surprised to hear of this. This was different from what the Duke Odbart of Weselton told them from his voyage at Arendelle. But one look from the Queen frowning and they could see that it was no lies whatsoever. Onju continued.) But if you use your magic to intentionally attack the innocent then they will suffer the same way as we have. (The enemy forces were surprise to hear that but knew it all too true as Bjorn respond.)

Bjorn Loken: You're right, Sir Onju. (Elsa nodded as she speak for herself.)

Elsa: Exactly why the answer was simple all along. (Every enemy soldiers and even her own officers raise a brow in curiosity as Elsa continues.) Conflicts such as this one has shown me that the right people weren't in the right place. (Elsa turn to the defeated enemy forces.) All of you, you must put the past behind and even if you can't return to Weselton, I will openly welcome you all to Arendelle. Serve me, the Flame Village and Arendelle well and I will shower you with respect, let you live in property, hone your skills for battle and be yourself without fear conquering you! (The defeat enemies were speechless that the Snow Queen would not only spare them, but welcome them into her ranks despite their early conflict. They may have been enemies, but they still magic wielders alike as some were shedding tears of joy that they were gonna live. One of the enemy commander walked upfront, but bows in respect to Elsa.)

Enemy Commander: Your Majesty, while we can never repay you for this generous pardon, nevertheless we will not disappoint you. (Elsa nods in agreement as she rides her White Hare to the direction back to Arendelle as the ex-enemy troops, Bjorn and Onju happily follows her.)

[Ending]


	9. Preparations for the Wedding

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 009 – Preparations for the Wedding

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 22nd 1995]

[Mountain Pass – Arendelle]

(Watching the last group of foreigners with the Takenaka clan making it through the mountain pass with the Uchiha officers from a mountain cliff, was an Arendelle minister named Jon Loken in his 40s who had black hair greying, wearing high class attire of Arendelle and was currently using a telescope. What displease him was that there was no ambush troops attacking them and seeing that his son Bjorn was helping them with the children of that clan admiring Bjorn.)

Jon Loken: Damn it! DAMN IT! That accursed boy would sabotage me, his own father. Does he not have any respect? (Jon shouted out in frustration, unaware that Itachi, a shadow clone, was behind him as he spoke.)

Itachi Uchiha: Actually, he does, but sadly you have lost his respect for you. (Shock on the inside, but Jon remained unfazed on the surface as he slowly turn to face Itachi, the man he despise so much.)

Jon Loken: Itachi Uchiha. Have you come to kill me? (Itachi shook his head as he had a firm serious expression on his face as he spoke.)

Itachi Uchiha: No! I came here on my own accord. And in case you were hoping to strike at me, I am simply a shadow clone of the original. I came to talk to you regarding this plot you had to incriminate me. I want you to say yes or no upon my question. (Despite felling the rage in him burning, Jon nods with the same emotionless face as Itachi.) You send that horde of Hollows to kill the Queen, even though she did not mean to cast the eternal winter, did you do out of fear that she may cast another in the future? (Jon raise a brow, being suspicious of Itachi and his ways as he spoke.)

Jon Loken: Just what is this…? (Before Jon could finish his sentence, Itachi interrupted.)

Itachi Uchiha: I only want you to say yes or no! (Somehow, Jon's emotionless face was melting away by Itachi's presence and glance.)

Jon Loken: Look, I… (That's when Itachi firmly shouts out in strength and fierce determination.)

Itachi Uchiha: YES OR NO! (Jon gasped in shock and shaking fearfully, but answered.)

Jon Loken: No! Of course not! King Agnarr and I were longtime friends in the military with Joshua. I was one of the few who knew of the Queen's powers. Why would I want to kill her? (Then Itachi ask another question.)

Itachi Uchiha: Next question, you also plotted to use these magic wielders from Weselton and use their fear into attacking the clans so that they can used as scapegoats to leave your good name intact. Isn't that right. (Still shaking in fear, Jon answers.)

Jon Loken: Ye…Yes! (Itachi narrow his eyes at the infuriated and frighten Jon as he climax to the final question.)

Itachi Uchiha: One last question. You did all of this, all of this schemes just so you be rid of me! (Jon looked away in frustration and worries, but answered anyway.)

Jon Loken: Usurper, so what if it is? I only did this for the sake of Arendelle. Although I was sadden of my plan regarding the Queen's life, I thought it was only best since you were brainwashing… (Before he could finish his sentence, Itachi dash close to his face as this surprise and scared him.)

Itachi Uchiha: For your information, I didn't nor haven't brainwash the Queen. I merely guide of what path she would chose as I have chosen to fight alongside her in the coming battles for Arendelle. I fell in love with her because we understand and respect each other. (Jon couldn't believe what he just heard.)

Jon Loken: Love? Is that it? You came out of nowhere and helped the Queen end the eternal winter simply because you fell in love with her? (Jon snarled at the thought of Itachi with Elsa.) I could see that the beauty of Queen Elsa might have attracted… (That's when all of the restriction of Itachi's emotion was released as he activated his Sharingan, he shouted.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: IT IS MORE THAN APPEARANCE! I LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART BECAUSE WE BOTH FELT THE PAIN AND SUFFERING WE ENDURED DURING OUR YEARS OF ISOLATION FROM THOSE WHO LOVED! (Jon widen his eyes in shocked by this as he remember the twelve years of Elsa's isolation.) WHEN TWO OR MORE PEOPLE HAVE EXPERIENCE THE SAME PAIN, THERE CAN BE NO LIES! (Jon was even more speechless as he turn to see the scenery of Elsa riding White Hare as the children of the Takenaka clan were smiling, admiring her much to her joy. Some of the women there were paying their respects to her and while some were wary of the Weselton magic wielders that initially attacked them, nevertheless they were willingly to give them a chance. Jon was indeed surprise by the sudden change several groups had for each other, proving Itachi's point. Itachi regain his emotionless stare as he warn Jon.) I can understand that there will always be others who may stand against me in the future, but I can live with that. These clans that have banded together aren't heading to the village to plan any conquest on the kingdom, but rather to protect it as they fought alongside King Agnarr and the Uchiha. And if you still hate my presence, then… you are more than welcome to try and take my head. (The minister continues to watch the scenery as Itachi got in close.) But if you bring harm to others, such as children, in your quest to eradicate me. (That's when Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan with a powerful glare, giving such shiver down Jon's spine. Itachi stated with a hard tone.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: I'll kill you myself! (Despite the threat he was given, Jon knew it was merely a warning to leave innocent people, whether they wield magic or not, out of the conflict that ministers like him have against the Uchiha that won the heart of the Queen fairly. The shadow clone of Itachi dispel as it left a smoke of ashes resembling crows. Jon frowns, realizing the error of his ways and felt to the ground with his head down in shame. Jon sobs quietly then turn his head to the sky.)

Jon Loken: My sovereign. Your Late Majesty! I'm so ashamed for all of this; trying to kill your daughter Elsa, crashing your allies in these shinobi, and incriminating your future son-in-law. (Jon said that, finally acknowledging Itachi as a savior than a conqueror. Jon brought out a dagger as he knew what to do.) Itachi Uchiha… is a remarkable and merciful man. Just as Queen Elsa is a powerful and benevolent ruler. This lowly servant will take his life in atonement. (Jon closed his eyes. The mountains were quiet until a blade slash sound was heard, indicating that Jon commit suicide by cutting his throat.)

[Opening]

[Valley of the Living Rock - Arendelle]

(After hearing everything about the plot on Elsa and the ninja clans' lives, Kristoff went to see his adoptive family of trolls with Anna, who he propose to before Itachi did with Elsa, to ask Pabbie, his adoptive grandfather of the situation at hand. However, Pabbie explain that it was already taken care of thanks to Elsa. Kristoff and Anna were glad that every clan that were invited had finally arrived and settle in the Hidden Flame Village, and even more when Elsa gave them her blessings. Nevertheless, Kristoff invited his family of troll for his and Anna's wedding, much to their excitement. Right now, Kristoff had finish explaining everything about the conversation Elsa had discussed with him, Anna, Itachi and the Ninja Guard about the resurrection of Kaguya Otsutsuki and the plans regarding Black Zetsu.)

Pabbie: Hmm… twelve Princesses with pure lights, four elementals of the seasons and thirteen vessels of pure darkness. I too fear that this Black Zetsu will be a calamity for not just Arendelle, but for the world at large. We need to be prepare for the upcoming battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki. (Kristoff and Anna looked surprise by this. Kristoff knew his adoptive grandfather means well as he knew that Pabbie had more to say.) Kristoff, who are the current vessels of darkness with a piece of Kaguya's heart? (Kristoff thinks about it, but remember the Battle of the Arendelle Fjords and what Itachi told them both.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: From what I remember, it's Hans and Itachi's father. (Pabbie gasped in shock at the mention of Fugaku Uchiha.)

Pabbie: No! Not Fugaku. (Thought: Such a bitter end, to a man who loved his clan and would risk his life for the safety of his family.) (Pabbie manage to resume back to the task at hand.) That's two of thirteen vessels. How Fugaku died… No, he was killed… by his own brother Jeito Uchiha and Matsunaga Ichinose. (Anna gasped in shock that a brother would kill a brother by intentions. Pabbie notice Anna's frown as he reassures her.) I see the sadness in your eyes, Anna. Please, tell me what's wrong?

Anna: It's just I didn't get the idea of how brothers would treat each other like this? Seeing that Hans and his brothers are a perfect example of that kind of feud between brothers and the one between Indra and Asura. (Realizing the mistake in it, Anna quickly change it as fast as she could.) I mean not that it didn't had a humble beginning before Indra got all hungry power… but not that I'm saying that Itachi will be the same as… (Pabbie humbly chuckles at his future granddaughter-in-law's awkwardness as he took over.)

Pabbie: I understand what you're trying to say, Anna. Indra was once a good older brother until he was influenced by Black Zetsu to have a lust for power. And though their feud was merely a play, both Itachi and his brother Sasuke are good to each other and their relationship are equal to that of yours and Elsa. (Anna nodded from what she remember Itachi telling her everything from his old world. Even she felt touched by how Itachi cared and loved his younger brother just like how Elsa does for her, except with the deceptions and so forth. Pabbie frowns as he continues.) Unfortunately, Jeito is not like Sasuke. He won't repent as he tried to stage a coup to take the title of Head of the Uchiha clan. No, he will only grow strong in strength and hatred from killing the innocence. (Anna was so shock that he covered her mouth, knowing that there is a murderer out there as Kristoff held her just to comfort her. Unknown to them, a man in a black hood appeared out of nowhere as the trolls notice his presence. One of the troll children was moving Kristoff's leg to grab his attention.)

Troll Boy: Hey, Kristoff. Do you know that guy? (Kristoff and Anna turn to see the mysterious stranger. While he wore a black hood that covered his face, his attire was mostly tattered as if he was a nomad, wearing a white poncho, black shirt, grey pants and shinobi shoes with wrappings. What got them to be cautious was that this stranger was carrying a sword.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Ah, who are you? (Despite his best to keep his cool, Kristoff could feel the sweats on the back of his neck. After taking a double check on the man, Anna decided to take over. )

Anna: Ah, this might sound a little crazy, but… are you from another… I don't know… world called the Shinobi World. (The mysterious stranger pause at the mention of his home universe. He turn to look at the clan of trolls, then at Kristoff, Anna and even Sven.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hmph! Here's something you don't see every day, a mountain man, a clan of trolls, a reindeer and some kind of high-class woman who somewhat discovered I'm not of this world. (Thinking that she was insult, Anna talked back at the man.)

Anna: For your information, buster. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, sister to Queen Elsa and soon to be sister-in-law of Itachi Uchiha. (That's what got the mysterious man's eyes to widen in surprise. He gasped in surprise.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Itachi's… here? In this world!? Where is he? Tell me! (Kristoff looked at the man as if he was crazy, demanding answers from royalty, especially since he has known Anna long enough to not provoke her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for this man, but Anna narrow a look at him as she walked at him with Kristoff trying to restrain her.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Anna, wait! You should be careful, especially since he is a ninja and has the capabilities to kill us if he wants to. (Anna turn to Kristoff, without throwing any outburst at him.)

Anna: Kristoff, I'm fine! (Anna return her attention at the man with her pointing her finger at him.) And as for you, mister! Is this the way you treat royalty? Be that as it may, you still haven't answered my question; who are you and do you know Itachi? (They were lock in a narrowing stare off until the man hums softly. The man then chuckles softly. Anna raise a brow in confusion.)

Sasuke Uchiha: If Itachi has been engage to your sister then as his younger brother… (The man took off his hood as his face was revealed. Much to Kristoff, Sven and Anna's shocking surprise, he looked almost like Itachi and Mikoto, except that he had a blue sash around his forehead and blue tint black hair.) I must be in my best behavior. (Now Anna and Kristoff were shock to discover that this man is Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha.)

Anna: Wait a minute, you're Sasuke. (Sasuke nods. Anna shrieks like an excited schoolgirl, much to the surprise on Kristoff and Sasuke's faces. What Sasuke didn't see was that Anna hugs him, even though they just met.) It's so nice to meet you. I can't believe that I'm going to have another brother once Elsa and Itachi are married. Boy, Mikoto and Kaede will be surprise when they see you. (Sasuke's confusion grew with shock at the mention of his mother and wondering who this Kaede was. At the same time, his vision was getting blurry as Sasuke groans. Sasuke falling almost got Anna to fall too until Kristoff came to add his strength to help Anna hold his unconscious body. Anna's excitement turn to concern.) Whoa, what happened? (Kristoff turn to Pabbie as he carry Sasuke to him.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Grand Pabbie, is he okay?

Pabbie: Bring him here. (Kristoff place Sasuke on the ground as Pabbie check his condition. After a while, Pabbie concludes.) He must've been exhausted from the use of a powerful interdimensional technique from his Rinnegan, it's nothing fatal. He just needs a good night's rest. (Kristoff and Anna happily nods, relieve that the newfound Uchiha was gonna live, but needs rest. Anna smiles at Pabbie.)

Anna: Still, It's gonna be great to see you at the wedding tomorrow, Pabbie. (Anna turn to all the troll, smiling happy that she and Kristoff will get married at last.) All of you are welcome too! There'll be dancing, chocolate and so much more. (Most of the trolls were excited to go to the wedding and happy to see the couple getting married. Shisui appeared before them as he bows in respect to Pabbie first and then to Kristoff and Anna.) Shisui?

Shisui Uchiha: Shisui Uchiha, reporting. The last of the clans, the Takenaka have made it into the Hidden Flame with zero casualties. (Anna smiles relieve that no people from the clans and those who follow them had died along with Kristoff.)

Anna: What a relieve! I'm glad no one got killed during their way to the Flame Village. (Shisui didn't finished his report as he continues.)

Shisui Uchiha: Ah… Not exactly. (Anna and Kristoff turn to Shisui in confusion.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: What do you mean?

Shisui Uchiha: We found a body in the mountaintops and verify that it was Minister of War Jon Loken, the mastermind behind the attempt on Queen Elsa's life and the one who tried to exterminate those said clans. (Anna fumed at the mention of Jon, she had met him before growing up and to think that the man she once called uncle would try to kill her sister, made her infuriated.) However once he realized the error of his ways, he chose to take his own life in atonement for the plots he did. (Now Anna was surprised to hear that Jon is dead. While a part of her was mad at his attempts, there was other who will miss him as family as she hold to Kristoff's hand for comfort. Shisui spotted the unconscious Sasuke, as he widen his eyes in surprise.) Woah! Is that… (Kristoff nodded. Shisui was surprise to see Sasuke for the first time in years as he supports him by the arm.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: We'll explain later. Is that all? (Shisui shook his head as he gave one last report.)

Shisui Uchiha: I have one last thing to report. Her Majesty and Itachi invited you two to the Hidden Flame this afternoon to a funeral. To pay your final respects to the late King Agnarr and Queen Iduna since we have recovered their bodies from the seas. (Anna was surprise to hear that her deceased parents' bodies were founded and were gonna be given a proper burial. Anna thought about it.)

Anna: (Thought: This time… this time, Elsa will be by my side to pay our respects to you, mom and dad. I didn't know, but now I do and I will do whatever it take to support Elsa with my true love and with her true love.) (Anna turns to Shisui.) Shisui. Take Sasuke back to the castle and tell the maids to prepare a room for him. (Shisui nods smiling.) Also, inform my sister that I will gladly attend the funeral, but would it be okay if Kristoff can come. (Kristoff was astonished, knowing that he'll be allow to attend a royal burial. Shisui nods gladly.)

Shisui Uchiha: Of course. And so will the young heroes of Arendelle that saved Queen Elsa's life. (Shisui leaves with the unconscious Sasuke. Afterwards, Kristoff and Anna bid the troll family farewell for now as they enter the sled and Sven rides them back to Arendelle Castle.)

[Honokagakure – Arendelle]

(When news of the attempted murder on Queen Elsa were spreading, most of the citizens were concern and worried for the Queen's safety and disgusted by those who were behind the attempt. Thankfully, they reassured when Elsa arrived unharmed and that she proclaims Mason Drage, Jennifer Blom, Jayden Skogen, and Taiyo Saku as the young heroes who saved her life by fending off the swarm of Hollows, with Kaede proclaim as both a hero and given the title "Royal Sister" as she announces that she is engage to Itachi Uchiha. Most of the people were happy for two reasons: one is that the Queen has found true love with her knight in shining armor, or shinobi in shining armor in this case, and two is because that Arendelle will have a new king. Elsa has named Bjorn Loken as a lieutenant of the Arendelle Army and pardoned him from any accusations due to the fact that it was the deceased Jon Loken's doing behind this attempt. What surprised Itachi was when Shisui told him that Sasuke arrived at this world as the maids already placed him in a room in the castle. It was the afternoon in the Hidden Flame Village, everyone, shinobi and civilians alike, the royal family with Itachi and Kristoff, Olaf, and the young heroes with Ministers Blom and Drage were wearing black or white coat mourning garbs at the proper burial ceremony of the late King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. Itachi, wearing black clothing beneath his white coat, bows in respect with a serious expression.)

Itachi Uchiha: Your future son-in-law, Itachi, is here to pay his respects to Your Late Majesties with your daughters, Elsa and Anna. (Itachi, Elsa, Anna and everyone else were bowing to pay their proper respects to the late King and Queen of Arendelle. There are two banners between the walkway, with Japanese kanji saying "No Retreat for the Innocence" on the left banner and "No Rest for the Wicked" on the right banner.) While I could never do what you did to Elsa and Anna during their childhood, Your Majesties, nevertheless I can respect your concerns and desperation to keep them safe from harm's way. From what I heard from Elsa, you went on a voyage to find a way to help her control her powers and at the end, you perished in a storm at sea. Three years after that tragedy, conspirers and usurpers tried to take the kingdom through deception and prosecution. Thankfully, I came during Arendelle's time of need and help Elsa find control over her powers. We also discovered that we were each other's true love. I can never thank you enough for giving life to such a beautiful and selfless woman like her. (Elsa smiles happily at the kind and loving words her fiancé were giving out as she saw the smiling faces of Mikoto, Anna and Kaede, with the two girls giggling quietly.) But I will give it my all to protect your kingdom… your subjects… your family and treat them and the people of the Hidden Flame Village as my family as well. Even we don't all share the same blood tides. (Some of the ministers, such as the 45 year old greying blonde hair Joshua Blom and the 30 year old black hair Markus Drage were admiring at the respectful and aspirations Itachi was displaying to the spirits of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, feeling that Itachi will be a great king for the kingdom. While Elsa and Anna stepped forward to pay their respects to their parents, a shinobi, wearing white mourning garb, reports to Itachi and those around him.)

Flame Ninja: Your Lordships, the Minister of Food, Oskar Finn has arrive to pay his respects to their Late Majesties. (Itachi nods as he replies.)

Itachi Uchiha: Very well. I will welcome him at the front gates. (Hatobi, who was one of the closest to Itachi, raise his arm to pause him and grabbed their attention.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Wait! While it is a vassal and a lord's responsibility to pay respects to his seniors, however your Lordship is different. You have saved Arendelle from certain destruction, saved the Queen from the usurping Hans Westergaard and defeated him in battle, gain the admiration of the children, a great example for shinobis of the Hidden Flame Village and now the adults respect you as a savior. So far, it is unnecessary for Your Lordship to welcome a minister like Finn in person. (Itachi turn to Joshua and Markus as they nodded while gaining the acknowledgement from their respective children.)

Jen Blom: Is that true, daddy? (Joshua smiles at his daughter, rubbing her hair in affection.)

Joshua Blom: Of course, my little Jen. (Joshua was with his family consisted of himself, Jen, an elder son and wife. Jen received an Arendelle Medal of Honor, and an entrance to the Ninja Academy once a staff is put together as it is her choice to become a ninja, which Joshua allow her and his son to do. His son was to receive special training to become a ninja as he willingly accepts the offer. Entering the scene was a 42 year old dark brown hair man with a moustache in black mourning garb walk in with a blank face.)

Oskar Finn: Lord Uchiha. It is truly admirable that you pay respect to the king and queen you didn't had the chance to meet. And seeing that their bodies have return home, I am truly sadden to be reminded that they're gone. (Hatobi turn to see the tomb of Agnarr and Iduna with a serious expression as he spoke.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Lord Minister, you are only half-right. We are mourning for the late King and Queen of Arendelle, especially the previous King of Arendelle. (Oskar looked confused by Hatobi's statement.)

Oskar Finn: Previous King? (Hatobi nodded as he explains.)

Hatobi Takenaka: The next king is the one man that Queen Elsa has chosen to wed. And that man is the Lord of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi Uchiha. (Oskar gasped in shock. Oskar looked at the direction of Elsa and Anna praying to their deceased parents and redirected back to Hatobi and Itachi who was praying in silence.)

Oskar Finn: Does…? Does the court know about this proposal?! (Oskar turn to the senior ministers like Joshua, they were firm, but in their eyes they were accepting of the wedding between Elsa and Itachi. Hatobi took over as he said.)

Hatobi Takenaka: It should be understandable that her Majesty's word as a sovereign is law as she has shown respect to the customs and ways of the shinobi clans. And yet, she should express the same kind of happiness that she gives to her people. Are you saying that her Majesty shouldn't be happy as she is for her subjects? (That's where Hatobi got the startled Oskar. Hesitating at first, Oskar quickly answered him.)

Oskar Finn: No! Of course, I'm happy for the queen. (Mason spoke out to Oskar with a serious face.)

Mason Drage: Minister Finn, instead of being like a spineless coward, pay your respects to their late Majesties. (Shocked that a child of a young minister got into his nerves, Oskar directed his enraged mood at Mason.)

Oskar Finn: Boy, how dare you speak out of…!? (That's when Mason's father, Markus raised his arm, shielding his son from Oskar's view.)

Markus Drage: While my son may be young, he is no fool! You arrive late and you think you have the right to lecture to a child who is a hero of the kingdom. (Mason smirks happy that his father was standing up to him.) If it wasn't for Lord Itachi, Arendelle would've been utterly destroyed, the people would've frozen to death and you wouldn't have live to SEE TODAY! (Markus shouted that last part as he continues.) Minister Finn, you have always regarded King Agnarr as a father-figure. But when the queen was exposed as a magic wielder, you sided with Hans Westergaard in killing her! Is this how you SHOW RESPECT TO THEIR MAJESTIES! BY KILLING THEIR OWN OFFSPRINGS! (The frighten Oskar gasped in shock as he turn to see Itachi closed his eyes. Oskar could clearly see that most of the royal court have sided not just with Elsa, but with Itachi as well. Having no other choice, he bows down in the ground to the graves of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna in the village. Soon everyone bows down in respect for the late King and Queen of Arendelle.)

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle] [June 23rd 1995]

(The next day of the afternoon was the day of Anna and Kristoff's wedding. The trolls, ninja clansmen, Elsa, Itachi, and everyone in Arendelle were there enjoying the holy matrimony as Elsa was named the Maid of Honor and Sven was named the Best Man, even though he was a reindeer. After saying their vows and "I do," the moment they kiss got everyone so heartwarming and loving what would be the most beautiful moments of Arendelle. Some can't await when Itachi and Elsa will get married as theirs will happen on the thirtieth of June, so that they may invite some royals to also see the coronation of Arendelle's new king. One of the purposes that they would invite some royals were to locate one of the Princesses of Hearts with pure lights as the newly made Technological Division of Research &amp; Development of the Hidden Flame were working on a machine to locate such maidens with pure lights in their hearts. Right now, in the ballroom of the castle everyone were having a great time, the choir were playing their music with great skills, Anna and Kristoff were slow dancing in perfect sync as did Itachi and Elsa, much to everyone's surprise in a good way. While Anna and Kristoff were talking to other couples or the participants of the wedding of their honeymoon and more, Itachi and Elsa were breathing in and out repeatedly from the constant dancing they have done on the ballroom.)

Itachi Uchiha: Such a great ball to have here. (Elsa nods, agreeing with her future husband.)

Elsa: Indeed. I hope our wedding will be just as majestic as Anna's and Kristoff's. (Itachi chuckles softly. Both couple saw how much joy and happiness Anna and Kristoff were expressing. Itachi and Elsa sighed happily. Before they could rejoin the other party guests, Kai approach them with a servant carrying a silver plate with a metal cover.)

Kai: Lord Itachi! The meal for your brother has been cooked prepared as per your instructions of no one but family intrudes in his guestroom. (Itachi nods gratefully as he grabbed the plate.)

Itachi Uchiha: Thank you, Kai! (Kai nods as well. Ever since Itachi had settle in the castle, he and Kai had been getting more and more acquainted as Kai could see how much he and Elsa love each other. Kai left to attend to the guest.)

Elsa: Is that for your brother? (Itachi nods truthfully. Like Itachi, Elsa was surprise to hear that Sasuke arrived to the Magic World, Arendelle to be precise through a Space-Time Ninjutsu with his Rinnegan. From exhaustion through his travelling and the use of the jutsu, Sasuke was mostly bedridden in the guestroom until this morning when he finally woke up. He was surprise to see his mother Mikoto, his brother Itachi and Shisui alive and that he had a baby sister named Kaede. It even surprise Itachi that Sasuke hugged him for the first time in a long time without any threat or attacks. Right now, Itachi answers Elsa.)

Itachi Uchiha: Yes! He's been with us for almost two days and hasn't had a meal in that time. I rather that he doesn't starve to death. (Elsa smiles at the concerns her future husband has for his brother and wanting to meet her future brother-in-law, Elsa grabbed Itachi's hand.)

Elsa: Mind if I come along? (Itachi shook his head, not minding it at all.)

Itachi Uchiha: Of course not! (After a lot of walking, Itachi and Elsa made it to the front door of Sasuke's guestroom. Itachi was the first to open the door as it shows Sasuke was awake, staring at the ceiling and wearing a blue kimono for sleeping attire. Sasuke turn to Itachi and Elsa who came in the room.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Brother. (Sasuke smiles at the sight of Itachi, but then raise a brow at Elsa since he hasn't met her.) And… (Itachi chuckles softly and Elsa rubs the back of her head since this is her first encounter with her true love's brother. Seeing there's no point in delaying the evitable, Itachi began the introduction.)

Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke, this is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and my soon-to-be wife. (For the first time in a long time, Sasuke widen his eyes in awkward shock that the woman with him was both the queen and his fiancé.) Elsa, this is my younger brother, Sasuke. (Despite the initial awkwardness, both Elsa and Sasuke smile as they shook hands and then Sasuke rear Elsa in for a hug, which Elsa happily accept and return one of her own.)

Sasuke Uchiha: It's nice to meet you, Queen Elsa. (Elsa shrug it off as she told her future brother in law.)

Elsa: No need for formalities. Call me, Elsa. After all, yours and Itachi's family have become like family to me. (Sasuke smiles, liking her already. Itachi place the plate on the table should Sasuke decides to eat. While Itachi was glad that their meeting was going well, he could detect some sadness in Sasuke.)

Itachi Uchiha: I can only assume that mother told you of…. The tragic end of our father. (Sasuke lost his smile as he nodded, having been inform of their father's fate. Elsa felt upset for the Uchiha brothers.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Yeah… Mother told me that two of father's trusted men, Jeito Uchiha and Matsunaga Ichinose killed him and allowed Black Zetsu to turn his corpse into a vessel for Kaguya's return. (Sasuke began sobbing, knowing that his mother would never lie to him.) Had they never held a grudge for our father, then perhaps…? (Sasuke sobs as tears were finally being seen.) Perhaps he would've never died and met a fate crueler than death. (Sasuke sobs quietly while Elsa pats him on his back. Itachi could see, despite the would be coup de 'tat that would've cause a civil war in the Land of Fire, Sasuke still loved his father as any son would.)

Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke… I'm sorry that this happen to him. Mother told me that it happened after he refuse to marry our sister to Duke Odbart of Weselton's grandson as some kind of settlement to serve Weselton in exchange for land and wealth. However even he would never sold out his own, especially Kaede to those ignorant savages, and did you know how he reply at them. He said, "How could a lion's daughter maintain one's honor by marrying the weak link of a worthless ocelot?" (Elsa and Sasuke were speechless by such a reply from a great leader and father. Itachi continues while trying to contain his own sadness.) It was much relieve for mother and Kaede, especially from how he descript the reactions from the Weselton nobles who felt that they were stabbed in the heart with sharp blades. (Somewhat, Sasuke nods, agreeing with Itachi.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Yes. Of course. (There was silence for a moment until Sasuke was the first to break it.) However, how could Jeito and Matsunaga be so describable! (Sasuke was getting up from his bed with Itachi and Elsa's help.) If they never had a lustful desire and greedy ambition for themselves. Father would've never met his end! AH!? (Sasuke shouted that last part as he continues to speak with grief.) And to think, Jeito Uchiha was once a man I called uncle. How dare he kill father in cold blood. And Matsunaga Ichinose, was just as greedy as this Duke Odbart, and cowardly. They fled once both of them were catch red-handed. (Sasuke sobs until he turn it into rage with him grinding his teeth.) I swear, whether they run or hide for the rest of their lives. I will still TAKE THEIR HEADS AND LET THE WORLD SEE! (Sasuke shouted hatefully as he throw his pointing arm down to the ground, demonstrating his intent to kill Jeito and Matsunaga. Knowing it was more out of grief than hate, Elsa and Itachi calm Sasuke down gently as Elsa puts him back, sitting on his bed.)

Elsa: Calm down, Sasuke. (Elsa pats Sasuke's back to comfort the wandering Leaf ninja. Elsa looked sadden for her newfound future brother-in-law.) Sasuke, there's no point in hating them right now. Even if they were to resurface someday, Arendelle and the Hidden Flame Village will be ready to combat them. I have been trained in the Viking Arts by my ancestor's spirit and that of your Supreme Ancestor Indra. And your brother, he was there for me than nobody could understand what I was going through with my powers of magic. (Elsa turn as she had a soft smile with Itachi giving one of his own to her. Sasuke could see the happiness and love both Itachi and Elsa had for each other.) Itachi became the first one to understand me and in the same way, I understood him better than most people in your world. (Sasuke believes Elsa, as he had witness at how they look, respect and watch out for each other. Even Sasuke believes it was true love.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Sister, I'm not sure if means anything from me, but… you and my brother may have my blessings to be together. (Itachi and Elsa were surprised happy that Sasuke acknowledge them and their love. And to add to their surprise, Sasuke even called Elsa sister, meaning that he has accepted her as part of the family. Sasuke continued their discussion with a different topic.) So… which kingdoms' royals did you invite to your wedding? (Itachi and Elsa were thinking it, remembering the names of the kingdoms as Itachi was first to say it.)

Itachi Uchiha: There's Reverelle and Havjord. (Elsa took over as she continues for her love.)

Elsa: Plus Corona where my cousin Rapunzel resides and the Kingdom of DunBroch near the highlands. Especially… (That's when Itachi and Elsa spoke at the same time.)

Itachi &amp; Elsa: If their princesses possess a pure light in their hearts to be the destined Princesses of Hearts! (Sasuke was speechless that they spoke at the same time, while having an awkward confused face.)

Sasuke Uchiha: (Thought: Clearly these two are truly made for each other.) (Sasuke looked at the covered plate as he opened it, revealing a still warm meal consisted of vegetables, local meat, rice balls and a red unique beverage.) What's this drink?

Itachi Uchiha: It's called glögg. It can be either alcoholic or not. (Sasuke looked confused at Itachi. Itachi made a reassured smile.) I was surprise as you were when I had my first taste of glögg. It's a bit unique and warm, but you'll get used to it. (Sasuke nods as he sip a drink of his glögg, and Itachi was right. The glögg was uniquely strong and warm, but Sasuke wasn't complaining as he took some bites of his meal.) Sasuke, I gotta know. What has happen in the Ninja World? (Knowing that he would eventually ask that question, Sasuke shallow his food as he stopped eating to talk to him.)

Sasuke Uchiha: That is if you tell me of your adventures here in this world. (Itachi nodded, thinking that it was fair enough. When Sasuke told him about how the Moon was moved out of orbit and aim to destroy the Earth of the Ninja World by the sole survivor of the Otsutsuki clan, both Itachi and Elsa were astonished by this until they were reassured by Sasuke that Naruto saved the Earth, stop the Moon from colliding with Earth, and convince the Otsutsuki survivor to repent from attacking the Earth again. When Itachi told him that it was the Sage of Six Paths and the previous Hokages who revived him, brought him and a few more revived ninja to the Magic World, him falling in love with Elsa, saving Arendelle from an Eternal Winter and defeating a usurping prince of the Southern Isles, got Sasuke to be the most astonished in the room.)

Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke, are you alright? (Sasuke turn to Itachi as he nods.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Of course it's just… Meeting a queen with ice magic, saving a kingdom from an Eternal Winter, defeating a usurper from taking over it. Man, you have the most interesting adventures, even in another world like this one. (Itachi humbly laughs at the praise Sasuke was giving him.)

Itachi Uchiha: Same goes for you and Naruto back in the Ninja World. I trust you are fine with me and our clan residing here since everyone believes that we are still dead. (Sasuke nods approval of Itachi's decision. Elsa smiles at the brothers, who were once mortal enemies turn back into the best of friends once more, bonding.) Sasuke, I know you're on a journey of repentance, but you still need time to recover so would you mind staying for the wedding. I'm sure mother would appreciate it and Kaede would love to get to know her other older brother. (Sasuke recall the one time he met Kaede, at first the girl was a bit shy around him, but eventually she grew to love him. She hugged Sasuke just like he did with Itachi when he was Kaede's age. Thinking it carefully, Sasuke turn to the windows as he said.)

Sasuke Uchiha: I'll stay. (Elsa and Itachi smiles in relieve, seeing how much Sasuke has changed since his and Itachi's "final" encounter in the Ninja World.) However, I have only three conditions. (Itachi raise a brow, curious to know what Sasuke has in mind.)

Itachi Uchiha: And what would they be? (Sasuke turn to face his brother and future sister-in-law as he announced his first request.)

Sasuke Uchiha: I would like to bring a date with me to the wedding. I promise to make sure that she won't reveal you still being alive and this world to those in the Hidden Leaf that still regard you as a traitor. (Thought: Perhaps, I could almost use this to make up for all the struggling I have done to you, Sakura.) (Itachi and Elsa smiles slyly, thinking that Sasuke has a crush on a girl from the Hidden Leaf Village as they turn to nod in agreement.)

Itachi Uchiha: Consider it granted. (Then Sasuke moved to his second request.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Second. In case Black Zetsu might discover us being here as well, after the wedding and our return to our world, you need to temporary close off the gateway between our worlds until you have defeated him and Kaguya should she resurface again. (Itachi wasn't hurt by this as he could tell that Black Zetsu might think about this possibility to find a portal back to the Ninja World cause discord and calamity once more. Itachi nods in agreement.)

Itachi Uchiha: Of course. And the last one. (Sasuke turn his frown into a smile as he stated his last request.)

Sasuke Uchiha: I get to be the Best Man. (Itachi smirks proudly at that as he thought of asking Sasuke to be the best man for a long time.)

Itachi Uchiha: Yes! I will honor these conditions! (Sasuke smirks proudly too as he turn to Elsa.)

Sasuke Uchiha: In that case, Elsa… (Sasuke brought out his only remaining hand to shake Elsa's.) Welcome to our family. (Elsa takes the offered hand as she was glad that Sasuke has indeed accepts her into the family.)

[Ending]


	10. First Hokage Itachi Uchiha

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 010 – First Hokage Itachi Uchiha

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 24th 1995]

[Fornbál – Arendelle]

(After the day of Anna and Kristoff's wedding, the couple were off in their honeymoon, but promise to be back before the day of the wedding of Itachi and Elsa, Sasuke headed out back to the Ninja World to invite a certain girl as his date for the wedding. Even though Itachi and Elsa didn't wanted to have a big wedding, that didn't stop the people of Arendelle, the shinobi of the Hidden Flame Village and Anna from trying. Right now, a certain minister, Oskar Finn was visiting the tombs of his ancestors, those who have served in the royal court for the last few generations. Oskar pose his hands in praying.)

Oskar Finn: Oh Ancestors! It's been three years since King Agnarr and Queen Iduna have died at sea. At first I did not know Queen Elsa wielded magic and she was hunted down simply because of it. But now, shadow warriors are inhabiting in our kingdom and not one of the other ministers were against it like Minister Loken who failed miserably. (Oskar sobs quietly with a servant of his next to him. Oskar looked at the tablet of his ancestor who was the first to be a court official with sadness.) Two days ago, I was forced to kneel next to that usurper Itachi and nobody, not even those here in the capital said anything against it. I am such an unworthy son of our family. (Oskar shouts at tablet with tears in his eye running down.) This is how our current era will be brought to an end! (Oskar sobs even more as he got enraged at the thought of usurpers and Itachi.) I hate Hans Westergaard for plotting against the Queen, but how I hate Itachi Uchiha even more! How dare him… HOW DARE HE PROPOSE TO QUEEN WITHOUT EVEN CONSIDERING TO ASK FOR PRINCESS ANNA'S APPROVAL! (Servant spoke to ease his master's rage.)

Finn Servant: Please, my lord. Be at ease with your rage and grief. (Oskar shrieks in anger at his servant.)

Oskar Finn: Why not! When Itachi or any of his shinobi are around me, I dare not to curse at him, especially in the Queen's presence. But since he isn't, I can't contain my rage any longer! (The servant nods.)

Finn Servant: Your lordship has a right to curse at him, but I also have frights that you would try and fail the same as Minister Loken, whose position was given to Oliver Loga. (Oskar was shocked by the news of a new minister gaining Jon's empty position. Oskar turn to his servant for more information.)

Oskar Finn: What else have you been hearing? (The servant spoke with some fear of what Oskar will do to him.)

Finn Servant: Most of the people see magic and Itachi Uchiha in a new light as they have started to compare him to his late Majesty King Agnarr. Some are saying if Itachi will be like his late Majesty or will he surpass him once he will marry into the throne through his marriage with Queen Elsa. My lord, the shinobi in the Hidden Flame are already declaring that he should be Hokage and once he shall be king, he shall be one of the greatest and powerful men… in the world. The Ninja Academy is fully operational as there are four hundred children, both from the kingdom and the village, entering to become ninjas themselves as another academy building is currently being constructed. The Ninja Guard's Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Shisui and Renai are training the new recruits in wielding their Chakras. (The servant started to sob but continues.) My lord, there are also rumors that should her Majesty were to have a child or more with him, they might potentially be more powerful than either parents. (The servants sobs as he bows down to the ground. All of this truly frighten Oskar as he quickly turn to his ancestor's tablet.)

Oskar Finn: Ancestors, did you hear that? Every day those shadow warriors grow stronger. Please come back from the great beyond! Please purge this kingdom of those monsters! (Oskar cries a lot in sadden. Unknown to them, Sasori was listening to the whole conversation without being spotted by him. Sasori simply shoot his head in disapproval of the man's incapability to grow with the world and instantly left.)

[Opening]

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál - Arendelle]

(The day after the wedding had made Elsa a bit sad since Anna went off to her honeymoon with Kristoff. However, it wasn't entirely saddening since she had her fiancé Itachi, royal advisor Jiminy Cricket and those who were in the castle since her twelve years of isolation. Elsa was in the studies signing paperwork. Itachi walks in to help Elsa, but what got him surprise was next to Elsa was an empty chair. Kai kindly gestures Itachi, who was feeling anxious to do so, to the chair. Nevertheless, Itachi sat next to Elsa, much to her pleasant. They were signing paperwork when a ninja of the Flame Village arrives.)

Flame Ninja: I bring news. Asano Ichikawa has pass on his mantle as Head of the clan to his niece Asami. She's at the castle doors, seeking for an audience. (For a moment, Itachi was finishing his share of paperwork as he turn to the nodding Elsa, and then to the messenger.)

Itachi Uchiha: Send her in. (The messenger left to get Asami Ichikawa. Entering the room was a beautiful 21 year old Asami Ichikawa, who has long purple hair and pink eyes in a fit kimono attire, bowing in respect to Elsa and Itachi.)

Asami Ichikawa: My high regards to the Queen of Arendelle and soon-to-be King of Arendelle. I came here on behalf of the village. (Elsa and Itachi knew she mean the Hidden Flame, of course. Asami brought out a list of documented essentials.) We have documented every people, livestock, buildings, districts and materials properly according to the Flame and Arendelle code. (Itachi smirks proudly with Elsa smiling gratefully of everything processing as plan. However, Elsa had an idea to why Asami was brought here instead of Hatobi, the new strategist of Arendelle and the Hidden Flame Village.)

Elsa: However, that's not all you have to say. (Asami nods, not truly afraid of Elsa like how the rest of Arendelle were when her powers were discovered.)

Asami Ichikawa: My Queen, the people and even the rest of the heads of the clans have selected Lord Itachi to be the Flame Village's First Hokage. We implore him to take the seat of Hokage as time waits for no man. (Elsa was amaze how much loyalty and considerable the shinobi were for the Uchiha to be her husband as she turn to him, waiting for his response. Itachi thought about it as well, to be a Hokage was an honor he thought he would never get to have since he did murder his clan back in the Ninja World. However, things are different since he did gain the idea to build this shinobi village with Elsa emulating the actions of Hashirama and Madara except for the bitter rivalry. Truly he thought of a few names to who wanted him to be Hokage as he replies.)

Itachi Uchiha: Asami. Did Hatobi send you in his stead so that he would guilt trip me? (Elsa was curious to know for herself as Asami shook her head.)

Asami Ichikawa: Of course not! I merely ask on behalf of the people of the Hidden Flame Village, my lord and Your Majesty. (So far, neither Elsa nor Itachi found no ill will or false presence in Asami's speech. Itachi finally said.)

Itachi Uchiha: After hearing what the people of the Hidden Flame desires, I will put accepting the title of Hokage into consideration. (Itachi look to see Elsa finishing her paperwork as Ignis came in and rested on Elsa's lap, much to Elsa's happiness.)

Elsa: Hey there, Ignis. (Elsa rubs Ignis' head comfortably her pet wolf. Itachi on the other hand, was curious to why Hatobi would sent Asami in his stead, seeing that he is in charge of the Flame Village's administration.)

Itachi Uchiha: Asami, where's Hatobi? (Asami replies back to Itachi.)

Asami Ichikawa: Lord Hatobi called in sick from last night. He said that he got seriously ill and couldn't make the report himself. (Itachi thought about the reason why Hatobi would be sick in bed after one night of partying. However he return to Asami.)

Itachi Uchiha: Oh, thank you for the report. You may go. (Asami nods as she departs back to the Flame Village. Itachi turn to Elsa.) Elsa. Do you think I should become the Hokage? (Elsa was thinking about it and while she knew it would be a lot of responsibility as the Hokage is the leader of a shinobi village and theirs are growing strong and bigger. Nevertheless, Elsa could see that it was Itachi's idea to build the Hidden Flame Village as she could only say.)

Elsa: Of course. This dream of constructing the Hidden Flame began from your inspiration of the previous Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. While not everything they did was good, most of it weren't bad either. (Kai spoke next to convince his soon-to-be king.)

Kai: And it's like what Lady Asami said, "Time waits for no man." (Itachi and Elsa turn to Kai, they knew the attendant means well as he bows in respect.) I humbly apologize for speaking out of place… (Before Kai could finish, Itachi calmly raise a palm, not enraged whatsoever.)

Itachi Uchiha: It is okay, Kai. I appreciate your concern and opinions just as much as Elsa's. (Itachi turn to Jiminy, knowing that he has some advice that he wishes to hear.) Jiminy.

Jiminy Cricket: Yes, Sire? (Jiminy smiles at Itachi, even though he hasn't married into the throne yet, People are starting to call him "Your Highness" or "Sire" out of respect for him and Elsa since they are engage to each other.)

Itachi Uchiha: Do you think if I take the title of Hokage, wouldn't that make me reviled through the world for being both leader of the Flame Village and King of Arendelle. (Jiminy thought it carefully, but he could tell from Itachi's face that there wasn't anything reviled or menacing in the man he has come to respect.)

Jiminy Cricket: Well, Your Highness, it is true that if an ordinary ruler gains that kind of power, they get arrogant or overconfident that it separates them from the people they are supposed to protect. But you, Sire, are quite the opposite of all of that. You put the happiness of others before your own, you have finished placing the shinobi organization system in the village of genin, chunin, jonin and so forth, and you work hard to gain the trust and acceptance of the people with the Queen, those with magic and even with those who were our former enemies. (Itachi nods to each points Jiminy was stating to him. Elsa even knew that it was thanks to Itachi that the people of Arendelle were no longer afraid or wary of her due to being born with them.)

Itachi Uchiha: Jiminy, thank you for the kind words such as the ones you have given me. (Itachi got up from his chair.) Before anything of becoming Hokage process, I wish to discuss this more with Hatobi in the Flame Village. (Itachi turn to smile to Elsa and Ignis.) Want to accompany me to the Flame Village, Elsa. (Elsa nods with a smile. Then they turn to their pet wolf Ignis.) What say you, Ignis? (Ignis simply barks happily, agreeing with his master and mistress.)

[Ninja Academy, Honokagakure - Arendelle]

(During the time of day in the Hidden Flame Village of Arendelle, most of the children were in the Ninja Academy, working on their assignments, such as history, math, science, ninjutsu, strategies, genjutsu, taijustu and the concepts of the ninja. In a homeroom, there were a class doing either remaining assignments or bidding their time in a free period. The teacher, who was a black long hair woman with orange eyes, twin bangs on each of her face, wearing a long sleeved white kimono blouse with a black undershirt, and shinobi shoes was currently grading some turn in papers, assignments of students as an academy staff chunin came in the room and whisper news to the teacher, who widen her eyes in astonishment. She carefully whispered.)

Urara Tanka: Is this true? (The chunin nodded as he informs her.)

Flame Chunin: Also, Lord Sasori is here as requested and… (The Flame chunin brought out two lunchboxes each have named for Pinocchio and Taiyo.)

Urara Tanaka: Oh? Okay! Thank you for informing me. (The chunin nods as he left. The students, including the group with Kaede Uchiha, the Royal Sister of Arendelle were chatting among themselves. The teacher cleared her throat as she got the students' attention.) Class, please pay attention. We will be having classes for three more days in preparation for the academy's first sparring evaluation to determine the top 100 students who are likely to graduate next year. (The teacher smiles at how excited the entire class is to see which of them will be proceed to graduate. She got off her chair as said.) Before we can resume our lecture on chakra and its properties, I am currently needed in a parent-teacher conference, so I will leave Mason and Taiyo in charge for a while. (Mason and Taiyo got up from their desks as they stand on the platform of the classroom.)

Mason Drage: You can leave everything to me and Taiyo, Urara-sensei. (Urara smiles as she nods. Before she left, she remembered something else as she grabbed the lunchboxes, much to Taiyo's surprise. As Urara gave the lunchboxes to Taiyo, she kindly informs him.)

Urara Tanaka: Your father wanted to remind you and your brother to always take your lunches with you whenever you leave home. (Taiyo blushes in embarrassment as he mildly glared at his nervously smiling brother Pinocchio while their classmates struggles not to, knowing that their teacher Urara taught them not to laugh at someone menacingly and that they were afraid of what Taiyo would do to them. Urara left and made it to the conference room where Sasori was waiting, and just as he was gonna shout, he froze in amazement of Urara's beauty. In the same way, Urara gasped in admiration at Sasori and his appearance, but they both believe it was beyond that. Looking into each other's eyes were for a moment's silence until Sasori spoke.)

Sasori Saku: So… You're my sons' homeroom teacher, correct? (Urara nods as she and Sasori shook hands with smiles.)

Urara Tanaka: You must be Sasori Saku. I am Urara Tanaka. These are the current levels your sons are proceeding. (Urara brought out two files filled with Taiyo and Pinocchio's current accomplishments in the academy. Sasori looked at them as he turn to Urara.)

Sasori Saku: It seems the prodigal talents in Taiyo is exceeding him in math, science, social studies, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Could use a bit more training in taijutsu, but then again I didn't exceed much in hand to hand combat either. (Urara smiles at how proud Sasori is with Taiyo, but made a small smile upon seeing his face reading the reports on Pinocchio.)

Urara Tanaka: I'm guessing you're not as proud with Pinocchio as you are with Taiyo. (Sasori shook his head.)

Sasori Saku: Not at all. Pinocchio may have a naïveté in his personally, but deep down his heart is in the right place. I desire for him to exceed just as much as his brother, but if I push him in a harsh tone then he will assume that I am no better than the lowlifes he thought were his friends in his old village. (Urara frown but nodded in agreement. Urara had heard of the background of Pinocchio as a living puppet in a village at Italy until Sasori adopted and brought him to Arendelle with his brother and Sasori's puppet brother Taiyo.)

Urara Tanka: Somehow, I can relate to Pinocchio. I mean, I wasn't a living puppet, but I too was naïve when I thought my ex-fiancé wanted me out of love until Lord Hatobi revealed that he wanted me to be a part of a debt he pile himself into. (Urara sighed sadly at the reminder of her past, but managed to look back at the surprise Sasori, who was despising that ex-fiancé of herself.) What I'm basically saying is that while you want your sons to excel in life, it's not a bad thing to help them every now and then when they need it and spending time with them when it's available. (Before Sasori could reply back, he thought about it and realize that while he has house Pinocchio and Taiyo in his home, he barely spend time with them due to the fact that he constantly constructs new puppets. He remembered his childhood that he was ignored by his grandmother Chiyo after creating his first puppets in the image of his parents.)

Sasori Saku: Urara, I suppose you are right. If I want the best for them, I must attend to their assistances when they need it. I am the father and I must be there. (Urara nods with a smile, hay knowing that Sasori does care for his sons, despite his blank emotionless face.)

Urara Tanaka: I know you have a big responsibility in the Ninja Guard, but you shouldn't carry everything alone. You can rely on your friends and allies for help. Your sons could grow to become among the greatest of shinobi of talent and hard work if they know how much you love them. (Sasori gave a small smile as he looked into Urara's face, it was a pale one fill with purity and honesty. Urara raise a brow but didn't lose her smile.) What's with the smile, Lord Sasori? (Despite being asked, Sasori merely points out.)

Sasori Saku: Lord Hatobi was right about you. Not only are you a peerless beauty, but you are quite the intellectual woman I have ever met. (Enlighten by this, Urara merely giggled a bit as she tried to deny it.)

Urara Tanaka: Good sir, surely you jest. (Sasori kindly shook his head.)

Sasori Saku: Not at all, which is why I believe that I should attend the wedding six days from now, with... (Sasori blushes in embarrassment as this is his first attempt to ask someone on a date. However Sasori managed to find the courage and finishes it.) If it's all… alright with you. (While Sasori mentally patted himself on the back for asking a woman out, Urara was staring speechless with a blank and blushing face. Urara knew the consequence of asking a man she just met to go out since her ex-fiancée, but she fell different around Sasori. Still, Urara sighed lightly as she answered.)

Urara Tanaka: I don't know, Lord Sasori. While I am dedicated to my students and my village, I'm not sure if I should give romance a second chance. (Sasori hums joyfully as he place a palm on top of her hand. It was rare sight to see a smile on Sasori's face as today was one of them.)

Sasori Saku: It is alright. You have principles and a sense of honor. I like that. (Sasori brought out a gift wrapped box, then he got up from his seat.) In case you change your mind. Nevertheless, thank you for this fine conference, Miss Tanaka. (Sasori left the room. Curious to find out, Urara opened the gift and widen her eyes at the sight of a gold necklace with emeralds in the hourglass-shaped pendant and the Japanese kanji for Hope was inscribed. Urara's frown turn into a calm smile with joy in her heart.)

[Takenaka Manor, Honokagakure – Arendelle]

(Hatobi was bedridden in his home, which was a manor as it was Itachi and Elsa arriving for a visit. A servant came in as she announced.)

Takenaka Servant Woman: Lord Itachi and Queen Elsa have arrive at the doorstep, my lord. (Seemingly ill, Hatobi got up from bed, but felt that he anticipated this by sending Asami in his stead. Hatobi answered the servant.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Send them in. (Moments later, Itachi, Elsa and Ignis came in to check on Hatobi.) Your Majesty, and Lord Itachi. (Then Hatobi turn to see the stare of Ignis, reminding him of his presence. Hatobi chuckled lightly.) Oh! And little Ignis here. (Ignis barked happy as he jumped up to Hatobi's lap. While Itachi was glad at seeing this scene, nevertheless his mind was still wrapped up on the topic at hand.)

Itachi Uchiha: Hatobi, I must know. How did you get sick? (Hatobi looked blanked at this, but answered Itachi.)

Hatobi Takenaka: After the party, I felt like there was a stone in my chest. (After pointing at his chest, Hatobi spoke something in his mind.) My lord, I gonna know. Where did you get that engagement ring for Queen Elsa? (Even Elsa was curious to know where her fiancée got her engagement ring from.)

Itachi Uchiha: Azenia. (Itachi remembered of when he first entered the Japanese-like kingdom of Azenia, as it widen his eyes in surprise that Hatobi figure who he got the ring from.)

Hatobi Takenaka: My lord, do you know of Nagato Uzumaki? (Itachi nods as he answered.)

Itachi Uchiha: Of course. He and I are from the same Ninja World and he has command over ten clans, including the Uzumaki clan. Most of Azenia believed that its princess was cursed and the king locked her up for it. When in fact, he did to protect her out of love because she was gifted with the powers over fire and summer. (Elsa looked surprise at this, finding out that there is another like her.)

Elsa: Are you saying that the Princess of Azenia is like me? (Hatobi nods, much to the relief of the Snow Queen that she wasn't alone.)

Hatobi Takenaka: She was born with magic of summer and once she had heard of you, Your Majesty, I sent an envoy to give her an invite with that of Nagato. When he first arrived to that kingdom, there was a cloud of distrust and despair amongst the subjects. Rebellion was constantly erupted due to the fact that most serving their court knew of the Princess's magic and simply wanted to purge it. In one of them, they captured her and planned to burn her alive. Ha! Ironic, huh? (Itachi and Elsa chuckled awkwardly since the Princess of Azenia would be immune to burning.)

Itachi Uchiha: Still, before that would happen, Nagato came and with the power of his Rinnegan, he was able to crash those rebels and save the princess. Seeing a bit of himself in her, he petitioned the king and queen to train her to control her powers. (Elsa smiles at the caring and kind acts of Nagato Uzumaki, even she hasn't met him yet. However she did remembered Zefira, before her years of isolation, she met a confident Zefira saying that she will use her magic to further lead her country into greatness and stand up against conflict at kingdoms that would become her allies. If a ninja was involve of this, Elsa knew the rest of it by now.)

Elsa: If I would guess, I'd say that Princess Zefira fell in love with Nagato during the course of her training. (Hatobi nods, proving Elsa right as she made a smile on her face.)

Hatobi Takenaka: The king was pleased to hear that his daughter has full control of her powers and to show his gratitude and seeing the love between them, he married Princess Zefira to Nagato, thus making him a Prince of Azenia and allowing his shinobi to make a settlement thus… (Itachi realize what Hatobi pause to as he finishes it for him.)

Itachi Uchiha: Starting a shinobi village too! And yet… He hasn't attaint a title within the rank of Kage? (Hatobi shook his head in response of this. Hatobi explains.)

Hatobi Takenaka: It's not that he's afraid of accusations. It's just… Nagato believes that you should have the honor to be Hokage to show the world that a new era is coming. By becoming the Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village and of Arendelle, you can rally the other shinobi leaders and monarchs to your cause. Should Black Zetsu succeed in achieving his goal in gathering his thirteen vessels of darkness and resurrect Kaguya Otsutsuki, we must acquire allies and comrades to combat this threat. (Elsa and Itachi had to hand it to Hatobi, he did make a good point in that scenario. Even with their rising forces and training sessions of the new recruits in the Hidden Flame Village, from all over Arendelle, and the experienced shinobi of the clans and village, but they would not be enough to combat enemies from a worldwide scale or of the supernatural since most of them originated from their realms. Itachi turn to stare at Hatobi as a proud grin was made in his face.)

Itachi Uchiha: Hatobi, you aren't seriously ill, are you? (Hatobi turn his frown into a happy chuckle as he moved freely with full health, proving Itachi right.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Just as much as you aren't thinking of rejecting the Hokage title either. (All three of them laughed joyfully. Afterwards, Hatobi got up with Itachi as there was still something going on his head.)

Itachi Uchiha: I thank you for your honesty, my friend. However I have two concerns in my mind. Would you mind to hear them? (Hatobi shook his head, not minding at all.) My first concern is what will the world think of me should I become Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village and King of Arendelle. (Hatobi thought about it carefully as he was gonna answer, Elsa cuts in.)

Elsa: Itachi. Not every leader in the whole world will agree or seem approve of you being the leader of such power and authority, but as long as the people are prospering and growing, than what's to criticize at such accomplishments when you know what you're doing is right. (Itachi smiles proudly at the wisdom Elsa displayed with Hatobi nodding in agreement.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Listen to the Queen, my lord. She speaks with such wisdom despite her lack of years. Not that I'm trying offend or… (Elsa chuckle a bit as she raise a palm, not offended at all. Itachi was glad to have such an understanding woman in Elsa and loyal friend in Hatobi.)

Itachi Uchiha: Well, that's one concern down. My other concern is… those who advise me to become Hokage and marry into the throne are either veterans who fought alongside the Uchiha Clan or experience warriors that have fought alongside me and Elsa. But what about the ones who have serve Arendelle longer. (Hatobi and Elsa looked puzzled by this until they realize what Itachi meant.)

Elsa: You mean officials and officers like Joshua Blom and Markus Drage. (Itachi nods. Then Itachi explains.)

Itachi Uchiha: We must not forget about them, Elsa. Not at all, because this is yours and their homeland. When we shinobi came here, we founded this village on Arendelle soil and called it our homeland. (Hatobi looked at a side and realize what his future king and Hokage said was true and Elsa nods to her future husband's sense of honor and integrity.)

[Fornbál – Arendelle]

(Itachi and Elsa made it to the household of Joshua Blom, who and his wife Nina came out to welcome them. Joshua has known Elsa due to his friendship with the late King Agnarr and knew of her powers, thus he wasn't afraid of her. Itachi and Joshua kindly shook hands.)

Joshua Blom: Welcome, Your Majesty, Lord Itachi. Please accept my humblest welcome. (Joshua bows and as he slowly moved down to the ground, but Itachi stop it as he move him to stand.)

Itachi Uchiha: Lord Joshua, please. There's no need. Elsa and I came by as we have heard that in these parts of the capital of Fornbál, they have great tea from the herbal shrubs given to us in our trading ties with the Middle Kingdom known as China. (Joshua and Nina smiles, glad that Itachi had heard of the recent trades and relationship with the Middle Kingdom/China. Joshua turn to Elsa as he bows in respect to the daughter of his late King and best friend.)

Joshua Blom: Your Majesty, I'm honored that you're here as well. (Elsa bows in respect as well to Joshua.)

Elsa: Please, uncle. I've known about you since your friendship with my father. There's no need for formalities. (Joshua smiles glad at the sincerity and graceful nature of his surrogate niece. Then Joshua gestures to inside his house.)

Joshua Blom: Won't you two come in so that we may discuss this conversation indoors. (Later inside the house, Nina, blonde hair tied in bun, was serving tea to Elsa, Itachi and her husband Joshua. Despite how it's been weeks since the Great Thaw and some of the citizens were still wary of their queen, Nina wasn't frighten nor wary of Elsa. Itachi took a sip and slowly was taking his time in enjoying the moment.)

Itachi Uchiha: My, such great taste in this tea. I heard a tale in which tea can save the lives of others during times of drought. Can that be hard to believe since the ingredients are mainly hot water and tree leaves? (Joshua chuckled lightly. Elsa rubs the comforting Ignis' back as he was resting on her laps.)

Joshua Blom: You have such a way with words, my lord. However, you're not here simply for tea. (Itachi and Elsa looked at each other in surprise as Itachi turn back to Joshua.)

Itachi Uchiha: Indeed you are right, Joshua. I came here on your opinion before I make a decision that will occur for the future of Arendelle and its Hidden Flame Village. (Joshua looked serious as Itachi, who knew the reason behind it.) I take it you've heard from Hatobi on the village's decision regarding the title of Hokage. (Joshua calmly nods in agreement.)

Joshua Blom: Recently, I've heard of it since yesterday's court meeting as it cause a ruckus that divided the court in half; most are approval of you becoming Hokage and only a few are against it. (Joshua did one of the few things an official of his years and experiences has never done for a foreigner becoming the husband of his queen. Joshua bows down to Itachi, much to his and Elsa's surprise.) I implore your lordship, to take the position of First Hokage before you are married into the throne as king. By doing so you will help start the new era in the world and rally kingdoms like ours that are growing and adapting to these great changes. (Itachi stare for a few seconds until he help Joshua get up.)

Itachi Uchiha: Joshua, you flatter me. However, I have haven't been in Arendelle for less than a year and already you're accepting me as king. If you possess any fear of me at all, any at all then I… (Before Itachi could finish his sentence, Joshua shook his head and got up to stand.)

Joshua Blom: No! It's not that. I was already aware by King Agnarr that Queen Elsa was born with powers, but fear if anyone who didn't understood discovered those powers as well. Then they would've brought a calamity upon us, but you, Lord Itachi, manage to save us from certain doom. (Joshua turn to Elsa with no ill will nor fear in his eyes, but honesty and loyalty.) Elsa, you have done a great job as queen despite what happened at the coronation. Everyone deserves true love, and so do you. I'm not sure if it means anything, but you have my blessings for your marriage. (Surprised at first, nevertheless Elsa and Itachi smiles happy to know that this man is a true man of honor and acceptance alongside more like him in this kingdom and that they have his support in their marriage and ruling the kingdom. Elsa smiles calmly at this.)

Elsa: I thank you, Joshua. There was a part of me that wanted my father's blessing for when I were to get engage. However since his passing… (Elsa frowned, but then turn it into a smile as she continues.) But you, ever since my isolation, you have been like a second father to me. (Shock at this, Joshua shook his head in denial, feeling unworthy to be called a second father by the queen.)

Joshua Blom: No, Your Majesty, no, I don't deserve to be call that! (However, Elsa grabbed his wrists, and moved him to rise up on his feet.)

Elsa: Please, good sir. You wouldn't make us lose face on this. Not when I have something to reward you for enlightening my future husband on this. (After seeing that Elsa was serious, Joshua nods, accepting the praise and kind words. Itachi lose his emotionless face as a small smile appeared.)

Itachi Uchiha: It's true what my love said. Joshua, your words have enlighten me to become Hokage. (Itachi turn to him with his serious expression back on his face.) And as for your reward, you shall be appointed Prime Minister of the court. And furthermore, you, Royal Advisor Jiminy Cricket and Hatobi will be working together in the development and maintaining peace of the Hidden Flame Village and all of Arendelle. (Joshua smiles at the decision Itachi and Elsa has made and Nina was happy for her husband receiving such a promotion. Joshua bows in respect as he answered.)

Joshua Blom: As you command.

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle] [June 27th 1995]

(Three days have passed since the encounter with Hatobi and Joshua, whom were made Chancellor of the Flame Council and Prime Minster of the Arendelle Royal Court. Training of the new recruits have been going well as they were now capable of using Chakra by a standard ninja level of chunin. At the gates of Arendelle Castle were Anna and Kristoff, having just returned home from their short, but meaningful honeymoon. They were greeted by Kai and a few maid welcoming the married couple.)

Kai: Your Majesties, welcome home. (Anna hugged Kai while Kristoff shook hands with him.) I take it you've enjoy your honeymoon. (Kristoff nodded while Anna looked around for Elsa but couldn't find her or anyone in town to be precise.)

Anna Bjorgman: Say, Kai. Where is everybody? (Before Kai could answer, Olaf came out as he make a big grin.)

Olaf: Anna! Kristoff! Sven! You're home! (Kristoff gave them a hug as he hugged around Sven's neck hyperactively.)

Kai: As I was saying, everyone including the Queen are at the Hidden Flame Village for the inauguration of the Hokage. (Anna smiles while Kristoff looked surprise by this. Even though Kai didn't told them who it was, Anna had a pretty good idea who it is that will become the Hokage, the Kage of the Hidden Flame Village and Arendelle.)

[Honokagakure – Arendelle]

(In the center of the Flame Village, was a towering building with the Japanese kanji for Fire. People from both the village and the capital came in ceremonial white coats, even the citizens of Arendelle were wearing them over their attires to show their acceptance of the future king who is currently on the roof of the building. Itachi, wearing white robes, a red kimono underneath, kneeling with his eyes closed. Next to his sides were Elsa, Joshua, Markus and another minister of the royal court to the left and Hatobi, Asami and the head of the Kohashi clan on the right. Elsa turn to see the newly arrived Anna and Kristoff, wearing their ceremonial robe, with Sven and Olaf. Nodding with a smile at her sister, Elsa turn her attention to her people, both ordinary and shinobi alike, as she roll forth a page from a scroll decree that she wrote down.)

Elsa: If I may have all of Arendelle and the Village Hidden within the Flames' attention. (Everyone didn't say a word as they were hearing their queen in action as she begins with the inauguration.) "It wasn't that long since the creation of the Hidden Flame Village and already we have accomplish great things through the collaboration of the citizens of Arendelle and the people of the Flame Village." "Though not all the residents and shinobi of the Flame were born of this land, they have chosen to be a part of the realm and desires to protect this kingdom as their own for the future of Arendelle and the next generation of ninja." "All of this would've not been possible without the arrival of the hero of Arendelle, Itachi Uchiha for showing me and the kingdom the meaning of courage, determination, honor, wisdom and above all, true love." (Itachi smiles with his face staring at the ground.) "While we can never repay him for all that he has done for the village and kingdom alike, we can follow his example by inheriting the Will of Fire and Hope of Snow into our hearts and souls." "But unlike our Viking or Shinobi ancestors who were once enemies in the past, we will strive and battle together for greatness, acceptance, and above all else, peace." "The road ahead of us will be filled with danger, challenges and hardships, but nevertheless… I truly believe in the potential of Arendelle and its shinobi and people as we head to a new era before us." "Which is why I am proud to proclaim Itachi Uchiha as the First Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village!" (Elsa put the red and white straw hat, with the same kanji for fire, on Itachi's head. Itachi raise his head as he got up from his spot as the audience cheer loudly with pride and joy. The Ninja Guard, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Mikoto and Kaede were smirking and smiling with pride and happiness for Itachi becoming the Hokage of the entire Hidden Flame Village. The audience raise a loudly cheers in rejoice of the First Hokage. Itachi, allowing his emotionless stare convert a small, but meaningful grin on his face, spoke.)

Itachi Uchiha: I hereby promise as the Hokage, that I will be fighting alongside you and standing my grounds for peace, honor and the people that resides in the village and kingdom alike. I shall uphold the promises I will make in future days to come and strive to make this village grow and achieve greatness! I swear it all on my name and title as the First Hokage! (Once more, the people were cheering loudly with pride and acceptance. The clans, people who migrated and originally of Arendelle, friends, comrades and family were among them who were proud to have Itachi as the First Hokage as the proclamation of the First Hokage has signalize the start of a new era.)

[Southern Isles] [June 28th 1995]

[Hans' Main Camp, Secret Caverns – Southern Isles]

(The following day on an island part of the Southern Isles, naval warships were being constructed by Southern Isles troops and constructions led by the disgraced and vengeful prince of the Southern Isles, Hans Westergaard. In his eyes were filled with humiliation, disgrace and worse of all… hatred. Following the weeks since his return to the Southern Isles, he faced ridicule from his countrymen and family alike. His eldest brother who is also king, was deeply ashamed of his brother's behavior and greedy ambition to take a throne that wasn't his to begin with. Furthermore, once he got word that not only did Itachi and Elsa got to begin the Hidden Flame Village, but they are engaged to be marry and Itachi have become the Hokage since yesterday. Hans clenched his fist in anger at the mention of Itachi. Next to him was a butler of his, who looked disapproval at his master and prince's desire for revenge.)

Hans' Butler: Sire, it doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to walk down this dark path by waging war on Arendelle. (Currently with a hard stare, Hans moved his eyes at his butler. Since the enduring punishment he had to face, Hans had his butler wait on him and help him in his time of need.)

Hans Westergaard: Don't you remember when I came back in chains. I lost! For the first time in our land's history, a member of the royal Westergaard family lost to gain a throne! I've been brutalize and yet spared just so that I can live in shame.

Hans' Butler: At least, you were given a chance to live once more. Most usurpers that failed would've been executed or beheaded at the spot, but you managed to luck out by the merciful nature of the Queen of Arendelle and the Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village. (Hans growls at the reminder of Elsa. He initially thought that he had victory within his grasp until she had her lover and allies coming to her aid. During the timespan of his punishment, slowly but fast Hans was breaking the Five Pronged Seal placed on him by Itachi through the vast growing power of darkness in his heart. Yellow eyes were returning in his irises as the butler saw this from seeing Hans form a darkness hand as he slowly crushed a boulder in front of him.)

Hans Westergaard: Just as I thought. My strength is returning, but it's nowhere near as powerful as his. Still, one must risk his life when satisfying their revenge.

Hans' Butler: Your revenge, sire? (The butler looked confused by this, while knowing fully well of his master's intention and thirst for revenge.)

Hans Westergaard: Don't tell you're surprise. (Hans turn as he made a glare fueled by hate and savagery as he shouted in rage with a tighten fist.) Of course, I'm talking about revenge! I won't be satisfy just conquering Arendelle until that vile Uchiha scoundrel pays for humiliating me in battle and taking a throne that was rightfully mine! He'll pay for what he did to me and he'll pay in blood! (Inside of Hans' heart was a dark desire for vengeance and one that will be his focus in life and a step toward his death in the future.)

[Ending]


	11. Gathering of the Royals

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 011 – Gathering of the Royals

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 29th 1995]

[Fornbál – Arendelle]

(Morning came to Arendelle as it was only one day left for the wedding of Itachi Uchiha and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Earlier during the preparations, Elsa invited royals that potentially possess some members of the Princesses of Hearts to the wedding as also a way to convince them of the threat Black Zetsu pose to not just Arendelle but the whole world at large. At the docks, everyone were welcoming royals that had accepted their invitation to the wedding. The first couple were a pair of a 20 year old brown hair and eyes man dressed in an attire of blue and white with a red cape and the 18 year old woman had ebony hair tied in a red ribbon, brown eyes, and blood red lipstick wearing a dress of blue and yellow and a 19 year old man with white hair and grey eyes, wearing an attire of blue, purple and a green cape with the image of a lizard, coming down as the citizens bows in respect to them. Kai announces them to all.)

Kai: Presenting King Florian and Queen Snow White of the merged kingdom of Schienwald and Lord Tankuro Amida of the Hidden Poison Village! (Snow White, Florian and Tankuro waved politely at the bowing citizens. The second couple is consisted of a 20 year old man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt with yellow buttons and shoulder pads and red pants and his wife is a 19 year old woman with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a light blue and cyan dress with her hair tied in a bun and along with them was a 20 year old man with blue hair and eyes wearing armor with a long sleeve silver robe, green pants and a brown cape with the image of a mouse.) Prince Henri and Princess Cinderella of Reverelle and Lord Takamaru Daikama of the Hidden Glass Village. (Henri, Cinderella and Takamaru wave kindly at the bowing people. Next couple were consisted of a 23 year old man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red cape, a black and grey attire with black boots and his wife is an 18 year old woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a tiara and a pink dress and alongside them was a large seemingly overweight 21 year old man with neck length dark green hair and his eyes were closed as his smile was serene and wearing a formal kimono with a grey jacket, green wristbands, metallic boots and a yellow cape with the image of a bear.) King Phillip and Queen Aurora of the merged kingdom of Sgwaria and Lord Jinoda Nagareboshi of the Hidden Steel Village. (Phillip, Aurora and Jinoda waved politely at the citizens bowing in respect. Next couple were consisted of a 20 year old man with black hair and blue hair wearing royal attire of a white coat with a red sash around his wrist, cyan pants, white gloves and boots and next to is his 17 year old wife with red long hair and blue eyes as bright as the sea, wearing a long sleeved green dress and beside them was a 18 year old woman with black long hair, dark skin, and blue eyes, wearing a black bodysuit with a blue jacket, fingerless gloves, sandal-like boots and a purple cape with the image of a goldfish.) King Eric and Queen Ariel of Havjord and Lady Aika Torisufura of the Hidden Ocean Village. (Eric, Ariel, and Aika waves politely at the citizens bowing in respect. The next couple walking down was consisted of a 22 year old man with light brown hair tied in a small ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a fancy wool white shirt underneath his buttoned yellow one, black pants and shoes and next to him was his beautiful 18 year old wife, with brown long hair and semi typed in a bun, and brown hairs, wearing a yellow dress and gloves and beside them was a dark brown hair 18 year old man with green-blue eyes wearing a formal ninja attire of green and purple and a pink cape with the image of a dog.) King Adam and Queen Belle of Sevela and Lord Bara Burizado of the Hidden Ice Village. (Adam, Belle and Bara waved politely at the citizens bowing in respect. The next pair were consisted of a 20 year old tan skin man with neck length black hair, brown eyes and wearing a purple vest with shoulder spike pads, green shirt a yellow sash, white baggy pants and green pointy boots and next to him was his 17 year old tan skin wife, long beautiful black hair tied in a unique ponytail with a cyan headpiece, and brown eyes wearing a gold necklace, a sea green top and matching baggy pants and shoes and beside them was a 19 year old pale skin woman with wild long red hair and red eyes, wearing a mouth cloak mask, a red kimono-like shirt, pink pants and a sandy brown cape with the image of an elephant.) In the stead of the Sultan, Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin of Agrabah and Lady Orisuna Hideri of the Hidden Desert Village! (Aladdin, Jasmine, and Orisuna waves politely at the citizens bowing in respect. The next couple were an oddly pair for the people of Arendelle to see, there walking was a 23 year old man with spiky dirty blonde hair and grey blue eyes wearing a grey jacket, kimono shirt, black pants shinobi shoes and a green cape with the image of a bison while his beloved soon to be wife was a beautiful 19 year old Indian woman with long black hair, black eyes, a red tattoo on her right elbow and tan skin wearing a formal India brown dress, shoes and a cyan necklace with a sharp arrowhead as a pendant.) Princess Pocahontas of the Powhatan Tribe and Lord Chief Kitanawa Senju of the Hidden Forest Village and nearly unified kingdom of Nakatamwa (Nevertheless, Kitanawa and Pocahontas waved politely at the citizens bowing in respect. Next pair were two women; the one on the left was a 17 year old Chinese woman with black hair and eyes wearing a purple formal hanfu and the one on the right was a 20 year old woman with long black hair and grey eyes wearing a formal kimono with black pants, cyan shoes and a cyan cape with a qilin.) In place for the Emperor Liu Ling of Han, Fa Mulan, Hero of China and Lady Saya Tatsumaki, Hero of China and leader of the Hidden Smoke Village. (Mulan and Saya smile gracefully as they waved at the citizens bowing in respect. Next couple had a 21 year old tan skin man with combed styled brown hair and light brown eyes wearing a white formal shirt, crown, brown business pants and shoes and the woman next to him was his 19 year old wife with black hair tied in a ponytail, dark skin and brown eyes wearing a tiara and a green formal dress and the ninja next to them was a 19 year old pale skin woman with long blonde hair, yellow eyes and wearing a formal yellow dress and kimono combination with middle finger gloves and a green cape with the image of a frog.) In place of the king and queen, Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia and Lady Koimi Yakushi of the Hidden Thunder Village. (Naveen, Tiana and Koimi waved politely at the citizens bowing in respect. The next couple were consisted of a 21 year old man with a neck length dark brown hair, a short beard and brown eyes wearing a formal purple outfit with a yellow sash and his wife, an 18 year old woman with neck length blonde hair and green eyes wearing a formal lavender dress and beside them was a dark skin woman with long black hair and yellow eyes wearing a formal black and yellow kimono, arm-guards and a purple cape with the image of a chameleon.) The distant relatives of the Queen and Princess, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona and Lady Kumiko Sai of the Hidden Spark Village. (Rapunzel, Eugene and Kumiko waved politely at the citizens bowing in respect. Next couple were consisted of a 17 year old woman with wild red/orange hair and sky blue eyes wearing a dark green dress and tiara and her husband is a 20 year old man with spiky black hair, red eyes and dark skin wearing a green jacket, dark shirt, a white scarf, brown kimono pants, arm-guards and a green cape with the image of a wolf.) And last, but not least, Princess Merida of DunBroch and her husband Prince Ryosuke Tsurugi of the Hidden Wood Village. (Merida and Ryosuke smiled and waved politely at the citizens bowing in respect. As the last couple got inside the castle, the guards temporary closed the gates while the people chattering in amazement that those leaders/future leaders have gather in their kingdom and that their rulers will be talking about.)

[Opening]

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(All of the royal guests have been gathered in the ballroom to discuss peace talks. Some of them were either anxious or nervous to speak with one another as it is their first meeting. Wanting to break the tension of silence, Anna came up to break the silence.)

Anna Bjorgman: Hey! Ah! I mean, hi everybody! (Anna moved her eyes left and right to see the confused stares of the royal guests. Seeing her cousin struggle, Rapunzel stepped up for Anna as she shouted happily.)

Rapunzel: Hey there cuz! I'm Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona. My father and your mother were siblings and I decided to come to your sister's wedding. (Anna shrieks in excitement with Rapunzel, much to the men's dismay in the room while most of the women were touch by this reunion. Eugene and Kumiko come up with Rapunzel as she remember her husband and best friend.) Oh where are my manners. This is my husband Eugene… Eugene Fitzhebert and my best ninja friend, Kumiko Sai! (Anna shook heads with Eugene and then with Kumiko.)

Anna: Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I heard it was you two who found my cousin who was missing for eighteen years.

Eugene Fitzhebert: Yeah, that seems about right. (Kumiko nods in agreement. Turning to the others, Rapunzel, Eugene and Kumiko told them the tale of when they all first met. As it turns out, Rapunzel was born a blonde due to a magical flower that can heal the sick, reverse time and restore one's youth and that her captor and "adoptive mother" Gothel held Rapunzel in a tower for 18 years so that she can keep getting herself young forever and that she did a lot of hobbies to entertain herself and kept a strong dream inside her, something Cinderella and Tiana could respect and relate. The next part was that Eugene, back when he called himself Flynn Rider, climbed to the top of Rapunzel's tower and got hit in the head with a frying pan, some of the men were chuckling at how he got knocked out by a kitchen utensil, much to Eugene's annoyance and a strike to his manhood. Following him was a kunoichi namely Kumiko Sai herself who was there to capture him and two thieving brothers in hopes to build a settlement in the name of Corona and in her name as the leader of 10 clans. After agreeing to take her to see the lanterns at Corona, Rapunzel, Eugene and Kumiko set out on an adventure to accomplish her dream fill with danger, obstacles and developments of friendship and love. Once Rapunzel achieved her dream, she got kidnapped by the youth observed woman Gothel while Kumiko, with the help of their horse Maximus, Ivo, an architect and a man interested in the concepts of chakra and ninshu who Kumiko interact during the lanterns release in the kingdom, and the pub thugs who were inspire by Rapunzel to pursuit their dreams, got Eugene out and headed to save Rapunzel. Unknown to all, Elsa and Itachi, currently wearing a formal attire of red and black with his family crest on his back, some leather armor and a red cape with the image of a lion, were listening to very word.)

Kumiko Sai: Upon arriving at the tower, there was a swarm of Hollows and I knew I had to face them in battle. So I left it to Eugene to climb up when Rapunzel let down her hair. (Eugene took over as he remember that day of how he was stabbed in the back by Gothel as he sighed and said.)

Eugene Fitzhebert: I climbed to the top before I realize that it was trap. Rapunzel was tied up and Gothel stabbed me right in the fatal point. (Somehow, Eugene got some sympathy from Adam, as he too had been stabbed.) Just before Rapunzel could heal me with her hair, I choose to cut it off instead, thus rendering her hair's magic properties powerless, much to Gothel's shock as she aged rapidly into her old wrinkling age. (Most of the guest were astonished by this as they wondered how did Rapunzel regain her golden hair back if it turn to brown. Saving that aside for now, Aladdin commented at the reaction of Gothel.)

Aladdin: Man, she must've had scream like mad. (The natives of Corona chuckled nervously, indicating that it did happen. After rolling her eyes, Orisuna asked.)

Orisuna Hideri: What happened afterwards?

Kumiko Sai: After I finished off the Hollows, I wall walked on the tower to check on Rapunzel and Eugene, but something came out of the window and what touched down on the ground was Gothel, in ashes and all that was left was a cloak. (Most felt pity and resentment for the bitter woman that Gothel was to just keep the power of flower that later was given to a child, locked up and to use for herself instead of others. All the parts was after that Eugene died, Rapunzel citied the incantation and from a single tear was magic spouting into Eugene's body as it revived him. After kissing their first kiss together, Eugene and Kumiko return to Corona with Rapunzel, to reunite her with her parents King Frederic and Queen Arianna. Eugene was pardoned for past crimes and Kumiko was allowed to bring the clans under her command as she was granted the petition to build a shinobi village which would become the Hidden Spark Village.)

Eugene Fitzhebert: The kingdom rejoice at the return of the lost princess. The party went on for a week and honestly I can't remember much of it. Dreams all around came true. (Eugene also said that one of the pub thugs got his dream of becoming a famous pianist to come true, one found true love despite his outward appearance, Maximus became the captain of the royal guard, Pascal never really change, which was good in some of their opinion, and Rapunzel was happy to be with a real family that care and love her so much and happy that Kumiko got her shinobi village and the man of her dreams in Ivo. Of course the part where these two shared a wedding pretty much touched the hearts of the princess, queens, female leaders and imperial agent in Mulan.)

Snow White: Wow, what a happy ending. (Aurora and Cinderella nodded in agreement. Anna smiles at how comfortable the invited guests were doing. Then Tiana raise her hand as Anna and Kristoff notice this.)

Tiana: Ah, excuse me. This is all great retelling the stories of how we met our true loves, but I gonna know. Why the Queen and the soon to be King of Arendelle did invited us for? I mean besides the wedding. (Sensing it was the appropriate time, Itachi and Elsa entered the ballroom. Itachi was the first to speak to grab the others' attention.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa and I invited you fine and esteem leaders here to discuss in the name of peace. (Everyone in the ballroom turn to see Itachi and Queen Elsa walking down as they got to the same floor. Despite the moment of silence, nevertheless every royal invitees came to kindly congratulate the engaged happy couple. Itachi kindly bows in respect to kings such as Adam, Phillip, and Florian, whom all return their own to him.)

Florian: It's an honor to meet the lucky man who won the heart of the Queen of Arendelle. (Itachi chuckles softly as Elsa giggled a bit at how she manage to attract a man like Itachi.)

Itachi Uchiha: The honor is mine to meet you, King Florian, King Phillip, and King Adam. I am Itachi Uchiha, the First Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village and soon to be King of Arendelle. (Most of the people were surprise and amaze at how Itachi will be entitled to such power and responsibilities to be a leader of a shinobi village and a ruler of a kingdom. That's when a new voice was heard.)

Kitanawa Senju: Hokage? So you're from the same world as me! (Surprise by the statement, Itachi turn to see that it was Kitanawa Senju himself, who's appearance bear a stark resemblance to Naruto. Itachi widen his eyes in shock while some of the others risen their brows in confusion. Knowing by the last statement Kitanawa made, Elsa realize the shock between the two men.)

Elsa: You wouldn't be by chance originated from the Hidden Leaf of the Ninja World, are you? (Surprisingly, Kitanawa nods, much to the confusion of the others. However one princess, Pocahontas knew of what the Queen of Arendelle meant by her statement.)

Pocahontas: What her Majesty means is that Lord Itachi and my chief Kitanawa were originally dwellers from another world similar to ours. (Most of the guests were surprise to discover that Itachi and Kitanawa were originally from another world. Seeing the starkly resemblance of Kitanawa and Naruto and hearing of his family name, Itachi figure out who Kitanawa was.)

Itachi Uchiha: Nawaki! You're Nawaki, the grandson of the First Hokage of the Leaf and the younger brother of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade. (Kitanawa, or Nawaki, gasped in surprise rather than shock if not a bit of it. While he knew that Itachi was aware of his grandfather, he didn't know that his sister Tsunade has become the Hokage, his biggest dream of all.)

Nawaki Senju: My sister became… the Hokage? (Itachi nods. Sasuke came to the ballroom, with a pink hair girl with green eyes, a diamond mark on her forehead and wearing a formal attire of red, black and white trimmings.)

Sasuke Uchiha: She is the Fifth Hokage while my former mentor has become the Sixth Hokage back in our world. (Despite the sudden appearance of two more Leaf ninjas in Sasuke and his date for the wedding in Sakura Haruno. At first, she was shocked to discover that Itachi and some of the Akatsuki members were revived in another world, but she was reassured that they weren't causing trouble and that she was sworn to secrecy since they were still technically dead in the Ninja World.)

Sakura Haruno: Don't worry, though. Your sister is doing alright in the village, Master Nawaki. (Nawaki sighed in relieve of his sister's wellbeing. Pocahontas smiles at her betrothal's love and concern for his sister, seeing that she was told everything of his past by him. After being told of everything Itachi did for the Leaf, Nawaki felt that he could trust him at ease.)

Nawaki Senju: Itachi, I gotta know. It's just as Princess Tiana said, why was it that you brought here for? (Ariel was next to ask calmly from what answer Itachi replied back.)

Ariel: And what do you mean by peace talk? (Though he had an emotionless face on, Itachi made a smile as he wanted to say it, with Elsa speaking.)

Elsa: What my soon-to-be husband and I desire for inviting you all to the wedding is that we wish to form an alliance of peace with all of you and your respective lands. (Everyone in the room, except for Sasuke and Sakura, gasped in shocking surprise.)

Snow White: My, this is quite a surprise! (Florian nodded, agreeing with his wife Snow White.)

Florian: You could say that again, Snow. (Itachi could see some doubts and disbelief in some of the guests as they were chattering of indecision of how to reply. Though hesitation may lead to weakness, Itachi could understand why they would as this is their first meeting as Elsa stepped up to build trust among them.)

Elsa: Before any of us bicker amongst each other, I believe trust must be establish before any of us make a decision to form this alliance of peace. I will begin as to tell you all the real reason why the gates had been closed for twelve years. It was because I was born with magic powers over ice and snow. (Elsa looked at her hands and then at her future husband, who nodded with a smile. Filled with confidence and support, Elsa concentrated as she created a snowball in the palm of her hand, much to the others' surprise. Then Elsa launched it into midair as it blew up into fireworks-like display, releasing a lot of magical snowflakes flowing to the ground, much to the excitement of the women and the reassuring of the men.)

Belle: Wow, this is truly amazing. (Belle kindly turn to Elsa, who was surprise that they weren't calling her a monster and that they weren't fearful of her.) You said that you were born with your powers. (Elsa answered honestly, wanting them to know the truth.)

Elsa: Yes! I was born with the magic power over winter, but they are controlled based on my emotions, so to put it in simple terms, as long as I am calm and possess love, my powers will not bring harm to others. (Mulan was next to ask as she could see that Elsa wasn't a tyrant or evil.)

Fa Mulan: You were locked away? Was it because of your powers? (Elsa shook her head as she explains the reason.)

Elsa: Of course not. After I accidently hit Anna in the head with my powers, our parents took us to Pabbie, the troll king of the clan of trolls that live in this land to restore her, but altering her memories, not remembering that I had powers. Afterwards, my father decided that it would best if I distant myself from other people until I learn to control my ever growing powers due to my fear that if I reveal my powers, people would try to harm me for being born with magic. (Elsa frown as she looked down until she was comfort by her true love Itachi. After hearing what she explained by that some of the guests looked in sympathy and empathy, as some of them had experience a painful past in their lives. Overall, all of the royal guests could see the goodness and selflessness in Queen Elsa. All of the men could also see that despite the emotionless expression on his face, Itachi truly loves and care for his fiancé and felt that he could be trusted as well. Merida was the next princess to speak.)

Merida: I can certainly say… that you aren't a monster, but the people who call you that word like this Duke of Weselton and that accursed prince of the Southern Isles. Damned be the wombs that bore them. (Despite the awkwardness of the womb remark, everyone in the room agree with Merida, much to Elsa's surprise. Seeing how much trust and consideration everyone were giving to Itachi and Elsa's alliance of peace by revealing their important secret to them, Ariel felt the same urge to tell them.)

Ariel: Everyone! (Ariel got the attention of everyone in the room as she spoke.) Seeing how the Queen and her soon-to-be husband reveal their powers and history to us, I feel that it would be fair to reveal my own secret with you. (Eric and Aika looked at Ariel with worries and concerns written on their faces.)

Eric: Ariel, are you sure? (Ariel nodded fearlessly as she took a breath and sighed to relieve herself of hesitation.)

Ariel: I assure you all hear of my husband's shipwreck and the would-be wedding between him and some girl name Vanessa. (They all nodded, but didn't know where Ariel was going with this until she said it.) Twice, I saved my husband from certain death and a cruel sea witch was because I am… was a mermaid. (Now most had been confused to why Ariel said that as some like Naveen felt like laughing thinking she was joking until he saw how serious she was.)

Naveen: Wait, you are being serious. (Ariel nods. Instead of being alienated and feared like she thought, the others were impressed by how Ariel, who was from the sea would fall in love with someone like Eric from land. Understanding why Ariel would chose the surface over sea, Cinderella spoke to her.)

Cinderella: Do you know how much history you made by being here. Especially since you are a mermaid turn human out of love for your husband. (Ariel smiles at the friendship she has formed with Cinderella of Reverelle as their husbands were discussing with each other about the offer to form the alliance of peace with Arendelle. Most of the people in the room were talking to each other about their story of happily ever after, their kingdoms, and so on. Itachi and Elsa learned that Aladdin was originally a street rat from the streets of Agrabah until he and Jasmine met and in turn Aladdin found the Genie of the Lamp with Jisuna, Adam was turn into a Beast by an enchantress due to his cruel nature until he met Belle and Bara. Anna was simply glad to meet more new people in the royals. Kristoff was nervous until he was reassure by the men who also married into royalty like him such as Eugene, Aladdin and Ryosuke. Itachi and Elsa came across Ryosuke with Merida and Nawaki with Pocahontas. They all bow in respect for each other.)

Itachi Uchiha: Nawaki and Ryosuke. It's a pleasure to meet you both.

Ryosuke Tsurugi: Your Majesty… (Before Ryosuke or Nawaki could continue to speak, Itachi paused them.)

Itachi Uchiha: Please, there's no need for formalities as I have not married into the throne yet. You can speak freely with me. (Ryosuke and Nawaki smiles glad that Itachi wasn't like his power hungry ancestors in the Uchiha Clan.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: Fair enough, Itachi! It's regarding the alliance of peace you wish to form with us. (Itachi nodded as Nawaki was speaking next.)

Nawaki Senju: I believe it could possibly work but we need to show the people of our lands the beneficial side of our alliance. I mean, I haven't yet unified the land of Nakatamwa as only one tribe is left that hasn't joined my cause for a land of virtue and benevolence. (Itachi was glad that Nawaki was following his heart, already being told of how he came to the land of Nakatamwa before it was given a name, meeting Pocahontas with John Smith, and helping the other tribes with their land's problems during droughts, blizzards and food gatherings. It was probably a difficult, but not impossible, time for the Indians to trust Nawaki due to him being a "pale one." Itachi nodded to Nawaki's decision to wait for his answer.)

Itachi Uchiha: I understand Nawaki, but whenever you and Pocahontas are ready to join the alliance of peace, I will be there. (Nawaki and Pocahontas happily nodded in agreement. Ryosuke and Merida felt that they wanted their kingdom of DunBroch to join in the alliance with Arendelle.)

Merida: You know I really didn't get it about all of this peace talks until I meant and reunited with my Ryosuke. (Merida smiles at her true love and husband Ryosuke who return the gesture, Merida blushes, being too stubborn and proud to admit her feelings romantically.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: Still, King Fergus and Queen Elinor should hear of this, but I believe Merida and I can convince them to allow DunBroch to join in the alliance. Our kingdom may be young, but we can evolve with the world as we have our own shinobi village and currently developing new breakthroughs to make the kingdom grow even stronger than it is. (Itachi was glad to hear some of the kingdoms are advancing with technological breakthroughs, including those of magic and chakra.)

Itachi Uchiha: Good, We of Arendelle are currently on the breakthrough to build aircrafts so that we may ride among the skies without weaponizing it first. (Itachi and Ryosuke share some laughs together, seeing that both men are pacifists, but are willing to fight to protect their kingdoms, villages and loved ones. Sometime later, the servants brought out and set dishes and delicacies waiting to be served as some of the guests took their portions. Mulan and Saya were together as they were discussing with Pocahontas, Belle and Tiana.)

Tiana: So you two are agents for the Imperial family of China. (Mulan and Saya nodded in agreement as Tiana, Belle and Pocahontas were excited to ask the women of China.) That's great. I heard that you Mulan dressed up like a men to take your father's place in the army.

Pocahontas: While you Saya came to China's aid despite the sexist comments this no good Chi Fu said about women. You and Mulan still saved China from being conquered by this Shan Yu and the Huns. (Mulan and Saya nods, proud of their accomplishments. Belle and Pocahontas made a narrow stare, they may have not met this Chi Fu, but they could tell that this man was almost as evil as Gaston and Radcliffe combined.)

Fa Mulan: True, I could've just stayed home as my duty commanded, but I manage to do all of my heroism because I followed the duty in my heart.

Saya Tatsumaki: And since we did save China, imagine how much opportunities will be given to women and who knows, maybe a woman in the future could start a dynasty, you'd never know. (The five women share a laugh together. While she knew her friend in Saya means well, Mulan never thought of about more possibilities in her future. Another part of her mind was her husband Li Shang, general of the Imperial Army who had to stay behind to defend China. Mulan's thoughts were clear when Belle asked her.)

Belle: So tell me, Mulan. What brought you and Saya here besides the wedding, I mean. (Feeling that they could trust these heroes and leaders, Mulan and Saya nodded at each other as they turn to them.)

Fa Mulan: Saya and I were send here in the Emperor's place to find allies in order to gather assistance to help end the corruption in the Imperial Court. (Upon hearing this, Tiana, Belle and Pocahontas widen their eyes in shock.)

Belle: Corruption? (Saya took over as she explains.)

Saya Tatsumaki: The Imperial Court's corruption is growing stronger every day in the Middle Kingdom known as China. And having He Jin as commander-in-chief due to his sister being the princess consort to the young prince Liu Hong isn't going to help. It's just as I fear. (Not knowing what Saya meant, Tiana asked with a raised brow.)

Tiana: Which is what? (Mulan sighed as she too knew what all of this events happening in China means as well.)

Fa Mulan: The Han Dynasty has ruled for over eight hundred years and now it's reaching its end. (Belle and Tiana gasped astonished by this turn of events. While they had time reading about China's history, they learned that dynasties rise and fall as they had times of glory and times of declination.) I worry if no order is brought to the court then chaos will be covering the land, including the village where my parents and grandmother reside in. (Mulan frowned thinking about her parents, grandmother and everyone in her village being in content chaos. Orisuna saw this as she added her own opinion based on what she heard of Mulan.)

Orisuna Hideri: Fa Mulan, I know it's not my place to ask outside of my jurisdiction, but if you desire for a land where your family and the people can live in peace then I believe you should unite the land of China under your banner. You have already proven that women are capable of achieving greatness than just beauty and marriage and it might be about time that a woman should start a dynasty. (Mulan looked surprise by this acknowledgement and ideas Orisuna was giving her, even though they're just getting to know each other. Instead of getting angry for mistaking those words for orders or to manipulate her, Saya turn to Orisuna.)

Saya Tatsumaki: What would you expect me and Mulan to do should the Middle Kingdom be in chaos? Mount an army and take whatever land that comes our way. We would be seen as conquerors and be greeted with war.

Anna: Ah…? But isn't war already approaching? (Everyone in the table looked confused to why Anna said that. Before Itachi could interfere, a servant came to the dining room.)

Arendelle Servant: My lord and Queen, I bring news. (Elsa turn to the servant as she asked.)

Elsa: What is it? (The servant bows in respect as he gives his report.)

Arendelle Servant: There's a man at the front gates, requesting to see you. He says that he's from the Middle Kingdom as Fa Mulan. His name is Cao Cao, he's new to the imperial court of China, but has served the Imperial Army as the Calvary Commander. He wishes to congratulate you and Lord Itachi and to deliver a message. (Elsa looked confused upon hearing about Cao Cao, but Mulan looked surprise by the mention of that name.)

Elsa: Cao Cao? (While Elsa was wondering who this Cao Cao was, some of the guests recognize that name.)

Aladdin: I've heard of him before. He's somewhat a general who use tactics to evade major causalities and strike only when the opportunity is available. He even uses former bandits that willingly joined him after defeating the most with talent. (Some of the guests were either wary or impress by this man as Prince Henri, Cinderella's husband, was next to speak.)

Henri: I've heard this Cao Cao originated from a eunuch's family through the adoption of his father Cao Song by his grandfather Cao Teng and he still managed to help quell this Yellow Turban Rebellion. (Elsa was impressed of how great Cao Cao, who was at the front gates still, has accomplish much as she turn to her future husband.)

Elsa: Itachi. Mulan. (Mulan and Itachi turn to Elsa.) You've both must've heard or know of Cao Cao, so what can you best describe him to be. (Itachi moved his eyes a bit, not feeling threaten by Cao Cao's heroics.)

Itachi Uchiha: From what I heard from Kisame, Cao Cao may seem to be shameless or wicked to some people, but that's only on the surface. In his heart, Cao Cao is ambitious and possess unseen skills and potential to conquer the land should it embark into a time of chaos. (Mulan nods, agreeing with Itachi.)

Fa Mulan: It's true, Your Majesty, I only met Cao Cao a few times and even though most of the veteran officials see him as a disrespectful and arrogant man, he seems to be willing to accept change in the air. Particularly, women such as me rising in times of crisis. (Elsa thought it through carefully. While there was great ambitions within Cao Cao, they were mainly for the land of China as she wish not be an enemy of his in the future, Elsa reach for a decision.)

Elsa: While Cao Cao's reputation may or may not be accurate to those out of the Middle Kingdom of China, nevertheless he has journeyed this far to congratulate me and my beloved. How can I deny accepting such a generous greeting on behalf of China? (Elsa turn to another servant.) Servant.

Arendelle Servant #2: Yes, my lady. (Elsa kindly gestured to an empty spot next to Mulan.)

Elsa: Put a serving plate of food at that empty seat next to Fa Mulan and tell Cao Cao to come in. (The servants nodded, obeying Elsa's orders.)

Arendelle Servants: Yes, ma'am!

[Fornbál – Arendelle]

(Outside of the castle, people were just resuming their daily lives while curiously thinking of what's happening in the castle. Some citizens were also confused and wondering who the 24 year old man with black hair, having some wild bangs that were upwards on the sides of the head, grey eyes, and a fair muscular build wearing a formal hanfu in white, blue and purple, was. This man was Cao Cao, who was banging on the gates saying that he had come to congratulate the Queen and the Hokage on their upcoming wedding, despite not being invited. One of the servants came and opened the gates as he turn to an impatient Cao Cao.)

Arendelle Servant #1: Lord Cao Cao, her Majesty and Lord Hokage have given me their answer and they have granted your request to come in and congratulate them as they have order to set a plate for you in the dining room. (Cao Cao smirks, feeling glad that his plea wasn't ignore or mocked at as he was led inside the castle.)

[Arendelle Castle – Arendelle]

(After setting the plate on the table, the Arendelle servant return with a humble looking Cao Cao, much to the surprise of Mulan and those of the female portion of guests. Cao Cao bows in respect to Itachi and Elsa whom return the gesture with their own.)

Cao Cao: Your Majesty and Lord Hokage, you have my appreciation and congratulations on your engagement toward each other. I am Cao Cao, Cavalry Commander of the Imperial Army and an official in the Han Imperial court. (Cao Cao did a kowtow in respect to Itachi and Elsa, much to the surprise of Mulan further. Itachi raise a palm as he appreciated the bow.)

Itachi Uchiha: You honor me with your presence, Cao Cao. (Itachi directed Cao Cao to his offered spot.) Please take your seat. (Cao Cao nods as he headed to his seat. Upon sitting down, Cao Cao turn to see Mulan, who he had met before after she saved China. Mulan didn't think much about Cao Cao as he was still a bit younger than most of the veteran officials in the court, but then again so did Mulan as she was an Imperial Agent with Saya.)

Cao Cao: Lord Hokage, if I may speak so freely, there's something that you should be aware of. (Seeing that Cao Cao did barge in uninvited and the serious tone in his voice, Itachi nods.) I had scouts send out to the lands of your country's enemies in Weselton and the Southern Isles. One of them reports of a group of immoral, juvenile young men formerly of the Land of the Rising Sun joining the forces of Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles. (Itachi and Elsa got surprise by this news given to them by the Calvary Commander Cao Cao, along with the rest of the guests and royal family members in the room. Cao Cao continues.) They're plotting to lead a navy fleet to invade Arendelle, deflowering the women of this land, and loft the streets of the cities. They will strike at the dead of night. (Everyone in the room were shocked to hear this from Cao Cao that a Southern Isle fleet of ships were heading their way to conquer Arendelle. All were looking concern for Elsa, Anna and the rest of Arendelle, but to their surprise, Itachi closed his eyes and had a smirk, excited for battle. Itachi reopened his eyes as he got his serious expression back on his face.)

Itachi Uchiha: What Cao Cao said is all true. I had already sent out scouts to gather information since my last encounter with Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles. I chose to spare his life because killing him would lead to misunderstanding with the King of the Southern Isles. Now, he has gathered a navy fleet and a group of renegades to join in his selfish cause to take the throne of Arendelle. Be that as it may… (Itachi summon forth his Junmakuto, much to the others' surprise.) I will not allow the people of Arendelle and the Hidden Flame Village suffer at the hands of a heartless, tyrannous man as Hans. (Itachi got up from his seat with Elsa following suit, wishing to fight alongside her love. Before they left to prepare for battle, Eric got up.)

Eric: Wait. (Itachi and Elsa turn to Eric, wanting to know what he has to say.) Before you march off into battle, I need to know how your naval capabilities differs to that of Hans'. If so, then you will need my naval experience and Aika's abilities to increase your chances of winning. (The engaged couple and everyone except for a smiling Ariel and Aika, were astonished by where Eric was going with this.) My men and I will be honored to fight alongside you on behalf of Havjord. (Ryosuke and Merida were next to stand from their seat as Ryosuke bows in respect to Itachi and Elsa.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: We of DunBroch will also fight alongside Arendelle against the Southern Isles fleet. (Merida nods as she smirks proudly.)

Merida: Aye! I will not allow such beasts like these men with this Hans have their way with innocent women and thinking that we are weak. I will show them the night of Clan DunBroch. (Most of the women in the room were amaze by Merida's fierce determination. Rapunzel stand up from her seat while holding on to Eugene's hand with Kumiko.)

Rapunzel: Cousin Elsa, Cousin Anna and Lord Hokage. You may also have Corona's assistance against this foe. (Seeing the determination and trust in those who wish to protect the innocence and weak, Henri with Cinderella and Takamaru got up from their seats as well.)

Henri: Your Majesty and Lordship, We of Reverelle will also fight with you! We will make a stand together and defeat Hans of the Southern Isles. Your desire for peace is no illusion or a mere dream as we too desire for that kind of world. (Cinderella and Takamaru nods, agreeing with the Prince of Reverelle. Itachi nods, appreciating the offered assistance from four kingdoms.)

Itachi Uchiha: Heaven is defining on Arendelle's side. I thank you all for your assistance in the battle to come. (Itachi turn the rest of the guests who didn't volunteer to join them in the battle, but didn't take it hard at them.) Esteem leaders, I can understand your decision of not joining us in battle. If any of you wishes to leave before the battle commerce, you may go. (However, no one was making a move to leave as there wasn't any fear in their faces.)

Phillip: With due respects, Lord Hokage. That is not the case for us. We chose to say behind to defend the capital of Arendelle should any enemy soldiers infiltrate Fornbál. (Adam and the rest of the royal and shinobi leaders nodded in agreement.)

Adam: We will lay ambush units to strike at any enemies entering the city where they least expect it. (Belle smiles at the kind and determinate nature of her husband King Adam. On the second floor, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara were smiling as everyone in the room were getting ready with First Hokage Itachi Uchiha, Queen Elsa and the Flame shinobi to do battle with the forces of Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles.)

[Ending]


	12. Battle of the Red Sea

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 012 – Battle of the Red Sea

[Magic World]

[Sothern Isles] [June 29th 1995]

[Hans' Main Ship – Southern Isles Seas]

(Sailing through the sea territory of the Southern Isles, were a dozen naval fleet led by Hans Westergaard, with six of them being commanded by his three older brothers: Peter, Oskar and David. Currently, Hans was training by slashing off several of the whimpering men from the forces of Yujima, a 37 year old brown trimmed hair man, commanded by his lieutenant Tatsuya, who has white hair, brown eyes and a tan skin tone wearing a halberd. Yujima smiles a grin seeing Hans slash off the coward members of his forces with his dark chakra enhanced sword and released a powerful blast of purple chakra, killing the remaining two. Hans' butler looked shock and upset that Hans would kill his own men in his quest for vengeance.)

Hans' Butler: Sire, was that necessary to kill your own ally's men. (Yujima huffs off the butler's compassion as weakness.)

Yujima: Please, they were unfit and not worth anything, but being deadweights on the battlefield. (Yujima turn to Hans, with pride in his ruthlessness and growing power as a dark aura was empowering him.) Prince Hans, you have grown so strong since we had joined forces after your punishment ended. Only you should rule this kingdom with an iron fist. (Hans smirks darkly, please with the praise and the thought of killing Itachi. A new voice from a 23 year old man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a battle outfit of black and white.)

Toshiyuki Okina: I bring news. We have receive news that Arendelle is preparing for battle against our conquest. (Yujima, Tatsuya and Hans were mildly surprise to hear that Arendelle is preparing to combat them.)

Tatsuya: It seems we had a loose tongue reveal our plans to attack Arendelle. Boss, tell me who it is and I will personally kill him for double crossing us. (While concealing his true feelings, Toshiyuki hoped that he wouldn't be found out as the one who leak out the invasion to a certain Cavalry Commander from China. Still, Hans and Yujima were determined to find the traitor as a group of soldiers of Yujima were brought bring by Southern Isles soldiers of Hans. Yujima turn to a wild black hair 18 year old man with the black warrior outfit and blue shirt.)

Yujima: Hoji! You are by far one of my most powerful of warriors. Can you locate and reveal the identity of the traitor. (Hoji Kitama nods as he turn to see the faces of the troops of Yujima. Using his own chakra to sense the emotions of the warriors. After a moment of eyes quickly dart at one another, Hoji made a decision as he pointed to the warrior next to Toshiyuki.)

Hoji Kitama: Him! It's was him, boss. He got jealous that you have the most gorgeous of women waiting for you to claim their virginities that he nearly disobeyed your orders until I caught him. (The accused warrior was shocked in disbelief.)

Yujima's Army Soldier: WHAT!? (Yujima and Hans narrow a look while smirking darkly as Hans gives a command.)

Hans Westergaard: Heed my order. Arrest the traitor and bring me his severed head. (The Southern Isles soldier grabbed the accused soldier as they drag him away to behead him.)

Yujima's Army Soldier: Wait! You're making a mistake! He's lying! (All of the soldier's pleas felt into deaf ears as he was taken away for beheading. While Hans and Yujima head at a different direction to discuss their battle plans, the rest of the troops of Yujima return to getting prepare, but Toshiyuki looked surprise at Hoji for sparing him.)

[Peter's Main Ship, Sea – Southern Isles]

(Afternoon came, but inside the interior of the Prince Peter Westergaard's warship, Toshiyuki looked at a door, inside it was a 28 year old woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, comforting a sobbing 16 year old girl with neck length orange hair with a black hairband, green eyes and slightly tan skin. Toshiyuki looked upset with himself, but change it as he saw in relief that it was Hoji, one of the few troops he trust.)

Hoji Kitama: For someone who was lucky I didn't rat out, you seem a bit down. (Hoji knew the obvious answer as he was one of the few men of Yujima that wasn't immoral and truly honorable. When he heard that Toshiyuki and Asuka's father made a deal that way bad for them to be in Yujima's service while Kaho was merely a war prize from their former homeland.)

Toshiyuki Okina: Until we get to Arendelle waters and plea with the Queen to accept my sister and Kaho, I won't be at ease. The minutes I spend being here, I worry more at that unruly bunch of so-call men trying to touch them. (Hoji nods, respecting Toshiyuki's choice to free Asuka and Kaho from Yujima. Toshiyuki looked out at the window as they saw the afternoon sky with the sun slowly coming down.)

Hoji Kitama: Once sun sets, the battle will commerce, but we must be vigilant for when the time is ripe. (Toshiyuki nods, plotting to defect to the enemy forces and to liberate his sister and Kaho from suffering a fate crueler than death.)

[Arendelle] [Arendelle Camp, Fornbál – Arendelle]

(After hearing the impending invasion of Hans Westergaard and his followers, everyone was getting ready to battle them. Instead of being fearful and panicking, the people of Arendelle desires to fight back against his thieving and honorless rule as the Arendelle Army has been prepared to fight thanks to the Arendelle Ninja Guard's tutelage, the Hidden Flame shinobi are ready to fight against the rouge Southern Isles Forces. The current forces of Reverelle, Corona, DunBroch and Havjord have banded together while the rest of the royal guests stayed behind to protect the capital, much to the Arendelle royal family and Itachi's relief. Currently Itachi, Elsa, Henri, Cinderella, Eugene, Rapunzel, Ryosuke Merida, Eric and Ariel were getting prepare as they were attending a war council with Flame Council Chancellor and Strategist Hatobi Takenaka explaining the battle tactics.)

Hatobi Takenaka: I anticipated that Hans Westergaard would lead a naval fleet as an attempt to conquer Arendelle. I had built an alter at Mount Is outside of the Hidden Flame Village, so that a Kijutsu may be casted to change the currents in the air. We must place a platoon of several small units to the left Southern Isles fleets. (Hatobi shows everyone in the room the battle plan and map of the sea borders of the Southern Isles and Arendelle and its lands, with Mount Is pinpointed as the location of the alter. Urara, currently wearing the new uniform of the Flame ninja consisted of a red flak jacket with shoulder and neck pads, green bodysuit and a crimson Flame headband, with hers being her own style, was a part of the war council. Asami saw the frown on Urara's face as she spoke next.)

Asami Ichikawa: However, the problem is the commanding officers around the main ship with Hans. They are his three older brothers besides the eldest being the king, I doubt he would be behind this attempt since he did send an envoy to formal apologize to you, Lord Itachi and Your Majesty. (Asami was referring to when an envoy of the Southern Isles came to give King of the Southern Isles' sincere apology on behalf of his kingdom to Queen Elsa and Itachi for allowing Hans to usurp the throne and killing them. Another ninja of the Flame Village, Futa Kato, leader of the Kato Clan and a jonin-level shinobi said.)

Futa Kato: Be that as it may, it wasn't the same answer as the other princes of the Southern Isles. (Futa turn to Itachi and Elsa.) Your Majesties, these scums of princes are filled with greed and devoted of aspirations and compassion. We may use that to our advantage.

Elsa: How exacting is using the pain and emptiness of others good to our advantage. (Elsa didn't question out of feeling hurt due to her experience with Hans, but confusion to using another's loveless desire would help while feeling a bit disgusted. Umashi Kohashi, a jonin-level shinobi of the Flame Village spoke in Futa's defense.)

Umashi Kohashi: Your Highness, what Colonel Futa meant by that is to have the three brothers bicker amongst each other after we have lay out ambush units to assault on their assigned ships, spread rumors of each brother plotting against each other and attack the ships surrounding theirs while indicating that it was the work of Hans. (Elsa, Itachi and the rest of the royals looked a bit impressed in this plan.) My queen, our scouts report that most of the troops are new recruits taken into Hans' service after his punishment. Most are frighten of this battle because if they fail, they will suffer the wrath of Hans since his dark powers is beginning to resurface. (Itachi widen his eyes in surprise by this.)

Itachi Uchiha: That's impossible. I placed the Five Pronged Seal on Hans, preventing him from drawing forth his chakra… (Before Itachi could finish his sentence, Kisame came into the camp.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Itachi, it's true that you placed the Five Pronged Seal on him to prevent him from drawing forth his chakra. But when you think carefully, Hans is no longer an ordinary man as his hatred and love for power increase the darkness in his heart. It is slowly breaking the seal, but we must not able him to succeed in his so-called crusade on Arendelle. (Itachi, Elsa, the royals and shinobi were impressed by the words said by Kisame. Despite barging in, they knew Kisame was telling the truth as Hatobi continued explaining the strategy for the battle.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Alongside the fire attack, we must search a search party to rescue certain hostages in the main vessel of Hans. (This got some of the people in the meeting mildly surprise as Cinderella was the first to ask.)

Cinderella: Hostages? Are you saying that there are women held by Hans? (Hatobi gestured his hands up and down.)

Hatobi Takenaka: Mostly likely. From what Lord Cao Cao explained, we need something or someone to help us locate the hostages and free them from captivity just before we take down a ship. (Cinderella thought it over carefully as she looked at the nodding two mice nodding at her from her pocket. The mouse wearing the red hat, shirt and shoes with an orange coat was Jaq and the portly mouse wearing a green hat, small yellow shirt and brown shoes was Gus.)

Cinderella: Lord Chancellor, if I may be bold to speak I have a suggestion. (Hatobi nods kindly. Cinderella brought out the two mice from her pocket, much to everyone's confused surprise except for Henri.) Everyone, meet my friends, Jaq and Gus. (What happened next was a surprise to everyone except for Cinderella, Henri, and Takamaru.)

Jaq: Hiya! (This got the eyes of everyone widen except for Itachi and Sasori whom raised a brow curious as Jaq introduce himself and Gus.) I am Jaq Jaq. And this is Gus Gus. (Gus waves happily at everyone in the room.)

Gus: Hello! (Still everyone looked a bit surprise at this, but shook it off as they all had experience the encounter of talking animals one way or another. Itachi pulled himself together as he cleared his throat.)

Itachi Uchiha: Ah… Greetings Jaq and Gus! (Both mice looked at the blank face of Itachi, but smiles at how his dark-like aura was radiating good vibes as it turns to a warm red and orange aura.)

Gus: Wow, Jaq Jaq, this king is a good king even with a blank face with no feelings. (Itachi raised a brow while feeling a bit insult at the "no feelings" remark, but knew it was fair enough from their point of view. Jaq and Gus turn to see the kind presence and face of Elsa, who smiles at the sight of talking mice.) Wow, this queenie here is so nice and pretty just like Cinderelly. (This got both Elsa and Cinderella mildly surprise evidenced by their widen eyes, but were quietly giggling at the mice's comparison between the two with everyone smiling joyfully.)

Hatobi Takenaka: It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaq and Gus. We need your help to locate two captives within enemy territory with General Hoshigaki. Can you do that without being spotted? (Jaq and Gus looked at each other, but they nodded happy to help.)

Jaq: Leave it to us, Hatoby. We'll help find and rescue the captives without being spotted. (Gus giggled joyfully.)

Gus: Yeah! (Hatobi nods kindly at the two mice of Cinderella. At first glance, Kisame would have thought the two mice would get in his way, but believed that they would be useful since they were small enough to evade being spotted. While the war council were nearly complete with their plans, Kisame grouped with Bjorn, who was a lieutenant in the Arendelle Army and given the rank of chunin since he's training with the Ninja Guard.)

Bjorn Loken: Master Kisame. I trust that preparations are nearly complete. (Kisame nods as he told Bjorn everything that was gonna happen. Bjorn placed a hand on his chin.) This is most interesting in deed. How is Lord Hatobi going to change the currents of the wind with a prayer at that alter of his?

Kisame Hoshigaki: Not just any prayer, mind you. It is to cast a Kijutsu on the enemy fleet so that Deidara could detonate his clay to explode, thus sparking flames on board those fleets. Bjorn, be prepare for you will lead the small fleet to the right rear of the enemy ships. (Bjorn nods as he bows in respect to Kisame.)

Bjorn Loken: Understood! (Bjorn left to prepare his men for the battle. Coming outside the tent was Itachi and Elsa as Kisame regroup with them and having Jaq and Gus on his right shoulder.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: How did it go? (Elsa turn to answer Kisame.)

Elsa: Itachi and the rest of the kings and princes will be on the leading ship. Eric suggests that I create an ice blockade so that we can corner the ships, preventing them from escaping the battlefield. I didn't think it was a bad idea, but I haven't try anything like creating like a blockade. (Itachi place a hand on hers to comfort Elsa.)

Itachi Uchiha: Do not doubt yourself or your abilities, Elsa. I know you can do it. (Elsa smiles at how much Itachi, her soon to be husband, believes in her. Itachi turn to his friend and general Kisame.) We should be getting going. You and your men will attack the rear fleet that is protecting Hans' while our fleets do battle with the front. Just try not to get too excited in your battles. (Kisame chuckled a bit, seeing that Itachi has known him well enough of his passion of fighting. Kisame nods and bows in respect.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Leave it to me, Itachi, Queen Elsa. (Afterward, Kisame left to his ship with Jaq, Gus and his assigned men. Elsa saw Merida and Rapunzel boarding with Bjorn and the left small fleet.)

Elsa: Such bravery, aspirations and adaptabilities for the future and pressing on forward. I must show them all that I too am capable of such a feat so that Arendelle can grow and prosper just the same. (A new voice spoke with confidence and kindness.)

Marta Lia: Then that settles it!

Elsa: Hmph!? (Elsa and Itachi turn with raise brow to see a 19 year old woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail sitting on her right shoulder and green eyes wearing her own style of Viking armor and the Flame Village uniform and a 20 year old man with blonde hair and amber eyes wearing the similar mix attire of a Viking and Flame ninja while looking almost like Joshua Blom except for the eyes.)

Marta Lia: You are truly the one I wish to serve and follow into the battlefield. I just know it that you two will lead Arendelle into greatness. (The man, rank as a genin and a private as well was quite sure with himself.)

Kevin Blom: But why me though? Surely there are others… (While Itachi knew who they were, Elsa did not.)

Elsa: Excuse me but who are you two? (Shisui join in the conversation as he explains with a proud grin.)

Shisui Uchiha: You said that you wanted strength to help you protect and nurture Arendelle. I managed to find some more during our recruitment. (Shisui pointed with his thumb at the eager and prepared warriors/ninjas in the two Arendelle natives.) These two are looking eager and determine to fight that they be a use to be inspirations for future generations. They were able to prove themselves to earn the rank of chunin and genin. The time is ripe, the rest is up to you both. (Elsa and Itachi nods kindly at Shisui as Elsa turn to the two new chunin/warriors in the Arendelle Forces.)

Elsa: Might I know my two new warriors' names before we can go to battle. (The two nodded as the girl did the introduction.)

Marta Lia: I am Marta Lia, Your Majesty. I am one of the strongest warriors despite being a woman from the town of Meginna in Sno Province. (The young man was next to introduce himself.)

Kevin Blom: And I am Kevin Blom! I am the son of Joshua Blom, Prime Minister of the Royal Court. I learned about fighting and the concept of chakra from him and to be honest, I was merely lucky to pass to be qualify as a chunin. (Elsa hums kindly, knowing that Kevin did give his all and managed to come out on top.)

Elsa: Please, Kevin. People aren't born automatically to just lead or combat. Knowing that you and Marta will be battling alongside with us will increase our chances of victory. Thanks to my beloved Itachi, I no longer have no doubts in my abilities, so neither should you or Marta. (Marta and Kevin looked up as they had smiles of relief on them as they bow in respect.)

Marta and Kevin: Thank you, my liege. (A battle horn was blown as it signify the beginning of the battle at the sea. Itachi and Elsa proudly nodded at each other as they turn to them.)

Itachi Uchiha: It is time to commerce with the battle. Chancellor Hatobi is already on his way to the alter with Deidara to start the incarnation. As soon as Deidara drops him off, he will place his Detonating Clay on the enemy fleet for the time is right to ignite flames. Kevin, you and Kisame will work together to search for the captives of the enemies. Elsa will create the blockade while Marta will keep her safe from any enemy officers. (Marta nods in agreement as she, Kevin and Elsa left to their assigned objectives.)

[Arendelle Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Aboard the main warship of Arendelle were Itachi, Henri, Eugene, Ryosuke and Eric with Onju leading Arendelle soldiers and Flame ninjas alike as they looked straight at the entire fleet of the Southern Isles led by Hans. Takamaru, Kumiko, and Aika were in commander of the ships closest to the main ship in the chain link. Eric was navigating with the captain of the ship, Eugene and Ryosuke were getting ready to battle with their respective weapons, a frying pan and a pair of twin sword Junmakuto. Henri had something in his mind that he had to get off from his mind as he asked Itachi.)

Itachi Uchiha: What is it, Henri?

Henri: Nothing, it's just… why does this Hans hate you and your true love so much? (Eugene and Ryosuke paused for a bit as they turn to see Itachi answering them completely honest.)

Itachi Uchiha: To be honest, Hans hates my beloved Elsa because he didn't stand a chance to court her to be king, so he used Anna to married and then stage her death before he discovered her powers. (The men on the ships narrowed a look, not liking the fact that Hans would wed either of the sisters to gain a throne that wasn't his.) Of course, all of his planning was foiled and ruined when I arrived in this world and defeated him in battle. Basically, he despise me because I gain the love of Elsa without trickery or manipulation and currently marrying into a throne he miserably fail to acquire. (Henri, Eugene, Ryosuke, and Eric nodded in understanding, seeing that they went through different obstacles in their ways to their true loves.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: No matter how long and hard the road may be, it will stop the champion or ruler from achieving his hopes and dreams of happiness.

Itachi Uchiha: Well spoken, Ryosuke. I trust you all will do your best in this battle. (Henri, Eric, Eugene and Ryosuke nodded in agreement.)

[Southern Isle Fleet of the Right, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Elsa fired an ice blast at the water as a large wall of ice was being created circling around while the enemy soldiers were looking confused by the sudden appearance of the ice wall. That's when Merida shoots a couple of arrows from her bow as she got a hit on two guards on a vessel.)

Southern Isle Soldier: What the…? (Another arrow was fired as it hit the soldier who was surprise in the forehead. Several troops were getting hit and knocked out by Rapunzel thrusting through with her frying pan, while she did carry a Junmakuto, but didn't felt ready to wield it. Just as an enemy officer was gonna slash off Rapunzel, an ice blast managed to freeze his arms together to his neck, courtesy of Elsa with Marta wielding a halberd with a spike wheel as she was hacking away any enemy officers of Yujima.)

Rapunzel: Thanks, cousin. I own you one.

Elsa: Nonsense, we are family. It's the least that I could do. (A groan was heard as Elsa and Rapunzel turn to see Merida stabbing the captured enemy officer in the back where his heart is located. While this is the first time Elsa and Rapunzel witness a killing of an enemy, they were able to pull themselves together.) Merida, was that necessary?

Merida: Aye, Your Majesty, during the times of war and battle, you must make sure that your enemies are taken out to prevent any sneak attacks upon you. Killing may not be a good thing to be proud of, but as long as you maintain your good intentions and still have the urge to be remorseful then ye shall keep your humanities intact. (Elsa and Rapunzel thought about it quickly and realize that Merida was right. They felt remorseful for partially being responsible for that man's death, but as long as they were doing it for the greater good and to protect the innocence than they will not become monsters themselves. Another enemy officer draws a sword at Elsa, but she evades it as she brought forth her Junmakuto Winter of Hope as she slash through the officer's stomach and neck, killing him instantly.)

Elsa: Thank you, Merida. Your words have made me more determined to be strong. You and Rapunzel search this ship for any information or plans use against us. (Merida and Rapunzel nods in agreement.)

Merida: Aye, Queen Elsa. (Satisfy with the answer, Elsa creates a new ice path as she and Marta walks through it to the next ship.)

[Peter's Warship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Inside Peter Westergaard's Ship walking through the halls undetected were Jaq and Gus searching for the captive girls as they entered a room resembling to be a brig as they found two women in the room.)

Jaq and Gus: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Down here! Look! Down here! (Jaq and Gus caught both women's attention, much to their surprise. Before they could scream, Jaq and Gus quickly gestured their hands to stop them from panicking.)

Jaq: No! No! No! Wait! We're not here to hurt you. Mice mice are here to get you to safety, to be free from these bad people.

Gus: Yeah! Someone named Toshiyukie send us a message of which ship you would be on board this ship. (One of the women recognize that name as she spoke to the talking mice.)

Asuka Okina: Toshiyukie? I mean, Toshiyuki, that's my brother. Hello, my name is Asuka Okina and this is Kaho Mizutani. (The orange hair girl named Kaho looked nervous and unsure, but felt that she was safe to talk to these mice.)

Kaho Mizutani: H…Hello. (Jaq and Gus smiles brightly at Kaho.)

Jaq: Hi, I'm Jaq Jaq and this is Gus Gus. Your brother Toshiyukie sent a message to this Lord Cao Cao that you were kept prisoners by this Yujima and Hans, who plans to conquer the land of Arendelle. (Asuka and Kaho gasped in shock. They didn't know that Yujima would side with Hans so that they would gain all of its women to have dark pleasures for him and his men. Seeing an opportunity to finally escape from his grasp, Asuka face Jaq and Gus as she replies.)

Asuka Okina: Tell me what to do. Is there anything you need to inform your allies? (Before Jaq could answer Asuka, Gus was confused as he couldn't remember what it was.)

Gus: Duh? What is it that we need to know Jaq Jaq? (Jaq shook his head while Asuka and Kaho giggled a bit quietly.)

Jaq: Gus Gus, we need to know who is sailing this ship and if they are or were there others in this room.

Gus: Oh! Yeah, that's right. (After telling them everything that they need to know and who to spare, Jaq and Gus managed to get back to the others led by Kisame and Kevin in their ship. Jaq and Gus were standing on Kisame's left wrist.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: What did you discovered? (Jaq was the one who told Kisame.)

Jaq: We found the two captives of Yujima and Hans that this Toshiyukie say would be and that it was commanded by Peter Westergaard with 1,000 men onboard. (Kisame crack a smile on his face.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: My, such numbers. What fun it will be to wreak havoc upon their ship.

Kevin Blom: Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Master Kisame. We still need to gather anymore information from Jaq and Gus before we commerce with our attack. (Kevin turn to the two mice Jaq and Gus.) What else did get from these women?

Jaq: Well she said if it's possible, could you spare her brother Toshiyukie since he had a desire to break her, Kaho, and himself from Yujima's army. Oh and that there was originally a third prisoner, but she was taken somewhere in the Northern Isles. (Despite being surprise upon discovering a third prisoner that was no longer onboard, Kevin kept an unfazed look on his face.)

Kevin Blom: Describe her?

Jaq: Ah…? She has long black hair, light green eyes, a cyan seashell bra and a sky blue fish tail. (Everyone on the ship looked confused by the descriptions Jaq gave them while this was a big shock to Kisame.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: She wouldn't be a mermaid by the name of Kajsa, would she? (This got the troops of Kisame surprise by the accusation made by their leader. Jaq and Gus nodded, confirming Kisame's guest. They turn to see Elsa, their queen and Marta walking on an ice path made by Elsa as she was creating a blockade of ice to prevent any ship of the enemy from treating. Knowing that they have work to do, Kisame gave his orders.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Men! We will begin our assault on one of the commanding ships housing one of the princes. Kevin, you and a group of three will rescue the hostages onboard while I will face Prince Peter Westergaard in battle. We don't have much time before our strategist and Chancellor's plan goes into motion, so let's throw down! (Kisame's troop raise a cry of battle as they boarded the ship.) Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu! (Kisame's Water Shark Bomb release several water blasts in the form of sharks, striking down several enemy officers as his own officers were combating with the enemy while Kevin and a group of three ninjas entered the ship. Kisame came face to face with Prince Peter Westergaard, who was a 26 year old man with blonde hair, goatee, and brown eyes with wearing a Southern Isle military attire. Kisame summon forth his Junmakuto, Shark Teeth, as he and Peter clash sword strikes as it was clear that Kisame was the superior swordsman.)

Peter Westergaard: You're pretty good for a man of common birth. (Kisame sneer at that comment since he was only stalling. Inside the interior of the ship following Jaq's directions, Kevin found the door containing Asuka and Kaho as he used his blade to cut down the door in pieces. Both women turn to Kevin entering the room and before they were to panic, they saw Jaq and Gus on the man's shoulder. Kaho widen her eyes as she looked at the man's eyes stun in awestruck, as Kevin did the same for her.)

Kevin Blom: Are you Asuka Okina and Kaho Mizutani? (Asuka and Kaho nodded peacefully.) We've come to rescue you due to a Toshiyuki Okina informing a unique guest of ours of your whereabouts. (Asuka smiles small knowing that her brother's plan work and that she and Kaho were gonna be free. They got up as they ran out of room and into the exterior of the ship, they saw the stalemate between Peter and Kisame.) Master Kisame, we've rescue the women in the ship. You don't have to hold back anymore. (Satisfy with that answer, Kisame grinned as he forced Peter back as he swipe his Junmakuto upward, shattering Peter's sword in half as he stabbed through his heart. Peter groans in pain as he was bleeding from the slash mark on his chest and fall on the ground on his stomach.)

Peter Westergaard: This is... Impossible? How could I lose like this? I am of royal blood! How could I lose to a man of common birth? (Kisame laughs at the disbelief prince as he glared hard at him.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: You pathetic imbecile. You fight because it was for the sake of yourself, but I fight because I do it for the sake of others. (A Flame ninja arrived as he reports.)

Flame Chunin: I bring news, Queen Elsa is close to completing the ice blockade, and we are nearly ready to commerce with the fire attack. (Kisame nods at the chunin as he led the others off the ship.)

[Arendelle Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Back in the main Arendelle ship, Henri left to the ship to join with his wife in battle at the left fleet. A ninja guard felt that someone was climbing onboard as he was restrained by a quick speed Hans as he pointed the tip of his blade at the guard's throat.)

Hans Westergaard: Strange, you almost spotted me if I had been training to control my newfound power. (The guards struggles as he was unyielding to Hans.)

Ninja Guard: Newfound power that was given to you then receiving on your own. That is not true power, but a mockery of greatness. (Hans looked uninterested by what the ninja had to say.)

Hans Westergaard: Spare me a lecture, this isn't about my feelings or behavior… (Eric came with a sword at hand aiming at Hans and his men.)

Eric: No! This is about control and wanting to selfishly take a throne that isn't yours. (Hans recognize Eric before him as he chuckles darkly.)

Hans Westergaard: Well if it isn't Prince Eric or do you go as King Eric of Havjord now that you are married to that sea monster. (Eric narrowed a look at Hans, knowing that he was talking about Ariel. However, Eric focus his glance at Hans and the guard he held hostage.)

Eric: Let that man go, Hans. He has nothing with us. (Hans snarls as he counteract with his own words.)

Hans Westergaard: He chose to side with the bastard who took a throne rightfully mine. Just as you and all of those royals have chosen to side with him. After I am done here and claiming Arendelle under my rule, your kingdoms will be next on my list. (Eugene and Ryosuke were set in place, Eric smirks as Ryosuke sent out several slashes at three of Hans' men with a Kamui spacing into the elbow of Hans' as it impale a lot of damage to him. Hans grunts painfully, he release his grip on the guard as Itachi, who unleashed the Kamui as he grabbed and moved the ninja guard away a few distance from him. Itachi stared hard at Hans, who glared hatefully at his archenemy. The ninja guard looked amazed and bows in respect to him.)

Flame Ninja: Thank you, Lord Hokage. You have saved me from certain death. (Itachi smiles gracefully at the Flame ninja guard, with his Sharingan and Rinnegan activated at the same time.)

[Sharingan/Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: Of course, as the Hokage, it is my honor to be battling alongside my shinobi. (Hans stared hard, angry at the sight of a leader and a subordinate bonding and working together. Itachi turn as he got serious upon seeing Hans.) Hello, Hans. It's been nearly a month and you've never write.

Hans Westergaard: And it seems to be that you've been getting ready to marry into a throne that I was unable to gain. (Hans instantly clash with Itachi as they were sending several sword swipes, trying to gain advantage over the other as they were currently in a stalemate.)

[Sharingan/Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: Nevertheless, Hans. You will never take over Arendelle.

Hans Westergaard: Why? Because you are the Hokage and will become a King. (Itachi shook his head.)

[Sharingan/Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: Wrong! I chose to be King to share the responsibilities with my beloved, but I never wanted the title of Hokage myself. (While Eric, the ninja guard, Eugene and Ryosuke were interest to know more, with Hans didn't believe his words.)

Hans Westergaard: You lie! Why else are you Hokage? (Itachi closed his eyes a bit, finding an opening, but in fact it was Itachi who landed a cut to Hans' arm. Hans covered his bleeding wound as Itachi commerce saying his reasons.)

[Sharingan/Rinnegan] Itachi Uchiha: I decided that becoming Hokage would inspire and give hopes to all of the youth of the village and kingdom to be shinobi of their own right and path. As a leader, I will protect and fight alongside those with the Will of Fire to remain unyielding and fearless against those who lusted for power and dark desires. Your power is nothing but an unholy empowerment made from the blood of your men and the innocence isn't worth attaining. (Hans further in his glare at Itachi as he felt more and more of the Five Pronged Seal was breaking as dark aura was radiating from his body.)

[Mount Is, Sno Province – Arendelle]

(At the alter on top of Mount Is, Hatobi was gathering all of the chakra required for the Kijutsu and waiting for the time to strike, which was now as he opened his eyes.)

Hatobi Takenaka: It's time. Deidara. (Deidara nodded as he created a clay bird to ride on its back, flying into the battlefield. Hatobi starting chanting.) Wind blows to describe, to awes, to express its freedom in any realm it flows. Raging when freedom is disrupt, it turns to howl! Wind Style Kijutsu: Zephyr Raging Jutsu! (Upon castling the Kijutsu, a lot of wind currents were raging on, changing directions into the enemy fleets.)

[Southern Isle Fleet, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Throughout the battlefield of sea, onboard the ships were little clay animals such as spiders, beetles and jellyfishes underwater sticking into the bottom of the ship. Seeing in the sky of Deidara rotating clockwise, the Arendelle Forces knew it was time as they fled back to their small fleets, thus leaving the Enemy Forces in a state of confusion. Deidara smirks at the current state of the battle while glad that none of his allies are gonna get caught in the crossfire as the Zephyr Raging Jutsu has unleashed a hurricane size amount of wind blowing.)

Deidara Bakudan: Hm! Looks like everything is going according to plan. The scenery of this battle is truly a masterpiece. And like all masterpiece art of mine… Art is an explosion! Ka! (Deidara activated all of his Detonating Clays as the spiders, beetles and jellyfishes were shaking a lot as they exploded all over the enemy fleets, setting the mighty ships of the Southern Isles ablaze with flames. Flames were increasing due to the wind blowing through as the Enemy Forces were screaming and panicking in the battlefield.)

[Arendelle Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Itachi and Hans were still clashing blades as they received several cuts from their own blows with Hans suffering the most of injuries. Eugene took down his share fair of enemies with his frying pan while Ryosuke slain all of the unconscious men and Eric slaying down his share of enemy as well. Some had some scratches but they'll live as Hans turn, widening his eyes in shock turn rage as he faces Itachi.)

Hans Westergaard: You… You BASTARD! You were stalling long enough to set a fire attack on my fleet. (Itachi shook his head.)

Itachi Uchiha: Stalling you was never part of my plan, Hans. You simply charge in without giving second thoughts. (Itachi nods at Ryosuke, who casted several hand signs as he trapped inside of the genjutsu he'd casted. Hans looked around that he was on land, but it was shaking as it pushed him midair as several rocks took the shape of bear paws, punching Hans several times.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: Genjutsu: Earthquake Bear Jutsu! (Large boulders formed into a bear face as it viciously bites in Hans as he returned to reality as he was punched down by Itachi. Hans got up as he saw that Elsa has return to the main ship, with Itachi smiling at his true love.)

Elsa: Itachi, I see the fire attack went well. I also got word that new allies are arriving once Hans' backup fleet falls. (Hans narrowed his hard stare as he possess the urge to kill Elsa, as he draws out more darkness.)

Hans Westergaard: No more of your lies! I will not be denied my vengeance by the same woman I failed to kill, but I'm going to finish the job. (Hans rushes in as he stabbed Elsa in the back with his sword, much to the others' shock except for Itachi. "Elsa" turn into solid ice as it was in fact an ice clone of hers. Elsa reappeared behind Hans with an ice axe as she swiped it a bit above the eye and cast a jutsu.)

Elsa: Ice Style Viking Art: Battle Axe Blizzard! (Elsa unleashed a powerful wave of ice and snow with several cutting wind as it pushed Hans away from the Arendelle ship and toward one of his own in flames.)

[Hans' Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Hans groans as he had a rough landing from Elsa's Viking Art: Battle Axe Blizzard, as he turn to the sounds of wood and rope tearing and burning on his personal ship. A soldier came to Hans.)

Southern Isle Private: I bring terrible news. A massive fleet compose from Azenia, Cervosta, and Hasteborg have destroyed our backup fleet. They will be fighting alongside the Arendelle Forces. (Hans widen his eyes in shock and anger at this revelation.)

Hans Westergaard: WHAT!? Cervosta and Hasteborg I could understand why they would plot against the Southern Isles, against me. But Azenia were our allies. How could they betray us!? (A series of cannonballs were launched as ships from Cervosta and Hasteborg were destroying three of the rear ships of the Southern Isle fleet. Several Southern Isle men and even those of Yujima's were going overboard or being killed off as the ships sank down into the oceans. Hans shakes in anger and gritted his teeth at how he was gonna face defeat once again. Hans screams in agonizing rage.) RAGGGHHHHHH! DAMN YOUUUU, ITACHIIIIIII!

[Azenia Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Aboard the Azenia Leading Ship, an Azenian ninja reports to a 25 year old man with red hair, pale skin wearing a black kimono, a haori with a hood, grey pants and red boots and a 21 year old woman with combed beautiful brown hair, amber eyes, and a red dress with no sleeves, indicating that she is the Princess of Azenia.)

Azenian Ninja: Your Highnesses, we have receive news that Arendelle has succeeded in their fire attack. They have forced Prince Hans Westergaard back away from their fleet. One of the three prince commanding the ships have been killed in battle. What do you wish to do? (The man turn to his princess, staring calmly at her with his own pair of Rinnegan as he smiles at her, who return the same gesture back as she nodded.)

Nagato Uzumaki: Sent word to the Hokage and Queen of Arendelle that we're on our way to help them.

Zefira: And we're look forward to ending this battle together. (The Azenia ninja nods.)

Azenia Ninja: As you wish, Prince Nagato! Princess Zefira! (The combine fleet of Azenia, Cervosta and Hasteborg were sailing through the destroyed ships of the Southern Isles as they march to aid their new allies at Arendelle.)

[Ending]


	13. Matters of the Heart

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 013 – Matters of the Heart

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 29th 1995]

[Southern Isle Fleet, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(At one of the ships on flames, Yujima looked in rage and disbelief. He thought it was gonna be easy to conquer a country such as Arendelle, but how wrong was he since the combined forces of the Arendelle ninja and those of Havjord, Reverelle, Corona, DunBroch and now with Azenia, Cervosta and Hasteborg siding with Arendelle. One of his men came up to Yujima.)

Yujima's Soldier: Boss! Boss! I have terrible news. The women we kept locked up, they're gone. Someone must've taken them. (Yujima clenched a fist in rage, not only that the invasion has failed, but he lost his "prey" in Asuka and Kaho. Before he could leave, an arrow nearly got him until Yujima grabbed it by the skinny body. Yujima turn his glance as it was Merida with her bow and arrow that nearly got him as he smirks.)

Yujima: Did you really think that you could kill me with a straight arrow? And all on your own. (Merida smirks at the confused looking Yujima, losing his smirk.)

Merida: Like hell, I would blindly walk in alone. It took me a while before I could trust her. (Suddenly a horizontal slash was made on Yujima's back. Yujima grunts in pain as he turn to see Urara, looking determined and focus, carrying a naginata as she dash to Merida's side. Yujima was shocked to see Urara again, but even more shock as he felt it as he had blood on his hand from touching his bleeding back.)

Yujima: Urara!? You… you cut me! I'm actually bleeding!? (Yujima was disbelief to see how much Urara had changed since her time with the Takenaka clan. Yujima turn to his officer.) Tell the others to leave. I will be taking back what is mine or die in vain.

Yujima's Soldier: But Boss… (Annoyed by the petty plea, Yujima growls with slight pain.)

Yujima: LEAVE! (Regardless, the soldier nods as he fled from the ship. Watching from another ship, was Tatsuya, the strongest warrior in Yujima's army as he was eyeing both Urara and Princess Merida, he had immoral desire of him doing them, but before he could go any further, one brown puppet wearing a cloak brought out blade in its palms as Tatsuya was clashing it with his halberd. Tatsuya looked in confused at the puppet as it had designed eyes of brown and red auburn hair as Sasori spoke.)

Sasori Saku: Pretty impressive masterpiece, wouldn't you agree? (Tatsuya turn to see Sasori with chakra threads on his fingers, commanding the puppets. Sasori then narrowed a glare at Tatsuya.) Then again, what would an animal-minded brute like you understand about art? (Tatsuya growls angrily at Sasori's animal-minded remark.) What's wrong, feeling irritated knowing that your master will fall in this ocean battlefield. (Tatsuya smirks sadistically while narrowing at Sasori as they were clashing blades. Tatsuya huffs.)

Tatsuya: I care not what happens to that weakling, but any man who has a gorgeous woman or any power at all is rightfully mine to take. Just like how I will take down this wooden puppet of yours. (While he didn't show it, Sasori was disgusted by the warrior's sudden claim of victory as they were continuing with their battle. Tatsuya landed a hit at the puppet but was confused until it was revealed that the puppet was made of metal, not wood. Sasori growls in mild anger.)

Sasori Saku: Don't take me lightly, Tatsuya. (Sasori and his metal puppet got into fighting stance, ready to resume their battle against Tatsuya.) With my newly built branch of metal puppets, I will show a lesson in the art of puppets.

[Opening]

[Azenia Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Kisame and his fleet enter aboard the main ship of Azenia, led by Princess Zefira, a wilder of summer magic and Nagato Uzumaki, the former Akatsuki leader, leader of the Hidden Light Village and Prince Consort of Azenia. Kisame was smirking gladly to see his old colleague in Nagato again as they shook hands.)

[Rinnegan] Nagato Uzumaki: It's good to see you again, Kisame. You've been doing well. I heard you left Weselton for Arendelle. (Among those of the Arendelle Forces of Kisame, were Asuka and Kaho. Kaho was holding hands with Kevin Blom as she felt safer with him.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: That's right. We've rescue a pair of two women from captivity and from what I heard of their strength and abilities, we are prepare to welcome them into Arendelle in the Hidden Flame. (While Nagato and Kisame were chatting at the main deck of the ship, Asuka was the last to get aboard as the ship shook a bit. Asuka also fell backwards until she was grabbed by the hand from Minister of Justice and Brigadier General Markus Drage. Both man and woman stare at each other for a moment. Asuka blushes in awestruck of Markus' face with him returning the same feeling for her. This was love at first sight as Markus was first to speak.)

Markus Drage: Ah? Welcome dear ma'am. I am Markus Drage, Minister of Justice and Brigadier General of the Arendelle Army. (Asuka smiles at the man of ambition and good manners.)

Asuka Okina: Oh! Hello, I'm Asuka… Asuka Okina and that over there is Kaho Mizutani.(Kaho was a bit wary of being around new people foreign to her, but was feeling better after being reassure by Kevin Blom.) If it's no trouble, can Kaho be guarded by Lieutenant Kevin Blom? After all that she has went through and aside of me, she can only talk and trust Lieutenant Blom. (Seeing at how calm and relieve Kaho was around Kevin and casually talking to Princess Zefira, much to her surprise, Markus could see how right Asuka is. Markus nods at a smiling Asuka.)

Markus Drage: Very well, consider it granted. (Asuka was glad to hear that as Markus and Asuka entered the discussion with Kisame, Nagato and a captain of the Arendelle Army wearing body armor of green and Viking attire.)

Michael Drage: The fire attack worked as planned. Enemy officers have either fallen in battle or fled from it. (Nagato nods in agreement.)

[Rinnegan] Nagato Uzumaki: Indeed! Morale has greatly decreased in the Southern Isle fleet while our troops' morale have increased dramatically. Tell me what your next move will be. (Markus explains the next move for the Arendelle Forces.)

Markus Drage: We simply must wait until the naval ships sink into the ocean, taking the princes of the Southern Isles that instigated this battle into custody. Captain Michael Drage… (Before Markus gave his orders to his cousin, Kisame interrupted with a serious gaze in his eyes.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: No! If anyone should get the honor of ending Prince Oskar Westergaard, it should be me. He has the information that I need regarding a third prisoner that was taken to the Northern Isles. (Realizing what this is about, either Markus or Nagato would've try to talk him out of seeking vengeance, but in Michael's eyes it was more than that as he bows in respect of Kisame.)

Michael Drage: Very well, Master Kisame. But I wish you luck, my friend. (Kisame nods as he turns to Nagato, who reluctantly nodded with his eyes closed, and Markus, who seriously nodded.)

Markus Drage: I will not try to stop you, but I do hope that you won't jeopardize our strategy since victory is close at hand. (Kisame nods seriously as he left to the ship of Oskar Westergaard.)

[Prince David's Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(At the ship of Prince David Westergaard, several officers were taken down by Ariel and Cinderella, each wielding their Junmakuto, the Mermaid Splash and the Dream Slipper respectively.)

David Westergaard: Strange, you have gain such unique and supernatural powers, but you don't use it to kill. (Cinderella and Ariel looked at each other with the idea of killing. Throughout their lives they have never learned how to fight, let alone taken a life. Nevertheless, they got focus as they clash swords with the twin swords wielding prince of the Southern Isles.) How could a scullery maid and a mermaid manage to marry into the thrones of those kingdoms I planned to have mine allied with until that blasted Uchiha took it from me. (Ariel and Cinderella rolled their eyes in annoyance.)

Ariel: Jeez, Ella. The way he describes things like he owns them, makes him sound also like his youngest brother, don't you agree. (Cinderella nods, agreeing with Ariel as they dodge a few swipes from David.)

Cinderella: Perhaps it is a family trait. Not right, but it must be passed down to some members of their family. (Ariel waves her Junmakuto as it created a ring into an orb of water as he launched it toward David, unleashing a stream wave of water. David groans as Ariel release a spark of lightning from her finger as it was electrocuting David. David screams painfully. Afterwards, David felt to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Putting her Junmakuto down, Ariel went to check on the prince's condition.)

Cinderella: How is he? (Ariel waves her hand around David's face, but there was no response. Ariel turn to Cinderella.)

Ariel: He's unconscious, but I'm not sure if that's only on the surface or it's his actual state. (Prince Henri got on board, much to his wife Cinderella's relief and joy.)

Cinderella &amp; Ariel: Henri! (Unknown to them, David opened his eyes as Cinderella and Henri were embracing each other while Ariel smiles at the sight of the embracement. However, David grabbed a hold of Ariel by the neck with his arm. Cinderella and Henri turn to see in shocking surprise that Ariel is held hostage by David Westergaard.)

Cinderella &amp; Henri: Ariel! (Henri ran toward them until David brought out a gun pistol at Henri, but shot at the floor close to his feet, making Henri step back away. Henri remained focus and serious as he narrowed at Southern Isles Prince smirking evilly.)

David Westergaard: Stay back or the mermaid gets it! (Cinderella stared hard at the prince keeping her mermaid friend hostage while Henri stayed vigilant and trying to figure a plan to beat David without bringing harm to Ariel. Cinderella looked enraged at the prince holding Ariel hostage as in his left hand, she was creating a new jutsu out of blue wind.)

Henri: What do you want out of this David? You know that your eldest brother won't forgive you for helping Hans trying to take over the kingdom of Arendelle through brute force. Arendelle and the Southern Isles had been great trading partners for years and now that you and a portion of your brothers had launched a campaign that has miserably failed against the combined forces under Arendelle, you've jeopardize the peace and prosperity of your kingdom. (David looked infuriated at Henri for stating the facts of what happening before them.)

David Westergaard: Silence. You think you have the right to lecture me… (Henri interrupts as he got serious at the arrogant prince.)

Henri: Face it, Prince David! You have lost this battle! Surrender! (David Westergaard laughs sinisterly.)

David Westergaard: I will not! You took away our victory from us. I'm just returning the favor by taking one of your own as… (Cinderella shouts out bravely, interrupting David as it was first time Cinderella shouted at another royal.)

Cinderella: DAVID! LET HER GO! (David laughs it off, not taking her demand seriously.)

David Westergaard: You're a scullery maid turn princess. How can someone of low birth dare to…? (Before he could finish his sentence, Cinderella instantly got through to be front of him as she stabs David's heart with her new jutsu, releasing a gust of wind cutting through to the back where she landed her hit. Ariel and Henri were surprise by this while David widen his eyes in shock. Cinderella looked up at the now frighten prince with a fierce gaze as she states her reason.)

Cinderella: I told you, LET HER GO! (Cinderella moved her jutsu horizontally through David's chest to his neck, killing him as his body felt backwards to the ground. Ariel, free from his grip, went to hug Cinderella in gratitude for saving her. Cinderella on the other hand, widen her eyes as she was sadden of herself for taking a live. Seeing how much comfort his wife need, Henri went to Cinderella's side, reassuring her.)

Henri: Cinderella! Ella, are you okay? (Cinderella shook her head as she had some tears in her eyes.) Look, don't take this hard on yourself. I know killing isn't a good act, but you used it to save a life. In battle such actions like this is acceptable as long as you don't lose your morals and sense of justice. (Cinderella looked at her husband in the eyes, knowing he had been through battle many times before, she knew she did it as a necessary than just her choice. Cinderella sighed a bit of relief as she saw the small, but meaningful smile on Ariel.)

Ariel: Your husband's right, Cinderella. If it means anything, I would've done the same thing as you did.

Cinderella: You would? (Ariel nodded happily with a smile.)

Ariel: Of course! We are friends after all! (Cinderella smiles, glad that Ariel does consider her as a friend as they came from different world; her a scullery maid and Ariel formerly a mermaid of the seas. Cinderella wiped her tears as she was starting to feel better from her first kill. Henri and Ariel haggled together with Cinderella at the victory that they have gain against the deceased prince. Ariel and Henri looked the vanishing jutsu of Cinderella as a thought came to them.)

Henri: Say, that new jutsu of yours. What are you gonna name it?

[Reverelle] [Flashback]

[Open Fields, Garasugakure - Reverelle]

(Cinderella thought over it as she recalled the time back at Reverelle that Takamaru was training her in the art of ninjutsu. Cinderella was at a training ground of the Hidden Glass Village, training to master a new jutsu compose of several cutting wind in the color of blue. Takamaru Daikama, who is obstructing his friend and princess' progress in developing the jutsu as Cinderella rushed toward a target as she slashed it in half alongside the rest of the targets in higher poles as he gently lands down and pants repeatedly.)

Takamaru Daikama (Flashback): Impressive! I would consider testing it out on a moving target but I doubt that's what you would want to do. (Cinderella nods, not liking the idea of using it for lethal usage. Takamaru sighed as he knew Cinderella has never taken a life.) It's true that killing is wrong, but you have to use it to save a friend or loved one then you will be fine. (Then Cinderella asked her friend and the shinobi leader of the village.)

Cinderella (Flashback): How? How exactly would I feel better if I ever use this jutsu to take a life? (Takamaru looked straight at Cinderella in the eyes as he answered.)

Takamaru Daikama (Flashback): If you feel remorse or even regretful of the life that you would take than that means your humanity remains intact. Most that would kill and continue to express joy in it are sadistic animals. While those who would kill to protect the people and their families, will be fine as they are regarded as heroes for saving the lives of many who are innocent. (Cinderella was impressed with the answers that Takamaru gave her. She and he looked at the scenery showing them the glory and beauty of the Hidden Glass Village, the children playing together, the people greeting to one another and the training of other future ninjas.)

Cinderella (Flashback): We sure have come a long way when you, Henri and I stopped my stepmother and Drizella from taking over the land. Taka, do you understand how much I appreciate all that you have done for Reverelle and me as well. (Takamaru nods, liking the fact that Cinderella called him by his nickname. A horse riding 19 year old woman with long black hair and grey hair wearing the Glass Shinobi uniform of a gold flak jacket and cyan bodysuits, but her flak jacket was around her stomach while her attire was in a skirt all the way to her knees, boots and middle finger gloves.)

Melina (Flashback): My lord, Your Highness! (Cinderella and Takamaru turn to see the lovely woman. Shy at first, Takamaru managed to speak casually.)

Takamaru Daikama (Flashback): Melina. (Melina smiles gracefully at the shinobi leader. Cinderella could obviously see that there a connection between them in terms of love. However Cinderella wasn't gonna push it as she wants them to be together of their own choice. Cinderella clears her throat to get the two shinobis' attention.)

Cinderella (Flashback): It's good to you, Melina. I believe you have some important news to report. (Melina smiles, knowing that she wasn't gonna tease around with hers and Takamaru's feelings.)

Melina (Flashback): Indeed I do. We have received word that the King has allow you two and Prince Henri to attend the wedding of Queen Elsa and her betrothal. (Cinderella and Takamaru smiles, grateful that the King of Reverelle has allowed them to go to Arendelle to attend a wedding between the Snow Queen of Arendelle and the First Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village. Takamaru was on houseback as he headed off to his manor, and Cinderella was climbing on her mounted horse as Melina spoke.) Princess, a moment of your time, please. (Cinderella turn to Melina, who still had a smile on her face.) No matter what will happen in the future, never lose sight of your principles and ideals for the future of Reverelle. I trust in your judgement as a leader. (Cinderella smiles at the trust given to her by her shinobi and follow native of Reverelle.)

[Prince David's Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(The flashback ended. Cinderella looked at her hand with the blood of Prince David on it as Henri brought a clean cloth as he cleans off the blood on her palm. Cinderella closed her eyes, but reopens them as she smile upon thinking of a name.)

Cinderella: Bleugeai! (Ariel and Henri turn to Cinderella with confusion written in their faces.)

Henri: Huh? (Cinderella got up as she regain her confidence and resume back to her focus at the task at hand.)

Cinderella: The name of my jutsu. Bleugeai, the Blue Jay! (Ariel and Henri were glad that Cinderella was back to her regular self. Cinderella turn to the captain quarters, thinking of what the messenger told her and Ariel earlier.) Guys, I have an idea to bring our kingdoms together contributing into the alliance of peace and its starts inside those quarters. (While Henri was skeptic at what his wife meant by that, Ariel catch up what she meant.)

Ariel: You think what's inside there could help Kisame locate one of my best friends from the seas. (Ariel was shock when she heard that a mermaid by the name of Kajsa was kidnapped by the Southern Isles Forces led by Hans. Kajsa is one of Ariel's closest friends from her underwater kingdom of Atlantica besides Flounder. While she didn't want to think about the horrible things that is happening to her right now, Ariel gathered a body of water as she extinguished the flames around the cabin as Cinderella enters it.)

[South Isle Fleet, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(After the messenger left to warn the remaining members of Yujima's army, Yujima and Urara with Merida were circling around trying to find an opening..)

Yujima: I must say, along with Urara, you're such a beauty of a princess to catch. (Merida laughs mockingly at the sudden confused Yujima.)

Merida: Fat chances, you good for nothing devil. The only man allow to touch me is my charming and powerful husband. (Yujima spoke with a mocking fright in his tone.)

Yujima: Oh! And who would this charming and "powerful" husband of yours be?

Ryosuke Tsurugi: That would be me, Yujima. Or should I say Kijima Matsunaga. (Yujima or Kijima widen his eyes in shock as he got a few cuts on his back further. Kijima groans painfully. As Kijima launched a slash at Ryosuke, the Wolf Prince of DunBroch managed to evade it as he landed next to Merida, much to DunBroch Princess' hidden joy.)

Merida: Hey, love! What took you so long? (Ryosuke shrugged as he turn to face Kijima, who was glaring darts at him.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: Poor Kijima, you see where your selfish and twisted ambition leads you. You and your brother would take things too far. (Urara and Merida didn't say anything, but were curious to know. A flashback was showing Kijima running with his troops including Tatsuya.) It was the failed Nobunaga Oda assassination plot and your attempted coup de 'tat. Only your brother was spare to live while you were hunted down with the followers you had. You became an enemy of your nation and feared and despised, even in our respective lands. (The flashback ended. Merida and Urara looked fierce at the despicable man as he recognize that he was already discovered.)

Urara Tanaka: Aside of wanting me to be add to your collection, you're still crazy enough to go back to Japan and do it again. But in order for that to work, you need money, provisions and skills. (Merida get to the point as she finishes the climax of Kijima's plan.)

Merida: In order to do that, you'd stood, so low as to being hired help for a swine like Hans. (Concentrating her chakra on her arrow and bow, Merida fired her arrow. As Kijima thought predictably to avoid the arrow, instead it created several charka arrows of wind as they all hit Kijima in his body. Kijima groans painfully. Merida laughs, irritating Kijima further.) Do you like it? I call it my Wind Style: Multi Arrows Whirlwind. You may be the leader of an army, but what good is that if you don't fight as much as they can. (Kijima gritted his teeth at the "arrogant" princess as he growls in anger charging a chakra enhanced technique in his fist until Urara, without her naginata, as she had magic energy glowing in her launching hand.)

Urara Tanaka: Magic Art: Sleeping Palm Strike! (Urara lands a hit at Kijima's forehead, as the Sleeping Palm Strike does some damages, it was glowing brighter as it made Kijima fell into a sleeping state, completely knocked out. Both girls looked at Ryosuke who check Kijima for another pulse, but clarify with a smile.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: He's knock out! We better tie him up just to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. (Merida and Urara nodded with smiles, agreeing with Ryosuke. At another ship, Sasori and Tatsuya were clashing with their weapons with incredible speed and strength. During the step back and charge, Sasori was thinking of ways to bring a swift end.)

Sasori Saku: (Thought: Much as I hate to admit it, this simple minded beast has such great skills and strength. Not to mention, stamina from taking the cuts I gave him from Metal Scorpion. Maybe I could use this battle as a chance to test a new Secret Red Move.) (Sasori dodge a blow from Tatsuya as he dash a few steps away as he casted a hand sign, creating two shadow clones with their own Metal Scorpions. Tatsuya raise a brow at this.)

Tatsuya: What's this now? (Sasori and his shadow clones were dashing around in circles as they brought out the Metal Scorpions' arm blades with yellow liquid covering them as they began landing cuts and slashes at Tatsuya, inflicting damages at him as he was being lifted in the air by the continuation of the puppet jutsu.)

Sasori Saku: Secret Red Move: Rapid Cutting Paralysis Dance! (With the tenacious speed of the puppets, they became a speedy blur as they were inflicting a lot of damages to the screaming Tatsuya. After the Secret Red Move was done, Sasori dashed in the air, right on top of him, much to Tatsuya's shocking surprise as he brought out his Junmakuto and unleash a powerful magic energy wave that cause him to fall into the inner decks of the ship rough, but had magic energy constructed ropes and sandbags. Tatsuya struggles to break free of the ropes, but could not as he felt a strange feeling in his body as Tatsuya groans painfully with gritting teeth.)

Tatsuya: What… What's happening to me? (Sasori shouted at the defeated captain of a defeated army in cohorts with Hans.)

Sasori Saku: I didn't call it the Rapid Cutting Paralysis Dance for nothing! The liquid that I use to coat on the blades are of a special paralysis prosperity. It stuns the entire body system for hours, but that should be more than even enough for you to sink to your grave. (Tatsuya looked shocked by all of this. Then he turn his expression into rage.)

Tatsuya: (Thought: So… He planned this from the beginning! Even before he came here to face me.) Why! Why do all this for!? (Sasori's blank stare turn into a deadly glare that finally gave spoke to Tatsuya for the first time in his life.)

Sasori Saku: This may be the first time we met and face in battle, but I only did this for the sake of one woman who tried to teach you to better yourself. And how do you repay her, you tried to rape her until Hatobi came to her aid and brought her to the Flame Village. Above all, she is the first woman who caught my heart and I would do anything to keep her safe and pure from animals like you. (Tatsuya glared hatefully at the puppet master while still having no idea that Sasori was referring to Urara. Sasori blushed at the thought of Urara, having developed an affection for the chunin and instructor of the Hidden Flame Village. Sasori looked around as he see that the ship was starting to crumble apart as he turn his Puppet Marker into the same hover vehicle as he rode off. As the ship sinks up with the crumbling flagpole parts, Tatsuya screams in rage and shame, knowing that he was bested by an opponent physically weaker than him.)

[Hasteborg Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(After the ship they were on sank to the ocean, Urara, Ryosuke and Merida were onboard the main ship of the Hasteborg Royal Family with the Princess of Hasteborg Aria, who is 21 years old with light brown hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a light green dress with her torso and shoulders expose and a long cyan cape. The 24 year old man with maroon hair, green eyes, tan skin and a straight muscular figure wearing silver kimono pants, shoulder armor guards, long wristbands and a tight shirt and a harness was the princess' husband and Lord of its shinobi village, Yashiro Miroku. They welcomed Merida, Urara and Ryosuke with open arms as they saw something heading their way.)

Merida: What is that? (Merida prepare an arrow in case it was an enemy officer. However, Urara recognize that it was Sasori himself as he hails any attack.)

Urara Tanaka: Hold your fire! It's not the enemy, it's Lord Sasori.

Aria: How can you tell? (Urara points out at the vehicle as it truly resemblance the Junmakuto she has seen before. As Sasori came up close to them, everyone was relief that it was him. After landing onboard, Merida and Ryosuke could see the blushing face and happy smile on Urara's smile as she was looking at Sasori. Merida whispers to her husband.)

Merida: Hey, do you think that Urara has a thing for Sasori? (Ryosuke, surprise by this turn of events, but got over it as he nodded in agreement.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: I believe so. (After Sasori told Urara of his battle with Tatsuya, she was speechless at first, but screech in joy that he won.)

Urara Tanaka: Wow, Lord Sasori. Tatsuya is… was one of the most powerful warriors in Kijima's army and you still came out on top. (Sasori smiles small, glad of the praise he was receiving from the woman that caught his heart.)

Sasori Saku: I could say the same with you. The way you took down that Kijima was impressive as you usually are. (Both Sasori and Urara were smiling happily at each other as they were slowly coming close for a kiss until Merida cough a bit to grabbed their attention.)

Merida: Hey! What are we, chop liver? (Both Urara and Sasori had their tint of red on their faces, but show different expressions; Urara had a shocking and awkward expression while Sasori had an annoyed and mad expression on him. As they walk to regroup with the royals, a warrior of Kijima's army managed to climb aboard the ship as the others turn to see the intruder. He was an 18 year old male warrior with several second degree burns and a set of cuts on his body as he huffs and breaths heavily with his sword.)

Kijima's Army Private: You have a lot of nerve being comfort by a woman after killing my captain, Saku. Face me like a man. (Sasori simply huffs at the young delusional warrior's arrogance while the others didn't felt threaten by him. Suddenly another warrior appeared from the side as he hacked the arrogant officer by the neck, killing him instantly. The others were surprise mildly by the appearance of another enemy officer except that he didn't wore his armor and wielding a katana as he pointed at the recent corpse.)

Hoji Kitoma: How dare you think that you could kill such worthy adversaries that have won this battle? (The warrior revealed to be Hoji Kitoma, as he turn to stare at them, particularly at Sasori.) Are you Sasori Saku? (Sasori nods, not afraid of Hoji whatsoever.)

Sasori Saku: I am! And who might you be? (Glad that he knew that he was talking to Sasori, Hoji let go of his weapon as he bows down to Sasori with his eyes closed.)

Hoji Kitoma: General… General Saku! It is an honor to meet you! I am Hoji Kitoma. (Everyone on the ship were surprise by the sudden bowing and respect Hoji was giving to Sasori.) During my time in Kijima's disgrace of an army, I have heard of your powers and mastery of the Puppet Master Jutsu. Please. Please take me as your subordinate and pupil! Even being a foot soldier of yours will be more than satisfying. Please, General Saku! (For the first time in his life, Sasori was speechless, but remained calm as he felt no lies coming from Hoji, but decided to ask.)

Sasori Saku: Hoji! You are aware that you were a part of the army of one of our hated enemies and a fugitive of the Oda Army. While you should understand that I take proud and great aspirations in the art of puppets, I can't honestly be sure to keep you as a subordinate for the safety of the women of Arendelle and the Flame Village. (Hoji may seem a bit hurt, but he understood the reason as he try to appeal again to join the Flame Village and Arendelle.)

Hoji Kitoma: I understand your concerns, Lord Sasori. I may have started out as an officer of Kijima and then a fugitive of my homeland. But that was only out of necessary than choice. When you consider the situation still raging on in my former land of Japan, I had no other choice to endure it than prevail it. In times of chaos and bloodshed, how can a law bidding man maintain his principles and innocence. (Before anyone would counteract, Yashiro decided to give in as he stated the obvious.)

Yashiro Miroku: Hoji does have a good point. (Hoji points to another Southern Isle ship sinking down ablaze.)

Hoji Kitoma: Before I came here, I set a lot of explosives on that vessel so that no officers would follow me to you. Because it is me and only me who wish to be your subordinate and pupil in the art of puppets, Master Sasori. Please, take me on as your subordinate! Please! (Hoji bows his head down in respect of Sasori, who was indeed impressed by the young warrior's conviction and determination to join the Arendelle ranks as a ninja.)

Sasori Saku: Wait here! (Sasori regroup with the others while Hoji awaits patiently. Sasori bows in respect to the royals of DunBroch and Hasteborg.) Your Highnesses and Urara, I can ensure you that Hoji's heart is of pure intention and just. He wishes to be my subordinate and only he wants to be as he has already proven his loyalty. (Merida, Ryosuke, Aria and Yashiro were thinking it carefully, but Urara had a smile as she said.)

Urara Tanaka: If it's just him, then that won't be a problem. I'm sure that I can help convince Lord Hokage and her Majesty to grant your permission to keep him as a subordinate. After all, I still believe in second chances as anyone. (Sasori smiles at the kind and forgiving nature of Urara as he turn to the others. Aria and Yashiro shrugged it off, not minding it at all. Ryosuke nods, agreeing as well. And Merida may still had doubts, but finally cave in.)

Merida: Fine! Fine! You can keep him! I'm not sure if Itachi or Elsa will agree to accept him, but I can trust your judgement. (Sasori nods as he got up and walked back to Hoji as he kindly picks him up.)

Sasori Saku: Come on! They've given me permission to accept you as my subordinate. (Hoji smiles at the great news.) You can join our ranks, just as long as you don't have any dark intentions on women. (Hoji kindly shook his head with a happy smile as he rubs the back of his head.)

Hoji Kitoma: Of course, my lord. If I do find an interest in a woman, I want it out of true love and I will do my best to meet your expectations. (Sasori nods, approving of Hoji's words.)

[Prince Oskar's Ship, Sea – Arendelle]

(After hacking and slashing any enemy officers in his way, Kisame made it to Prince Oskar's burning ship until he set another Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu to extinguish the flames as the blonde hair and bearded man with dark brown eyes turn to see Kisame onboard his ship.)

Oskar Westergaard: Hmph! Grey-blue skin. Large and shark-like stature. If I'm not mistaken, you're Kisame Hoshigaki. You formerly served Duke Odbart of Weselton and now you serve the Fist Hokage of the Hidden Flame and the Queen of Arendelle. Why have you come here if your fight is with my brother? (Kisame looked firm at the seemingly brave prince of the Southern Isles.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: I'm here to get answers from you. Starting and finalizing with the fact that you took someone special from me. (Kisame was referring about Kajsa. Though their meetings would be short or a bit longer, Kisame has developed a romantic attraction to Kajsa and the mermaid in turn fell in love with him. Knowing that hiding it was out of the option, Oskar smirks arrogantly.)

Oskar Westergaard: Ah, what's the matter, sharky! You're missing your mermaid woman. And what makes you think I would give you the exact coordinates of her whereabouts. (However, a Flame chunin arrived, reporting to Kisame.)

Flame Chunin: I bring news. Princess Cinderella, Prince Henri and Queen Ariel have found and retrieved several maps, indicating the whereabouts of a certain mermaid friend of yours, Master Kisame. (This news brought great shock to Oskar since he knew that the coordinates were stored at David's ship, but was now in his enemies' hands. Kisame smirks, knowing that he would be given the chance to rescue Kajsa as he turn to Oskar as had a fierce look.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Heaven is definitely on the side of Arendelle. But before I can bring her to my home in Arendelle, I will let her be at ease knowing that you will die here in this sea. (Kisame finished stating his intention as he aim his Shark Teeth at the infuriating prince as he drew forth his own sword. Both men stare hard at each other as wind blows with a single wet drop landing down to the floor. At that moment, both Kisame and Oskar clashed swords as they were in a short stalemate until they dash back a few steps. Both men glare hard at each other.) The road to a new world, lies through you!

Oskar Westergaard: And the road to reunite with my brothers, lies through you! (Oskar got into fighting stance as Kisame charge in after him as they swipe their swords at each other. Most would say that it was a battle of equal, but in actuality Kisame had the upper hand.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Accept defeat, Prince Oskar. You and your Southern Isle fleet have lost this battle and a brother. Enough suffering has been done already. (Oskar kept swiping his sword at Kisame's Junmakuto as it didn't took much effort for him to defend against Oskar. Despite hearing that one of his brother were killed in battle)

Oskar Westergaard: Never! We Westergaards will built a new empire even more grant than the once mighty Roman Empire, no matter what the cost may be. (Oskar swipe a few slashes as he stabbed at Kisame, but what he stabbed was a water clone. Oskar looked around for Kisame until Kisame swiped few slashes behind Oskar and finally delivered the finishing blow. Oskar gasped his last grunt as he fall to the floor, dead with his eyes closed. Kisame stared down on Oskar's dead form as another Arendelle officer came to his aid. He was the nephew of Minister Oskar Finn, William Finn.)

William Finn: Master Kisame! Master Kisame, I'm… (William looked at the corpse of Prince Oskar, who has the same name as his uncle. Kisame stare for a while until he finally spoke.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Your unyielding will, and your loyalty to your brothers and country will go down in history. (Kisame retreated his Junmakuto back into his being as he grabbed a Southern Isles banner flag and wave as he lay it down to cover the corpse of Oskar Westergaard.) But I truly hated you for kidnapping innocent people, whether they're mermaids, humans and so forth, just so you can gain an advantage. (Kisame stare down at the body one last time as he remember his last battle with Might Guy, a jonin of the Leaf Village in the Ninja World and his eventual suicide at his own hands.) (Thought: Might Guy, is this how you thought of me when I ended my own life back in the Ninja World. Despite how despicable and power hungry he was, I swear that I will never forget your name, Oskar Westergaard.)

William Finn: Master Kisame. (Hearing William's voice, Kisame turn to the young lieutenant.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: William, tell me. What do you think of Itachi as king of the kingdom with Elsa? (William thought about it, while he knew that Itachi hadn't been in Arendelle that long, he knew how much he cares for the Queen, Princess Anna, and everyone in the kingdom of Arendelle. While he knew his uncle was plotting for something in the sooner or in the future, William has learned and seen the true nature of Itachi Uchiha as an honorable and selfless man of peace and his shinobi officers such as Kisame were no different in the terms of righteousness and bravery.)

William Finn: If it means anything, I truly believe that Lord Itachi will be a great and mighty king with the Queen as I could see the love they have for each other and the way they are professional during times like these are a remarkable feature to see. (Kisame smiles gratefully that the military now see Itachi in a new light. Truly it was rise of Arendelle and the Hidden Flame Village as they are the first kingdom and shinobi village to instigate the new era.)

[Southern Isles]

[Shores of the Southern Isles – Southern Isles]

(After the defeat of the Southern Isle fleet, remnants of Kijima's army managed to escape the battlefield with their lives. Most of their officers of note had perished in battle as all of the remaining members had gathered at a shore of the Southern Isles.)

Kijima's Army Corporal: Is this everyone? (Sadly, every member of the army nodded in agreement. The corporal grumps in annoyance and irritation. One private tried to lighten the mood of everyone.)

Kijima's Army Private: Maybe there's still some trying to find their way. (The corporal turn to the private in anger.)

Kijima's Army Corporal: Hey! We just had our asses handed to us and we lost many of our men because of those shinobi dogs. (The corporal turn to the rest of the officers.) Everyone, from now on, I will take charge. If there's anyone who doesn't want me in charge then end me or… (Before he finish his sentence, a halberd was lunged through the corporal's heart as he stared in shock along with the rest of the army. They all turn to see Tatsuya, with several cuts and burns, but still alive as he stare hard and hateful as he hack off the corporal, thus taking over as leader of the army. Every officer bows down to Tatsuya as they acknowledge him as the leader.)

[Ending]


	14. Amending the Damages

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 014 – Amending the Damages

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 29th 1995]

[Arendelle Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Two ships of Arendelle and Cervosta came between sides as both kingdoms have become allies. Onboard the ship of Arendelle was Itachi, Elsa, Eric, Eugene and the others were the 21 year old Princess of Cervosta Rosella, with long auburn hair, green eyes, and wonderful skin in a green dress that leaves the shoulders and torso and bracelet-like vines around her arms and her husband prince and lord of the Hidden Dust Village, Sentoya Daniichi, a 26 year old man with long black hair and eyes, slight tan skin, shinobi attire of a kimono shirt, back obi, long grey pants and white shinobi boots. Sentoya bows in respect to Itachi, who returned the gesture back.)

Sentoya Daniichi: It's my honor to meet you, Lord Hokage. (Rosella happily shook heads with Elsa, who was glad to meet another with powers like hers.)

Rosella: It's my pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa.

Elsa: Likewise, Princess Rosella! (Elsa had heard of how Rosella was born with the power of spring, and she can create plants and earth. She may have been fearful of her powers, but her parents didn't hate her for being born with magic powers, but that only made her siblings to grow jealous of her. When she was 20 years old, that's when Sentoya and his band of ninja clans came to her kingdom of Cervosta as he one day saw her train in the forest to master her powers, something he had worked hard to master with his Kekkei Genkai as he was amaze to learn that Rosella wanted to learn to control her powers so that the people of her kingdom can accept her as a person and not a tyrant. Inspired by the princess' determination, Sentoya came together with Rosella to become her mentor to the King and Queen, whom were skeptic of Sentoya's motives as they have heard news of ninja clans roaming the lands such as theirs and the encounters with the seasonal magic wielding princesses such as the encounter of the Princess Aria and the Ox of Substance, Princess Zefira and the Dawn of Rinne, or heaven forbid, the Flame King of the Uchiha. Thankfully, Sentoya proofed that he wasn't any of those men as they finally came close to mastering her power, Rosella revealed that she has fallen in love with Sentoya, who was surprised as he too fell in love with her as well. After they got married, which was a marvelous day for both couple, they began the construction of their country's shinobi village and when they got invites for the wedding of the Queen of Arendelle and First Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village, they volunteer to go as they also got words of the Southern Isles' invasion by sea. Fortunately, they along with Azenia and Hasteborg managed to come to Arendelle's aid just in time. A messenger ninja arrived to send his report.)

Flame Messenger: I bring news. Prince Hans has slain two of his captains and absorb their life force to rejuvenate the health he lost. (Itachi looked fumed at how Hans has killed his own men while Elsa, Rosella and Sentoya were disgusted by the Southern Isles prince. Itachi simply shook his head as he activated his Sharingan.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: You know what, enough is enough! (Itachi left as he teleported away, leaving a cloud of ashes resembling crows as he headed to Hans' whereabouts.)

[Hans' Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Back in Hans' burning ship, Hans was absorbing the life force of a groaning soldier as he got his hand out of the dying soldier's chest. Another soldier of the Southern Isles by the name of Nikolai Lovas, came as he saw the scene before him.)

Nikolai Lovas: No! Brother! (Both Hans and the soldier turn to Nikolai, as his older brother, Hugo said with his dying breath.)

Hugo Lovas: Nikolai… (Hugo pants as he finishes it.) Run! (Hugo close his eyes as he died on the floor. Nikolai had tears on his eyes, but narrow a look at Hans for killing his brother.)

Nikolai Lovas: Prince Hans, is this what you've been doing to us since we came to Arendelle waters. (Hans didn't care for how much he has betrayed his own troops as he got up.)

Hans Westergaard: It's quite simple really. You all serve me and the royal family without question. You're expendable soldiers whose purpose are to fight and die for the glory of the royal family. (Nikolai stare hard at the despicable prince that Hans was. Unknown to them, Toshiyuki was moving undetected as Hans was busy talking.) Of course, not all of you seem to be loyal to the crown.

Toshiyuki Okina: Neither are you, Hans. (After charging a lighting-base technique, Toshiyuki charged his spear at Hans' back as it electrocutes him. Hans screams painfully. However, it didn't last long as Hans redirects the lightning at Toshiyuki as he screamed in agony from his own attack. Toshiyuki was launched back a few steps as Hans turn with his sword at hand aiming to kill him. Just as Hans was gonna hack Toshiyuki in half, Toshiyuki vanished from sight as a sword strike forced Hans back a few feet in the air and lands roughly at the floor. It was revealed that Itachi made it on time and saved the unconscious Toshiyuki as he planned him next to an astonished Nikolai.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Good! I made it on time. (Itachi turn to Nikolai.) Young warrior, might I know your name? (While he was surprise to see the Hokage of Arendelle/Hidden Flame Village before him, Nikolai felt that he was more trustworthy than Hans as he calmly responded.)

Nikolai Lovas: Nikolai. Nikolai Lovas. (Itachi smiles kindly at Nikolai, who was definitely glad to meet a worthy and kind ruler in Itachi.)

[Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Nikolai, I need you to keep an eye on this soldier. If you believe him to be dangerous then tied him. (After handing him rope, Itachi turn to Hans with a fierce angry expression on his face.) However, I will deal with your former master.

[Opening]

(Itachi looked fierce at Hans and after seeing the dead bodies of officers with their chests possessing holes, Itachi further his glare as it started to fright Hans. Desperate to kill Itachi, Hans powered up a dark-base technique as he shot his blast at him until Itachi activated the Mangekyo Sharingan and creates black flames of Amaterasu.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Inferno Style: Flame Control! (Itachi directed his Flame Control directly at the technique, rendering it useless and landed a great hit at the shocked Hans. Hans screams painfully and in agony. The flames withered soon as the speechless/frighten Hans saw Itachi walking toward him with his unfazed glare.) Tell me. How many men had to die until you were satisfy, murderer. (Quickly as he could, Hans puts up a nervous smile as he had to weasel out of the dreadful situation he was in.)

Hans Westergaard: Itachi, Itachi please! Please, show mercy. I beg of you… (However Itachi interrupts him as he stated back.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: To me, comrades are one of the precious things to come and after what you did to yours. You don't deserve to live. (Even more frighten than this statement, Hans desperately tries to escape his fate with hesitation.)

Hans Westergaard: But Itachi… I… Uh… came from a family that did not give me the love I yearn for. And it was my eldest brother, who send me to Arendelle in the first place. It was his choice, hence it was his idea. (Nikolai glared at the self-serving and lying prince while Itachi wasn't buying the lies whatsoever.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told to Anna, the people of Arendelle and my beloved Elsa, was a lie. (Itachi finally got to Hans, who slightly back away in fear.)

Hans Westergaard: So what are you going to do? You wouldn't just kill me in cold blood, would you? (Despite everything Hans did, Itachi firmly shook his head.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: No, Hans! I'm not a tyrant like you. (Hans sighed in relieve.)

Hans Westergaard: Oh, Itachi. Thank you for so much. You are truly noble and I'll make it up to you, I swear it on God and my life. (Hans got a hang of himself as he continues.) And how can I prove myself by telling me anything? (Itachi still stared hard at Hans, but give out orders than request.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Leave! Leave Arendelle at once, Hans! And never return to the kingdom or you will be dead in my hands! (Itachi finished his threat with a snarl as it scared Hans enough to see his sad expression has fear written all over it. Hans nods hesitatingly.)

Hans Westergaard: Y-yes. Of course. (Hans slowly walks away from the glaring Uchiha who was watching his moves.) As you wish… (Then Hans revealed his rage as his tone darken.) ….Your Majesty! (Hans threw a few burning ashes at Itachi's eyes. Itachi screamed in slight pain and agony, but was able to take the ashes off his face, but was grabbed by the enraged Hans. Triggering the Twilight Crystal in his being, both men turn into lions as Hans bites Itachi by the neck rapidly as they fell to the floor with Hans continuing his attacks. However, Itachi regain his advantage as he head-butts Hans in the face and launched a claw at him. Finally arriving on time, the Arendelle and Cervosta ships stopped as they didn't want their ships to catch fire, but Elsa was open to create an ice pathway to the ship as she, Onju, Eric and Eugene got onboard Hans' ship and saw two lions walking in circles, trying to find an opening. Despite them being in their animal forms, the Arendelle Forces recognize Itachi.)

Eugene Fitzhebert: Itachi! Don't worry, we're… (Before Eugene could finish, Elsa halted Eugene's advantage as he saw the calm smile on his cousin-in-law's face.)

Elsa: This is his fight, Eugene. (After walking around, both Itachi and Hans charged in against each other as Itachi lunged a paw at him in the face. Hans enchanted darkness on his paws as his claws made a series of direct hits at Itachi, who roared in pain until Itachi achieved another Inferno Style: Flame Control jutsu at him, ceasing the claw barrage. Upon activating the twilight crystal again, it reverted both lions back into men as Itachi hurled his Junmakuto and marked a long cut across Hans' face. Hans screams in agonizing pain. Then Hans send out a claw shape dark energy attack at Itachi, who groans in struggling pain as Hans strike at him to land on his back. Itachi regain his balance as he saw in surprise Hans charging in with his sword. Itachi made an enraged look as he encoats his Junmakuto in black flames as his swiped his blade, landing a long slash at the front of Hans's body who grunted painfully as he missed Itachi. Then Hans got hit by an ice blast as he groans loudly being encased in ice restraints by Elsa, much to the surprise, but smiling Itachi. Elsa appeared before her true love with a smile.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Very eccentric and beautiful of you, Elsa. (Elsa blushed red tint on her face as she answers.)

Elsa: Well, I learned from the best. (In the high air, Hans was falling with Itachi smirking as he got into position.)

[Mangekyo Sharingan] Itachi Uchiha: Pity. I so would've prefer to see him beheaded. (Itachi jump up in the air as he constructed a red skeleton-like arm as the fist made a direct hit at Hans, who groans in pain as he hit his head against the flagpole. The ice broke, but Hans crash down unconscious with moaning sound. Itachi, Elsa and the others made it back to the Arendelle Ship as Hans' ship finally sank into the ocean.)

[Arendelle Main Ship, Sea – Arendelle Seas]

(Along with Itachi, Rapunzel, Merida, Ryosuke, Markus, Henri, Cinderella, Ariel, Kisame, Kevin, Marta, Urara and Sasori return to the main vessel. Sasori introduce Hoji Kitoma as his subordinate and despite that he was originally an officer under Kijima, Itachi and Elsa welcomed him with open arms. Toshiyuki had to be taken into custody as his and Kijima's fates will be judge by Itachi and Elsa themselves shortly. Kaho and Asuka were taken in Arendelle's Hidden Flame Village with welcome arms. Currently Itachi was finished being patched up as he went to check on Nikolai at the infirmary.)

Itachi Uchiha: Nikolai, are you alright? (Nikolai smiled at Itachi.)

Nikolai Lovas: I will be. Thank you for asking, my lord. I'm sure that punishment will be given to those who failed to carry out their duties… Such as me. (Nikolai sighed, knowing that he will be punished for disobeying Hans, who is still a prince of his country officially.) Your men are lucky to have you for a leader as you save and fight alongside them as equals than considering them as pawns or tools. (Itachi nodded understanding that Nikolai wasn't sure if he wanted to continue serving the Southern Isles since one of its princes did kill his brother.)

Itachi Uchiha: If that's so then you're more than welcome to join our ranks. (Nikolai gasped in surprise. He turn to see the reassuring face of his former enemy that he was being serious as Itachi continues.) I know it may be shocking to ask you to switch your allegiance to Arendelle, but I promise you that we of Arendelle and of the Flame Village can treat each other with grace respect and kindness. You are welcome to join us if you so desire it, my friend. If you excuse me, I have an important matter to deal with. (Itachi left, leaving Nikolai to his thoughts as he was considering his words. At the main deck was the awake Toshiyuki, tied up facing Itachi and Elsa whom were sitting on thrones with their officers and royal and shinobi guests. A group of shinobi were pulled the chained up Kijima Matsunaga, who was struggling in vain.)

Kijima Matsunaga: Loosen my chains!

Sasori Saku: Hmph! They seem to fit right for an animal like you! (Sasori said that as he pushed him to the floor. As Kijima got up on his knees, shinobi guards aim their spears at him, should he try something.)

Itachi Uchiha: Sasori, fine work. (Sasori got to the side of Itachi and nods, but overall was smiling sincerity to Urara, who was next to him. Queen Elsa turn to Kijima.)

Elsa: Kijima, your ability to draw forth troops, is truly remarkable. (Thinking that Elsa wanted Kijima to join them, Marta quickly turn to her queen.)

Marta Lia: Your Majesty; no! (Sasori tried to talk Elsa, but Urara stop him as she had a reassure smile and whispers to him.)

Urara Tanaka: Relax, she knows what she's doing? (Elsa hear the praise and faith that Urara was giving her, and smiles at her. Then she got serious upon facing Kijima and Toshiyuki.)

Elsa: Before the Hokage and I pass judgement upon you. Let me ask you both, a question. What does strength mean to you and what does true love mean to you also? (Kijima huffs as he states his answer.)

Kijima Matsunaga: That's easy. Strength is everything to me, the strength to fight, win and take everything for yourself. Love is just a delusion for the weak and a ruse for men like me to use to claim any gorgeous women that comes my way. (Marta lunged her wheeled halberd near Kijima's throat, threatening to kill the non-believing, describable excuse of a man. Toshiyuki stated his answer straightforward and with honesty.)

Toshiyuki Okina: Strength is that of the ability to make a dream into a reality. And love is the most powerful force than any magic or power in the world that is shared between two people and the friends and comrades you have by your side. (Itachi and Elsa looked in a serious admiration of Toshiyuki as they turn their attention back to Kijima with their stares harden as they reach their decision, with Elsa nodding at her future husband. Itachi raise his hand and announced.)

Itachi Uchiha: Kill Kijima Matsunaga! (This brought great shock to Kijima, who widen his eyes, as he gritted his teeth while being dragged away.)

Kijima Matsunaga: Itachi! DAMN YOU AND YOUR QUEEN WOMAN! WHY!? (Kijima was dragged away to be beheaded off-scene. Itachi reassure the others who saw it all happen.)

Itachi Uchiha: He doesn't deserve the same mercy he never shows to anymore, my friends. You have no reason to feel sorry for a monster like him. (So far nobody were scare or sadden that a true criminal like Kijima was sentence to death. Itachi got off his throne followed by Elsa as they walk behind Toshiyuki.)

Toshiyuki Okina: Queen Elsa, Lord Hokage. After I've been inform that my sister and Kaho were safely brought in your hands, I can honesty said that I no longer have any regrets. You may kill me now. I'm ready to die. (Itachi brought forth his Fire's Will and instead of killing him with his slash. What happened next brought shock to Toshiyuki?)

Itachi Uchiha: No! (Toshiyuki widen his eyes in surprise as his binds were cut and Itachi turn with a serious and passionate expression on his face.) Stand, Toshiyuki Okina, for you will be another integral part of Arendelle and the Hidden Flame. (Inside, Toshiyuki was happy that he was gonna live as he proudly bows to Itachi, respecting him as his lord.)

Toshiyuki Okina: My lord! I dedicate my life to your cause. (Itachi smiles as a Flame chunin came to deliver a report.)

Flame Chunin: Lord Hokage, I bring news. A Southern Isles ship has arrived to take Prince Hans into custody. The King of the Southern Isles wishes to discuss with you and Queen Elsa of matters between our countries and to give a formal apology for his brother's actions. (Everyone were a bit surprise that the King of the Southern Isles himself has come to make amends for what Hans had done. Despite what the Southern Isle brothers had done and thinking what the king's motives were, Itachi and Elsa knew that the King of the Southern Isles wants peace above all else. Inside the cabin of Urara, she was resting knowing that a part of her past was gone as the door knocked. Urara got up as she opened the door, revealing Sasori, much to her delight.)

Urara Tanaka: Sasori! (Sasori had his own smile for her.)

Sasori Saku: Hey there. (Sasori handed her a letter from Elsa, much to Urara's surprise.) The Queen has given me orders to give this to you. (Curious to know, Urara opened it as she widen her eyes in surprise that stated.)

Elsa (Voice-Over): _Dear, Urara Tanaka_

_I thank you for your valor and intellectual brilliants that help us bring glory and victory in this battle. Furthermore, it was thanks to your Sleeping Palm Strike that render Kijima long enough to capture and execute him. You are quite the chunin that we possess in the Hidden Flame Village, both beautiful, caring and brave. Hence I believe you should have the honor to be appointed as the Minister of Education in my royal court. _

_I know this all sudden, especially since we will be sailing for home, but I strongly believe that women, including that who are new in the realm, should be given the privilege of attaining position of power. You may still work at the academy if you desire it so, but I hope you will accept this position as we will show the women of our kingdom of what awaits them in the future._

_Sincerity, Elsa. _(After reading the letter, Urara was speechless in awes as she turn to see Sasori smiling, apparently he knew of her position from Elsa.)

Urara Tanaka:I'm honored that the queen has appointed me a position in the court. But I don't know if I should accept it. I haven't been in Arendelle that long? (Despite her indecision, Sasori calmly examples for Elsa's reason.)

Sasori Saku: Queen Elsa has seen your judgement and passion to educate young minds to the right path. You will become one of the first women of the Flame Village to be in the Arendelle Royal Court. If anything, I say that it will inspire other women to work hard and believe in themselves. And it's not just the queen or the Hokage themselves, I am one of the few who believes that you deserve this court position. (Urara smiles happy that Sasori revealed that he is one of the higher-ups to grant her the position. Before Sasori left, Urara calls out to him.)

Urara Tanaka: Wait, Master Sasori. A moment of your time. (Sasori turn to hear Urara. After sighing to remove any hesitation, Urara spoke.) I thank you for all that you told me. Knowing that there are those who think I'm worthy for this position, please tell Queen Elsa that I gladly accept! And… (Urara seem a bit nervous as she was blushing in her cheeks and face, much to Sasori's confusion. Nevertheless, she finally say it.) And I gladly accept your invitation to be your date for the wedding. (Sasori was surprised to hear her accepting to be his date. He turn to her calmly with a raised brow.)

Sasori Saku: What change your mind? (Urara got up as she lean in close to him. What surprise him was that Urara's lips press his, as they both share their first kiss. They were like this for a while until they eventually break off. Sasori was speechless of the kiss, but Urara smiled with her eyes closed.)

Urara Tanaka: Let's just say, after a while of thinking and seeing you in action before my eyes. I can honestly say that my heart now belongs only to you, Sasori. Most men like my ex-fiancée would place a smile to disguise their malicious intentions on women like me. But you, my lord, are the exact opposite of that. Of course if I got too carried away… (Sasori hugs the surprised Urara who blushed in astonishment. They stare at each other's eyes as Sasori confesses.)

Sasori Saku: Urara, my darling. You are truly the first and only woman I have grown to love. All of my life, I never give love an importance of time and considered it pointless until I met you. I love you and I will only love you for rest of my life. (Sasori and Urara kissed each other as they were moving toward the bed, doing what most intercourses two lovebirds of maturity would do. Meanwhile, another ship approach but both vessels were engaging in battle. Coming onboard the Arendelle main deck was Hans' eldest brother, Johan Westergaard, a 31 year old king with brown hair and eye that Hans formerly had, wearing the attire fit for a king with a few guards of his kingdom. Itachi and Elsa were present with their own guards, who had a restrained Hans in chains and a collar that suppress his access to his chakra. Johan stared hard at Hans filled with anger and disappointment, but change it upon meeting Elsa and Itachi.)

Johan Westergaard: Queen Elsa and Lord Hishishiku, it is an honor to meet you both. Please accept my humblest of apologies. (Johan bows down to them until Itachi quickly prevent him from reaching the ground.)

Itachi Uchiha: It is alright, King Johan. I bear no ill will against you or your people for the near attack on Arendelle. Despite it being the rash act of a misguided young man. (Itachi gestured to the glaring to the ground Hans, much to Johan's further disappointment.)

Johan Westergaard: Your messengers told me that Hans tried to usurp your throne and fought you in battle, Lord Hishishiku and Queen Elsa. So what has he done this time? (Elsa took over as she explains.)

Elsa: He tried to do it again by using a fleet of your navy to conquer my kingdom. Fortunately us alongside our allies in Reverelle, Corona, DunBroch, Havjord, Azenia, Cervosta and Hasteborg. The rest of my esteem guests are at the capital, protecting the people in our stead with my sister and brother-in-law. (Johan nods gratefully at Elsa and Itachi, relieved that Arendelle wasn't conquered. However that relief wasn't the same for Hans.)

Johan Westergaard: Hans, what were you thinking, trying to conquer their kingdom for selfish reasons. What'd you know you would acquire from this invasion? (That's when Hans growled quietly but angrily.)

Hans Westergaard: A throne! (Everyone was silence, but remained unfazed as Hans spoke.) My first plan was ingenious, I would marry Anna and afterwards, I'd stage a little accident for Elsa until she doomed herself by exposing that she has magic since birth. It was even better that I had manipulate the people to turn against her and came close to kill the sorceresses, but that bastard… that shadow warrior ruined it. My first plan ruined and now this one is ruined with three of our… my brothers dead in their hands. (Johan glared angrily at his blindsided brother Hans for blaming everyone except himself.)

Johan Westergaard: You leave them out of this! It was your arrogance and self-serving lust for power that brought this shame to you, myself and the Southern Isles. Furthermore, it's true that they did kill Oskar, David and Peter, but they only did it in self-defense. (Itachi and Elsa were impressed by how the King of the Southern Isles was definitely in their side as he continues his lecture.) It was you who led them to their deaths by instigating this invasion from the beginning. We have always been respectable trading partners with Arendelle and you're lucky they haven't fully sever ties with us or wage war for your usurping acts. (Johan turn to his men as he give them their orders.) Men! Take Hans onboard our ship and throw him in the brig! I want him locked up in the Southern Isles for a year and then he will be banished from our lands, both Arendelle and the Southern Isles alike! (Hans widen his eyes in shock as the soldiers of the Southern Isles nodded and bows in respect.)

Southern Isle Soldiers: Yes sir! (Hans turn to his brother with unyielding persistence as he desperately try to plead.)

Hans Westergaard: What! No! You can't be serious about this! Throwing me in prison like a criminal and then banishing me from the land. You can't do this to me! I am a Prince of the Southern Isles! (Then Johan points at Hans with fierce counteracts.)

Johan Westergaard: Yes, you WERE a prince of the Southern Isles, but I AM the KING of the Southern Isles. You brought this on yourself and you shall face the consequences of your actions! Take him! (The soldiers took Hans away to the brig of their ship. After that was done, Johan turn to Elsa and Itachi as he changed his expression.) I truly apologize for all of that, Your Majesty and Lord Hokage. (Elsa and Itachi waved it off, not bother at all by it.)

Elsa: King Johan, there's no need for that. And I truly apologize for the slaughter of your brothers at these sea. (Johan shook it off, not blaming Elsa or Arendelle.)

Johan Westergaard: Don't worry. I don't hold my brothers' deaths against you or your kingdom. I knew that there was a power hungry desire within them and even though it was what they deserved, I'll miss them. (Itachi nodded, understanding what it's like to be separate from a brother. Thankfully, Sasuke and Sakura were at Arendelle Castle, helping the honored royal guests protecting the capital.)

Itachi Uchiha: It is honorable and kind of you to mourn for your departed brothers, King Johan. And I apologize on behalf of my man, Kisame who killed Peter and Oskar. (Johan calmly shook it off.)

Johan Westergaard: Please, Lord Hokage. Like I told your betrothal, I don't hold their deaths against you or your men. Also I am amaze how you have powerful ninjas who are loyal and respect you. I admit that of you. (Itachi smiles at that praise. Seeing the royals discussing about renewing their alliance and trading ties, Nikolai come into scene of it. One of the soldiers saw a survivor of the forces that perished in the battle.)

Southern Isles Soldier: Ah, there you are. Come along, Lovas. (After they were finished with their discussion, Itachi, Elsa, and Johan shared a happy laugh together as Johan congratulate them on their upcoming wedding, he prepares to head to his ship. However, Nikolai made no move to head to the ship as the soldier turn in confusion.)

Southern Isles Soldier #2: Lovas? (One of the soldiers, a private like Nikolai, asked.)

Southern Isles Soldier #3: Nikolai, aren't you coming? (Nikolai looked at the ground until he turn to face his comrades, thinking about Itachi's offer.)

Nikolai Lovas: Guys and Your Majesty, I can't go with you. (They pause upon hearing Nikolai's response as he continues.) With respects, my brother was killed by the corrupted Prince Hans and if His Majesty won't execute him for murdering him and the other brave souls that were killed by the mad prince. I no longer have a home in the Southern Isles. (Nikolai turn to Itachi and Elsa with a smile on his face.) Lord Hokage, if your offer still stands to accept me into your ranks, then I would honored to accept it with all of my being. (Itachi smiles brightly at this and even Elsa that this young man chose to switch sides to Arendelle. Itachi nods, agreeing to let Nikolai join their ranks while the Southern Isles looked blank at this, but were minded that they lost a soldier to Arendelle.)

Johan Westergaard: I see. If that's your choice, then I wish you luck in your future battles. (Johan and his soldiers left the Arendelle ship to theirs as they set sail for home. After they left, Nikolai smiles that he is now a warrior and ninja in training of Arendelle and the Hidden Flame. Marta, Kevin and William came to see Itachi and Elsa.)

Marta Lia: Your Majesty, Lord Hokage, what happened? (Itachi and Elsa turn to their officers as they gesture to Nikolai.)

Itachi Uchiha: Don't worry, Marta. We managed to straighten things out and restored both peace and trading ties with the Southern Isles.

Elsa: Along with that, we have acquire a new officer into our ranks. Meet Nikolai Lovas, make him feel welcome in Arendelle. (All of the officers nodded in understanding, as they gesture him kindly to his room as Nikolai already felt welcome and great that he was being given a tour around the ship. Itachi and Elsa smiles kindly at the sight and then at each other for they were all sailing for home.)

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle]

(After the other ships of Azenia, Cervosta and Hasteborg left to return to their respective kingdom except for the ones containing the royals who were invited for the wedding, everyone in the kingdom were rejoicing at the news that Arendelle and their allies erupted victorious against the Southern Isles fleet led by Hans. Seeing that the shinobi are truly determined and loyal to the kingdom, the people were finally at ease that Itachi will make a king except for Oskar Finn, who looked in disbelief at how every citizens were happy and congratulating Itachi for leading the armies to victory, but dare not to say anything seeing that everyone in Arendelle was now on his side. Upon reuniting with the rest of the royal guest, Itachi and Elsa also explain the other reason they invited them besides creating an alliance of peace. They told them that some of the women in the room were the destined Princesses of Hearts, born with pure lights that prevents them to be corrupted or fall into darkness and that four of them were born elementals of the four seasons. The rest of the princesses and Mulan were astonished by this information, but didn't felt betrayed or upset.)

Snow White: So twelve of us are these Princesses of Hearts while four of us are the Four Elementals of the Seasons. (Itachi and Elsa nodded with Anna and Kristoff. One of the Flame chunin-level technical ninjas from the Department of Research &amp; Development came to the room as he carries a device in the shape of a radar and pressed a button to activate a sonar-like pulse across the room. Upon its release, white lights orbs appeared in the heart areas of Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa with Anna, much to the princess' joyous surprise.)

Anna Bjorgman: How'd this happen? (Elsa giggled a bit at how indeed Anna was pure hearted.)

Elsa: Well, you were always pure of heart. Thus I can honestly say that you and I are going to share my title as a Princess of Hearts. (Anna squeezes in excitement, much to some of their annoyance. Aurora then realize it.)

Aurora: Then that means the four Elementals of the Seasons… (That's when Belle stand in as she nods, agreeing with Aurora.)

Belle: That's right, Aurora. The Elementals of Seasons; Elsa of winter, Rosella of spring, Aria of autumn and Zefira of summer! (All four princesses laugh kindly, but knew that Belle was right. Elsa's palm had ice magic being formed, Rosella's palm had nature magic being formed, Zefira had fire magic in her palm and Aria had wind magic in her palm. Everyone were impressed that the elemental princesses had been gathered in one place, but at the same time, Itachi felt great pain in his head. Itachi groans, which brought everyone's attention. Itachi's Rinnegan activated on their own as inside his pupils shows him a foreshadowing of the years to come; three lives will be close down and turn into vessels of darkness, corruption within the imperial court of China as chaos was plaguing the Middle Kingdom, the tribal people of the Western Kingdom known as Nakatamwa have been gathered to rejoice and the world scale battle of two combined forces as an image of a smirking Kaguya looked down on the Earth as she casted the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Itachi groans painfully with the visions stopping. Fortunately for him, Kristoff and Eugene managed to catch him in their hands and help him get up.)

Kristoff Bjorgman: Are you alright? (Everyone looked worried and confused by Itachi's sudden pain. Adam asked, concern for his new friend.)

Adam: What happened? (After signing a bit to be relief of the pain that was suddenly gone, Itachi deactivated his Rinnegan as he turn to the others.)

Itachi Uchiha: I'll be fine. But there's something you need to know. What about to tell you cannot leave this room because it won't be about my or Arendelle's fate, but the fate of the world itself. (Everyone turn to each other in confusion and worry of what Itachi was gonna tell him, but they nodded in agreement as they turn back to Itachi.)

Eric: We understand, Itachi. Go ahead and tell us. (Itachi told them all about his visions of future events yet to happen. Telling them that the vessels of darkness will band together under Black Zetsu who will revive Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of all chakra and the mother of the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo and Hamura.)

Itachi Uchiha: In and during four years, discord and havoc will wreck upon the lands with corruption in their governments. But fear not, unification will be on its way under heroes that will be band as one to bring peace and stability back. But even with this, a new world war will begin, but it will be erupt by Black Zetsu who will lead an army of monsters, Hollows, and so forth in order to revive Kaguya Otsutsuki and enact the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Trapping us in a world of dreams that isn't real. (Everyone were surprised or gasping in shock upon hearing all of this. Aladdin was the first to quickly recover and speak.)

Aladdin: Trapped in a world of dream that isn't real? Are you sure, Itachi? (Itachi nods in agreement. Despite the short or few interactions they had with him, they knew Itachi was speaking only the truth. Sasuke and Sakura felt a somewhat déjà vu of events that had happened back in the Ninja World.)

Itachi Uchiha: Search your feelings, everyone. What I am saying to you all is the truth. (Everyone in the room were wondering of what to do should these events happen. Some were worry about their families while some were concern for their country and people and some concern for each other. Itachi looked at them straight as he answered.) I can understand some of you are feeling unease of what course to take. Even though I have discover this warning foreshadow, the first thing I'm gonna do is celebrate this victory tonight, tomorrow being prepared for my wedding and spend a honeymoon before I can resume with the developments in skilled ninjas, foreign affairs and stability with Elsa. If any of you wish to leave and deny having heard of this, I'll understand. (Despite what he initially thought would happen, none of the royal guests were leaving. Kumiko Sai was the first of shinobi leaders to speak.)

Kumiko Sai: Prophecy or not, I will not bow down to a malicious dark entity like this Black Zetsu. I doubt the King and Queen of Corona will deny the chance to join in an alliance of peace if both I and Rapunzel convince for Corona to join in the alliance. (Rapunzel smiles happy, knowing that Kumiko was telling the truth.)

Rapunzel: In other words, Corona would be honored to join in the alliance of peace. (Itachi smiles kindly that one of the kingdoms have given him their answer to join in the alliance of peace. Ryosuke and Merida were next to give their choice.)

Ryosuke Tsurugi: So will the kingdom of DunBroch join in the alliance of peace.

Merida: Aye! (That's when more of the esteem and honored royal guests began to raise their hands or say "We'll join in the alliance" or "Us too" Itachi and Elsa smiled at how many royals and honored guests were joining in the alliance of peace of their own choices. Outside of the castle, Oskar was trying to convince the people that Itachi is a horrible choice to be both the Queen's husband and king for their kingdom.)

Oskar Finn: As you witness at the sight of the sea of crimson flames. Itachi Uchiha is a bringer of war and chaos. There's no doubt that new enemies will surface to try to take him as we will be catch in the crossfire. (People were discussing amongst themselves of what a court official of high rank had to say.) Fortunately, I have found a suitor to save the Queen from making a terrible decision for our kingdom… (Before Oskar could say anymore, William interrupted, stopping his uncle in his tracks.)

William Finn: No, you have not! (Everyone turn to William, who was still wearing his Flame shinobi uniform.) I refuse to become king as I am not the true love of the queen nor do I have a desire to kill an honorable and mighty leader in Lord Hokage. (Having arrived out, Itachi, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were smiling glad that William was on their side as did Prime Minister Joshua and his family.) People of Arendelle, even before Lord Itachi came into our lives, there were power hungry and greedy men bend on taking over our kingdom for its riches and throne until he and the Queen put a stop to it from happening. I have fought alongside the shinobi of the Flame Village and they care for the rest of the kingdom as much as any of us. I can honestly say Lord Itachi will be a rightful king and with him and Queen Elsa, they will lead Arendelle into the 21st century with grace, virtue and true belief in all of us. And besides, just imagine how lovely and beautiful their children will be. (The citizens, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were giggling at the children remark. However Oskar was fuming at the choice his nephew has made, supporting the Flame shinobi and Itachi marrying Elsa.)

Oskar Finn: LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL THEIR CHILDREN WILL BE!? (Everyone stared at how mad and crazy Oskar was shouting.) Your children with the Queen would be lovelier than with this monster's. (William was looking disapproval at his uncle while everyone were either shock or disapproval as William. William bows in respect to Itachi as he left.) Don't you walk away from me sir? You have a duty to Arendelle, to kill this usurper! (Oskar ran after William, ignoring the glares some of the citizens were sending to him. Joshua came up to the engage couple and cough out words.)

Joshua Blom: Make. A. Motion. (Elsa and Itachi turn to Joshua as he said his words in coughing again.) Make. A. Moton. (Realizing his message through his coughing, Elsa spoke.)

Elsa: Prime Minister. (Joshua replied back, acting naturally.)

Joshua Blom: Yes, Your Majesty?

Elsa: I move to notify all of the people of Arendelle that Lord Itachi and I have brought in our honored guests to create the first ever alliance of peace as we have all agree to form. Furthermore, I motion that any citizens, current and future, are given the honor to become shinobi themselves of their own choice to build bond and trust between the kingdom and shinobi village. Who else in the court will second the motion? (Everyone were surprised of the sudden proclamation that Elsa has declared. Nevertheless moved by the young queen's decision and acceptance of the shinobi like her fathers, one of the elderly court official raised his hand.)

Arendelle Court Official: I second the motion. (Everyone were surprise, but gladly that a court official wanted to accept the motions.) It's a new era ahead of us, I like changes. I'm thinking that Lord Itachi might grow a mustache and beard.

Arendelle Court Official #2: I think he'll look marvelous with those royal features. (Itachi and the citizen were chucking softly as Joshua got the officials to be serious.)

Joshua Blom: Gentlemen! Gentlemen! (After getting their attention, Joshua continues.) Who else will second this motion? (The young court official raised his hand as he reply his answer.)

Arendelle Court Official #2: Aye! (Markus was next to reply his answer.)

Markus Drage: Aye! (Not wanting to be left off, Oliver Loga was next to agree.)

Oliver Loga: Aye! (That's when the entire court began saying "Aye" truly believing that Itachi will be a great king and that any citizen of Arendelle can become a shinobi. Elsa and Itachi looked at each other, happy that everyone is regarding them as heroes and benevolent rulers.)

Arendelle Court Official: Congratulations, Your Majesty and Lord Hokage! If I may say so myself. You rule! (The citizens were chuckling happy at the elderly court official's remark, but nevertheless, they were happy for the so to be married couple as the wedding will be tomorrow and a beautiful moment in Arendelle.)

[Ending]


	15. Husband and Wife

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 015 – Husband and Wife

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 29th 1995]

[Ninja Academy, Honokagakure – Arendelle]

(After everything was put in order, Itachi, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf went to the Flame Village to see the sparring match exams of the academy students. Kaede defeated her opponent with ease. The proctor raised Kaede's arm up as he announced her the winner.)

Flame Academy Instructor: Winner, Kaede Uchiha! (The royal family claps in joy, glad that Kaede passed with flying colors. Other assistants picked the unconscious kid up and took him to the infirmary for a quick recovery. Kaede regroup with her friends, Mason, Jen, Pinocchio and Taiyo who all won their matches.)

Jen Blom: Hey, Kaede. Boy, the way you cobbler that guy with your Fire Style jutsu and strength was remarkable.

Kaede Uchiha: Thanks Jen. And your match wasn't that bad either. Your shurikenjutsu was as swift as the shooting stars of the night. And the way that snobby noble boy was crying when he thought they were the actual shurikens. (Kaede laughs.) Priceless. (Jen laughs as well as Mason.)

Mason Drage: Indeed and the way I best that Kampen kid was somewhat of an interesting match I had. He possess talent, but he need to boost up in his studies. (They all nodded in agreement. That's when Kaede smiles at the sight of her brother Itachi, her future sister in law Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.)

Kaede Uchiha: Brother, sisters, Kristoff and Olaf! (Kaede went and hugged Olaf, much to snowman's joy as he return the hug with one of his own.)

Olaf: Hey there, Kaede. That fire style of yours was really cool! (Kaede giggles at the pun Olaf misquoted, but felt he knew what he was saying.)

Itachi Uchiha: It's great to see how much my sister has improve. (Kaede smiles at the praise she's receiving from her brother who is the Hokage and soon to be king of the kingdom. While Itachi and Elsa left to discuss with the proctors as Taiyo and Pinocchio saw their father and teacher, but much to their surprise, Sasori and Urara were holding hands. Just as Taiyo was gonna speak upon realizing it, Pinocchio beat him to the punch.)

Pinocchio Saku: Oh my god! Father, you and Ms. Urara are together, aren't you? (Sasori and Urara gasped in surprise that Pinocchio and Taiyo figure out their sudden relationship. But nevertheless they didn't deny it as Urara was smiling with red tint on her face while Sasori was serious, but with red tint on his face.)

Sasori Saku: What gave it away? (Pinocchio and Anna chuckled a bit in joy that Sasori has opened up even for a bit.)

Pinocchio Saku: Well, I always had a feeling that you and Ms. Urara would have feelings for each other and I was right. (Pinocchio turn to his brother Taiyo as he explains as softly as possible.) Brother, try to keep in mind that anything can be possible and they do take some time to adjust. (Sasori raised a brow, curious to how Pinocchio was taking it well.)

Sasori Saku: You don't seem all and all that upset or awkward that I'm dating your instructor, Pinocchio? (Pinocchio smiles at his father.)

Pinocchio Saku: Well, father. I have learned that no matter how or why, love is love. It's about putting others before yourself and when you found that other half that you've been searching for is always there for you, then it is true love. (Taiyo looked disbelief at the sudden wise words of Pinocchio.)

Taiyo Saku: You've been hanging out with Princess Anna?! (Anna chuckled nervously as the others were beginning to think so. Despite the awkwardness that was inside of him, Taiyo looked at Sasori and Urara were happily smiling at each other. Gross to some regular children, but Taiyo could see the love within his father and teacher have for each other. Taiyo closed his eyes as he sighed to relieve himself of the awkwardness.) Perhaps you're right, brother. (Taiyo reopened his eyes.) Father, though I don't express much emotions, nevertheless I am happy that you have found love, even if it might take some time to get used to the fact that you're dating one of my instructors. (Sasori smiles glad that Taiyo is willingly to adapt that he and Urara are now together. Itachi was talking with the academy proctors of the current status with the exams for next year's first class graduates to be genin.)

Itachi Uchiha: What's the current status of the potential students to graduate in the next year? (The proctor bows in respect of the Hokage as he check his clipboard.)

Academy Flame Proctor: Well, judging by how they fought, strategize, endure and prevail. I'd say we have currently twenty potential graduates with one last match to conclude the twentieth first graduate. (Curious to know whom are in this last sparring match, Elsa came to ask the proctor.)

Elsa: Interesting. Proctor, might I ask whom are the last combatants that are still being tested to graduate? (The proctor bows graciously at Queen Elsa.)

Academy Flame Proctor: Of course, my lady queen. (A crowd of academy students were watching the match before them as the adults were talking amongst themselves.) One of them is Viktor Kolden, the son of the noble Herman Kolden. Most of the students had been bragging about how he'll win the match. I admit he has skills, but I wouldn't rule out the other combatant.

Elsa: And who is the other. (Sounds of attacks were made as someone groans in defeat. Some of the academy students were speechless at first, but got over it as they were cheering at the victor. One of the academy students went to the Queen, Hokage and proctor.) Oh, hi there, young lady. What's your name?

Maoko Kuriyama: I am Maoko Kuriyama, Your Majesty, and Lord Hokage. I came to tell that the match is over and winner isn't Viktor Kolden. (Itachi, Elsa and the proctor raised their brows, curious to know who it is that won as Maoko said it.) The winner is one of the heroes that saved her Majesty here, Jayden Skogen! (Now everyone were astonished, but somewhat glad that Jayden had won his match. They arrived at the scene of a 10 year old boy, who they presume to be Viktor, was down on the ground with minor injuries as Jayden looked down with a straight face.)

Academy Student Boy: Three cheers for Jayden Skogen, the first of his line to defeat a noble and win a shinobi match.

Academy Student Crowd: Hip, Hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray! (Jayden smiles joyfully that he has earn the respect of his fellow classmates. Itachi smiles at Jayden, believing in his great talent and potential as he had thought of him.)

Itachi Uchiha: (Thought: You are impressive, Jayden. You reminded of Naruto, the one who I entrusted my brother to and managed to come out on top. Perhaps he will be the "one." But for now, let us celebrate for tonight and tomorrow.) (Itachi talks to Jayden.) Jayden, I never thank you for saving my beloved Elsa's life and helping my sister defend her from those Hollows. I appreciate it. (Jayden smiles glad that Itachi has heard of that would be attempt.)

Jayden Skogen: Oh, it's no problem Lord Hokage. I was just doing what my heart was saying and wanting to protect the innocence from harm. (Itachi saw that Jayden was a respectful and honorable child at heart and mind.)

Itachi Uchiha: Even so, I would be honored if you would attend the wedding tomorrow. (Jayden was surprised that Itachi has invited him to the wedding. Jayden stared at someone, Itachi turn to his direction as he saw Kaede talking with Jen, Maoko and another kunoichi that was able to win her spare. Jayden's stare of admiration were only at Kaede laughing joyfully. While Itachi's brotherly instincts were telling him to scare him, the Hokage side of him was telling him that Jayden has fallen in love with Kaede, but was shy to tell her. Jayden turn to Itachi as he smiles humbly at him.)

Jayden Skogen: I… I humbly accept your invitation to attend your wedding, my lord. (Itachi nods, happy to hear that.)

[Opening]

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle]

(At Arendelle Castle's guest wing, everyone were getting ready to slumber, Mulan was heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth using what the people of Arendelle called a toothbrush and toothpaste, much to Mulan's curiosity. During the walk, she accidently hit someone in her way, Mulan groans.)

Fa Mulan: Ow! Hey, please watch where you're going… (Mulan paused as she saw the people she collided toward was none other than Cao Cao, another native of the Middle Kingdom of China.) Lord Cao Cao. Sorry, I didn't… (Cao Cao raise a palm, not hurt or bothered by the collision whatsoever.)

Cao Cao: It is quite alright, Fa Mulan. I am not offended by the fact that the Hero of China has bummed into me. You are a rare woman to be living in this current era. (Mulan smiles while blushing red tints on her cheeks for the compliments Co Cao was sending his way, but despite it, she was loyal to her husband General Li Shang.)

Fa Mulan: As much as I'm honored that you think of me that way. I'm afraid to tell you that I already have a husband. (Cao Cao nods with his smile still intact.)

Cao Cao: Yes, General Li Shang. It's hard to believe that man almost killed his future wife when she was revealed to the army. Personally, I wouldn't have done that as I would find talented women as a great extension of the army's strength. (Mulan looked a bit impressed of Cao Cao's words and willingness to adapt to such changes. Before she went to save China, women wouldn't allowed to be soldiers, warriors or even strategists, but Cao Cao wasn't one of those who thought of women being inferior to men and would recruit them to strengthen his power.)

Fa Mulan: Still, I've heard of your reputation with the women off of court. I know you have two sons; Cao Ang and Cao Pi. I'm sure your concubines wouldn't be please that you're taking interest in a woman like me. (Just as Mulan was heading to a bathroom, Cao Cao spoke with a serious and calm tone.)

Cao Cao: Both my sons' mothers had died. (Mulan widen their eyes in shock as she turn to him.)

Fa Mulan: What? (Being honest with himself and to Fa Mulan, Cao Cao began explaining the fates of his two most precious concubines.)

Cao Cao: My first concubine was Lady Liu, a relative of the Imperial Family, but she died not just of childbirth, but due to the fact that she had to endure living in an era that made women feel inferior. My second concubine was Bian Shi, Cao Pi's mother. Just as we were getting close enough to getting marry, the Hun invaded the lands of my family. Pi and Jie were born, but Bian was killed trying to fend off the invaders. (Mulan was deeply upset that Cao Cao had lost two precious women in his heart. While she had briefly met him on a few occasions that he was a womanizing, disrespectful and selfish man in the court from the mouths of the veteran officials. However, Mulan see that the man was the exact opposite of those said rumors, and that he hardens his heart to prevent others, backstabbers, from stabbing it. Mulan smiles kindly to him.)

Fa Mulan: Lord Cao Cao, you are definitely a man of courage and honor. I like that and I wonder… who is Jie? (Cao Cao smiles calmly as he said it.)

Cao Cao: My daughter and Pi's older twin. (Mulan widen her eyes in surprise that Cao Cao has a daughter and was proud of it.)

Fa Mulan: Still, I thank you for telling me this. If you excuse me, I need to go to a bathroom and use these denial items for the first time. (Mulan left for the bathroom while Cao Cao stare in awes and admiration of Mulan. Saya came up to him as she notice the look on Cao Cao's eyes. Saya was a bit astonished at this. As Cao Cao left to return to his room, Saya was thinking how much she was impressed by Cao Cao's true nature and character.)

Tiana: I'm guessing he's a bit of a sweet talker. It be better if he was an ally than an enemy. (Saya turn to see Tiana with her arms crossed and seemingly amused by the conversation that took place. Saya respectfully bows to Tiana.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Princess Tiana, forgive me for not seeing you. I was unaware that you were… (Before Saya could finish her sentence, Tiana shook her head kindly.)

Tiana: Naw, it's alright. And please, you don't have to call me Princess. It's Tiana or Tia to my friends. (Saya nods, joining them was a kunoichi with long blonde hair, dark eyes and a perfectly fit physique wearing a sleeping kimono as white as snow. This was Koimi Yakushi, head of her clan, leader of the Hidden Thunder Village and shinobi best friend of Tiana and Naveen.)

Koimi Yakushi: It's true what Tia said. It's best to have men like Cao Cao as friends than enemies. There's no telling what will happen next after this battle. (Though both women wanted argue against Koimi's response, Tiana and Saya paused as they could not find anything against it. They admit that Koimi was right as they have started the first step to a new era.)

Tiana: You may be right, Koi! (Saya struggles not to laughed, but giggled hysterically. Koimi blushed in embarrassment as she awkwardly stared with mild anger at the giggling Saya.)

Koimi Yakushi: It's not funny, Saya. (Saya stopped giggling but kept her smile.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Sorry, Koimi, but I couldn't resist. Plus that unintended pun has calm me down with humor of some sort. (Tiana smiles, feeling better after hearing all of the shouting from hers and Naveen's room.)

Tiana: (Thought: That's right. Tomorrow shouldn't be a day to get all worked up and panicking of what's to come. Tomorrow is the day of the wedding and I bet it will be as wonderful as any of our own weddings.)

[Jayden's Home, Fornbál Slurs – Arendelle]

(Compare to most of his classmates and friends, there was one thing right about him, Jayden was a commoner as he live in poverty with his only living relative, his grandmother. She was an elderly sweet old lady with white hair, pale skin and dressed in the attire of a peasant. Jayden returned home in their shack as hugs his grandmother.)

Jayden Skogen: Hi, grandma.

Jayden's Grandmother: Hello, my dear Jay. How was your sparring match exam? (Though it was somewhat sudden that some of the children of the capital were accepted into the Ninja Academy, Jayden's grandmother was the kind of woman who was capable of adapting to changes.)

Jayden Skogen: It went well. I bested a noble and got invite to the wedding. (Aside of the noble he defeated, Jayden's grandma was happy that her grandson is invited by the Hokage himself as he show her his letter invitation.)

Jayden's Grandmother: My, that is good news to hear you. (Jayden looked around his home, for as long as he could remember, had been the same shack as it was. Jayden looked bit sad with a smile.) What's wrong, love?

Jayden Skogen: It's nothing. (Jayden looked at his grandmother at the eyes and even she could tell that something was wrong.)

Jayden's Grandmother: Come now, Jayden. You've always tell me if something was wrong. Now out with it. (Jayden sighed, knowing that he can't keep anything from his grandmother.)

Jayden Skogen: Sorry grandma, it's just… most of the people going to this wedding are either royals, nobles, dignitaries and even people of the middle class. I'd stick out like a sore thumb because all they see is a child of low birth. (Jayden's grandmother was upset or disappointed by her grandson's statement. In the past, people have always called her and her family as a bunch of commoners or filthy peasants. However that didn't bothered her much as she placed a hand on Jayden.)

Jayden's Grandmother: Now, now my little Jay bird. Tell me, do you have friends from any of those categories. (Jayden nods kindly.) Do any of them show any disgust or discomfort around you? (Jayden shook his head kindly. Despite telling Kaede, Mason, Jen, Taiyo and Pinocchio of his family background, none of them show any resentment or distaste toward him and still consider him as a friend.) Then their opinions should be mattered as they care about you just as much as the soon to be King and the Queen do and value your potential. Now that is a rare feat people of our class have. [Fan-Made Song: Beyond the Earth] There are those who use money and land for themselves. Some would lose their ways and kindness. But we must never stood to their level as ours is beyond the Earth. (Jayden smiles as he hears the same song his grandmother would sing to him as a child. Jayden's grandmother shows him illustrations of the high, middle and low classes in a sketchbook.) Despite how seemingly nice they may be. They become intoxicated with their power and take their ideology too far and wide. They did that with much powers they can defy the gods and the primordial one. (Next she shows Jayden from their window, people of their slurs caring and helping each other.) But no matter what, there are also kind people of virtue and compassion to held a helping hand. Good will always prevail over the corrupted and the wicked! Despite the hardships to have and will come… we can prevail so and so with courage and integrity! (Jayden's grandmother danced around a bit, much to her grandson's amusement and excitement.) Now tell me, isn't there someone or something worth fighting for. As long as you possess such a cause worthy of you. Then it will be yours for when the time comes. (That's when Jayden began his part of singing it as he felt the urge to say it.)

Jayden Skogen: Well, grandma. There is something worth fighting or precisely someone.

Jayden's Grandmother: Then pray do tell, my grandson.

Jayden Skogen: Her name is Kaede, the Royal Sister of the Queen and Lord Hokage. Even with this, she didn't become arrogant nor snotty as most do beyond the Earth! But there was fear in me. That I may not be worthy of her. But of course, I shouldn't be thinking that! I know that we are only children, but I have made a connection toward her. And no matter how I may seem to be wanting or needing. I have found a dream like no other commoner had found. (Jayden looked up at the sky as he sang it.) I want to become Hokage! I will train and work hard to achieving this dream. And never lose… sight of what's… Important! May there be difficult challenges or obstacles in my path. I'll never lose sight of what I believe! As it is the way beyond the Earth! (That's when Jayden and his grandmother sang together, feeling the mood before them.)

Jayden and his Grandmother: There are those who use money and land for themselves. Some would lose their ways and kindness. But we must never stood to their level as ours is beyond the Earth. It doesn't matter if you're poor or rich. As long as you use power and riches for the good of the land and people. You will maintain your purity and kind nature intact! As you grow in strength and height, your will reach beyond the Earth! (Both grandmother and grandson sang as the song ended. Jayden looked at his grandma with renewed confidence in himself.)

Jayden Skogen: Thanks grandma. I really needed that.

Jayden's Grandmother: Of course, my Jay bird. That's one of my grandmotherly duties to my heart. Now do you still feel ashamed of yourself? (Jayden kindly shook his head, verifying that he wasn't afraid of going to the wedding.) Good! You go on ahead and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow we will have you completely clean and fully dressed. Tomorrow is a big day for the kingdom. (Jayden smiles, knowing what his grandmother means by that. Not only will the queen Elsa will have a husband, but Arendelle will have a new king and a promising one at that. Truly, Itachi is an inspiration for all the shinobi, current and future, of the kingdom and Flame Village alike.)

Jayden Skogen: (Thought: Someday, Your Majesties, I will work hard and believe with all of my heart that I will become the Hokage after you, my lord.) (Jayden lay on his bed as he went to sleep.)

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle] [June 30th 1995]

(Morning came to the kingdom of Arendelle. Inside the bed chamber that once was the late King Agnarr and Iduna until Elsa inhabits it, was a sleeping Itachi as he started to awake, but wasn't feeling any response until he recalled that Elsa was having a bachelorette slumber party with Anna and a few of their new friends. A knock was made at the door of the room.)

Kai: Excuse me, Lord Hokage. (Itachi groans, having awaken from his sleep as he removed the sheets, revealing his sleeping pants and that he sleeps shirtless.) Did I interrupted a pleasant dream, Sire?

Itachi Uchiha: No, no, no, no. You did not, Kai. You've just reminded me of the kind of clock I desire to make in order to wake me up in the mornings such as this. Besides, today is the wedding, is it not? (Kai responded back with ease.)

Kai: Of course, my lord. (Itachi smiles in his emotionless face, happy knowing the day when he and Elsa will be bonded in holy matrimony has come. Itachi puts on a shirt and straighten his hair as he turn to the door.)

Itachi Uchiha: You may come on, Kai. (Kai opened the door as he entered the room. He was surprise and impressed that Itachi was getting ready for the wedding as he saw his future king freshen himself up and brought out a black wedding kimono with a few modifications of a red cape, much was something the old servant had gotten time to get used to the customs and ways of the Eastern culture. Knowing that there was more news from Kai, Itachi asked without turning.) Kai, is there something else you wanted to inform me about?

Kai: Yes, my lord. Your brother wants to see you in person. Shall I bring him in? (Knowing that Sasuke had dreamed of this before the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Itachi was eager to know what Sasuke has in mind to say to him.)

Itachi Uchiha: Very well, Kai. Bring him in. (Kai nods as he left. After a few minutes, Sasuke was in the room, fully dressed in a formal kimono attire of blue with the Uchiha crest on his back and a cloak added to it.) Sasuke. I see you're fully dressed. (Sasuke shrugged with a calm smile.) Now, brother. Was there something you wanted to say? (Sasuke nods.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Yes. Before you head off to the wedding, I have some things to get off my chest. Brother, I admit in the beginning I was jealous of you because you were both our late father's first born and favorite. Yet at the same time, I was interested because I wanted to be like you, I wanted to use that to motivate me into becoming stronger. And in fact, I can finally see through the darkness you and other had plagued upon me, you did all of that to protect the innocence and the weak from certain death from time to time. (Despite how bad he felt being reminded of the path he forced his brother to take on, Itachi had gotten over it as he was glad that Sasuke is thrill to be the Best Man, with Shisui and Kisame being his groomsmen.) Also, I know you are honoring my requests, but promise me something. Promise me, that you will care for the people than just the Uchiha. Promise that you will not become like our father and that you'll be a great husband to Elsa and a good father to your children. (Itachi raise a brow with a smile, thinking what brought Sasuke to bring up the topic about his and Elsa's children.)

Itachi Uchiha: I promise. (Itachi lean in as he hugged his surprised brother, emerging his younger brother for the first time as Sasuke return it with his own.) Looking back, I truly missed a warm hug from you, brother. (Sasuke smiles with a single tear leaving his left eye. After they separated from the hug, Itachi looked at the destroyed part that had his brother's right forearm.) When you have the chance, go talk to Rapunzel. She possess magic glowing hair that can undo damages like your arm. (Sasuke was mildly surprise to hear this as he asked.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Have you seen it worked before. (Itachi kindly admits it.)

Itachi Uchiha: No. Just rumors and the stories I've received from Corona. Now, then. I believe you should go as I must be prepared. (Sasuke nods as he left to gather Sakura and the family to the church were the wedding and coronation will be held at.)

[Uchiha Manor, Honokagakure – Arendelle]

(Sakura Haruno was fully dressed in a pink formal kimono attire as she knocked at the door of Mikoto's bedroom. Even though Sasuke was now the Head of the Uchiha clan and the Hokage of Arendelle's Hidden Flame Village, Mikoto would still take on leadership in her son's absence while the Hokage Manor would be occupied should he and Elsa need a break and interact with the shinobi of the village.)

Sakura Haruno: Lady Mikoto. Today is the day of the wedding. (Opening the door, Mikoto can out with her Uchiha formal kimono, much to the delight and relief of Sakura. Since her stay, Sakura and Mikoto have been spending time to get to know each other. Despite how Sakura was one of the fan girls, Mikoto was glad that Sakura was different from them as the pink haired kunoichi got to know her son better and wanted to bring him back to the man he was.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Thanks, Sakura. However, I'm already dressed for the wedding. And I'm Kaede will be too, if she isn't stubborn to refuse wearing the dress Anna and Elsa got for her. (That's when Kaede's voice was heard behind her door.)

Kaede Uchiha: I don't mind wearing a kimono, but I'm not wearing the same kind of dress that preppy self-serving noble girls wear. (Sakura raised a brow in confusion while Mikoto took a breather and released it.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Honestly. Kaede, just because you're wearing a dress it doesn't make you a snotty and selfish noble, it just help you to be more formal to others with kind and respectful people. After all, you're the Royal Sister, you're presenting himself in honor of your brother and your soon-to-be sister-in-law. I'm sure they wouldn't mind the dress as it's what they will think of you. (A bit of silence was in the air, until Kaede finally spoke back.)

Kaede Uchiha: Really?

Sakura Haruno: Of course, your mother's right, Kaede. It's not just your brother and Elsa you're representing, but yourself, the village and the Uchiha clan. How many kids could say that they were at a wedding for the privilege to meet royals, dignitary and the rest of the kingdom for the ceremonial moment of the marriage between a shinobi and the Queen, with the shinobi being a Hokage and all? (Sakura then had a playful and kind look on her face.) Besides, I do believe that a certain boy will be there and hopes to share a special dance with you. (Kaede gasped in surprise. Mikoto smiles, thinking that someone has caught the attention and feelings of her daughter. A few moments of silence resumed while there was sounds of footsteps being made until it stopped.)

Kaede Uchiha: I'm ready. (Kaede opened the door, revealing her formal dress of light blue with the crest of the Uchiha clan on the back, her hair combed in a wrapping like style with a red headpiece on her head. Both women smiled in awes of how Kaede looked well and beautiful. Kaede turn to her mother and friend in Sakura.) How do I look? (Sakura came to her with placing a hand on her shoulder.)

Sakura Haruno: Wonderful. Truly wonderful. (Kaede smiles brightly that Sakura said that and saw her smiling mother nodding in agreement.) I have no doubt that you will get that kiss soon. (Kaede pretended to be grossed when Sakura made the kiss remark.)

Kaede Uchiha: Ewww, Sakura. (Sakura laughs lightly, knowing how much Kaede was playing around.)

Mikoto Uchiha: Well, we should head out and meet up with Sasuke. The wedding is here and now. (Both Sakura and Kaede nodded as they all left for the Church, where the wedding is.)

[Church, Fornbal – Arendelle]

(After meeting up with Sasuke, the two women and girl went inside and sat down on their assigned seats on the groom side. Sasuke saw the bride seats were filled with the citizens and members of the royal court and the representatives of Reverelle, Schienwald, Sgwaria, Havjord, Sevela, China and Corona. The groom seats were filled by the shinobi of the Flame village, heads of the clans and the representatives of Agrabah, Nakatamwa, Maldonia, DunBroch, Azenia, Cervosta and Hasteborg. Everyone saw passing by the carpet was Princess Anna, who was named the Maid of Honor, as she briefly waves at her husband Kristoff, who waved back smiling.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Quite a lot of people have arrived for the marriage of your brother and the Queen. (Sasuke turn to see a smirking Kisame and a smiling Shisui. Sasuke was indeed surprised the Monster of the Hidden Mist was revived, but he was still surprised that Shisui was revived as well.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Kisame. Shisui. (Shisui rubbed the back of his head, happy to see Sasuke again in a long time.)

Shisui Uchiha: Man, how long has it been? You were just a squirt the last time we met and already, you've grown to be a fit young man. (Sasuke nods.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Yes, I have. It took a while, but I managed to spill free from the family's gene pool of hatred. (Sasuke saw that in Kisame's face, there was something else on his thought, troubling him. Sasuke turn to Shisui.) What's wrong with him? (Shisui shrugged it off. Itachi arrived at the chapel, fully dressed.)

Itachi Uchiha: He's worry about Kajsa, who is in fact a mermaid. Isn't that right, Kisame? (The three men gasped in surprise. Sasuke raised a brow in confusion at Kisame's concern for a woman, let alone a mermaid as Sasuke learned that they were actually real.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Of course, I'm worry about her. She's probably frighten and alone in some stronghold at the Northern Isles. (Kisame snarls thinking of what kind of worst case scenario happening to Kajsa.) And if I discover any of those Southern Isle bastards torturing her in more than one way, I will tear their heads and internals off from their bodies. (While this got all three Uchiha men's eyes widen, they started to realize why Kisame was making threats to the captors.)

Shisui Uchiha: My god, Kisame. You have fallen in love with this mermaid Kajsa, haven't you? (Kisame widen his eyes in shock, but denies any claims at his comrade and friend alike.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: You've been hanging out with Princess Anna? I don't… I mean… true, I care for her, but only as a friend and ally of the sea. Nothing more, nothing less. (Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other with raised brows and smirking grins on their faces. Kisame sighed grumpily.) I am not in love. (Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke looked funny at Kisame, not believing his denials to be true. Rapunzel came to the men.)

Rapunzel: Hey guys. (Rapunzel turn to her future cousin-in-law as they shook hands.) Itachi, congratulates. Listen, we need to use this room so why don't you head on inside the chapel and chat until we can begin the wedding. (Nodding in agreement, the men except for Sasuke headed on inside the chapel. Before she return to Elsa's dressing room, Sasuke spoke to Rapunzel.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Say, Princess Rapunzel. I heard that you have the ability to heal the injured and reverse damages with your magic induce hair. (Rapunzel nodded, but not getting to why Sasuke ask that question until he revealed his hand-less forearm. Rapunzel quietly gasped in surprise.) It's kind of a long story, but you undo the damage to my arm. (Rapunzel placed her fingers on her chin, thinking carefully until she shrug.)

Rapunzel: Well, it's worth a try. (After wrapping his missing forearms with her long blonde hair, Rapunzel place both hands on it as she recite the incantation.) _Flower, g__leam and glow. Let your power shine. _(Rapunzel's hair began glowing all over with glowing magic energy, much to Sasuke mild surprise.) _Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._ _Heal what has been hurt._ _Change the fates' design_. _Save what has been lost_. _Bring back what once was mine…_ _What once was mine. _(After she finished, Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing. Rapunzel reopened her eyes as she and Sasuke untangled the hair that covered a restored forearms, much to Sasuke's shock. Thankfully, Sasuke got over his shock as he replace it with a happy smile.)

Sasuke Uchiha: It worked. It worked! (Rapunzel smiled at the rejoicing Uchiha with her arms crossed.)

Rapunzel: Was there any doubt to it. Now go on inside and join your mother and friends. I'm sure Elsa's anxious to get out there.

Elsa: I can't get out there. (Elsa shouted in fear inside her dressing room. While she was getting ready for the wedding, she began to have doubts and started to panic and worry. Asami and Urara were staring there, looking a bit amused and worry for their queen and friend. Cinderella entered the dressing room.)

Cinderella: What's the problem? (Asami turn to answer Cinderella.)

Asami Ichikawa: Pre-marriage anxiety. Care to lend a hand, seeing that you're the only woman in this room who's gotten married. (Cinderella saw the worried look on Elsa and after sighing, Cinderella responded her answer.)

Cinderella: Alright. But first things first. Elsa needs to relax and stay calm.

Elsa: I am calm! (Cinderella raised a brow as she pointed.)

Cinderella: Aside of trembling, why is your mirror handle completely frozen? (Elsa looked at her direction and saw that her mirror handle and half of the table frozen solid. Elsa gasped in shocking surprise. However, Cinderella put her hands on Elsa's shoulders.) Elsa, look at me. I know exactly what you're going through right now. I had the same doubts as you when I was getting marry to Henri. (Elsa calmed out, interested by what the Princess of Reverelle has to say.)

Elsa: Really? (Cinderella nodded, then looked at the ring on her finger.)

Cinderella: You're asking yourself if what you're doing is right or if Itachi is not up to the task and that's perfectly normal. Every couple will have doubts every now and then, but as long as you have that unbreakable love for each other then it will work out at the end. When Henri put this ring on me, all the doubts and worries in my head vanished. And you know what else, I don't have any regrets because I knew I made the right choice. Tell me Elsa, what do you want today? (Inspired and motivated by the Reverelle Princess' story and overcoming of fear and regrets, Elsa got rid of her fears as she stood proudly.)

Elsa: I want this. I want to be with the man I love. I want to be there with him in future battles for Arendelle. I have never more ready than anything then to celebrate my wedding. I'm getting ready. (Elsa unfroze her drawer as maids were grooming their queen. Inside the chapel everyone were talking amongst themselves. Itachi with Sasuke and the rest of his groomsmen were in place and entering the chapel were Cinderella, Asami and Urara. Cinderella sat back to the seat next to her husband Henri while Urara and Asami walked down the aisle to the princess' side as bridesmaids. They nodded to Anna, indicating that Elsa is ready while the flower girl was throwing petal on the aisle. Realizing this, Anna gestured for the pianist to start playing, which was Here Comes the Bride song with a little mix of drums played by drummers from the Flame Village. The doors opened as everyone in the chapel turn to see a bouquet carrying Elsa, wearing a beautiful white and cyan wedding dress, a light blue veil. Everyone and especially Itachi were in awes at the sight of Elsa as she began to walk down the aisle. Anna was getting a bit teary in the eyes at the happy sight of seeing her sister as a beautiful bride. Upon reaching the alter, Itachi rejoiced at the sight of his bride as Elsa returned it with her own. Then both man and woman turn to the bishop.)

Elsa: Lord Bishop, I would love to have this man as my husband. (The bishop bows happy for the queen as this will be the first royal wedding for him to perform since Agnarr and Iduna. The bishop began stating the opening.)

Arendelle Bishop: Kjaere elskede. Vi er samlet her i dag i disse vitners nærvær, til å bli med Itachi Uchiha og dronning Elsa i ekteskap roste å være i ære blant alle; og er derfor ikke å være lett, men ærbødig, lidenskapelig, kjærlig og høytidelig. Deres tid sammen, de har sett deres kjærlighet og forståelse for hverandre vokse og blomstre og nå har de bestemt seg for å leve ut resten av sitt liv som en. (Norwegian: Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Itachi Uchiha and Queen Elsa in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.) (The bishop turn to Itachi, as they commerce with the wedding vows.) Do you, Itachi Uchiha, take Queen Elsa to be your wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, to comfort her, to honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live? (Itachi smiles at Elsa as he brought the same ring he got for her and puts it in her finger.)

Itachi Uchiha: I do. (The bishop then turn to Elsa to recite his words to her.)

Arendelle Bishop: Do you, Elsa Vintre, take Lord Itachi to be your husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, to comfort him, to honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live? (Elsa grabbed the silver ring as she looked with a happy smile at her beloved.)

Elsa Vintre: I do. (After putting on the ring on Itachi's ring, everyone got up from their seats as the bishop commerce with the declaration of marriage.)

Arendelle Bishop: By the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Arendelle and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. (Itachi and Elsa kissed on the lips as the audience cheers in excitement and rejoices at the sight of the newlyweds. Before they could leave for the reception, the bishop brought out a scroll as he commences with the coronation of Itachi Uchiha now that he has married into the throne as a king while other priests were entering with the royal objects and a gold crown with a red ruby on the forehead front.) Vi er her i dag for å feire kroningen av en ny konge. I gamle tider av yore, vikings kjempe mot hverandre. En kvinne lede et band av overlevende mot dette land og bygge et forlik. Etter hvert vokste det til et rike med folk og alle himmelens kroningen henne som den første dronningen av Arendelle. Denne kvinnen var Freya, grunnleggeren dronningen av Arendelle født med kraften av is og snø som henne kommer dronning Elsa. Mens sønnen Magnus ikke arvet sin mors krefter, gjorde han arvet hennes hjerte og ønske for folket. Det samme sies for datter av Indra, Uchiha øverste stamfar, Jayanti Uchiha som delte den samme drømmen om å bygge fred gjennom ninshu og ikke falle til forbannelse av hat. Den første Hokage av Arendelle har vist seg å være et egnet og virtous linjal for riket og verdig vår kjære dronning, som arvet grunnleggelsen dronning makt. (Norwegian: We are here today to celebrate the crowning of a new king. In the ancient times of yore, Vikings battle against each other. One woman led a band of survivors to this land and build a settlement. In time, it grew into a kingdom with the people and all of heaven crowning her as the first queen of Arendelle. This woman was Freya, the founding queen of Arendelle born with the power of ice and snow like her descendant queen Elsa. While her son Magnus did not inherited his mother's powers, he did inherited her heart and desire for the people. The same is said for the daughter of Indra, the Uchiha's supreme ancestor, Jayanti Uchiha who shared the same dream to build peace through ninshu and did not fall to the curse of hatred. The first Hokage of Arendelle has proven himself to be a suitable and virtuous ruler for the realm and worthy of our beloved queen, who inherited the founding queen's power.) (The bishop grabbed the crown as he slowly put it on top of Itachi's head.) Godtar du ansvaret for kronen? (Norwegian: Do you accept the responsibility of the crown?) (With his eyes closed and on his knees, Itachi answers in Norwegian.)

Itachi Uchiha: Ja! (Norwegian: Yes.) (After placing the crown on his head, the bishop brought forth the orb and specter as Itachi got up and hold the items in his hands.)

Arendelle Bishop: Vil du produserer lov, rettferdighet og barmhjertighet i henhold til himmelens vilje? (Norwegian: Will you produce law, justice and mercy according to the will of heaven?) (Itachi reopened his eyes as he smiles gracefully and stands up proudly and turn to the crowd.)

Itachi Uchiha: I swear to uphold peace and order to the kingdom and people in accordance of rewards and punishments. I swear it on my name as an Uchiha.

Arendelle Bishop: I hereby present to all His Royal Majesty, Hishishiku Kozuki Uchiha, King of Arendelle. (The crowds cheers wildly as the shinobi bows on their knees to the newlywed king and queen.)

Flame Shinobi: Long live Your Majesties! Long live Your Majesties! Long live Your Majesties! (The people were gonna celebrate in honor of the king and queen of Arendelle.)

[Ending]


	16. Ten Eunuchs

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 016 – Ten Eunuchs

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 30th 1995]

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle]

(At the reception, everyone was seated while Anna, Kristoff, Sasuke, Sakura, Kaede and Olaf were seated at the long table as Kai came up to announce the newlyweds.)

Kai: May I present to you all, the newly married couple, King Hishishiku Uchiha and Queen Elsa Uchiha of Arendelle. (Entering the room was the newly married couple, Itachi and Elsa Uchiha waving at the cheering and clapping crowd. As they were walking to their seats with Itachi carrying a golden cube seal with a lion statue on it and Elsa carrying a gold orb like the one she held during her coronation, the Flame shinobi and citizens of the kingdom bows in respect to the newlyweds.)

Arendelle Shinobi &amp; Citizen Crowd: We pay our respects to Your Majesties! (Feeling the urge to also congratulate his Hokage and newly made king, Jayden, dressed nicely in a formal attire courtesy of his late father's, got up from his seat and shouted.)

Jayden Skogen: LONG LIVE KING HISHISHIKU &amp; QUEEN ELSA! (Jayden feel the awkwardness of everyone looking funny at him for shouting out loud. Feeling and admiring his compassion and courage, Kaede step up as she join in a congratulating shouting.)

Kaede Uchiha: LONG LIVE KING HISHISHIKU &amp; QUEEN ELSA! (Jayden, Anna, Kristoff, Sasuke, Sakura and all of Kaede's friends smiled at Kaede congratulating her brother and sister-in-law as everyone soon felt the same urge to loudly congratulate the newlyweds.)

Crowd: LONG LIVE KING HISHISHIKU &amp; QUEEN ELSA! LONG LIVE KING HISHISHIKU &amp; QUEEN ELSA! (Itachi and Elsa were smiling at the cheering they were receiving from their guests, subjects, family, friends and shinobi alike. As everyone were sitting back to their seats, Itachi bangs a bit to his glass, grabbing everyone's attention.)

Itachi Uchiha: Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming to the day of my and Elsa's wedding. Like what we promised in our coronations, we hereby now and forever recognize the will of Heaven and the wish of the people of the realm. We will success as respectful, powerful and merciful rulers of the kingdoms. As we are now entering a new era of the world, the shinobi capital shall be Honoka, also known as the Hidden Flame Village. (Elsa took over the reigns as she and Itachi have been reviewing for the proclamations.)

Elsa: Furthermore, the name of our house, our dynasty shall be Iska. My sister and my brother-in-law Kristoff shall keep their royal status. In addition, my new brother-in-law and sister-in-law shall be named the Royal Brother and Royal Sister respectively. Our late fathers, my late mother and mother-in-law shall be posthumously called the Honorable Parents, the Great Progenitors of the Dynasty. We of Arendelle will work hard, try hard, prevail well and team up with our new allies in the future to promote peace and prosperity for all who desire it! (The crowd cheers once more at the proclamations the king and queen of Arendelle have made.)

[Opening]

(Later at the ballroom, a band was playing a song as there was dancing going around. Snow White and Florian, Cinderella and Henri, Aurora and Phillip, Belle and Adam, Ariel and Eric, Jasmine and Aladdin, Pocahontas and Nawaki, Tiana and Naveen, Rapunzel and Eugene, Merida and Ryosuke, Anna and Kristoff, Sasuke and Sakura, Itachi and Elsa, Nagato and Zefira, Sentoya and Rosella, Yashiro and Aria, Sasori and Urara and so forth. Kisame, Jayden and Mulan were the only ones besides the other shinobi leaders to stay their dance off. Also, Itachi has given the titles of Kazekage to Takamaru, Raikage to Kumiko, Tsuchikage to Ryosuke and Mizukage to Aika for all of their hard work in helping Arendelle win the Battle of the Red Sea and for being the founders of their shinobi villages. Jayden looked at tall of the boys trying to get a dance with Kaede Uchiha, much to his sadness. However, Kaede rejected them as she moved to Jayden, much to her rejected admirers' shock. Kaede smiles upon seeing Jayden as she bows in respect.)

Kaede Uchiha: Sir Jayden, mind if I ask you for this dance? (Surprise at first, Jayden got over it as he smiles and nodded.)

Jayden Skogen: Not at all, Royal Sister. (Jayden and Kaede hold hands as they began to waltz, much to the surprise of everyone including to the amusing interest of Itachi and Elsa.)

Noble Boy: Can't you believe that the Royal Sister has chosen to dance with that… that peasant!?

Noble Boy #2: Peasant or not, he sure is a lucky guy to have the honor of dancing with the Royal Sister. (A noble girl elbows at Viktor who turn and narrowed a look at Jayden.)

Noble Girl #3: Hey, Viktor: Isn't he the Academy Student who bested you in that sparring match exam that you failed. (Some of the other noble kids laughed quietly at the fuming Viktor. Ever since his defeat at the hands of Jayden, his father and uncle have been scolding him for humiliating their noble lineage while some of the kind hearted nobles were admiring and taking a shine in the rising shinobi in Jayden Skogen. Viktor clenched a fist, arching to redeem himself against the aspiring Jayden.)

Viktor Kolden: (Thought: Damn you, Jayden Skogen. You are of low birth and yet you managed to beat me, a son of the noble Kolden family. You should be beneath me, not above me!) (Viktor gasped in surprise upon seeing the new Hokage King walking toward Kaede and Jayden as he smiled at them, including Jayden.) (Thought: Even the Hokage King has taken an interest on that peasant?) (Itachi and Elsa were talking with Kaede and Jayden.)

Itachi Uchiha: I see that you have found a date in this celebration, Kaede. (Kaede giggled and Jayden chuckled while blushing, trying in vain to hide it, but couldn't fool him and Elsa.) I see you're enjoying yourself well, Jayden. I could tell that you have great potential as a ninja. Might I ask if you now possess a dream of your own? (Jayden nods as he bows in respect.)

Jayden Skogen: Of course, my lord king. While I have and will always appreciate what I have now, I have found something to work hard and train hard to claim it. I used to be afraid of what others would think of me for saying it, but I don't, not anymore. Your Majesty, my dream is to become the Second Hokage, the Hokage after you, so that I can prove that anything is possible and that anyone of low birth can surpass an elite. (Now those around them were surprise or shock to hear the dream that Jayden has, There was different reactions from certain people of the kingdom.)

Arendelle Nobleman: Such a strange child?

Arendelle Nobleman #2: The nerve of that arrogant boy. He thinks he can overcome his background and become the Hokage?

Arendelle Noblewoman: What a brave and dedicated child! How I wish I had one like him in my house.

Arendelle Citizen: Wow, such an aspirating young man. If anyone can prove his words, than I suppose this sir Jayden can do it. (Despite the many claims and voices of the nobles, Itachi place a hand on Jayden's shoulder.)

Itachi Uchiha: Is that so? (Jayden nodded, being dead serious in his desire to be Hokage. Itachi smirks proudly at one of the future shinobis of the Flame Village.)

Jayden Skogen: I'm being serious, Your Majesty. I want to protect Kaede, your future heirs and everyone here in the kingdom. (Seeing the fire in his eyes, Itachi sees that Jayden was telling the truth.)

Itachi Uchiha: If so then I expect great things in you as long as you continue your studies, training and staying true to yourself. (Jayden smiles and nods in agreement.) Now then, let's meddle with others in this room. (While Itachi and Elsa were taking Kaede and Jayden to meet the dignitaries and other elites of the kingdom and shinobi village, Mulan was looking at the people who were still dancing in the ballroom. Seeing this kind of western dancing style got Mulan interested to try, but she didn't have her husband Li Shang here to try until a hand was place on her shoulder. Mulan turn to see Cao Cao, in a formal hanfu of blue, purple and white, offering his hand for a dance.)

Fa Mulan: Lord Cao Cao? (Mulan asked with a raised brow in confusion.)

Cao Cao: If you'll allow it, I wish to have this dance with you, Lady Fa Mulan. (Mulan gasped in mild surprise that the Hero of Chaos would want to dance with her, but she kindly refused.)

Fa Mulan: No, thank you, but I don't dance. (Mulan walked until she stopped as she sadly confessed.) I never danced with anyone before. (Despite hearing this, Cao Cao was not one to give up as he had a warm smile on his face and gently grabbed both Mulan's hand as he led her to the dance floor.)

Cao Cao: For the record, there's nothing wrong with a dance of two friends? (As they were dancing amongst the other partners that were waltzing, Mulan raised a brow in a playful and curious way.)

Fa Mulan: Friends? Is that what we are now? (Cao Cao laughs joyfully.)

Cao Cao: Of course. If you can fight and lead then you can dance as well. There's nothing wrong balancing one of the other out like sun and rain, very different, but can cooperate with each other. (Now it was Mulan's turn to giggle joyfully, much to the curious look on Cao Cao.)

Fa Mulan: It's weird, but a good weird. You almost sound like my father. (Cao Cao chuckles softly at the comparison.)

Cao Cao: Then he has wisdom that I could enjoy hearing. (While the two natives of the Middle Kingdom were dancing, Itachi, Elsa, Jayden and Kaede met up with Prime Minister Joshua Blom and his wife Nina.)

Itachi Uchiha: Jayden, I would like to introduce you to our kingdom's Prime Minister Joshua Blom and his wife Nina. Joshua, this is Jayden, my newest discovery in the academy students that are potential candidates to graduate. (Both Jayden and Joshua kindly shook heads, with Joshua already warming up to the boy due to his daughter being friends with him.)

Joshua Blom: It's a pleasure to meet you, Jayden. We expect great things from you in the future. (Jayden looked a bit blank as he looked away for a bit.)

Jayden Skogen: Yeah, greatness. (Thankfully, Kaede place a reassuring hand and smile to him, which renew his confidence. Elsa and Itachi were clearly see the affection growing within Kaede and Jayden. Elsa whispers to her husband.)

Elsa: I think there's something special going on between those two. (Itachi chuckled quietly.)

Itachi Uchiha: So it seems. However, I doubt that they would consider themselves as true lovers until they grow toward their adolescent years. However I'm not yet ready to give my sister away. (Elsa laughs quietly with Joshua and Nina at the new Hokage King's worry and protective nature for his sister. That's when Snow White and Florian join in their conversation.)

Snow White: Still, you shouldn't worry such, Hokage King. After all, love is love no matter what age you are. (After being reassured by the kind words of the Schienwald Queen, Itachi got rid of his worriedness. Itachi and Elsa resume their dance as they were catching the eyes of everyone who were at awes of the newlywed couple's dancing skills. Outside in the garden of the castle, a tan skin man named Xiahou Dun, an officer and cousin of Cao Cao, with a spiked back hair, grey eyes and a moustache looking at a letter in Chinese. He was wearing a blue long coat underneath it being armor and a long sleeve yellow shirt, black belt, arm guards, black pants and shoes with silver metallic parts. He had a serious expression upon reading the letter saying that the Han Imperial Court has lost the last vestige of its power and influence to the Ten Eunuchs led by Zhang Rang and He Jin plots to eradicate them without any proper planning or strategic points. Xiahou Dun's expression deepens with anger from reading the letter.)

Xiahou Dun: Damn that He Jin! Just cause his sister is the princess consort, he thinks he has total control of the land.

Saya Tatsumaki: I agree with you, Lord Xiahou Dun. That man is ignorant and know no strategy. (Xiahou Dun turned to see a formal wearing Saya coming his way. Upon seeing each other, both Xiahou Dun and Saya were staring eye to eye in astonishment. They stayed like that until Xiahou Dun was the first to speak.)

Xiahou Dun: Ah… And you would be? (Saya chuckled a bit at how she is being admired by a proud and brave warrior like him.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Oh where are my matters. I am Saya Tatsumaki, the leader of the Hidden Smoke Village and sworn sister of Fa Mulan. (Xiahou Dun realize who she is as he bows on his knees to Saya.)

Xiahou Dun: Pardon me, my lady. It is an honor to meet one of the Heroes of China. I am Xiahou Dun, an officer under my cousin and lord Cao Cao. (Now it was Saya's turn to be impressed and interested, since she and Mulan did save China from Shan Yu, it would took time for men to accept the fact that women were their equals too. However Xiahou Dun has proven to be one of the men accepting of women being considered equals.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Thank you. I am glad that I had my time on the dance floor, but I couldn't resist hearing you speak out at one of the men I loathe so much. (Xiahou Dun smiles at the comment as another Xiahou, wearing a blue helmet with white horse brush, blue armor and underneath it was a black and purple hanfu, blue pants, blue arm guards and boots.)

Xiahou Yuan: Cousin Dun, I brought news. I managed to stock up our food stocks with the other ship from our kingdom. I believe we can… (That's when Xiahou Yuan, another officer/cousin to Cao Cao and cousin to Xiahou Dun, notice Saya, as he had an interested and amusing look on his face.) Well, I'll be. Nice going, cousin. (Saya chuckled a bit while Xiahou Dun fumed with a twitching eye at his smirking cousin.)

Xiahou Dun: Lady Saya. This is my other cousin, Xiahou Yuan. He too serves under Cao Cao. (Saya bows in respect which Xiahou Yuan return it with his own.)

Saya Tatsumaki: It is my honor to meet you, Xiahou Yuan.

Xiahou Yuan: Likewise, Lady Saya. I gotta said for a woman, you and Lady Mulan sure show that Hun brute Shan Yu a thing or two of what it means to be an honorable and cunning warrior. (Saya smiles at the acknowledgement she was getting from Cao Cao's top officers. She stare back to Xiahou Dun as she was charmed by his good looks as the same was said to Xiahou Dun observing Saya's natural beauty.)

Xiahou Dun: Well, my lord has great respect for you and Fa Mulan as he wishes to invite you both into his army for your skills and strength in order to save the land should it erupt into chaos. (Saya was surprised to hear as she knew Xiahou Dun wasn't joking or making up lies.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't Cao Cao get ridicule for having women in his ranks. (Xiahou Dun simply shook it off gently.)

Cao Cao: My lady, Cao Cao isn't one to be concern with trivial matters or ignorant upon the sight of natural talents such as you, Mulan and the shinobi of the Smoke Village near Mulan's village. (Saya was impressed and admiring both Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun's desire to include women into their army's ranks while Saya was admiring Xiahou Dun's fierce loyalty and determination.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Rather than simply serve one regent after the other. I suppose joining forces with Cao Cao won't be the end for me and the shinobi of the Smoke Village. (Both Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan were surprised, but smiled at the decision Saya reached.)

Xiahou Yuan: So our offer to join our army. Will you and the Smoke Village consider it? (Saya smiles at him as she nods.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Of course. However, I want and need my sworn sister Mulan's decision as well. I will follow whatever path she chooses. (Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan both nodded in agreement, already respecting and admiring Saya's loyalty to her sworn sister in Mulan. All warriors and kunoichi looked at the sky as the afternoon was approaching as the sun was setting slowly, thinking of what events are happening at home.)

[China]

[Luoyang Palace, Luoyang – China]

(While there was a wedding being celebrated in Arendelle of Europe and the victory of the Battle of the Red Sea, in the land of China, trouble was afoot. At the Han capital of Luoyang, He Jin, the Commander-in-Chief and relative of the Han, and Yuan Shao, a nobleman from the north, gathered various warlords to destroy the Ten Eunuchs responsible for harboring the corruption of the Imperial Court. Among them entering the gates of the palace was a warlord named Ding Yuan, had a powerful officer under him who was 29 year old with a tall muscular and fearful appearance clad in black armor, long sleeve shirt, pants, fingerless gloves, boots and a two long red peacock feathers on a headpiece of his black hair with a ponytail carrying a long halberd. After breaching through the door and a slash sending two nameless eunuches flying to the wall dead, as three eunuchs were screaming in their heads off at the sight of the powerful warrior known as Lu Bu. Two eunuchs manage to escape in fear while one tripped and starts to beg for his life as Lu Bu was slowly approaching him.)

Cao Jie: S-Spare me! Money, power; you may take whatever you… (One hard step from Lu Bu got Cao Jie to shut up as he quickly left to his sight. Lu Bu, on the other hand wasn't being amused with taking down simple eunuchs, unknown to him and that of Ding Yuan, his adoptive father, a ninja in orange and yellow with black spiky hair, black eyes and pale skin was observing them from the shadows on the rooftop.)

Lu Bu: Ha! This bores here! (Ding Yuan looked at his adopted son in disbelief.)

Ding Yuan: What are you saying, Lu Bu? Expelling the eunuchs is a great service to the Imperial Court. You are my adopted son. It is your honorable duty to serve the Emperor, and me as well. (Despite still being bore of exterminating the weak eunuchs, Lu Bu did what he was told as brought up his halberd.)

Lu Bu: I plan to bring a swift end to all of this nonsense! (Lu Bu declared as he swapped his weapon, preparing to charge at the enemy forces. The ninja, Gokuma Higo, who is an officer with his ally Sun Jian and a new friend of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, raised his hand as he ordered silently to his shinobi squads to attack the enemy troops. Inside the castle, Lu Bu began attacking troops from left to right looking for any of the Ten Eunuches on sight. That's when he found Cao Jie and quickly lands a finishing blow to him and went off to the next one. While searching for any eunuchs, Gokuma was thinking carefully of ending the conflict, but knew it wouldn't just stop here.)

Gokuma Higo: (Thought: I must found and end the leader of these eunuchs, Zhang Rang. Once he's dead, this battle will end, but it will only be the beginning.) (Gokuma, with his sword, cuts down several troops that he ambushed as made a hand sign and unleashed a powerful lightning style jutsu that electrocuted three dozen troops.) Lightning Style: Electric Dancing Spark Jutsu!

[Luoyang, Si Province – China]

(Enemies and allies saw the lightning style jutsu casted by the ninja who quickly left and was saw as a blur of orange and yellow. Worry that it was the shinobi of the Smoke Village that they have heard recently, Zhao Zhong quickly ordered his unit commander.)

Zhao Zhong: Call the troops. We must expel these foul invaders. (Unknown to Zhao Zhong, after his troops were heading to fight the blurring ninja, Lu Bu fiercely slashed Zhao Zhong in the back fatally. Also being one of the few allies who saw the blur and lightning was He Jin, the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army and next to him was the red caped and gold armored General Li Shang, the husband of Fa Mulan, who both knew what that blur meant.)

He Jin: Ninjas. I don't recall inviting any of those blasted shadow warriors into my plan of expelling the eunuchs. (Li Shang snarled in quiet at his "superior's" badmouthing of the shinobi of the Smoke Village since they are led by the sworn sister of his wife, Saya Tatsumaki. He knew that both women were at Arendelle attending a wedding and on a diplomatic mission to find allies on the Emperor's request. Li Shang decided to stand up for his shinobi allies.)

Li Shang: Commander, with due respects. I don't believe that these ninjas are a bad thing to have since they have helped us save China twice as they will continue to do so.

He Jin: General Li Shang, your job is fight, not to talk back to me. Am I clear? (Li Shang reluctantly bows in respect to He Jin, but fume a glare behind his back, despising the man who simply got his rank through his connection alone instead of his skills.)

Li Shang: (Thought: This man knows no honor or shame. I bet if we succeed in eliminating the eunuchs, the shinobis will be next in He Jin's list. I must tell Emperor without that He Ying in his presence.) (He Ying is the wife of crown prince Liu Hong and the half-sister of He Jin. Aside of Liu Ling and Liu Hong, the princesses Ting-Ting, Mei and Su distaste He Ying for being a snake in the grass and a gold digging hag in league with her brother to take control of their ancestral lands. One of the eunuchs, Hou Lan, thought of a plan as he instructs his men.)

Hou Lan: He Jin is the one leading this band of fools. Once we slay him, they are nothing more than an unruly mob. (While Hou Lan's troop prepare an ambush for He Jin, Lu Bu was hacking and slashing away any enemies that comes his way on his mount.)

Lu Bu: More! More! I demand more of a challenge! (Gokuma and his ninja troops were looking awkwardly annoyed by the powerful warrior's demand for strong opponents.)

Gokuma Higo: Jeez, for a warrior working under a minor warlord, he sure can bite than just bark. (Getting back to the task at hand, Gokuma turn to his men.) Quickly, locate and stall Zhang Rang. (Then Gokuma turn to the second squad.) You men will locate the emperor and report back to me as fast as possible.

Higo Ninjas: Yes sir! (All six ninjas of the Higo clan bows in respect to Gokuma, their leader as they dash away to their assign tasks. As Gokuma left in search of any eunuchs he heard a sort of powering up energy as he heard an explosion and turn to see a powerful wave of black and red south of the palace. The eunuch Jian Shuo, nearly death by the impact of Lu Bu's attack pleads for his life.)

Jian Shuo: I know nothing of Zhang Rang! P-Please! You must spare my life… (Before he could finish his sentence, Lu Bu stabbed him in the heart with his halberd. At the southeast of capital, Li Shang defeated another eunuch by the name of Bi Lan as he was on the ground, critically injured with Shang holding a jian blade to Bi Lan's neck.)

Li Shang: Where's Zhang Rang and the Emperor? Talk! You know you are defeated! (Seeing that Li Shang didn't earn the rank of general for nothing, Bi Lan confesses.)

Bi Lan: I have no idea where Zhang Rang is. Even if I did know, do you think I would tell you? (Shang grunts in frustration of the eunuch's refusal to talk. When Li Shang turn around, Bi Lan smirk darkly as a swarm of Hollow appeared and charge in for the kill until they were quickly slain by Gokuma, much to Shang's surprise and Bi Lan's shock. All four of them perished as they faded away by the surprise attack. Gokuma turn to the shivering eunuch as he raised his blade at him.)

Gokuma Higo: You lawless, shameless eunuch! Have you not have the courage to fall in battle with honor. (Gokuma charged a lightning style jutsu as Bi Lan gasped in shock and shouts in fear.)

Bi Lan: No! (However it was too late for Bi Lan as he was stabbed with the lightning impaling him as well. Surprised at first, Li Shang smiles as he bows in respect to Gokuma.)

Li Shang: You came to my aid. I thank you. Might I know your name, ninja?

Gokuma Higo: I am Gokuma. A ninja formerly of the Land of the Rising Sun and an officer under Lord Sun Jian. (Li Shang was surprise to hear that Sun Jian, also known by the Tiger of Jiangdong, had a shinobi in his ranks and quite possibly a shinobi village.)

Li Shang: So Lord Sun Jian has also adapted to the idea of having a shinobi village as the one here in Sili. (Gokuma waved his hand sideways.)

Gokuma Higo: Somewhat. Anyways, I'm not here to conquer the land, but to save it with Lord Sun Jian as best as I can and to build a new home in Jiangdong. Can you accept that, General Li Shang? (Li Shang turn his frown into a proud smile as he nods.)

Li Shang: Of course! I'm not one to turn down help when it's right in front of me. A good leader is always open to new ideas when it presents itself. Will you join us in expelling the remaining eunuchs? (Of course, Gokuma nods and bow in respect. Just then, a ninja of his reappeared before him and Li Shang to deliver his court report.)

Higo Ninja: My lord Gokuma, General Li Shang! Zhang Rang and some others are plotting to escape! The Emperor appears to be with them! And they have ally with the Hollows. (Li Shang and Gokuma gasped in surprise that Zhang Rang has the Emperor Liu Ling held hostage and plots to escape. After one hand sign is cast, Gokuma creates a Shadow Clone, much to the impression of Li Shang. Gokuma turn to his shadow clone.)

Gokuma Higo: You, go with this comrade and procure the Emperor from Zhang Rang's clutches. (The shadow clone and messenger nodded in agreement as they left to their task. Gokuma turn to Li Shang.) General Shang, let us take down the rest of the eunuchs together. (Li Shang seriously nods in agreement as they rush for the next eunuch, he had something in his thought as he asked Gokuma.)

Li Shang: Say, what are these Hollows, your messenger spoke of? (Gokuma looked at the general with a skeptical look on his cluelessness as he sighed a bit to explain.)

Gokuma Higo: The Hollows are corrupted spirits that used to be innocent souls or such that remain in this world of the living for too long. The despair and regret in their heart darkens over time as they were turn into the white masked monsters that you saw briefly against that eunuch. (Li Shang was shock to discover that the Hollows were once Humans until they were corrupted and turn into monsters of the dead for remaining in the world of the living for too long.)

Li Shang: (Thought: If that's right. Then it wouldn't it mean that my father's spirit…) (Li Shang shook his head, riding that scenario from his thought.) (Thought: No! I mustn't be distracted. I need to take down eunuchs with Gokuma.) (A grunting voice was heard in the direction of the east side of the city as they rush to the sight. Upon arriving there, a group of soldiers surrounded an allied commander led by another eunuch by the name of Hou Lan. Gokuma and Li Shang hack off any troop coming their way as they were slain as Gokuma took out Hou Lan. On the ground dying, Hou Lan said his dying words.)

Hou Lan: I never imagined I would meet my end like this… Why did I ever become a eunuch…? (Hou Lan closed his eyes as he died on the ground. Li Shang and Gokuma looked serious but also remorseful for the misguided eunuch that they ended. Suddenly another grunting voice in pain heard near the entrance of the palace as they march to it. Arriving at the sight, they saw a man with a long bang on the left side of his face wearing a yellow and gold armor with a fancy white shirt and a yellow headpiece wielding a rapier was facing another swarm of Hollows. Seeing the man needs assistance, Gokuma and Li Shang slash and kill any Hollow in their way as all of the swarm were slain by the shinobi and general, much to the man's impressed relief.)

Yuan Shao: What a relief! You two have made quite a display of might! I am Yuan Shao of the noble Yuan family. (Li Shang and Gokuma bows in respect to Yuan Shao.)

Li Shang: I am General Li Shang, my lord. And this is Gokuma Higo, a shinobi under Lord Sun Jian of Jiangdong. (Despite hearing of Sun Jian's name, Yuan Shao was even more impressed with Gokuma.)

Yuan Shao: Well, well. Another ninja from the Land of Rising Sun has chosen our land for a better settlement. It is only fitting for one of such special birth to choose the most noblest and royal country as ours as a home for him and his people. (Yuan Shao, Li Shang and Gokuma all shared a friendly laugh together.)

Gokuma Higo: You overpraise me, Lord Yuan Shao. Nevertheless, I'm grateful for that. Prey tell me what has happened? (Yuan Shao a bit silent as he gestured to the corpse of He Jin left over by the Hollow swarm, much to the mild shock of Li Shang and Gokuma.)

Li Shang: The Commander-in-Chief, he's… (Yuan Shao nods while pretending to be sadden, but he wasn't.)

Yuan Shao: Yes! He Jin is dead! It is only natural for one of such low birth to suffer a fate like this. (Yuan Shao changed his mood as he rose his head up.) Hence, I shall be the one to lead our cause. Everyone come and fight under the name of Yuan Shao. (Gokuma and Li Shang looked in disbelief of Yuan Shao who took control of the forces. At another part of the city, Lu Bu cuts down another eunuch named Cheng Kuai who was screaming in fear.)

Cheng Kuai: S-Somebody help me! (However no one of his side heard his plead as he was killed off by Lu Bu. Lu Bu on the other hand, was getting bore of taking out the eunuchs.)

Lu Bu: This is pointless. What good will killing these pathetic insects do? (Ding Yuan heard the comment his adoptive son said, but chose to ignore it as a messenger came.)

Messenger: My lord! Zhang Rang has been found! He is preparing the carriage! (Ding Yuan widen his eyes in surprise upon discovering the escape plot.)

Ding Yuan: We cannot let him kidnap the Emperor. We must stop him at all costs! (While Lu Bu and Ding Yuan left to stop the carriage with Zhang Rang and the Emperor from escaping, a squad of Higo ninjas slain off Zhang Gong with Feng Xu critically injured. Feng Xu looked up to see the squad was consisted of kunoichi, female ninjas much to his further shock.)

Feng Xu: Women!? I have beaten by a group of women!? (While the kunoichi squad were glaring at the ignorant eunuch, the leader, with light purple hair and blue eyes, wasn't feeling as the same emotions as she was focus on the task at hand. One of her kunoichi raise a kunai blade to the dying eunuch's neck, much to his fright.)

Higo Kunoichi: My lady Hoshiha! Please give me permission to execute this eunuch! He probably has no information on Zhang Rang.

Hoshiha: You are right! Judging by his reaction toward us. He doesn't. (Hoshiha turn to see and launched a volley of lightning toward the five Hollows, much to a surprised Zhao Zhong's shock.)

Zhao Zhong: Oh no! My ambush has failed! (Hoshiha raised her brow at the frighten eunuch as she turn her head and nod to the kunoichi as she cuts through Feng Xu's throat, killing him effectively.) No! Feng Xu!

Hoshiha: Unless you want to suffer the same face as him. Tell us where Zhang Rang is and where he'll be should he not escape! (The frighten Zhao Zhong was shivering in terror as Hoshiha glares further at the silent eunuch.) If you wouldn't talk then I will show no mercy! (Knowing that he had no other choice, Zhao Zhong finally cave in.)

Zhao Zhong: Alright I'll talk! Zhang Rang plans to take the Emperor with him with a swarm of Hollows. And should he not escape, he'll head straight back to the throne room in the palace. That's all I know. I swear! (Afterwards, Hoshiha smirks proudly as she retrieved her sword back in her sheathe. However an orb of spirit energy was launch and hit the screaming Zhao Zhong directly, killing him instantly. Hoshiha gasped in surprise as she saw a winged dragon-like Hollow in the air as she looked serious at it. As the carriage was moving to its escape route, Lu Bu, Ding Yuan, Gokuma and Li Shang made it in time to stop them. Emperor Liu Ling smiles in secret that his vassals have come to his aid while Zhang Rang was displeased.)

Zhang Rang: Stay out of our way! You must not inference! (Duan Gui, and a swarm of ten Hollows charge in after them, but thanks to the combine strength of Lu Bu and Gokuma slaying all of the Hollows and Duan Gui, much to the shock and irritation of Zhang Rang.) Curse you all! I refuse to give up just yet! (Another Hollow appeared as it moved Zhang Rang way from them. Just as they were gonna give chase, the dragon-like Hollow crash-lands in front of them as it was stabbed and slain by Hoshiha.)

Hoshiha: Lord Gokuma! I have news! We only have Zhang Rang left to take out as he's retreating to the throne room. (All men nodded in agreement.)

Li Shang: Lord Ding Yuan! I leave you and Lu Bu to go after Zhang Rang while Gokuma, myself and… (Hoshiha bows in respect to Li Shang.)

Hoshiha Mashiki: Hoshiha. Hoshiha Mashiki! (Li Shang smiles gratefully that she gave him her name.)

Li Shang: Hoshiha will guard the Emperor and the Crown Prince. (Ding Yuan nods in agreement.)

Ding Yuan: Of course, General Li Shang. We just need to deliver the final blow to Zhang Rang. Let's go, Lu Bu. (Lu Bu begrudgingly nods to his adoptive father as they left to the throne room. Li Shang went to the Emperor and Crown Prince's side while Gokuma and Hoshiha guard the carriage as Li Shang bows in respect to them.)

Li Shang: Your Majesty; Your Highness. I am glad that you were unharmed by Zhang Rang. (Emperor Liu Ling nods at the general.)

Liu Ling: Thank you for coming to my son and my aid, general. (Emperor Liu Ling turn to Gokuma and Hoshiha.) Those shinobi. They aren't from the same village as Saya Tatsumaki.

Li Shang: Very observant, Your Majesty. They aren't from the Smoke Village, but they currently now reside in Jiangdong. (Liu Ling widen his eyes in admiration and understood why they were here in his realm.)

Liu Ling: Ah, Sun Jian. It seems that he too have become adapted to change. (Liu Hong, the crown prince of the Han, was shaking as he was struggling to go to release it.)

Liu Hong: Father, I need to go! (Liu Ling sighed heavily in disappointment while Li Shang raised a brow.)

Li Shang: Don't worry Your Majesty, I will take the crown prince to a place for him to release it.

Liu Ling: Thank you, general. (Gokuma came up to the Emperor and Li Shang.)

Li Shang: Permit me to introduce you to Gokuma Higo! (Gokuma kindly bows in respect to the Emperor who also returned the gesture with his own. As Li Shang took Liu Hong to go number #1, Gokuma and Hoshiha was guarding the Emperor as Gokuma saw the upsetting frown on the Emperor's face.)

Gokuma Higo: Your Majesty, is there something troubling you? Is the trouble in the form of myself? (Liu Ling kindly shook his head.)

Liu Ling: No, Gokuma Higo. The problem in my head is that even if this conflict is over, it won't bring peace to the land as there will be greedy men of ambition that will gain me and my son to control the kingdom. I fear that the Han Dynasty is reaching its end, but at the very least… you shinobi have my thanks for coming to our aid. It seems the soothsayer's prophecy is starting to enact. (Gokuma raised a brow in confusion by what the Han Emperor of China was saying.)

Gokuma Higo: Your Majesty; what prophecy does this soothsayer speak of?

[Luoyang Palace, Luoyang – China]

(Inside the throne room, Zhang Rang was slain down by Lu Bu and his mighty halberd with the body of Imperial troops under the Ten Eunuchs' control. Ding Yuan smirk proudly at the accomplished victory with another man, overweight and strong in body structure with a long black beard and wearing an attire of purple, lilac and yellow. It was the 59 year old Dong Zhuo, a minor, but powerful warlord of the west of the capital province. Ding Yuan simply rejoice of their victory.)

Ding Yuan: We have put down the rebellion against the Han. From this day forth, I ask that you join me in supporting the cause of our noble Emperor. That is the… (That's when Dong Zhuo interrupted him rudely and with a brutal tone.)

Dong Zhuo: You idiot! You still don't get it, do you? The land is in chaos. What do you think can fix that? (Dong Zhuo made a fist and hardens it.) It's power! Power is what forces your opponents to kneel before you. That is the path to conquering the land! (Dong Zhuo looked enraged and disgusted by Dong Zhuo's claim and desire for power.)

Ding Yuan: Such greed and villainy! (Ding Yuan turn to Lu Bu and give his orders while pointing at Dong Zhuo.) Lu Bu, this man is a threat to the Han and everything we stand for! Kill him! Kill him at once! (Dong Zhuo turn to see Lu Bu as he had a sight of interest of him.)

Dong Zhuo: So you're the one they call Lu Bu. You should leave that fool, and join me as my adopted son instead. You and I are a lot alike, no? I want you to wield your considerable might by my side. (Interested by Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu stayed firm, but stared back at Ding Yuan who was getting impatient as he bark out his orders.)

Ding Yuan: Lu Bu! What are you waiting for?!

Dong Zhuo: Well, what is your answer? (After moments of thinking about it, Lu Bu made his choice as he slashed off Ding Yuan, killing him instantly. Ding Yuan grunts painfully as he fell to the ground, dead. Lu Bu raised his halberd as he place the handle on his neck.)

Lu Bu: Let's go! Do not disappoint me! (Dong Zhuo then laughs evilly, glad to have persuaded Lu Bu into his ranks. Unknown to both men, the shadow clone of Gokuma witness what happened as he glared hard at Lu Bu betraying the man who was his adopted father.)

Gokuma Higo: (Thought: Even if the land will be in chaos, I will make sure Jiangdong won't suffer the same name. God and heaven above, if allowing me to build settlement in the territory of Jiangdong is your will. Don't not let me down and I will make sure that I won't like Lord Sun Jian down as well. We will fight, survive and live through the chaos coming.) I need to report all this to Lord Sun Jian and come back with an army. (Gokuma's face was serious and fill with determination as the power and authority of the Han will be taken by Dong Zhuo, he knew that this battle will be one of the first of many to come.)

[Ending]


	17. Rescue at Hundröd Castle

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 017 – Rescue at Hundröd Castle

[Magic World]

[Arendelle] [June 30th 1995]

[Isforn Castle, Is Province – Arendelle]

(After the wedding reception and the throwing of the bouquet which was caught by the new Minister of Education Urara Tanaka who was blushing in surprise and saw the smiling look on her lover Sasori's face, Itachi and Elsa left on a horse carriage to their honeymoon at Isforn Castle while leaving Anna in charge of the capital as Sasuke and Sakura will return to the Ninja World, but sworn to not reveal to any much people of him and his former Akatsuki friends and comrades are still alive. Inside the castle, Itachi and Elsa were locking lips together in their first night as newlyweds. After a while of kissing, they release as they looked at each other with much love and care.)

Elsa Uchiha: Wow, my king. You sure know how to press on, whether it's in battle or locking on lips and tongue. (Itachi chuckles lightly at Elsa's comment as he kiss her on the lips again as they were slyly smiling at each other.)

Itachi Uchiha: Likewise, my queen. Tell me, how does it feel to be a lady of the Uchiha Clan? (Elsa thought about it for a while, but found the answer to it.)

Elsa Uchiha: I gotta said, despite the darkness it had went through, being an Uchiha is an honor that I must thrive and provide my worth to bear the name of Uchiha. I am glad that I have become your wife. I love you, my Hokage King. (Elsa and Itachi resume their kissing session as they later got in their bed. In nothing, but her under garments and in his underpants, Itachi was on top of Elsa, both couple nervous and still with red tints on their faces.)

Itachi Uchiha: Are you nervous, Elsa? (Elsa looked away for a while until she redirects back to her husband with a nod.)

Elsa: Of course. As long as I am doing this with the man I love, then I have nothing to worry about. After all, I am the proud wife of Itachi Uchiha and Queen of Arendelle! (Itachi smirks proudly at his wife's courage and choice to progress with making love in bed as Itachi lean in close with a happy grin.)

Itachi Uchiha: I promise to be gentle with you. (Happy to hear that, Itachi and Elsa lock in a kiss once to enjoy the night together.)

[Opening]

[Northern Isles] [July 1st 1995]

[Arendelle Main Ship, Sea – Northern Isles Seas]

(It has been two days since the wedding of Itachi and Elsa, the royal guests all return home with their shinobi leaders except for Eric, Ariel, Cinderella, Henri, Aika and Takamaru. For them are sailing through the waters of the Northern Isles with the ships of three Arendelle vessels led by Kisame Hoshigaki. After hearing that Cinderella has pinpointed the location of Kajsa, a dear mermaid friend of both Ariel and Kisame, was at the castle of Hundröd. Along with Kisame, were his chunin-level lieutenants Kevin Blom, William Finn, his 10 year old adoptive son Kaname Hoshigaki, and a 100 shinobi with 12 Arendelle soldiers in each ship. While the darken morning, Kisame brought forth a seashell necklace that belonged to Kajsa.)

William Finn: That wouldn't happen to belong to the one called Kajsa, wouldn't it? (Kisame turn to see William approaching the jonin-level shinobi general as he stare a bit hard on his subordinate.) Forgive me. I was just asking, not- (However, Kisame shook off the apology, bit offended whatsoever.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Never mind it, William. I was thinking back to the day I first met her. She was a bit frighten of me. Then again so is anyone upon their first glance of me. And I was surprise to see a real mermaid before my eyes. Still, we managed to have our first conversation; mostly about fishes, sharks, and anything ocean-related. (Kisame chuckled a bit, much to the surprise of William and the hidden Kaname who was listening from behind the door of Kisame's cabin.) She reminded me of a fallen comrade of mine that ended in vain because my former superior's orders and deceitful ways. From time to time, we would have conversations like that and in rare occasion, she would assist me in my missions.

William Finn: My lord? Are you trying to say…? (Kisame nods in agreement with William who was realizing it.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Yes, William. I admit it. I didn't want to because it would replay the same action that happened in my life. I didn't want to admit that I had fallen in love with Kajsa despite me being human and her a mermaid. But if Ariel and Eric could make it work then so can we. (William was impressed by the confession Kisame made for his beloved and so did the young Kaname.)

[Havjord Main Ship, Sea – Northern Isles Sea]

(As they were close to reaching for shore of the Northern Isles, Ariel, Eric, and Aika were in discussion with their own war council. Eric allowed Aika to take the reins in what their assigned tasks will be.)

Aika Torisufura: We are fast approaching land on Northern Isles territory. We need to be swift and stealthy before any inhabitants of the kingdom awake or hear the sounds of battle going on. We will start by first striking on their supplies depots and armory at Blålang and Smackergul. That will cause a large distraction for their men to reinforce in the recapture of their provisions and equipment. (A 21 year old pink hair women with black eyes, Hina Inoue, looked at the battle plans of her Mizukage believing that it could work to draw forth enemy officers from the castle except for one thing.)

Hina Inoue: Your Majesties, Lady Mizukage. The only problems to further draw in their attention is the decoys. Some of the men were originated from Kijima's Army. They are drawn to beautiful women on sight. Henceforth, I volunteer to be one of the decoys. (While Ariel and Aika were grateful for the volunteering made by the young Head of the Inoue clan, they thought about it and responded.)

Ariel: I appreciate your bravery, Hina. For you shall be one of the decoys, but we need someone more known to catch in their attention. (Ariel bows in respect to Hina, much to the surprise of her and everyone in the room.) Which is why I gladly vouch to be the other decoy.

Eric: Darling! (Ariel turn to her husband with a calm smile as she explains her reason.)

Ariel: Eric, all my life, I've always had to have someone come to my aid. Never to lend a hand when they need it. But when I met you and Aika, things have change. Merpeople and the people of Havjord have gotten along better than what my father had seen before. (Then Ariel turns to Aika with a smile.) It is also thanks to the training you, Aika, gave me that I have acquire my own power and my own Junmakuto. (Ariel brought forth her Mermaid Splashier, as hers and Eric's retainers looked approving of the plan to add her and Hina as decoys and believe that victory will be theirs, Reverelle and Arendelle.)

[Hundröd Castle – Northern Isles]

(Inside the bed chambers was Bjorner Westergaard, another prince of the Southern Isles stilling refusing to wake. Ever since Hans' second defeat, the brothers that were on his side and yearn for conquest were also discovered by the only good seeds of their family of King Johan, Prince Michael and Prince Lars. Instead being trialed for their involvement of seizing more power for themselves, the six power hungry Westergaard brothers chose to fled from their kingdom and split into two group; one to devise a plan to free their youngest brother and the other to gather more troops and mercenaries into their army on their path of ambition. Peter, Olav and Bjorner were stationed at Hundröd Castle as they hope to be the base for their conquest of the Northern Isles. A messenger came to the room at a rush.)

Messenger: My lord! My lord! My lord! (His shouting got Bjorner Westergaard to groan roughly as he woke up, but looked irritated at the messenger.)

Bjorner Westergaard: What is it?

Messenger: My lord, I have urgent news! Our food stocks and armory supplies at Blålang and Smackergul have been taken! We have lost our provisions by the Havjordian Forces! (Bjorner looked shock to hear that the loss of two vital bases. However he got focus as he rally his orders to the messenger.)

Bjorner Westergaard: Those bases are vital in our conquest of this kingdom. Tell Patrick and Ota to lead their troops in reclaiming Blålang and Smackergul. I will join them shortly once I am prepared for battle.

Messenger: Yes sir!

[Smackergul Stronghold, Hundröd – Northern Isles]

(While an elite squad led by Hiroto, Mizuho and Sayaka were laying siege of Blålang, Eric with Ariel, Hina, Takuya Nokio, and Aika were able to take Smackergul for their own with zero causalities. Hina and Ariel left to take their parts as decoys for the enemies. As more were approaching the two beauties, Hina slashed a couple of them as he taunted them.)

Hina Inoue: I am Hina Inoue, the head of the Inoue Clan of the Hidden Ocean and Havjord. Is there no one in the Westergaard's troops that can stop me? (One of the Southern Isle princes, Patrick got enraged by the taunt of the seemingly arrogant Hina.)

Patrick Westergaard: Those arrogant wrenches! Someone stop the redheaded one while I take care of the other woman here! (Following his orders, the troops went on their assault on Ariel. However it was proven to be a vital mistake for them as Ariel was swiftly and successfully taking down the enemy officers as she faces a tan skin blonde hair man in the color uniform of slate, black and purple.)

Hiro Ota: Now that's a warrior princess I would have the joy to do battle with! (Despite being enemies, Ariel could feel the same for the enemy officer.)

Ariel: Technically, I'm queen. But show all of your strength and skills in this, enemy officer.

Hiro Ota: I'm Hiro Ota! Prepare to face me in battle, sea princess! (Despite her early claim, Ariel felt the excitement of their battle as they were rapidly clashing with their Junmakuto and scythe. Some scratches or cuts were received on them with each blow, but upon gathering enough water chakra and casting the required hand signs, a whirlpool of raging waters around her.)

Ariel: Water Style: Water Shockwave! (The Water Shockwave send Hiro flying a few distance away.)

Hiro Ota: Damn that was quite an exciting battle. I'll pull back for now and just you wait. (Hiro retreated much to the amusement of Ariel who shook her head. Another voice was heard next to her.)

Takuya Nokio: Impressive, Your Majesty, you're showing us how it's done. (Takuya Nokio was another chunin-level officer of Havjord's Hidden Ocean Village with short spiky black hair and grey eyes wearing an Ocean Ninja uniform of a purple flak jacket and a green bodysuit of a long sleeve shirt and pants, arm guards and boots. They were taking down a unit of 20 enemies each as they were having a conversation.) Your Majesty, are you sure that we have taken the bases to buy the Arendellese enough time? (Thankfully, no enemy soldiers were heard that since they were brought down or unconscious at the time. Ariel nods at her officer.)

Ariel: Of course. This isn't just a lover's mission for General Kisame. Kajsa's an old friend of mine from Atlantica, she was there for me when my mother was crashed by a pirate ship. I owe it to myself to come to her aid, no matter what? (Takuya nodded in understanding as they saw the battle going on with Hana and Patrick as they swiped their swords repeatedly slowly and quickly. Try as they may, neither one would gave the upper hand of the another until Hana charged enough chakra as her wind-based nature blew enough sharp winds to cut Patrick's neck as she found the opening she was looking for.)

Hana Inoue: Havjord Style: Waving Air Slash! (Hana lands her Waving Air Slash at Patrick's rear as he groaningly fell to the ground, holding on to his bleeding wound.) You Southern Isle princes dare to bring in innocent mermaids into our quarrels. Disgraceful! And for that, I will sever your limbs and throw them to the sea for wild sharks to devour. NOW TELL ME WHERE THE MERMAID IS BEING HELD! (Patrick grunts painfully, struggling to face up as he was on his back.)

Patrick Westergaard: You w-would go all of this way for a siren of the sea!? (Ariel looked pitiful of the man while Hana glare at his ignorance.) Ha! What good has mermaids proven themselves since they are restricted to the water. (Briefly empowered by dark spirit energy, Patrick moved to swipe his blade until Ariel came to Hana's aid and delivered a heavy blow at him. Patrick grunts painfully as he lands roughly on his land, bleeding. Despite having injured a critically wounded man, Ariel maintain her focus and retains her innocence as she looked serious and calm at Patrick with remorse.)

Ariel: For the record, I was once a mermaid myself. (Patrick gasped in shocking surprise to know of Ariel's mermaid heritage.) I wanted to know more about this world and I still do despite my father's phobia of your kind, but the only barbaric and cruel thing about it is there are power hungry madmen and cowards such as you and Hans. Ever since I've train in the art of ninjutsu, I've been feeling the surge of power growing inside of me, but I vowed that I would use it for the greater good of the people, of Havjord and the world. (Patrick could see the truth and determination in Ariel's calm face. Knowing that it was his warrior code to say, Patrick grunts slowly, but painfully.)

Patrick Westergaard: Daughter of Triton! You will find your friend in the dungeon of Hundröd Castle below the main floor, where water is provided in case she had information regarding the secret undersea kingdom along with an ambush unit. (Patrick groans more painfully. While she was glad that Kajsa's alive, she looked remorse at the dying prince of the Southern Isles.)

Ariel: Would you'd tell if I didn't had to kill you first. (Patrick coughs as blood as spilling from his mouth.)

Patrick Westergaard: Never! But promise me this! O-once I'm dead, take my body back to my homeland and give it to my brother, so that I may receive a rite of burning. Promise me this, Queen Ariel of Havjord. (Despite feeling the doubts that Johan wouldn't give Patrick the rite of burning, Ariel nods in agreement.)

Ariel: I will keep my promise to you. Farwell, Prince Patrick Westergaard of the Southern Isles. (Patrick closed his eyes as he opened his hand, indicating that he has died. After inhaling and releasing some air, Ariel gives out her orders.) Takuya! Take Patrick's body to the ship and use this. (Ariel brought out a silver ear piece that seems awfully new and invented.) Contact the Reverelle Army that an ambush unit is on their way. (Takuya bows in respect to Ariel.)

Takuya Nokio: Of course, ma'am! (Takuya placed the communication device on his ear and carries the body, contacting the Reverelle and Arendelle Forces.) Hello, this is warrant officer Takuya Nokio! I have new intel to deliver to you all.

[Fiskverde Pass, Hundröd – Northern Isles]

(Before the Arendelle Forces lay the gates of Fiskverde Pass as Kisame and another general of the Westergaard Army, Daniel who wields an axe as he and Kisame were clashing blades against each other, trying to gain the advantage on the other. Kevin was one of the Arendelle officers viewing the battle before them with a defector of the Westergaard Army, Lars Bo, a 23 year old man with long black hair and brown eyes clad in a uniform of silver, brown and slate. After receiving the message via his wireless communicator, Kevin looked at Lars.)

Kevin Blom: Master Lars! It seems your prediction on the flow of battle is coming true all along. (Though he was skeptic of the man's defection to their side, Kevin was the first to welcome Lars after hearing that he was impressed with the might of Kisame in their days as wanderers and wanted to someday join him and the kingdom he would call home. Lars turns to Kevin with a reassured smile.)

Lars Bo: But of course, Young Master Blom. It is the job of a strategist to predict any possible outcomes to pass. For now, let Master Kisame handle this fight. Once he slays this man, any resistance from the enemy will be gone in a splash, if you'll excuse the pun. (William came up to the two men with the same earpiece communicator on him.)

William Finn: Furthermore, we now know where to find this Kajsa in the dungeon, thanks to the cooperation we have with Havjord. All we must do is breach through Fiskverde Pass and to do that we need to defeat this general Daniel… (That's when Kisame lands a hit at his weak spot and sends him flying in the air as he launched a horizontal slash that reach for the Westergaard general's neck, killing him. The enemy troops were shock by this as Kisame sent a glare at them, they lost all of their courage and fled away from Kisame and the Arendelle Army. Kisame chuckles proudly.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: One glance of me and they start to cower away in fear instead of true warriors of honor. Let's go! It's too soon to celebrate anything! Let us lay siege on Hundröd Castle! (The Arendelle Forces raise a cry of battle as they resume their march to Hundröd Castle through Fiskverde Pass.)

[Reverelle Main Ship, Hundröd – Northern Isles]

(After receiving the message, the Reverelle Forces got into a defensive formation as they were defeating member after member of the ambush unit led by mercenary ninjas. Two in particular, a 10 year old boy with silver hair and light blue eyes and a 15 year old girl with dark purple hair and green eyes, each wielding ninjatos were at a stalemate with Henri and Cinderella wielding their saber and Junmakuto respectively.)

Cinderella: I gotten say, despite how I distaste fighting a child, you are a remarkable and cunning shinobi. (The boy smiles at the praise he was receiving from Cinderella, despite being enemies.)

Gitsune Shirogane: Thank you, my lady. I can honestly say that you aren't half-bad either. I am Gitsune… Gitsune Shirogane. (Cinderella smiles at the praise she was receiving but then raised a brow in curiosity.)

Cinderella: You're such a respectful and honorable boy! Why do you fight for such dishonorable and immoral princes like Hans? (Gitsune looked a bit uneasy, but explains his reason.)

Gitsune Shirogane: I'm sorry of I seem like a coward, Your Highness, but I have no choice! After Kagetsuki and Yamitsuki killed my father, they took over leadership of the Shirogane clan. Even if I wanted to end them, I'm not strong enough to beat them.

Cinderella: Stronger than you, yes! But not strong enough against your family and allies. You know, there is strength in numbers and if they have been trained extraordinary, even better. (Gitsune thought about Cinderella's tactic making sense, as he got to see Ku Shirogane, doing battle against Kazekage Takamaru Daikama and his Cerulean Book JUnmakuto, clashing in a stalemate while Henri was taking down any enemies coming close to the docks.)

Gitsune Shirogane: Perhaps, you are right. If you can defeat me in this fight, I'll join your forces and cause. (Cinderella smiles happy that was convincing Gitsune to join Reverelle and the Hidden Glass Village as she turn her smile into an exciting smirk.)

Cinderella: Very well! Let me show my unique jutsu. (Cinderella and Gitsune strike several swipes at each other, but didn't take damage as Cinderella managed to force his blade upward as she enhanced her finger with wind style chakra preparing a jutsu.) Wind Style Taijutsu: Hundred Slipping Glass Diamond! (Cinderella sent out several hundred straight fingers strikes to the body of Gitsune as he groans from the blows and cuts he was receiving from the attack as she unleashed a powerful wind orb that send Gitsune flying in the air. As he was falling ground, Cinderella placed her blade down as he ran and managed to catch him in her arms in time. Confused by this kind gesture, Gitsune looked at the beautiful and innocent face of Cinderella.)

Gitsune Shirogane: Y-you save me? But why?

Cinderella: Because I am true to my word. Whether you're an enemy or ally, I cannot kill an innocent child. (Gitsune smiles at the benevolent mercy in the Princess of Reverelle as Takamaru was winning his fight against Ku Shirogane, he starts to chant an incantation.)

Takamaru Daikama: Below the ground is bounds, but amidst the sky that roars the fury of the winds being bound by the defiance. Pound the delusional and soar up! Wind Style Kijutsu: Air Currents Fury Jutsu! (The Kijutsu sends out several airs and winds that was inflicting a lot of damages to the groaning Ku and the rest of her unit as the last of the Air Currents Fury send her flying down to the ground roughly. Takamaru moved in to the kunoichi with a serious look, but felt remorse for defeating her.)

Ku Shirogane: I can see how you earn your title, First Kazekage. You are the victor of this battle, so you may claim my head. (Takamaru smiles kindly as he place a palm on her shoulder.)

Takamaru Daikama: Thanks for the generous offer, but might I keep your head in your body? (Ku and her ninjas looked up in confusion as Takamaru continues.) Ku of the Shirogane clan, you are welcome to join the Hidden Glass Village instead of serving a self-serving man like Yamitsuki. You will be well respected in our ranks and you'll be free from bringing harm to innocent people. (Ku was speechless upon hearing that the Kazekage wanted to welcome the Shirogane clansmen into his ranks and village.)

Henri: He's right, Ku. I'm been told a great deal about you. I've learned that you are a woman of honor and principles. Come back with us to Reverelle, to the Hidden Glass. You will be safe from Yamitsuki and the Westergaard, I guarantee you that. (Ku thought about it, she turn to see Gitsune with Cinderella checking on him.)

Ku Shirogane: Before my last lord died, I made a promise to him that I would protect the young master. If his path is the way to yours, then I will. (That's when Yamitsuki and Kagetsuki came with their remaining troops, and much to their shock, the Reverelle main camp remains still.)

Yamitsuki Shirogane: Damn, this was supposed to be easy to claim, but with the Kazekage of the Hidden Glass, it will be difficult. Gitsune, you brat, end the Princess of Reverelle now! (Despite the shouting orders he received, Gitsune could only answered.)

Gitsune Shirogane: No! (This act of defiance, got Yamitsuki and Kagetsuki shocked and enraged at Gitsune.)

Yamitsuki Shirogane: What did you say? (Yamitsuki rushes to claim Cinderella's head and plots to get Gitsune's until Gitsune brought forth his blade in a stalemate as he narrow a glare at Yamitsuki.)

Gitsune Shirogane: I said no! I will not allow you to control me as a figurehead nor will I harm anymore innocent lives for your own selfish ambition. If you want Princess Cinderella, you're gonna have to go through me. (Cinderella smiles at the boy who regained his courage as Gitsune defected to Reverelle. Cinderella and Gitsune teamed up against Yamitsuki as the rest under Kagetsuki were thinking about what to do until Ku pints in.)

Ku Shirogane: Shinobi of the Shirogane clan! As you saw, Yamitsuki is dishonorable and a tyrant undeserving of us! He couldn't have kill our late lord Yoshiko alone. Young Master Gitsune needs us! (Enraged that the loyalty of his men were wavering, Kagetsuki lashes out on her until Henri and Takamaru came to her aid as they were in a stalemate together, much to the shinobi troops' surprise.)

Kagetsuki Shirogane: C-Curse you, Kazekage and prince! How dare you take away my most useful tool from me! (Henri and Takamaru sent a mild glare at the arrogant and power-hungry shinobi for considering people as tools.)

Henri: That's because we don't consider people as tools or pawns like tyrants. As a prince and for Takamaru as Kazekage, it is our top priorities to protect and fight alongside the people. Because without them, we have nothing!

Takamaru Daikama: My friend Henri is right! At the beginning, I was a coward, but it's thanks to my friends, I gained the strength to protect others. I am a leader after all, Kagetsuki. (Sensing the truth and honor in the Kazekage's words, the Shirogane ninjas brought forth their blades at Kagetsuki while some were unleashing some wind and lightning style jutsu attacks. After casting the hand signs, Kagetsuki thrust his palm on the ground as the ground shakes toward the defecting ninjas, but thankfully none were killed as Kagetsuki grunts painfully as his heart was impale by Takamaru's Junmakuto and Henri's rapier.)

Henri: This is how we fight! With the teamwork and hope of the people! (The shocked Kagetsuki coughs up blood from his mouth. As he was slowly closing his eyes, Kagetsuki stated his dying words.)

Kagetsuki Shirogane: Damn, I-I can't die here, but what choice do I have since I have been bested in battle… (Kagetsuki groans for the last time as he fell to the ground dead. Just when they thought they were gonna attack the prince and Kazekage, the Shirogane clan ninjas dropped the banners of the Southern Isles as they turned to look at Gitsune struggling against Yamitsuki. Gitsune was moving flash fast and rapid as he lands two slashes at Yamitsuki's rears as Cinderella sent out a gust of wind from her Junmakuto. Panting heavily, Gitsune turn to his clans with a tiring face.)

Gitsune Shirogane: My clansmen, before Yamitsuki killed my father. We stood as a family and we can prevail again as a family. Together, we are stronger than Yamitsuki! (Having made their decision, the Shirogane clan ninjas got serious as they charged in on Yamitsuki. Together with Cinderella, they were landing several cuts and blows to the groaning Yamitsuki as he swiped to land a mark on Cinderella, Gitsune stepped in as he casted jutsu.) Yamitsuki! You may have thought victory was yours when you killed my father, but you will deal with us of the Reverelle Kingdom. Wind Style: Gale Bullet! (Gitsune unleashed a Gale Bullet jutsu as it send Yamitsuki flying with several cuts as he was bleeding and weaken. Seeing in shock that he has lost the battle, Yamitsuki snarls in anger at Gitsune and Cinderella.)

Yamitsuki Shirogane: D-Damn you both! You may have this victory, but know that someday I will get my revenge! (Yamitsuki fled in defeat as the Shirogane clan raised a cry of victory with Cinderella, Henri, Takamaru, Gitsune and Ku smiling at the victory. One of the Shirogane ninjas bows in respect to Gitsune, Henri, Cinderella and Takamaru.)

Shirogane Ninja: Your Highnesses, Lord Kazekage and Lord Gitsune. You all have fought bravely in honor and courage. Please accept us the Shirogane clan into your kingdom and village. Please use us in how ever honorable battle you will face in the future. (So far, all of the Shirogane clan bows in respect as well. Henri and Takamaru helped the first ninja get up on his feet.)

Henri: Well, the Kazekage and I will treat you all with mercy and respect! (The Shirogane clan smiles at the warm welcome that they are now a part of Reverelle and the Hidden Glass. Ku also smiles that he too will be welcome to the Hidden Glass and Reverelle.)

[Dungeon, Hundröd Castle – Northern Isles]

(Inside a water floored dungeon was a beautiful black hair ponytail mermaid with green eyes, a light blue tail and seashell bra and a light robe, age 17 close to 18 as she looked around and hear nothing but silence until she heard the shrieking panics of the soldiers of the Westergaard Army as she raised a brow in confusion. The door to the dungeon was smack apart by the punch of Kisame as he and his men made it to floor. Using his Shark Teeth, Kisame slash apart the door to Kajsa's cell, as she turn thinking it was one of the man of the Westergaard Army coming to torture her for information.)

Kajsa: Whatever you want from me, I have nothing to say to you. I'll never betray my fellow merpeople of Atlantica! (Kisame chuckles kindly, much to the familiarity of Kajsa.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: So unyielding and loyal for her people and kingdom. I would do many things to my foes, but never to my comrades nor you, Kajsa. (Coming to the light, Kajsa gasped in surprise to see Kisame, the first human she ever encounter and befriended.)

Kajsa: Kisame! (Kisame looked at Kajsa who had a chain attach to a collar she was forced on by the Westergaard brother. Kisame clenched a fist, but came close to the blushing Kajsa as he used his hands to rip apart the collar and dust off any dirt that was on her person. What surprise her next was Kisame hugging Kajsa, who felt touch and further confused as she has known him long enough that he is too stubborn to admit to his emotions until now.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Kajsa! You're safe! You're alive! (Then the anger in him started to show but was directly for the Westergaard brother.) To hell with them! To hell with those bastard brothers of the Southern Isles. Once I catch glance of them, their heads will be mine. (Believing that it will frighten Kajsa, Kevin try to ease the tended fury in his general's mind.)

Kevin Blom: Master Kisame, calm down. Your anger might jeopardize the mission and while I understand your intention is to ease Lady Kajsa's worriedness, revenge isn't the answer. (Kisame looked stern at Kevin, but knew his words mean well and concern for him and Kajsa.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Kevin. (Kajsa tabs a finger on Kisame's shoulder as his attention was drawn to her.)

Kajsa: My lord, listen to your subordinate's loyal words. You mustn't jeopardize the mission whatsoever. Please promise me that you won't live and die for vengeance anymore. (Kisame calm down upon glancing on Kajsa's innocent eyes. Kisame sighed, knowing that Kajsa and Kevin were right and surprise that Kajsa embrace him in a hug between his head. Kisame smiled a bit, happy that Kajsa was alright and happy to see him as well. Kevin and William were a bit feeling awkward of the scene before them. Realizing this, Kisame and Kajsa pulled themselves together as he handed her to his ninja subordinates as they were much faster than the currently ordinary soldiers.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Take her back to the ship unharmed and don't allow any enemy officers to spot you. (The Arendelle ninjas nodded in understanding as one of them carried Kajsa in his arms and dash away. Kisame turn to Lars Bo.) Lars, formulate a strategy for us to end this battle.

Lars Bo: Of course, my lord. Seeing that there are several enemy flags in their armory, we should splatter it all over the fields outside of the castle. Next is the launch a fire attack on the enemy main camp, forcing them into a desperation to save it, giving our Havjordian and Reverellese allies enough time to escape back to their ships and leave the Northern Isles with all of us scot free from the Northern Isles' suspicion and misunderstanding. (Kisame smirks proudly, liking the plan come up by Lars Bo.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Ha! A hit and run tactic! I can live with that! Alright, then. Lars get some of our troops to place the flags of the Southern Isles across in the fields of the castle. Those with fire style chakra, begin setting this castle in flames. William, you and Kevin lead the rest of our men back to the ships immediately. (Lars, Kevin, William and the rest of the Arendelle Forces bows in respect as they left for their assigned tasks.)

[Smackergul Stronghold, Hundröd – Northern Isles]

(After taking all of the food stocks for their own, Hiroto, Sayaka and Mizuho order their men to retreat to their ship as they arrived to assist their king, queen and Mizukage who defeated a large amount of troop with a large wave of water chakra from her mouth. Eric did his best against ordinary soldiers while he glance impressed with his wife, Hina and Aika's teamwork and effortless against the remaining troops with their axes, Junmakutos the Mermaid Splashier (Ariel) and the Storming Koi (Aika) in the form of twin swords.)

Bjorner Westergaard: Damn it! They're just two- three women! Why are they winning this battle when we- (That's when Olav Westergaard, another Southern Isles prince and brother of the Westergaard Family interrupts his little brother.)

Olav Westergaard: Enough, Bjorner! It is clear that the enemy were more prepare than we gave them credit for. Who knows, if we survive through this, we need our ninja allies to teach us how to wield chakra ourselves. We just need time.

Bjorner Westergaard: Time is beyond our grasp. (Then both brother turn to see smoke coming in the direction of the castle as they both widen their eyes in shock.) Our main camp. (Mounting on his horse, Olav reins his horse at the direction of Hundröd Castle.)

Olav Westergaard: Bjorner! You stay here and clear the Havjordian Forces out of Smackergul. I'll head out to save Hundröd Castle.

Bjorner Westergaard: Brother, wait! (Before Bjorner could stop his brother Olav, he left on horseback as the horse neighs and ran to the main camp of Hundröd Castle. Hiro returned to do battle once more until they heard a flute being played. Both sides stopped to turn and saw it was Lars Bo playing the flute as he narrowed a smirk at the realizing Bjorner.) So… Lars Bo has defected to the enemy forces of Arendelle. Opening the gates of Fiskverde and set fire on Hundröd Castle. IT WAS ALL THANKS TO THIS WRETCH! (After putting away his flute, Lars turn to the Westergaard Forces.)

Lars Bo: Tosoku Chisaka! Hiro Ota! And any officers like them, hear what I have to say. The forces of the Westergaard brings you nothing but disaster and a life of fugitives. For as long as I've known you in our short time together, you are both fighters who appreciate a good challenge and respect honor above all else. What is the point of travelling with an unruly mob of those who are stuck in the past? Turn away from the Westergaard as your skills and valor would be better in the service of Havjord and learn the arts of ninjutsu. The king and queen were able to slay a greedy sea witch through effort and hope. Atone for any actions you have committed under the Westergaard brothers' services. Fight for glory under King Eric, Queen Ariel and First Mizukage Aika Torisufura. Don't die a pointless death under such foolish and self-absorbed rulers like them. Heaven punishes those who don't do what is right in their hearts. (While Bjorner was staring hard at Lars, Hiro, Tosoku and their men were having second thoughts of their current allegiance. Bjorner smirks darkly while Lars smirks cunningly.)

Bjorner Westergaard: Tell me, men! Are any of you planning to leave me. Switch sides with that of the enemy. (Bjorner kept his smirk as no one in his side made a certain move to the Havjordian Forces until Hiro and Tosoku, a 16 year old ninjutsu practitioner as Hiro with tan skin, dark brown wild hair and brown eyes carrying a rod, move to the Havjordian Forces as Eric, Ariel, Aika and the Havjord Forces smiles at the decision they made, much to the enraged Bjorner's shock. Hiro turn to give proud stare at his former leader.)

Hiro Ota: Usually, I don't give much to speeches, but after one brawl with Queen Ariel. Even I could tell that she, her husband and Lady Mizukage are more worthy than you and your brothers. (Tosoku was next to speak his reason.)

Tosoku Chisaka: I also bet if I founded a nice girl in the future, you would probably take her from me and call my founding of true love to be some joke or something. I am joining the side of Havjord as well!

Bjorner Westergaard: If you will abandon me for Havjord, then prepare to die as well! (Seeing the savagery of the Southern Isles prince, the men under Hiro and Tosoku snarled and glared at him as they all walked over to the Havjordian Force, much to his confusing shock.) Huh? Where are you going? I'm your leader! (However, arrows were being fired as they hitting on the Westergaard Forces without hitting the horse as it was the work of Lars' archery unit and their chakra enhanced arrows that created duplicates of arrows. Seeing that victory was out of his grasp, Bjorner decided to retreat back to the castle with the remaining men he had left. The Havjordian Forces with the additions of Hiro and Tosoku raised a victory cry, with Lars smiling happily at the sight.)

[Hundröd Castle, Hundröd – Northern Isles]

(As Bjorner made it to the sight of the burning castle, he witness Kisame coming close as he stabbed and slay Olav by the neck. Olav screams painfully as Kisame finished his chopping and threw him at the ground dead.)

Bjorner Westergaard: No! Olav! (Bjorner narrowed a glare at his brother's killer as he began to attack Kisame with his sword, but he was dodging and blocking them effortlessly.) Damn you, Kisame Hoshigaki! That is your last victory over the sons of the Southern Isles! (As Bjorner send another swing at him, Kisame strike at it and tosses Bjorner toward the wall of the burning castle. Just then a Flame chunin arrived.)

Flame Chunin: General Kisame! Every member of our forces, the Havjordian and Reverellese have made it back to their ship. There is no reason to continue fighting for much longer. (Nodding to his messenger, Kisame turn to the semi-conscious Bjorner.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: You got lucky! For we will face each other again! (Kisame and his chunin quickly dash away back to the ships. Bjorner manage to break free from the wall as he looked at the burning Hundröd Castle and then at the corpse of his brother Olav. Bjorner fumed as he growls angrily.)

Bjorner Westergaard: Kisame! I will KILL YOUU!

[Arendelle Main Ship, Sea – Northern Isles Seas]

(As the ships were sailing back to the homes that they desire to return, on the Arendelle main ship, Kisame saw how his men were celebrating their victory with wine, dancing and etc. Kisame smiles at the sight of Kajsa bonding with his adoptive son Kaname.)

Kaname Hoshigaki: So you and father met when you were searching for Queen Ariel. (Kajsa nodded.)

Kajsa: Even though we didn't knew at first, when I looked into those eyes of his, I knew he was much of a monster, but a harden man with a troubled past. Living in a life filled with lies was something he could not tolerate anything. I truly believe that he was revived as a second chance to redeem himself. We would usually have conversations from time to time and I would play the harp that he brought over. Before I knew it, I was falling in love with him and perhaps, he feels the same for me. (Kaname was impressed and happy for the mermaid as he asked something in his mind.)

Kaname Hoshigaki: So even after you've learn of his past. You still love father with all of your heart. (Kajsa nods as she calmly stated with a happy tone.)

Kajsa: Kaname, it doesn't matter to me of what he did in his past. As long as he is doing good things for his new people in Arendelle and the Flame Village and desires to live in a world free of lies and discrimination, I can be happy being with him as I follow the desire in my heart. (Kisame smiles kindly at the words Kajsa said about him as she and Kaname turn to see him in front of them. Seeing that they need some time alone, Kaname entered the cabin room of Kisame's.) I'd imagine you hear all of you. (Kisame nods.) Kisame, I meant every word I said about you. I love- (Kajsa was caught by a surprise when Kisame's lips pressed hers. Kajsa's love reacted to her magic as her tail was glowing as it was replaced with a pair of legs. Both couple saw the glowing died down and saw Kajsa's new legs.)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Legs. You finally managed your technique of acquiring legs without the need of sacrificing anything.

Kajsa: It was also thanks to you and your love for me, my love. (Kisame and Kajsa smiled happily at each other as they shared another kiss once more. The Arendelle fleet were eager to celebrate as they set sail for home at Arendelle and the Hidden Flame Village.)

[China] [July 10th 1995]

[Luoyang, Si Province – China]

(A few days had passed since the incident with the Ten Eunuchs, Dong Zhuo took Emperor Liu Ling and Crown Prince Liu Hong under his custody and appoints himself as Chancellor and began a rule of tyranny and unrest. Cao Cao failed to assassinate the traitor and narrowly escape from his wrath with the help of Li Shang, General of the Imperial Army and Mulan's husband. As Cao Cao rode his horse Shadow Runner with his men Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan between him, he thought of the promise he made to Shang before he left the palace.)

Li Shang (Voice Echoing): Cao Cao, should anything happen to me on the field of battle or any other cause. Please tell Mulan did what I did out of the duty in my heart. Promise me that she won't end her life, even if… someone must step and fill that void. Promise me. (Cao Cao merely HMMs as he did agree to that promise as he could not get rid of Mulan in his head.)

Xiahou Dun: Cousin. Cousin! (Snapping out of his thoughts, Cao Cao turn to Xiahou Dun.) As I was saying, you knew what they were up to, didn't you. (Cao Cao nodded admitting to Xiahou Dun. Then a thought came up to Cao Cao.)

Cao Cao: We need to head to Mazhai! Recruit both men and women into our army. I must require the strength and spirit of Fa Mulan in order to break through the chaos in the land. (While Xiahou Dun was a bit surprise that Cao Cao wanted to involve Mulan, let alone women into his army as soldiers was a surprise for him, but felt at ease knowing that Saya will be there as well. Xiahou Yuan groans with a question in mind.)

Xiahou Yuan: I'm not sure how long I can last doing stuff like this. Maybe I should get out of the bodyguard game-

Cao Cao: And maybe I should get you a guard dog like Lu Bu. (Cao Cao's offer got Xiahou Yuan frowning and scare of the thought as he gentle shook his hands.)

Xiahou Yuan: No, no, no! (Cao Cao hmphs and smirks as they headed off to their designation and to raise an army to combat Dong Zhuo.)

[Ending]


	18. Elimination of Dong Zhuo

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 018 – Elimination of Dong Zhuo

[Magic World]

[China][July 11th 1995]

[Mazhai, Yu Province – China]

(In the grass fields of the village of Mazhai, Fa Mulan was busy hard at work honing her skills and doing her chores for her family and the farm they own. The young girl idolized Mulan since she defeated Shan Yu and brought forth an alliance between China and Quigong without an arranged marriage. Out of nowhere, Saya appeared before Mulan, much to her fangirls' surprise and Mulan's curiosity.)

Fa Mulan: What'd you know in the capital?

Saya Tatsumaki: Dong Zhuo is abusing his power in the court. The people are suffering under his rule as he plans to… to make a land of paradise filled with food, wine and women. (Mulan noticed the anger in her tone as she too felt disgust at the mention of Dong Zhuo, a pig reincarnated into a man with no respect for women.) Also, Cao Cao has escaped from Luoyang since yesterday and is heading to Mazhai. To recruit men and women alike into his army. He would to speak with you. (The girls were astonished upon hearing this along with Mulan, but she was worried about her husband.)

Fa Mulan: What about Shang? (Saya shook her head.)

Saya Tatsumaki: My scouts couldn't say for sure, but my hunch is that he's still in the capital protecting the Emperor from Dong Zhuo's wrath should he dare to usurp the throne of the Han. (Mulan sighed in relief that Shang was alright. As they entered the village, they saw a platoon of troops in blue armor and military attire, Mulan and Saya saw that it was Cao Cao with Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan talking with the governor of Mazhai, who was convinced to grant Cao Cao's request. Looking at them arriving, Xiahou Dun tabbed his cousin and lord at the shoulder to grab his attention as he turn to see Mulan and while Xiahou Dun turn to see Saya.)

Cao Cao: Fa Mulan! It is good to see you again. (Cao Cao and Mulan shake heads as she smiled at him, getting him to return the gesture.) Have you met my cousins and trusted generals; Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. (Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan bows in respect to Mulan.)

Xiahou Dun: Greeting Lady Fa Mulan.

Xiahou Yuan: Hi, please to make your acquaintance. (While Mulan smiled at Xiahou Yuan and return the nice gesture, Mulan was a bit surprise that Xiahou Dun addressed her as "Lady" seeing that she did not command soldiers or had a land of her own.)

Fa Mulan: So Cao Cao, what brings you in Mazhai? Simply coming to see me isn't the only reason you came here. (Cao Cao smiles at how bright and quick to the topic Mulan is as he said his true reason.)

Cao Cao: Fa Mulan, you have talent, skills, determination and aspirations along with the shinobi leader Saya Tatsumaki. Which is why I would like to ask you both and the women of this village to join my army. (Both Mulan and Saya were surprise to hear this along with those who heard him including women into his army.)

Mazhai Crowd: Did you hear that? Cao Cao wants to include women into his forces! Fa Mulan and Saya Tatsumaki I understand, but why include women into his forces. Could the rumors about Cao Cao be true? Damn that Cao Amin! (However to their surprise, Mulan and Saya were giggling and chuckling happily than mockingly as Mulan calmed down.)

Fa Mulan: Forgive me, it's just that… aside of my husband, you're the first official who wants me for my skills than just my beauty or hand in marriage. (Cao Cao laughs joyfully with Mulan. Mulan's parents Fa Zhou and Fa Li were surprise to see them both sharing ideals and laughter together.)

Cao Cao: Man, you truly are a desirable woman, Mulan. You just won't want to be seen as a greedy one. (Mulan nods in agreement.) Now about my offer.

Fa Mulan: And what will you do if I said no. (Cao Cao sighed lightly as he scratched the back of his head, but responded.)

Cao Cao: Well, it will be a darn shame to have not the Hero of China on my side fighting for the duties of one's heart. But whatever decision you make here, I'll respect it. (Amazed and impressed by the Hero of Chaos' willingness and acceptance of whatever choice she has made, Mulan could see that Cao Cao has a great ambition for the land, but at the same time wants peace. So what else could Mulan say, but…?)

Fa Mulan: Very well! I accept your offer! (The Xiahou children smiles proud as Saya bows in respect.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Seeing that my path is the way as my sworn sister, my Hidden Smoke ninjas and I will train and battle alongside your forces, Lord Cao Cao. (Seeing that Mulan and Saya have joined Cao Cao's army, more and more young women of the village decided to join the forces of his army as well as they were welcomed by Cao Ren, clad in a blue and silver armor and another cousin/officer of Cao Cao. Cao Cao nods in appreciation and understanding.)

Cao Cao: Heaven will definitely be on our side, with you two and the combined forces of the women of Mazhai and the Hidden Smoke Village's shinobi. Thank you. You may bring any steed with you and pack up anything you need for the journey to Chenliu Castle and begin the training process. (Mulan nods in understanding.)

[Mulan's House, Mazhai – China]

(In her room of her farm home, Mulan was packing anything she can carry with her and on Khan, her black coated horse, as a red tiny dragon popped in talking to Mulan.)

Mushu: Let me get this straight, you're gonna join up with Cao Cao to save the Emperor and Pretty Boy from the grasp of this Dong Zhuo. (Mulan turn to Mushu, her family guardian best friend and confidant who once got between them to keep his position as family guardian due to her marriage to Li Shang.)

Fa Mulan: Of course! Lord Cao Cao isn't just a logical choice, but he seems to predict and make anything come true. At the same time he lacks nothing, but understanding the people. I want to help him understand the people as well.

Mushu: Oh, yeah. Nothing sounds like trying to be a lover of his, huh? (Mulan blushes at what Mushu was indicating.)

Fa Mulan: It's not like that Mushu. I want to be his friend, not his lover. Plus I have Shang. (Mushu on the other hand didn't seem convince, but change the topic.)

Mushu: Well anyway. Are you ready yet? Because we need to get ready to Chenliu and be prepared to face this Dong Zhuo. (After packing up everything she needs, Mulan turn to Mushu with a smile.)

Fa Mulan: Naturally! (As Mushu left to hide on the bag on Khan at the stables, Fa Zhou and Fa Li came into the room with smiles.) Mama! Papa! (Mulan hugs her parents for a little longer, knowing it will be a while before she could see them again.)

Fa Li: Be careful out there, dear. The battlefield may be accustom to you and Saya, but it will be new to any woman entering it.

Fa Mulan: Of course, mama! I will do my best to save the Han from the tyranny of Dong Zhuo. (Mulan then saw the small frown on her father's face.) Something wrong, father?

Fa Zhou: It's nothing, Mulan. Just be careful out there and protect the House of Han as best as you can. I know you have what it takes to save the land. (Mulan smiles happy that her parents have given her their blessings to fight in what she believes in.)

[Mazhai, Yu Province]

(As Saya left already to the Hidden Smoke Village to prepare the shinobi and head to Cao Cao's camp to train the new recruits, Mulan, riding Khan, took one last look at her home town of Mazhai and felt the urge to cry as only a single tear came out on her left eye.)

Cao Cao: Something wrong? (Cao Cao, riding his horse Shadow Runner, asked Mulan as she wiped away the tear.)

Fa Mulan: Nothing, Lord Cao Cao. I just have the feeling that I won't be seeing my hometown for a while. (Cao Cao placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her with a kind meaningful smile on his face.)

Cao Cao: Rest assure, Mulan. I promise you one day, you will return to see your home villager prospering and growing than it already is. Now we must be on our way to Chenliu and commerce with the training for the new recruits. (Just as Cao Cao turn his horse around began marching on to Chenliu Castle on Yan Province, he stopped as he spoke.) Also, you don't need to address me as Lord. Cao Cao, Cao or Mengde is fine. (As he rode off to lead the new recruits, Mulan smiles gracefully as her respect and admiration of Cao Cao was increasing by the minute as she too rode off to Chenliu Castle, preparing for the conflict against Dong Zhuo.)

[Opening]

[Alliance Main Camp, Si Province – China] [August 10, 1995]

(A month has passed as lot has been changed in the world. Aircraft developments were increasing with such success as the lands of Azenia, Sevela, and Nakatamwa were asked by the request of Fa Mulan to join the coalition against Dong Zhuo led by the nobleman and childhood friend of Cao Cao, Yuan Shao. They all flew on their aircrafts with armies of their own preparing to come to their potential ally in China. 18 lords; Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Gongsun Zan, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and many more brave souls were preparing their march upon the capital to confront the tyrant Dong Zhuo. With these 18 lords, a 19th with no land, and the royals and shinobi allies, they truly believe that their side, the side of harbingers of a new age, will win as between them and the capital were the gates Sishui and Hulao. At the Allied Forces' main camp Liu Bei, a 25 year old man with black hair in a topknot, grey eyes wearing green long sleeve shirt, black pants, shoes and a white cape with armor and carrying twin swords, is a descendant of Han royalty and was accompanied by his sworn brothers, Guan Yu, a tall man with black hair, a long bread, wearing a long hat, a green shirt with the right side being long and the other ripped off, pants, boots and some armor while carrying a crescent blade, and Zhang Fei, a large man with a powerful build, black hair, bread and grey eyes wearing an attire of green clothing and armor as well. And the last member of their group was a muscular and skinny fit ninja of 22 named Kimora Osumi with flowing dark green hair, orange eyes, and pale skin wearing a green jacket with gold shoulder pads, fishnets as an undershirt underneath his black shirt, a lime sash around his wrist, green wristbands, wrappings around his ankles and green/black boots, carrying a pair of sword that glow briefly.)

Zhang Fei: Hmph, I see one or two famous faces here today. Along with some foreign ones from the west. (Zhang Fei looked to see Belle talking to her husband Adam and Nagato and Zefira motivating and training their troops of Azenian ninjas into battle. Zhang Fei turn to his sworn brother and friend since the Yellow Turban Rebellion.)

Guan Yu: Yes, not only do we have Yuan Shao, the leader of the alliance, but its instigator Cao Cao as well as Adam and Belle of Sevela, Pocahontas and Kitanawa Senju of Nakatamwa, and Nagato Uzumaki and Zefira Uzumaki of Azenia. Yuan Shu, Sun Jian. Quite a list of dignitaries, and yet our brother is still unknown. (Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and K saw as Liu Bei had stopped to help a sick soldier. Kimora had a serious look on his face.)

Kimora Osumi: He will be known after we defeat this tyrant Dong Zhou here today. I'm sure of it. (Both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei nodded in agreement.)

Zhang Fei: Of course, it's all to help brother make a name for himself. Any personal satisfaction I get is merely a bonus. (Zhang Fei joked to them making Kimora laugh with him and Guan Yu shakes his head, being completely serious.)

Guan Yu: Just try not to get to ahead of yourselves out there. Our actions reflect on brother, for better or for worse. (Kimora simply nods while Zhang Fei jokingly tries to get Guan Yu to lighten up.)

Zhang Fei: You think I don't know that?! Man, you need to lighten up a little.

Guan Yu: Anyway, we I'm going to see brother now. (Guan Yu left to group up with Liu Bei. Zhang Fei turn to Kimora.)

Zhang Fei: Man, it looks like me and you are the only fun ones around here, huh Kimora. (Kimora smiles excitedly as he nods to Zhang Fei, having become friends with him since the Yellow Turban Rebellion and in their travels together. One of the reasons Kimora was in China was to find a new land for his clansmen and the clans under his clan's control in Japan.)

Kimora Osumi: I suppose so, but we are entering the battlefield, so we should be more serious now. Especially since I'm both strong and fast! (Kimora stated with the last part somewhat jokingly. Zhang Fei shrug as he laughs happily.)

Saya Tatsumaki: I see you haven't change a bit little Mora. (Zhang Fei and Kimora turn to see Saya Tatsumaki, wearing armor and a cape of blue, black and a purple flak jacket. Kimora widen his eyes at the sight of Saya as he smiles brightly.)

Kimora Osumi: Saya! Is that you!? (Saya kindly nods as Kimora went and hugged the women, much to the twitching eye Xiahou Dun's irritation and Xiahou Yuan's amusement.) Man, it's been so long.

Saya Tatsumaki: Indeed, it has. I've heard that you've been wandering the land following a man named Liu Bei as your lord. (Both Zhang Fei and Kimora nodded in agreement. Gokuma, wearing a red bodysuit of long sleeve shirt and pants and an orange flak jacket, came into the picture as he smiles at the sight of Kimora and Saya.)

Gokuma Higo: Well, well. It seems all three of us have determined this land to be the perfect place to call home for the clans we lead. (Kimora and Saya smiles at the sight of Gokuma, much to the surprise of Zhang Fei and the curious looks on the royals foreign to China.)

Kimora &amp; Saya: Gokuma! (Gokuma looked at Kimora first as he greets him.)

Gokuma Higo: Kimora! It's good to see you again after it took some time for five clan including my own to settle in Jiangdong. (Gokuma looked at Saya with a playful thought in mind.) Saya, have you found a boyfriend yet. (Saya got blushed in embarrassment of the question Gokuma gave her while Zhang Fei and Kimora were giggling in secret.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Aside of my love life, it seems we each serve different lords. (Despite his intention to not say it, Gokuma honestly says it with a nervous smiling face.)

Gokuma Higo: You're not wrong about that, Saya. I serve Lord Sun Jian as I have become great friends with Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and the rest of the Sun family. (Then Kimora announced his loyalty and allegiance with a proud smirk.)

Kimora Osumi: I only serve Lord Liu Bei! (And finally it was Saya's turn as he said it in a straight look.)

Saya Tatsumaki: I serve two, one who believes in the duty of the heart, my sworn sister Fa Mulan and the logical choice in Lord Cao Cao. (The other men smiles at the honest answer Saya said as Zhang Fei could understand following a sworn sibling. As Kimora was introducing Zhang Fei to Kimora and Saya, Mulan was introducing Cao Cao to Liu Bei, an old friend and classmate of hers.)

Fa Mulan: Cao Cao, I want you to meet my old friend, Liu Bei. He helped repel bandits from invading my home village. (Liu Bei bows in respect to Cao Cao, who also returned the gesture with his own.)

Liu Bei: It is an honor to meet you, Lord Cao Cao. I've heard of your attempt to take the head of the traitor Dong Zhuo. (Cao Cao nods. Mulan had heard about Cao Cao's failed attempt to take Dong Zhuo's life as he narrowed escape him and the Flying General Lu Bu.)

Cao Cao: Yes, unfortunately I was unsuccessful in claiming the life of the traitor. I see that you're already aquatinted with Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman to have ever lived. (Mulan blushes at the praise Cao Cao was giving her. As they all turn to see the gates of the main camp, what awaiting them all would be battle.) Mind if I ask why you joined in the alliance in the first place. (Liu Bei frowned but kindly nods to Cao Cao.)

Liu Bei: The people are suffering at the hands of Dong Zhuo. We must defeat him in order to save them. (That's when a man with white hair and brown eyes, a short beard and moustache combo wearing a red and black opened high collar shirt, gold shoulder guards, red clothing around his waist, red pants, black shin guards, gold arm guard and, black boots and a red cape. This was Sun Jian, the Tiger of Jiangdong.)

Sun Jian: Well spoken for, Liu Bei! (Liu Bei bows in respect to Sun Jian as he return one of his own as he and his troops with Gokuma's shinobi as he was inform by a "man" in a similar shinobi uniform as him, but had black hair with wild bangs and brown eyes.)

Natsu Akita: My lord, we are needed at the central garrison as part of our duty as the vanguard of the alliance. (Gokuma nods in understanding as did Zhang Fei and Kimora.)

Gokuma Higo: Until we meet again for more friendly discussions. (Gokuma and Natsu dash away to the central garrison with Sun Jian. Kimora and Zhang Fei regroup with Guan Yu and Liu Bei as they were at the front gates of the camp, Yuan Shao is already giving the last encouraging words to his troops.)

Yuan Shao: Rest assured we are fighting for the most righteous of causes. Fear not! For to battle we march. (Sweatdropping at the nobleman's preaching like a dramatic politician, Kimora remarks quietly to Zhang Fei.)

Kimora Osumi: That guy waves his hands around way too much. (Zhang Fei only laughs and nods.)

[Sishui Pass, Si Province – China]

(After the gates opened, they charged out at the enemy troops in front of them, forcing them into action. Nagato and Zefira takes the lead and slashes out with their Junmakutos, decapitating three enemies each in one shot. Belle, Adam and Bara with their troops headed west from as Kimora and Mulan silently wishes them luck, they hear Yuan Shao begin speaking after receiving terrible news in anger and irritation.)

Yuan Shao: Pitiful, is there no one who has enough courage to stand up to Hua Xiong? (Liu Bei and his sworn brothers and Kimora heard Yuan Shao and heard of Hua Xiong.)

Liu Bei: Hua Xiong? I heard that he's pretty strong. It seems like he already defeated Yu She and Bao Xin. (Kimora got interested in fighting Hua Xiong as he volunteers to go.)

Kimora Osumi: I can head over there and halt his advances towards our main camp. Plus I've always wanted to meet with Fa Mulan. (Liu Bei seems interested in that and begins to think for a moment as he answers.)

Liu Bei: Alright then. The three of us will head over to Lord Sun Jian and see if he needs assistance. Be careful, Kimora. (Kimora nods to his lord and friend.)

Kimora Osumi: Yes, my lord. If you need a shinobi's help, you may also see Gokuma. (Kimora heads off on horseback. Zhang Fei complains childishly.)

Zhang Fei: Why does he always get the best parts of the fight? (While Liu Bei and Guan Yu remain quiet as they headed off to the central garrison. Kimora is riding quickly through the allied troops catching the attention of many. Cao Cao was one of these men as he turn to Xiahou Dun, Saya, and Mulan.)

Cao Cao: Hmm, I have heard of that ninja Kimora from the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Saya and across other lands as well. What do you think of him Xiahou Dun, Mulan? (Mulan and Xiahou Dun were thinking about it as it was Xiahou Dun who spoke first.)

Xiahou Dun: Hmph, I suppose he is a strong warrior, although I haven't seen him in battle yet. I only heard the rumors. If you want my opinion though, my lord, I would say he is worth watching. (Mulan nods as she brought forth her jian sword.)

Fa Mulan: Indeed. He is a most interesting shinobi, along with that Guan Yu who also follows Liu Bei. I will also do my best against Hua Xiong. Mengde, do you trust me? (Cao Cao nods seriously at Mulan rode Khan toward Hua Xiong while he was turning away, Cao Cao was interested in the battle.)

Cao Cao: I suppose we should be on our way as well. For when this battle is over, my true ambition will begin. (While Cao Cao and his forces were slaying all the weak troops in their way and heading over to the southern checkpoints, Xiahou Dun and Saya knew of the man's plans and they agreed, thinking that Cao Cao really had the power to complete his ambition. They simply watch as Mulan and Kimora ran into Hua Xiong, who had just cut down the last remaining allied troops in front of him with a tremendous amount of skill. Hua Xiong yells out as he slays the allied troops.)

Hua Xiong: Out of my way cowards! If you will not make room, I will cut you down! (Hua Xiong then turns to the hard staring Mulan and Kimora and studies them for a bit as he looked interested.) Hmmm, these two warrior are obviously different from this common rabble. (Kimora points his blade at Hua Xiong while Mulan got into fighting stance with her jian.)

Kimora Osumi: Hua Xiong, you have gone far enough. I, Kimora Osumi, have come to defeat you in the name of my lord, Liu Bei.

Fa Mulan: And I, Fa Mulan, will defeat you in my family name and the name of my lord, Cao Cao. (This got the common soldiers to be shocked, as they have heard of Kimora and Mulan before. Hua Xiong only smirks at them.)

Hua Xiong: Very well Kimora Osumi and Fa Mulan, it would be my pleasure to cut down such warriors. (Hua Xiong charges them alone while his troops stay back as they are afraid of Kimora and Mulan. Quickly dismounting, both Mulan and Kimora charges back at their opponent fearlessly. Hua Xiong's spear with Kimora's twin swords. Mulan yelled as she quickly swinged out a fire style chakra slash from her jian as she singlehandedly sends out several chakra slashes to Hua Xiong, who groans in pain. Kimora was holding off Hua Xiong's attack and he quickly swings to decapitate him. Hua Xiong jumps back quickly while barely avoiding the deadly Junmakuto.) Hmph, you are pretty good, the both of you, but this fight is just beginning. Give up and face your destiny. (Hua Xiong, Fa Mulan, and Kimora went back and forth in their battle while the troops watch in awe and fear. Mulan managed to dodge fatal blows from time to time as she lands several cuts on Hua Xiong's body, much to the awestruck of the female soldiers. Troops from Dong Zhuo's Forces were talking to each other impressed.)

Dong Zhuo's Forces: I can't believe a shadow warrior and a woman can match Lord Hua Xiong in battle. Well, what did we expect? Kimora and Fa Mulan are accomplished warriors. Fa Mulan is well respected in all the places she has been, and in the imperial court since saving China twice and Kimora Osumi is a ninja who joined the battle under some guy named Liu Bei and fought heroically. (After Mulan sends out another volley of fire style chakra slash directly at Hua Xiong, Kimora cast several hand signs of nine as chakra was pouring out of his hands and several grass blades of billions were being created, much to the shock of Hua Xiong and the others.)

Kimora Osumi: Grass Style: Raging Grass Jutsu! (Kimora sent out a blast of leaves and grass style chakra blast in the form of a storm aim at and sending Hua Xiong, creaming painfully as he lands roughly on the ground. Hua Xiong pants heavily from the damages he has received from Mulan and Kimora.)

Hua Xiong: Retreat is the wisest option for now. (Hua Xiong quickly ran away, not caring to tell his troops to follow. Kimora and Mulan took a few deeps breaths and then quickly descended into the crowd of enemy troops, killing most of them while a few got away and followed Hua Xiong. Mulan turn to Kimora.)

Fa Mulan: Now with that taken care of, what will you do, Kimora?

Kimora Osumi: I should head to where Lord Liu Bei has gone. He said he was heading to Lord Sun Jian in the central garrison. It was an honor fighting alongside Fa Mulan. (Mulan smiles and nods at Kimora.)

Fa Mulan: Likewise, Kimora. I can see why Saya regards you as a unique and hyperactive ninja. (Blushing in embarrassment, Kimora scratches the back of his head as he left to regroup with his lord and friends. On her way back, Mulan runs into another enemy officer, Fan Chou and she sees Saya defeating him with ease.) Cao, I got your back. (Mulan assists Cao Cao and his men by killing the enemy soldiers with teamwork and from the training they've gain over a month. Cao Cao watches on, impressed by Mulan's skills while Xiahou Dun was impressed by Saya's skills as well.

Cao Cao: Well done, Mulan. I can see how much your power has improved during our month of training. (Mulan giggled a bit, glad that she impressed Cao Cao says to him catching his attention.)

Fa Mulan: Thank you Cao, I am honored by your praise. And of course, we wouldn't have gain this agility if not for Saya's speed training. (Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan nodded, confirming in the increase of their speed, much to Saya's delight. Afterwards, Saya got her focus back as reports to Cao Cao.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Cao, I have send out small squadrons to infiltrate the capital and to catch any news of Dong Zhuo's next move without being spotted. (Cao Cao smirks proudly, happy to hear that they have gotten another step ahead of others.)

Cao Cao: Very good. With this in place, we should advance further to Sishui Gate. (Cao Cao, Mulan and Xiahou Yuan heads off on horseback while Saya prepares to head their way, Xiahou Dun calls to her.)

Xiahou Dun: Saya, wait! (Saya turns to Xiahou Dun. Ever since she joined Cao Cao's Forces, she and Xiahou Dun gotten to know each other better to the point that they were able to casually talk to and gain such great respect for each other.)

Saya Tatsumaki: What is it, Yuanrang? (Saya could've sworn that Xiahou Dun's face got sternly serious at someone.)

Xiahou Dun: This Kimora Osumi. He doesn't seem much from what I've seen, despite that he delivered the finishing blow. (Saya was a bit confused of Xiahou Dun's seemingly ignoring of Kimora's power until she realize it.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Ah, so that's what going on. Are you jealous, Yuanrang? (Xiahou Dun gasped in shock while Saya chuckles kindly.)

Xiahou Dun: No! O-of course not! It's just- He doesn't seem to be the warrior type with his gentle. (Saya humbly hums a bit at the man's denial.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Dun, no matter one's outward appearance. It doesn't determine or limits to one's strength. Kimora could grow to be one of the strongest ninjas in the land or perhaps the world as well. (Wanting to know the relationship between them, Xiahou Dun asked.)

Xiahou Dun: Do you like him? (Saya sighed at the man's blindsided confusion for thinking that she had a romantic interest in Kimora as she shook her head, but answered with a calm smile.)

Saya Tatsumaki: I like him as a friend and comrade. Nothing more, nothing less. (As she moved a few steps front, Saya stopped her steed as she smiles smoothly at Xiahou Dun.) Besides, I already have a thing for a strong and handsome warrior and he's right in front of me. (Xiahou Dun gasped in surprise that Saya indicated him as he rode off forward to Sishui Gate. Xiahou Dun simply smirks, please that Saya wants him and only him as he too had such affections for her.)

Xiahou Dun: What a brave and cunning woman you are, Saya Tatsumaki. (As Kimora enters the central garrison he sees that Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Belle and Zefira had just defeated, Dong Huang and Fan Chou in battle. Kimora can also hear the troops complaining of hunger. Sun Jian thanks Liu Bei, Belle and Zefira sincerely for their assistance.)

Sun Jian: I thank you for your aid, Liu Bei, Belle, and Zefira. (Sun Jian turns to his shinobi officers in Gokuma and Natsu.) Good work as well, Gokuma and Natsu. (Gokuma and Natsu bows in respect to Sun Jian. Kimora entered the garrison as Sun Jian recognizes him.) Ah, your shinobi officer is here now as well, Liu Bei. (Guan Yu and Zhang Fei happily calls out to Kimora.)

Guan Yu &amp; Zhang Fei: Kimora! (After regrouping with them, Kimora turns to Gokuma as he bows in respect to him.)

Kimora Osumi: Master Gokuma, I see that you are quite the warrior around here in Lord Sun Jian's Forces. (Gokuma smiles brightly as he didn't deny it nor did Sun Jian. Ever since they met, the Jiangdong area has been perfectly safe from any bandits, thieves and pirates as the shinobi of a nearly completed shinobi village have been taking care of it. Liu Bei turns to Sun Jian.)

Liu Bei: He had gone to fight off Hua Xiong, as he was making his way towards our main camp. (This got Sun Jian, Belle and Zefira's attention and the attention of the other troops in the garrison as well.)

Zefira Uzumaki: He defeated Hua Xiong! Wow, Kimora is really powerful, but nowhere near my husband's level. (Everyone shared a small laugh as Kimora realized something. In the garrison, there was no sight of Adam, Bara or Nagato. Kimora asked Sun Jian.)

Kimora Osumi: Wait, where is King Adam and Prince Nagato? (Not wanting Kimora to be left out, Sun Jian told him the situation at hand.)

Sun Jian: Yuan Shu was supposed to send us supplies in this battle but we have not received them yet. My men and I are starving and running on fumes, so we asked for King Adam, his Ice shinobi Bara and Prince Nagato with his top officers to see what is wrong? (While Kimora understood why they were starving, he still had a question on his mind.)

Kimora Osumi: Why wouldn't Yuan Shu bring in the supplies despite the fighting going on? (Sun Jian looked fierce, but it wasn't directed at his allies and new friends. Probably, Belle, Zefira and Sun Jian knew the true reason behind Yuan Shu's refusal to deliver the supplies.)

Sun Jian: Yuan Shu has not be pleased with the success that the Sun family have gain. To put it in simple words, I would say that he's jealous of us. (Kimora and the others looked displeased and not liking Yuan Shu for denying Sun Jian and his troop's provisions and supple simply because he was jealous. Liu Bei calms everyone down by reassuring them.)

Liu Bei: Everyone, there's no need to worry. King Adam, Lord Bara and Prince Nagato will return with the supplies on time. (After being reassured, Sun Jian laughs kindly.)

Sun Jian: Thank you Liu Bei. I will find a way to repay your kindness someday. (Liu Bei waves it off as nothing, while he motioned for Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Kimora to stay behind while he headed off to assist in gathering the supplies. Zhang Fei was happy to be fighting with Guan Yu and Kimora.)

Zhang Fei: Alright, you and me get to fight together, Kimora. (Kimora nods as hem Guan Yu and Zhang He charged out to the front gates of the garrison and started to slay any enemy troops attacking them. Gokuma and Natsu had decided to watch, as they was pretty tired from before, but at the same time wanted to evaluate his comrades' skills. In a few minutes of fighting, the enemy troops were finding themselves in a losing streak due to Kimora, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei who were holding on to their positions while their allies and lord made their way back with the supply troops. The enemies looked horrified by the sheer might Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Kimora possess. An enemy private screams in fear.)

Dong Zhuo's Forces Private: Ah! These three are monsters. We have to retreat for now! (However the private was stabbed in the heart, much to both enemy and allied forces' shock.)

Guo Si: Shut you trap weakling. (A large seemingly portly man with a cloaked man next to him turn to the allied forces.) I am Guo Si and this is my partner, Li Jue. (Li Jue, on the other hand, didn't looked impressed by the warriors under Liu Bei, Sun Jian and those of Azenia and Sevela.)

Li Jue: Hmph, I don't see what's so special about these opponents. (The enemy forces and those of the allies looked angry that Guo Si and Li Jue have and would kill their own comrades without no remorse. Zefira yells out at the two arrogant enemy commanders.)

Zefira Uzumaki: Are you two blind or arrogant! You just killed your own man. What kind of people are you to do that? (Despite starting to feel a bit wore out, Guan Yu, Kimora and Zhang Fei quickly take up their stances again, but they are stopped from attacking by another voice as it was Nagato himself who got both Li Jue and Guo Si.)

Nagato Uzumaki: That is not the way things should be done. Be gone from my sight! Almighty Push! (Using his power of the Rinnegan, the enraged Nagato used his Almighty Push to send Li Jue and Guo Si flying back distances away at the opposite side of them, much to the shock of the enemy forces. With the two officers gone, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Kimora charged in against the remaining enemies. Zefira was happy to see her husband having return from the supply depot. Along with Nagato, two shinobi officers under him, Haku Yuki, an 18 year old long black hair boy with brown eyes and Kimimaro Kaguya, a 19 year old grey hair boy with green eyes and red eyebrow-like marks on top of his actual eyes were fighting their share of enemies with ice style attacks and bone projectiles respectively.)

Haku Yuki: Ice Style: Shattering Glass Jutsu! (Haku unleashed multiple sharp ice shards at several enemies. (Kimimaro grabbed one of his upper arm bones as it was sharpen into that of a sharp blade as he turn to the enemies surrounding him.)

Kimimaro Kaguya: Behold, my Kaguya Style: Camellia Dance! (As the enemies charge in, Kimimaro began to stab repeatedly and without rest at the enemies who were carelessly charging to their deaths. Together, the sworn brothers, Azenian ninjas, and the ninja of Liu Bei defeated the enemy with no casualties on their side. The enemy officers that remained alive looked at the larger force in front of them as they chose to retreat in fear of them. Belle and the others smiles as they cheer out a cry of victory.)

Belle: Looks like that takes care of that dilemma. (After the battle they turned to see Liu Bei, Adam and Bara passing out food and other supplies through the garrison and immediately joined them. Sun Jian turns to the others who volunteer to aid him and his forces in their time of need.)

Sun Jian: Excellent work, my friends. We can now head out to Sishui gate with the others. I apologize for all the trouble that you have gone through just to help us. (Belle, Bara, Adam, Zefira, Kimimaro, Haku, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Kimora simply remain silent as Liu Bei, Adam, Bara and Nagato steps up to speak to the vanguard leader of the alliance.)

Liu Bei: I am happy to help those in need.

Adam: So am I. When I was a beast, I didn't care much for other until my beloved Belle came into my life. (Belle smiles at how Adam treasures her. Nagato simply bows in respect as he felt the same urge to help those in need as Liu Bei and Adam. These acts were surprising all the people of Sun Jian's Forces at how kind they was. Sun Jian smiles as he has further his respect of them all and their forces.)

Sun Jian: Either way, I am indebted to you all. We can talk about that another time though. Now we must slay Dong Zhuo. (All of Azenia, Sevela and Liu Bei's Forces nodded in agreement. After all of the troops were now fed and rested, Sun Jian resume his march as did the others and their forces.)

[Sishui Gate, Sishui Pass – China]

(The combined forces then made their way to the front of Sishui Gate to being the final part of the plan. Li Ru, one of the strategists of Dong Zhuo yells out to the gate guards of Sishui as more allied forces were gaining on to the front of Sishui Gate.)

Li Ru: We cannot afford to lose this area! Prepare the defenses and rotate in fresh troops, quickly! (The allies split up to take on the different officers in the area as Liu Bei's and Sevela Forces took down the enemies to the east, Sun Jian's and Azenian Forces took down the enemies to the west and Cao Cao's Forces were taking care of the enemies in the middle. Just when the enemy officers are killed, Hua Xiong reappears, as he jumps off the top of the Sishui gate as Xiahou Yuan spotted him.)

Xiahou Yuan: Uh, oh! It's Hua Xiong! (Just as Xiahou Yuan prepares to aim and fire an arrow at Hua Xiong, Cao Cao halted his advance as Hua Xiong yells out at the allied forces.)

Hua Xiong: Step forward if you want to die! While I stand, none shall breach this gate. (Guan Yu looked firmed and serious at Hua Xiong as he tightens his grip on his crescent blade. Guan Yu spoke up with form confidence.)

Guan Yu: Then you shall be removed. I am coming right through. (Guan Yu charged in as his crescent blade and Hua Xiong's spear clash. The allied forced pause to witness the battle between Guan Yu and Hua Xiong as they recoil each other's attacks and jumped a few step back from each other. Guan Yu's crescent blade hits the ground hard as the enemy forces' horse were neighing in fear of Guan Yu's might, much to Hua Xiong's shocking confusion. Watching the battle as Guan Yu attacks at the blocking Hua Xiong, Kimora was in his thoughts, cheering on Guan Yu.)

Kimora Osumi: (Thought: Come on, Guan Yu. I know you have what it takes to beat Hua Xiong! Show him your might!) (Guan Yu quickly attack Hua Xiong with everything he have as he charged a large amount of physical energy while briefly stoking his beard.)

Guan Yu: Out of my way! (It was a short but hard fought battle as Hua Xiong had proven why he was feared by the allied troops until Guan Yu finished preparing a technique as he lashed out a swing with physical energy slash as it lands a direct fatal blow at the screaming Hua Xiong. Thus, Guan Yu has become the winner of their battle as the allied force raised a cry of victory and charge in to break through Sishui Gate. Nagato paused as he looked up in the sky as he saw a fade, but black smoke at the direct of the capital city of Luoyang. Zefira saw the serious look on her husband's face.)

Zefira Uzumaki: Something wrong, Nagato my love? (Not wanting to worry Zefira, Nagato shook his head with his eyes closed.)

Nagato Uzumaki: It's nothing, Zefira. I just hope the city is alright, that's all. (Understanding their lord and prince's concern for Luoyang, Kimimaro and Haku nodded as they bow in respect to their leader. Like Nagato, they too were revived shinobi from the Ninja World that were brought to this world three years ago as they found members and descendants of the original members of their respective clans; the Yuki and Kaguya clans. Soon after he arrived here revived by the Sage of Six Paths, Nagato rallied those clans into his forces into joining him and the Uzumaki and seven other clans. The Allied Forces hurried forward to slay the traitor Dong Zhuo as their next step to Luoyang was the gates of Hulao.)

[Ending]


	19. Tragedy of Luoyang

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 019 – Tragedy of Luoyang

[Magic World]

[China] [August 10th 1995]

[Luoyang Palace, Luoyang – China]

(Dong Zhuo was in the court meeting in the palace of Luoyang with Emperor looking angrily in secret of the tyrant while the ministers pretend to be respectful of him. After a messenger told him the bad news of Hua Xiong's death at the hands of Guan Yu, Dong Zhuo screeches in rage.)

Dong Zhuo: What! Hua Xiong has been killed in battle!? (Afraid of what his lord will do, the private nods in agreement. Dong Zhuo growls angrily.) Fine! It seems I will have to lead the army in battle myself! Before I leave, I must inform everyone in the court of my plan. In case I do not success in driving off the rebels and the foreign nuisance, I want you dear ministers to pack your things. We will move the capital west to Chang'an. (One of the Imperial Court ministers asked Dong Zhuo, regarding his plans.)

Han Minister: Your Excellency, how will we acquire the horses and carriages needed for us to flee to Chang'an and what about the commoners that reside in the city? (Dong Zhuo replies to the minister that dare to ask him.)

Dong Zhuo: I have war horses and chariots that you use to ride on and as for those commoners. I don't really care much for them as they are all worthless than dirt. If I do not return victorious, I'll burn this city to the ground, leaving those rebels never but smoke and ashes. (Everyone in the court were shocked upon learning of this plan of Dong Zhuo's. Hearing this, Li Shang clenched his fist in anger of the tyrant willingly to set Luoyang, the 400 year old capital of the Han Dynasty, ablaze. As he watched the Emperor being escorted by Dong Zhuo's men in preparation of leaving Luoyang should the worse come to Dong Zhuo, Li Shang was in his thought, regretting his inability to kill Dong Zhuo when he had a chance.)

Li Shang: (Thought: Mulan, I'm sorry. In order to save the Han, I must kill the traitor. I helped cause this to happen and I must end it with my own hands. If I don't come back…) (Li Shang sighed heavily thinking of the worst case scenario should he failed in assassinating Dong Zhuo, upon his return.) Please, be safe Mulan! (Unknown to him, He Ying, the half-sister of the late He Jin and princess consort with a beautiful feature, dark brown hair with twin buns and wearing an opened hanfu of purple, gold and gold crown. He Ying was spying on the general of the Imperial Army as she was talking who none other than Black Zetsu in his disguise as a wandering wizard.)

He Ying: It seems you were right, wizard. There lies a general who foolishly obeys his heart than he does to the court and the Emperor. If I want to be Empress, I must ensure that the Emperor chooses Liu Hong to success him. (Black Zetsu chuckles darkly.)

Black Zetsu: Yes, my lady! However in your current level, no one seems to be showing any real respect and generosity. What would you said if I can grant you the power to rule. (He Ying turn with a surprise and curious look on her face, as Black Zetsu brought out another portion of Kaguya's dark essences. He Ying looked in awes of the glowing heart fragment.)

He Ying: How does it work? (Black Zetsu replied back to the prince consort.)

Black Zetsu: It's simple really. In order for this to work, you need to die once. (He Ying looked a bit shocked by this.)

He Ying: I must… die once!? (Black Zetsu nods, confirming her without telling her that she will become a vessel of darkness to revive Kaguya Otsutsuki.)

[Luoyang, Si Province – China]

(Outside the palace as the afternoon was nearly ending with the sun setting down slowly, officers of Dong Zhuo were setting off gunpowder in parts of the city for their soon to be retreat to Chang'an while there was glowing purple and black light in the palace, indicating that He Ying accepted the death to become a vessel of darkness.)

[Opening]

[Sishui Gate, Sishui Pass – China]

(After ending Hua Xiong and staring hard at his body, Guan Yu calls out in proud while troops were making their way through Sishui Gate.)

Guan Yu: The mighty Hua Xiong. I have cut you down on behalf of my Lord, Liu Bei. (Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Nagato and their forces come up behind him and the others.)

Yuan Shao: Fine work, Guan Yu. (A happy Zhang Fei congratulates his sworn brother.)

Zhang Fei: That's the way! I knew you had it in you. (A satisfy Kimora came to Guan Yu's side as well.)

Kimora Osumi: Good work Guan Yu. Fa Mulan and I had some troubles with him earlier but you finally finished him off. (Saying this, got Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Nagato's attention at that, becoming even more impressed of Kimora and Mulan, much to said ninja and warrior's delight.)

Yuan Shao: Ahh, I had heard about that. It is one of the reasons I made you my officer, Kimora. (Kimora give Yuan Shao a small bow for the praising words.)

Kimora Osumi: Thank you Lord Yuan Shao. (Yuan Shao then turns to Fa Mulan as he found her to be quite beautiful.)

Yuan Shao: Ah, Lady Fa Mulan. I am also impressed with how you managed to take down Hua Xiong as well. If anything, I'd say that you would make a fine bride for my glorious name. (Cao Cao fumed at Yuan Shao's desire to have Mulan as a bride while Mulan was irritated by how forgetful Yuan Shao was that she was already married.)

Fa Mulan: Ah? We're still currently in battle, Lord Yuan Shao. Is that really should be discussed in this time. (Realizing that she was right, Yuan Shao quickly got a hold of himself.)

Yuan Shao: Oh! Yes, of course. This battle isn't over just yet, so I look forward to seeing just how you do next. Until we meet again, fair lady! (After Yuan Shao left, Mulan sighed in disgusted and irritation, not knowing how much she could've resist the urge to hit Yuan Shao as she looked at Cao Cao.)

Fa Mulan: I still can't believe that he was your childhood friend, Mengde. How do you deal with that all the time? (Cao Cao merely laughs joyfully as he answers Mulan.)

Cao Cao: Simply with patience and perseverance. (Mulan smirks, respecting the man furthermore as they rode off to Hulao Gate with many more of the Allied Forces.)

[Hulao Gate, Hulao Pass – China]

Liu Bei: Excellent work, now only Hulao Gate is left. (As they were approaching Hulao Gate, Liu Bei's Forces charge forward without the other forces, only to meet Lu Bu sitting on his massive red horse, Red Hare.)

Lu Bu: I am sick of weaklings. Come and face me. (After Lu Bu got off of Red Hare, Liu Bei's Forces got into fighting position. Kimora was the first to speak courageous.)

Kimora Osumi: Don't worry! We can beat this guy together. (Kimora knew that this was gonna be one of their hardest battles as they were facing Lu Bu, the most powerful warrior in the land of China. Feeling encouraged by Kimora's bravery, Liu Bei stepped up as well.)

Liu Bei: He's right! My brothers! Together, we will overcome this beast. (Zhang Fei came up fearlessly as he swipes his double sided pike while staring hard at Lu Bu.)

Zhang Fei: Don't you know who I am? I am the mighty Zhang Fei! (Uninterested of Zhang Fei, Lu Bu mocks him, Guan Yu and Liu Bei while he seems more interested in Kimora.)

Lu Bu: Hmph, I have heard more about Kimora Osumi, than all of you combined. I could use a ninja like you. So what do you say, want to join me? (Lu Bu asks Kimora to join him, but he shook his head with a serious look.)

Kimora Osumi: I serve only Liu Bei. (Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei smiled at their friend and comrade's loyalty. Lu Bu was disappointed that he couldn't get Kimora to his side as he aims his halberd at him.)

Lu Bu: Very well then, I guess you die here. (Lu Bu then aims his halberd at Mulan, much to her and Cao Cao's surprise.) And you as well! Woman or not, I will cut you down. (Lu Bu charges at them with his massive black halberd. Lu Bu swung at Kimora with an insane amount of force which met with Kimora's twin swords but the force was more than he expected and he stumbled back a bit. Before Lu Bu could capitalize on it and kill him, Zhang Fei slashed at Lu Bu and made him jump back in order to avoid the blow. Watching the battle, Mulan turn to Cao Cao as he sighed a breath of relief.)

Fa Mulan: At least, he doesn't plan to capture me for the pig. (Cao Cao chuckled a bit at the comment.)

Cao Cao: You know Mulan, most people wouldn't find relief of those words coming from Lu Bu. (Mulan playfully raise a brow as she mockingly stated back to him.)

Fa Mulan: Then would you like it if he had taken me to the pig.

Cao Cao: Good point! (Guan Yu strikes at Lu Bu with Zhang Fei and Kimora with their weapons in a massive clash, sending small shock waves out in all directions.) We can talk later! Right now, we need to be setting up the catapults to siege Hulao Gate. (Hearing the next course of action, Liu Bei turns to Cao Cao.)

Liu Bei Of course, Lord Cao Cao! All we need to do is hold him off long enough for our forces to finish setting up. (Kimora and Saya nods in understanding. Kimora jumps into the air and swings down both of his twin swords at Lu Bu's head in order to kill him but he quickly jumps back and lashes out with a strong punch to Kimora's stomach as he blocked it with his sudden broken blade, sending him flying to the ground. Liu Bei yells in worry.) Kimora! (However, Liu Bei shakes it off as he also attacks Lu Bu. He swings his twin swords as fast as he can at Lu Bu for hurting his friend. Lu Bu easily blocks his attacks but doesn't see Zhang Fei swing at him from the side until it is too late. Liu Bei evaded it at the last minute and loses his head piece and some of his hair as it falls to the ground. Lu Bu quickly separates from the strong warriors and studies them some more. Kimora is now on his feet again with some blood coming from his mouth but he is otherwise fine. The other three have some cuts, but nothing fatal so Lu Bu makes a choice.)

Lu Bu: Hmph, if you desire it so much, then it is yours. (Satisfy with the battle, Lu Bu gets on his Red Hare horse and rides off from the battlefield. Everyone from the Allied Forces were amazed at how Liu Bei and his force drove off Lu Bu as they have prepare the catapults and started firing boulders at Hulao Gate. Kimora smiles at the sight of their victory while panting heavily, trying to control his breathing.)

Kimora Osumi: It looks like we successfully held off the mighty Lu Bu. (Guan Yu nods in agreement, but check on his friend's condition.)

Guan Yu: Yes. Are you alright though? Lu Bu is a very strong warrior so that punch had to do some damage. (Zhang Fei didn't looked worried as he lightens the mood a bit.)

Zhang Fei: Ahh, he's fine. Nothing that a short break can't fix. (Kimora laughs lightly as he started to get better control of his breathing again.)

Kimora Osumi: That's right! I'll be fine to finish up this fight once Hulao Gate falls. (While the catapults were firing on Hulao Gate, Kimora looked at the broken sword he had in his hand.) (Thought: Poor blade. Even if it's in this state, I'm not going to abandon it. No matter how worn out it is, I will let this blade take on more battles.) (Out of nowhere, a bright light surrounded the broken sword, much to Kimora's surprise along with Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and others close to them. Once it died out, the sword was spiritually converted into a chokuto as it was moving its own, moving him as well.) Hey, w-what's going on here? (While others were confused by the repaired blade, Saya knew what it meant.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Remarkable. Kimora has unlocked his Zanhakuto, a Spirit Slaying Blade. (Cao Cao and his forces were surprise to hear this as they were impressed with Liu Bei and his forces even more. Four of Dong Zhuo's officers jump off the gate and start cutting down Allied troops left and right. However Kimora went and slay them off with his new Zanhakuto. All four enemy officers quickly fall while cursing at Kimora who beat them. With the counter attack dealt with the catapults quickly destroy the gates of Hulao and the Allied Forces advanced to the castle finding it filled with other officers, much to Kimora's annoyance and confusion.)

[Dong Zhuo's Main Camp, Hulao Castle – China]

Kimora Osumi: Man, how does a scum bag like Dong Zhuo have so many officers left? (Kimora cuts down the enemies in front of them, while the remaining Allied Forces approach the castle. Frowning, Liu Bei sadly answered.)

Liu Bei: Money sways the minds of many men. (Liu Bei cuts down the enemy troops in front of him. The others don't say anything to that but internally agree and continue the fight. Mulan and Saya quickly defeats six enemy commanders, all of them who were the first defense in the castle. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei head over to the west side of the castle to take out the supply depot by killing the commanders in charge of it. Liu Bei then defeats Li Su and Zang Ba who are towards the east of the castle. Just outside of Dong Zhou's personal camp stands an intimidating man in all black armor with twin axes as he faces Bara Burizado, who also wield two axes which are in fact his Junmakutos. The man pointed one of his axes at Bara.)

Zhang Liao: I am Zhang Liao. You, come and face me. (Bara smirks proudly as he was excited to test his kills against someone who had somewhat similar weapons as him. No doubt, Zhang Liao was thinking the same time as Bara answered.)

Bara Burizado: Gladly. (Everyone was watching as the two men met in a fierce clash. To ordinary officers, they were watching a set of blurs of black and yellow/light blue as those of average or above average power watched the two strong warriors swinging their weapons to kill the other. Both Bara and Zhang Liao had received some cuts and were bleeding quite bad but they didn't show any pain. Eventually the battle was coming to a close as both warriors were now tired. Bara was panting heavily as he spoke to Zhang Liao sincerely.) You are an exceptionally warrior. (Zhang Liao nodded in respect as well, impressed with the Hidden Ice shinobi leader of Sevela.)

Zhang Liao: You are quite strong as well. I shall pull back for now. However, we will meet in battle again. (With that said, Zhang Liao retreated from the battle. Belle came up to her friend as she congratulate him with Adam.)

Belle: Good work Bara. (Bara nodded at Belle as he sat down on his knees to rest.)

Adam: Yeah, that wasn't half bad too. Perhaps you should consider acquiring the title of Mizukage when we get back to Sevela. (Bara was surprise to hear that from Adam, but knew that he meant it with honor and integrity.) It's true that there's a Mizukage, but that's in Havjord. You're already proven yourself to be a great and noble leader to achieve the rank of Kage. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have reunited Belle or learned to control my temper. (Bara pause a bit as he thought that Adam had a good point. Overview, from what he heard from the shinobi of several forces besides their own was that he, Nagato and Nawaki, who made it pass Hulao Gate first were deserving of the rank of Kage.)

Bara Burizado: Seeing that you have your good points, Adam. Maybe… I'll think about it when we get home. (Adam nodded, not wanting to push it as they were still in battle. Liu Bei turn to the tiring Kimora with a kind smile.)

Liu Bei: You should rest up for now, Kimora. We will finish this battle now. Besides, the Allied Forces are just entering the castle. (Kimora nodded, agreeing with his lord and friend. The gates to Dong Zhou's main camp opened up making the warriors of Cao Cao charge into the camp slaying the last remaining men left of Dong Zhou's army. The Allied Forces then charge into the fray. Two male officer and a 17 year old beautiful female officer and dancer with long brown hair and green eyes wearing a slim and a bit revealing pink dress with a green sash around her waist and high heel shoes by the name of Diaochan, all fell in battle to the might of the Allied Army leaving Dong Zhou all alone. Upon laying eyes on Mulan, much to her discomfort, Dong Zhuo's smirk grew wider at the sight of a beautiful warrior woman.)

Dong Zhuo: Oh, my. So you're Fa Mulan, the Bravest Woman of China. My, such a beautiful flower and jewel, indeed. Come closer. (Mulan snarled in disgusted until she was blocked from his view by Cao Cao as he aims his general's sword at the enraged warlord.)

Cao Cao: You dare to touch her and I'll skin you, you worthless pig! (Mulan smiles brightly at the protectiveness Cao Cao has for her while Dong Zhuo snarled and yells at his would be assassin.)

Dong Zhuo: Cao Cao! How dare you step before me again after what you tried to pull! You can't stop me. (Cao Cao effortlessly dodges Dong Zhuo's strikes. Surprisingly, Dong Zhou put up a pretty good fight with the serrated sword he was using, but even so he couldn't beat the combined might of Liu Bei, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Nawaki, and other officers from the Allied Forces. Dong Zhuo groans as he jumped on a horse with some injuries.) No, my plan is all ruined now! (Dong Zhuo quickly fled, and the Battle of Hulao Gate was over.)

Yuan Shao: We are victorious. (Yuan Shao's call was making all the Allied troops cheer for their victory. Suddenly, Kimora saw Diaochan was making her way away stealthily. Wanting to learn her reasons and intentions, Kimora moved towards her as fast as he could walk with his injured and exhausted body and made behind her.)

Kimora Osumi: Leaving so soon? (Diaochan was startled by the quick and stealthy ninja that Kimora is as she turns quickly and lashes out with her metal whip. Kimora's surprise by her speed and accuracy of the whip but he dodges it anyway. In turn, Diaochan was impressed with Kimora's abilities especially with his injuries.)

Diaochan: (Thought: He is very skilled.) Have you come to kill me? (Diaochan asks Kimora, expecting him to attack her at any time. However Kimora shook his head seriously.)

Kimora Osumi: No. (Kimora's answer simply brought shock and surprise to Diaochan.) I wanted to ask you something is all. I will let you go without a fight afterwards and no one will pursue you further. I promise on my honor! (Kimora's honesty truly shocked her by surprise and got her to believe in his words. To Diaochan, no man was like this with her and she thought it was too good to be true, but seeing right in front of her was a handsome, honorable man, who just so happened to be a very strong ninja. Diaochan became warmer and relaxed as she responded.)

Diaochan: Fine then, what's your question?

Kimora Osumi: Why do you serve people like Dong Zhou and Lu Bu? (Kimora has been curious to know, truly wondering why such a beautiful and seemingly kind woman would follow those monsters for.)

Diaochan: Well, I… (Of course, Diaochan wanted to answer that she loved Lu Bu and cared deeply for Dong Zhou as well. But that was a fake persona of her that she created before meeting the two men wanted her to say. In reality, Diaochan was a slave to them due to her adoptive father, Wang Yun, forced her to get close to Dong Zhou for a plan to rid the land of the tyrant and she simply manipulated Lu Bu into defending her so she could keep her virginity from Dong Zhou. Kimora could see that she was conflicted greatly and decided to just let her go, Kimora sighed softly. As Diaochan looked into those kind and unique orange eyes, she had a white spark in her eyes, a sign of love at first sight.)

Kimora Osumi: I can see that you don't have an answer. If you ever wanted to leave that life behind and start over, I'm sure Lord Liu Bei would allow you to travel with us and be free. (Upon finishing making his promise, Kimora helped Diaochan onto a horse and then nodded to her in respect and left her alone. While riding off, Diaochan thought to herself with her first genuine smile in a long time.)

Diaochan: (Thought: To be free. I would love to join you Kimora Osumi, but I must find a way to kill Dong Zhou and Lu Bu first. Once that's done, I will finally be by your side.) (Diaochan rode off to Luoyang.)

[Nakatamwa Main Camp, Hulao Pass – China]

(With the battle won, Allied Forces took rest as daybreak came. As night has arrived, every army decided to set up camp. The main camp of Nakatamwa, tribal warriors and Hidden Forest shinobi were either patrolling around the campsite, celebrating their victory of the Battle of Hulao Gate or resting in preparation to head home on their airships. Inside the personal camp of Nawaki, he was reading letters send to him by Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Liu Bei and the other leaders of the Allied Forces. Popping out behind him was Pocahontas, hugging her fiancée, much to Nawaki's smiling delight.)

Pocahontas: Was it a glorious battle that you imagine it to be?

Nawaki Senju: No. (This surprised Pocahontas to widen her eye until Nawaki changed his frown with a happy grin.) It was better. (Happy to know that, Pocahontas raise a brow, curious to know about the letters.)

Pocahontas: So what have you been doing with these letters? (Nawaki sighed a bit as he answered back.)

Nawaki Senju: Some of the shinobi leaders have been sending me these letters saying that I have earn the right to declare myself as the First Hokage of the Hidden Forest Village. (Pocahontas was happy and glad to hear that her allies in the Alliance of Peace truly believe in Nawaki enough to acquire the rank of Kage. Ever since he came to hers and her people's land, all Nawaki ever did was helping the native people of the land before it was named Nakatamwa. During his time in the lands of Nakatamwa, Nawaki has been helping the tribes in hunting-gathering, making peace with newcomers besides him and the Hidden Forest, building essential needed for them, and training the tribal warriors to be as adaptable as a shinobi.) While they have either heard or seen my abilities and skills, I still don't think I deserve the title of Hokage, let alone the rank of Kage. (Pocahontas knew what Nawaki meant by that. After he helped her saved the life of John Smith, Nawaki decided to tell her everything of his past, how he wanted to become Hokage to protect the legacy of his grandfather the First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf in the village itself. But that was ended with his life during the Second Great Ninja War, he died in an explosive ambush and revived in this world with a power boost that awakens his Wood Style kekkei genkai.)

Pocahontas: Nawaki, heroes and leaders alike weren't born to be as they are now. They are made as heroes and leaders due to the virtue and assistance they have made to the people. And it isn't just our allies and dignitaries who think you should be Hokage, but everyone back home, the people, warriors and shinobi believe in your capabilities as a leader. (Nawaki smiles graciously, appreciating the encouragement and seeing from her point of view and the rest of Nakatamwa, Nawaki thought over it. Everything Pocahontas said was the true, it took time for every tribe to get used to Nawaki and the shinobi of the Hidden Forest Village, but eventually they got to see that they cared about the land as they do and started to work alongside each other.)

Nawaki Senju: Seeing that you make a hard case point and this is what you feel as well, Pocahontas. I'll put that appointment into consideration when we get home. But what will the world say if I suddenly became Hokage. It would replay events when I proclaimed myself as Prince of Nakatamwa. (Pocahontas smiles and chuckled a bit, seeing the honor and sincerity in Nawaki. Nawaki has always care for the people and would stand their ground for them and in turn, they would stood up for him in his desperate time of need.)

Pocahontas: So that's what been troubling you all this time. Why didn't you say so? (Nawaki shrugged it with smile. They lean in close to each other as they kiss each other. After they separated, both couple smiles at each other for the love they have.) No matter what other kingdom may say about you, know that you chose to claim that title as a justifying act to prevent my people from losing our lands. If your claim of the title of Hokage is justify, then what's to criticize. (As Nawaki was reassured by Pocahontas, they resume kissing as they embrace in each other's arms. Outside their main camp came a Forest chunin-level ninja of the Hazuki Clan, Kinta Hazuki panting heavily for having arrived to their main camp in a hurry. After catching his breath, Kinta turn to the guards between the entrance to Nawaki and Pocahontas' camp.)

Kinta Hazuki: Move aside, please. I need to deliver some urgent news to our lord and chief. (While they understood the ninja's sudden arrival and exhaustion, one of the warrior guard simply held his palm up.)

Nakatamwa Guard: Please, good warrior. The chief and princess Pocahontas are inside having their private moments together. Now may not be a good time. (However Kinta didn't yield as he got out a scroll containing intel.)

Kinta Hazuki: Then gives this to him, tell him it's from Kinta Hazuki. It's vital information our chief needs to know from our allies from Cao Cao's Army. (Knowing that, the guards looked at each other as they turn to Kinta, nodding in agreement as one of them grabbed the scroll and went into the tent. Inside, Nawaki and Pocahontas were pressing hard on the lips as they felt that they were ready for the next step, the guard came in.)

Nakatamwa Guard: Chief! Chief, I have important information that you… Ah? (The guard paused when he saw them kissing. As they turn to see the surprised guard, both couple widen their eyes as they release quickly got a hold of themselves. Nawaki cleared his throat as he face the guard.)

Nawaki Senju: Ah… What is it? (The guard kneel down as he present them the intel in the scroll.)

Nakatamwa Guard: A chunin of our Forest Village, Kinta Hazuki has brought you intel from this scroll. He wanted to deliver it to you himself, but we didn't let him in for fear of disturbing you and Princess Pocahontas. However persistent as he is, I chose to deliver the intel to you, Chief Kitanawa. (Nawaki grabbed the scroll as he bows in respect to the guard.)

Nawaki Senju: Thank you, job well done. You may go back to your post. (After nodding, the guard return guarding the entrance of the tent. Nawaki opened the scroll as he read on in, a serious grim expression was on his face. Wondering what's going on with her man, Pocahontas asked.)

Pocahontas: Something is wrong, isn't there? (Nawaki gave a small smile, knowing that Pocahontas doesn't turn a blind eye when trouble is afoot.)

Nawaki Senju: Indeed there is! It's the Han capital of Luoyang, it's been set ablaze. (Pocahontas gasped in shocking surprise.)

[Luoyang, Si Province – China]

(It was nighttime. Luoyang was sounding peaceful with the citizens sleeping until the savage storm came. As he promise, Dong Zhuo plans to fled to Chang'an, the western capital of the Han Dynasty since its founding days, but before that he has order his troops to set the capital of Luoyang in flames. Screams of panic and fear were heard as citizens were either fleeing the burning city or killed by Don Zhuo's men. Seeing this himself, a tall man of 24 years old with long black hair and grey eyes named Xu Shan, saw the turmoil before him and ran to the palace of Luoyang. Upon reaching the entrance to the palace, Li Shang meets up with Xu Shan, who was the Commander of the volunteer units.)

Li Shang: Xu Shan! Xu Shan, you're alright! Where's your family?

Xu Shan: My family's alright. My mother's home while my brother is at Jing Province studying with a man named Zhuge Liang. But what is going on, Shang? Where's the Emperor? (While discussing with each other, Li Shang gestures Xu Shan to flee.)

Li Shang: The Emperor will be fine. I will take care of him and the crown prince. But Xu Shan, you must take care of your mother. (That's when a female elderly voice was heard.)

Li An: The Han is no more! (Both men to see the shouting coming from an elderly soothsayer woman with a cane.) All is lost! (Li Shang recognize the soothsayer as Li An.)

Li Shang: Li An? (Li An points at Li Shang with her finger.)

Li An: One flame shall be extinguished by the traitor, but fear not. For his widow will unify the land in three shapes and be the first woman to found a dynasty granted to her by Heaven's Will. (Li An then directs her finger to Xu Shan.) And another will be carried to safety to a fire's shadow. (Li An lean in close to Xu Shan as she tells him of her vision.) Xu Shan, you will lead those who remain to a new land and further develop a new kingdom and shinobi village. That kingdom is where natives and settlers can live in harmony regardless of race or religion. The first of three yet to born. (Xu Shan stared at the soothsayer as if she grew a second head. Li Shang escorts her away.)

Li Shang: Let it go.

Xu Shan: What are you talking about? (Just as Li Shang let her away in the palace, Li An gave out one more prediction.)

Li An: Xu Shan! The fallen walls of the city will lead you to your new lord and king who has the power of wood! (Xu Shan stood there, not knowing how to response to what the soothsayer Li An had predicted for him and Li Shang. As for Li Shang, he led Xu Shan outside of the entrance.)

Li Shang: Go! Get your mother. Save who you can! I will stay and finish what I accidently began by saving the Emperor from Dong Zhuo's clutches. (After he locked the entrance door to the palace, Xu Shan tried to reply back to Li Shang of his potential suicidal mission.)

Xu Shan: Shang, I cannot… (Before Xu Shan could finish his sentence, a narrowing Li Shang shouts out, not in anger, but in plead for his colleague and friend's live.)

Li Shang: Go Xu Shan! Live! (Finally getting the message, Xu Shan nods as he gave a small bow to Li Shang, probably for the last time as he turn ran to get his mother. After he saw Xu Shan left to gather the remaining citizen out of the city, Li Shang looked down for a bit as he brought out his sword and charge in the palace to do battle against Dong Zhuo. Reaching for home, Xu Shan saw it was already in flames while his mother Xu Lihua, his friend Ming Mei and her little brother Ming Cao were cornered by men of Dong Zhuo.)

Ming Mei: No! Please! (Ming Mei was held captive by the men of Dong Zhuo as they were preparing to rape her until Xu Shan brought forth his shield and dao sword as he instantly stabs the soldier holding on to her wrists in the heart. Causing them into a state of confusion, Xu Shan charged and started to slash them all.)

Xu Shan: Stand back! Stand back, you animals of Dong Zhuo! (It was an easy and careful battle as Xu Shan finished slaying the enemy troops, Ming Mei, Ming Cao and his mother gathered around him as he smiled briefly that they were fine, but hurries to guide them.) Come with me! We must flee from Luoyang! (Ming Cao and Xu Lihua nodded in understanding as Ming Mei looked around in horror of the burning city of Luoyang.)

Ming Mei: The whole city's on fire! (Thankfully Xu Shan was reassuring while they ran to find more survivors.)

Xu Shan: We will be delivered from this. I promise you, Ming Mei! (During their search for survivors, Xu Shan saved three families to the west, two families to southwest, three families to the northwest and five families to the south while also slaying any enemy officers with the assistance of those who were willing to fight in self-defense with spears and jians that they collected from the fallen men of Dong Zhuo. After wandering from district to district and avoiding conflict with Dong Zhuo's Forces, Xu Shan and the Luoyang survivors have made it to the Southeast Gate, one of the few gates left unguarded as Xu Shan turn to his mother.) I will opened the gates from here. Head east to Hulao Pass, one of the Allied Forces should be closest to send in reinforcement. (Xu Lihua could see no flaws in her son's plan except for one thing.)

Xu Lihua: But… how will you escape my son?

Xu Shan: I will find another way out, mother! Go! (Knowing that his promise is sincere and honest, Lihua and the other survivors walked to the gates as Xu Shan pulled the leveler, the gates began to open. Upon completely opening, Xu Shan ordered his followers gently.) Hurry, now's the chance to flee pursuit. (Understanding their commander's words and care for them, the survivors ran out of the gates as some were carrying Xu Lihua on his back and did the same with some of the elderly members. Watching this were a unit of Forest ninjas as they looked at and nodded to each other, respecting Xu Shan as they dash back to their main camp to report to their leader and chief. Once everyone had escape from Luoyang, Xu Shan closed the gates as the flames were spreading in the gate post. Managing to get away from it, Xu Shan brought out his dao as he saw a group of enemy soldiers led by Dong Zhuo himself as he walks to him with two decapitated heads in his hands.)

Dong Zhuo: Xu Shan! Look! From one generation, to the last. (The heads Dong Zhuo raised up in the late General Li's in the right hand and Li Shang's in the left hand, much to the shock of Xu Shan, but remained calm under pressure. Dong Zhuo move General Li's head.) This is the one who helped brought the fool into this world! (Then Dong Zhuo moved Li Shang's head.) And this is the fool who helped brought this hell upon the city! (While remaining calm. Xu Shan narrow a look at Dong Zhuo, thinking that he might've been the one who destroyed the late General Li's forces instead of the Huns.) Let it be known to all who dares to oppose me and my army. (Dong Zhuo threw the heads to the ground close to Xu Shan.) This is how they perished! (Despite the demonstrated threat and might he displayed, Xu Shan remained vigilant and fearless.)

Xu Shan: Dong Zhuo! This audacity doesn't make a king nor an emperor!

Dong Zhuo: I am Dong Zhuo! (Dong Zhuo brought out his serrated sword and raise it up in the air.) I will be remember as the conqueror of China, the world and all of the cities within this land. Out of the ashes of this city will bend to my will and the forging of my land of paradise and so shall you! (After pointing his sword at him, Dong Zhuo got into fighting stance as his troop formed a circle formation around him and Xu Shan, but didn't engage in battle. Knowing that fighting is the only way out, Xu Shan got into fighting stance. As Dong Zhuo was sending a barrage of swings at Xu Shan, he was able to dodge with careful and calm swift speed as he counter attacks with his own sword swings as he landed several hits at the grunting Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo got into defense blocking the hits as they clashed into a stalemate.) Your children will serve my children! And your women will be a part of my dream of paradise! (Truly disgusted with the pig in human form, Xu Shan pushed Dong Zhuo back as he sent more swinging hits at Dong Zhuo, who dodges the last few swings as he could feel the blood pouring out of his cuts. Both men were panting heavily from the energy that they used in their fight.)

Xu Shan: (Thought: Man, for a pig, he sure can move swiftly as possible when his life is endangered. I better ends this and find a way out of the city. Perhaps Li An's predictions are indeed coming true. Luckily I managed to learn how to drawn forth my chakra.) (Xu Shan closed his eyes as he was concentrating on his chakra control, Dong Zhuo believe that he has exhausted the commander as he smirk darkly and charge in for the kill, a fatal mistake for the tyrant. Finishing his preparation, Xu Shan spins around as it created a tornado that was giving Dong Zhuo several cuts and damages to him. Dong Zhuo grunts painfully as he felt three sword swings to his person. Having stopped spinning, Xu Shan found an opening for the finishing blow as he pour in wind style chakra in his blade.) (Thought: Time to finish this!) Wind Style Zanjutsu: Whirlwind Jutsu! (Xu Shan lands a direct hit with long wind style chakra slash in the form of whirlwinds at Dong Zhuo. Taking the damages, Dong Zhuo grunts painfully as he fell to the ground defeated. His men went to their lord's side, giving Xu Shan enough time to escape as a few soldiers were pursuing him. Xu Shan pants heavily, showing that he is near exhausted from all of the fighting he has done. Several flaming building parts fell to the ground, blocking the surprised Xu Shan's path as he turns to see his pursuers have him corner. Xu Shan pants repeatedly in exhaustion, coming to term that it seem to be the end for him. Just as they moved in to capture Xu Shan, a tall building in flames with some of the walls breaks out, crushing the enemy soldiers, who screamed in shocking surprise. Dust cleared as Xu Shan got some out of his eyes, that's when Nawaki, who was the one who used his wood style jutsu.)

Nawaki Senju: Hey! Are you… Xu Shan? (Xu Shan looked in surprise at the shinobi, and seeing him manipulate the plants and wood of trees, Xu Shan heard Li An's voice echoing.)

Li An (Voice Echoing): Xu Shan! The fallen walls of the city will lead you to your new lord and king who has the power of wood! (Seeing everything was coming true from the soothsayer who was never believed, had foretold, Xu Shan nodded as Nawaki smiles kindly and offers him a hand to get up. Seeing the kind and selflessness in him, Xu Shan accepts the offered hand.)

Xu Shan: Yes I am! (As they were gonna head to the Nakatamwa main camp at Hulao Pass to discuss matters about the survivors, both men looked in shock and blank stares at the burning city that was the 400 year old capital of the Han and China. But for Xu Shan and his people, it was the start of their long journey.)

[Nakatamwa Airship, Sky – Chinese Skies] [August 11th 1995]

(After a night of rest and pledging his services to Nakatamwa for him and the Luoyang survivors, Nawaki and Pocahontas kindly accepts them into their kingdom just he, Belle, Adam, Bara, Nagato, Zefira, Kimimaro, Haku and their forces left to return to their countries by air. Inside the Nakatamwa airship fleet, Nakatamwa pilots were flying for home and alongside them were the survivors of the destroyed Luoyang as Xu Shan looked to the lands of China, thinking it will take some time before order is brought as he turn to see the warriors of Nakatamwa congratulating their chief and princess for the success in saving the lives of Xu Shan and his people. Xu Shan smiles, knowing that he has chosen his own lord and king well and aware what Nakatamwa has in store for him as they all flew off to Nakatamwa.)

[Ending]


	20. Wu and Yamagakure's Rise

Itachi Kaikiden Episode 020 – Wu and Yamagakure's Rise

[Magic World]

[China] [August 11th 1995]

[Luoyang, Si Province – China]

(After the flames died down upon morning, the skies of the once mighty Han capital of Luoyang greys as Sun Jian and his forces, with Gokuma, Natsu, and his family consisted of his eldest son Sun Ce, his second son Sun Quan and his daughter Sun Shangxiang watched in horror of the ruins of the capital.)

Sun Ce: Look at this place. (Sun Ce growls angrily as he curses at Dong Zhuo, who barely managed to escape to Chang'an despite all of Xu Shan's efforts from his Whirlwind Jutsu.) That animal! We never shoulda let him get away! (While Sun Jian was hearing this, he spots something of interest.)

Sun Jian: Hm? (Natsu noticed this as "he" turn to his lord and then at the well that he was looking at.)

Natsu Akita: What is that, my lord? (Everyone notice Sun Jian and Natsu walking to the well. As they approach it, they saw a small gold cube item with a dragon statue on top of it inside a wooden bucket as he grabbed it.) Do you know what it is? (Somewhat feeling much better with Natsu, Sun Jian smiles brightly as he answers.)

Sun Jian: Yes! It's the one and only Imperial Seal. (Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang and Gokuma heard him as they gather around him.)

Gokuma Higo: The Imperial Seal!? I've heard of it. It is an ancient heirloom that was carved out of He Shi Bi, a famous piece of jade under the orders of the Qin emperor once he finished unifying China after the Warring States Period. The seals means "Having received the Mandate of Heaven, may lead a long and prosperous life." He wanted to pass it down for many generation of his house. Unfortunately, the tyrannical Qin Dynasty lasted for two generation until the seal was given to the Supreme Ancestor of the Han, Liu Bang. (Everyone in Sun Jian's forces were amazed and impressed of Gokuma's knowledge of knowing that most of their land's history as their attention back to the jade seal as Sun Quan got to hold it.)

Sun Quan: I must said, it's a rare finding of the Imperial Seal. (Seconds later, Sun Ce paw it in his hands as he remarks.)

Sun Ce: Incredible! It's like the heavens themselves have chosen you to rule. I mean it has to be! What are the odds of this happening! (While Sun Ce was gloating at the endless possibilities, Sun Jian looked serious with his eyes closed as Natsu, Gokuma and Sun Quan noticed this.)

Sun Quan: Father? (Knowing that something like this troubles him, Gokuma spoke to Sun Jian of his own opinion regarding the Imperial Seal.)

Gokuma Higo: Lord Sun Jian, I know this is not my place, but you need to get rid of the Imperial Seal before it endangers you and your family. (Sun Ce, his siblings and the troops were surprise by what Gokuma said as he explains himself.) We don't know if this seal even brought prosperity or disaster.

Sun Ce: What're you talking about Gokuma? It's the Imperial Seal!? (Zhou Yu, another officer of the Sun Family and the best friend/sworn brother of Sun Ce, appeared before them with his staff.)

Zhou Yu: I agree with Gokuma, Sun Ce. Have you forgotten what happened to the Qin Dynasty after two generations of their rule? And besides that… Power is not residing in a symbol or an object. It resides within the people and the ones who thrive for greatness. (Sun Ce looked a bit ashamed of himself, knowing that Zhou Yu and Gokuma mean well as he scratched the back of his head with a chuckle and a silly smile.)

Sun Ce: Yeah, I guess you guys are right. All I was just saying is that with the Imperial Seal and the shinobi now residing in Jiangdong, Father could seize the land if he wanted to. (Sun Shangxiang spoke to her brother with a serious look.)

Sun Shangxiang: Ce, Father's trying to save the Han and as retainers of the Han, how could we tried to commit such a crime like what you're proposing. (Sun Ce gasped in surprise. Ever since they can remember, Sun Shangxiang has always been different from any ordinary girls in their hometown. Since her childhood, Sun Shangxiang has studied martial arts and recently ninjutsu as it would be unacceptable to any family having a daughter that is different, but not for Sun Jian and the rest of the Sun family. After Mulan saved China, things have changed as women were allowed to join the army and learn martial arts, and some of Jiangdong were comparing Sun Shangxiang with Fa Mulan calling them the warrior princesses of the North and South.)

Sun Ce: I know, Shangxiang. It's just- (Before Sun Ce could finish his sentence, Shangxiang interrupted it as she kept her serious expression.)

Sun Shangxiang: Just don't say something you're gonna regret, alright. Besides, how will Da Qiao react if something were to happen to you? (Sun Jian, Gokuma and the rest of the troop share a small laugh with each other while Sun Ce fumes awkwardly at their laughter. Sun Shangxiang notice something being covered by several broken wood blocks. After moving them away, Shangxiang gasped in shock to see Li Shang's head alongside her family, Gokuma, Zhou Yu and their men.)

Sun Ce: General Li Shang! He must've tried in vain to slay Dong Zhuo and rid the land of the traitor. (So far everyone in their forces nodded in agreement. Sun Jian frown at the sight of the severed head.)

Sun Jian: Such a tragic end to a hero who is a loyal vassal of the Han and a loyal husband to his wife. (That's when Mulan's voice was heard to them.)

Fa Mulan: Who's a loyal husband to his wife? (Upon seeing that Mulan had arrived in their aid with Li Dian, Yue Jin and Saya Tatsumaki. Every men of Sun Jian's frown, having a difficult time to tell Mulan the bad news. Knowing that delaying the inevitable would make things worse, Sun Jian brought forth Li Shang's head, much to Mulan's surprising shock.)

Yue Jin: My god! Is that… (Li Dian nodded to confirm with his comrade of the decapitated head of Shang.)

Li Dian: Yeah, I knew something was off. (Li Dian turn to see Mulan grabbing the head of her deceased husband, as Li Dian narrowly frown for his commander in Mulan.) Poor Lady Mulan. (As Mulan received her husband's head, tears were streaming down from her eyes as she knew it was Li Shang's. No longer able to hold it in, Mulan crying louder than a thunderclap as she felt on her knees, hugging the head and continuing to cry, much to the sadness of Sun Jian, his forces, Cao Cao's Forces, Khan, Mushu and Cri-Kee. Today, they did not just loss a great general, but Mulan lost a husband.)

[Opening]

[Yuan Shao's Camp, Luoyang Palace (Destroyed) – China]

(At gathering of the lords of the Allied Forces hosted by Yuan Shao, he received shocking news from the mouths of Cao Cao and Liu Bei themselves that they're leaving the alliance.)

Yuan Shao: Cao Cao! Liu Bei! I am shock! Why would you want to leave this alliance that we have formed to defeat the traitor Dong Zhuo and save the glorious Han Dynasty? (Cao Cao snarled at the word Yuan Shao said while Liu Bei didn't looked convinced.)

Cao Cao: Defeat the traitor? Save the glorious Han Dynasty? Ha! I find that hard to believe of you, Yuan Shao. Ever since we have formed this alliance, all of the lord except for three including me have been bickering and scheming against each other. So far, I can only now trust Liu Bei, Sun Jian and the Alliance of Peace that send out forces from Sevela, Azenia and Nakatamwa since they did not care who should get the credit as long as the job is done. (That's when Yuan Shu, the younger half-brother of Yuan Shao and warlord of Yu Province, didn't seem that upset as his brother.)

Yuan Shu: What do you mean, Cao Cao? (Cao Cao brought out his hand angrily at the blindsided warlords assembled in the hall.)

Cao Cao: We had several chances to kill the traitor, but not only did you ignore my plans, but you bicker amongst each other! Not only did we not rescue the emperor, but we lost great men to that swine. (Yuan Shu laughs at Cao Cao's statement.)

Yuan Shu: So you are leaving because some meaningless peasants have died in the burning of Luoyang. (Just as Yuan Shu laughed, Cao Cao grabbed a cup threw it at the center in front of Yuan Shao. Everyone got silenced by the act as Cao Cao fumed at them all, discomforting them.)

Cao Cao: The great General Li Shang was killed by the traitor Dong Zhuo and it was evidently discovered that the late General Li was ambushed and killed by Dong Zhuo as well! (Liu Bei seems to be the only one in the room to agree with Cao Cao and his statements, taking them seriously.)

Liu Bei: I agree with Lord Cao Cao. As I am preparing to take my leave of this alliance, I had not care for what any of you think of me as long as I would do whatever it took to ease the people's suffering. To be frank, might I ask you esteem lords this question; are you really here to save the Han or just using this alliance to further in your own profit and pursuit of your greedy ambitions? (Just as Cao Cao and Liu Bei were gonna leave, Sun Jian entered while looked firmly serious at the surprise lords.)

Sun Jian: Cao Cao and Liu Bei have great points of their own. As far as I can tell, they are the only two that I can trust! Which is why I can take my leaving of this alliance and heading back home to Jiangdong. (Yuan Shao, even more surprise to hear of Sun Jian's decision to leave the alliance, halted his leave.)

Yuan Shao: Wait one moment, Sun Jian. I heard that you have acquire the Imperial Seal, is that true? (Sun Jian looked firm at the secretly sweaty Yuan Shao, but he knew Sun Jian wasn't denying it.) If so… Then I ask you to leave it with me so that I may return it to the court after we rescue his Majesty- (Before Yuan Shao could finish his sentence, Sun Jian spoke firmly as Gokuma, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu arrived.)

Sun Jian: Somehow I doubt that! (Sun Jian turn as he stated his reason.) The reason I refuse to hand over the seal to you, is because you have use its authority to proclaim yourself as emperor when the time is right. If that's the case, I simply refuse to leave it in your hands. During the Battle of Sishui Gate, Liu Bei, Sevela and Azenia came to my aid while I appreciated Nakatamwa's share of their rations and supplies and they still managed to get ahead of us! These great heroes and the shinobi and men under my command are the only ones I would never consider my enemies. (Just as Sun Jian, with his men, Cao Cao and Liu Bei were heading out, Yuan Shao tried to stop them again until Natsu pointed "his" blade to the shrieking nobleman's neck. Natsu stared hard at Yuan Shao.)

Natsu Akita: My lord Sun Jian has made his decision, "Lord" Yuan Shao and if you excuse us, we must be on our way. (All of those who have left the alliance exited the room, leaving a very vengeful Yuan Shao angry to glare.)

[Si Province – China]

(At a nearby town a few distances away from Luoyang, the Forces of Cao Cao, Liu Bei and Sun Jian were at a rest stop discussing their next courses of action. Seemingly alone, Mulan brought out a kunai knife given to her by Saya as she aims it to her neck, planning to end her life until a hand swiftly formed into a chop and hit her hand as the kunai was dropped a few feet away. The hand belonged to a serious looking man under Cao Cao's command named Yu Jin, with a blue head piece wearing blue, and silver armor and clothes, as he succeed in preventing Mulan's suicide.)

Fa Mulan: What are you doing!? (Despite her initial shouting, Yu Jin remained serious, but stated his reason.)

Yu Jin: Forgive me, my lady. I simply prevented you from making the biggest mistake in your life. (Saya, Xiahou Dun, Sun Shangxiang and Cao Cao heard the shouting as they made it in time.)

Saya Tatsumaki: What's going on? (Yu Jin bows in respect to Cao Cao and Saya.)

Yu Jin My lord and lady. I was merely trying to prevent Lady Mulan from committing suicide. (Xiahou Dun whispers to his cousin.)

Xiahou Dun: It seems she hasn't gotten over the death of her husband. Especially since she is now a widow at this age. (Cao Cao nodded, sadly agreeing with Xiahou Dun. Saya came to her sworn sister's side.)

Saya Tatsumaki: Mulan, when I gave you that kunai, you should use it in self-defense, not to kill yourself. I'm sorry for your loss. I know I cannot say that I know exactly what you feel right now, but it will be alright. (Mulan rebukes what Saya said as she denies it, already feeling teary.)

Fa Mulan: No it will not! Despite all of our efforts, I couldn't be there to save Shang and now that I have lost my husband. (Mulan sobs.) What's the point of living if I can't be with the man I love? (Just as she was gonna resume to her attempt on her own life, Sun Shangxiang slaps her in the right cheek, shocking her and surprise those watching. Sun Shangxiang looked serious at Mulan.)

Sun Shangxiang: Fa Mulan, you're the first woman in all of the land to be called a hero. If anything were to happen to the hero then all hope will be lost to women everywhere. You're one of my biggest heroes and I thrive hard to gain the same heroism as you. I believe General Li Shang sacrificed himself not just to save the Emperor or the Han, but to protect you from Dong Zhuo's grasp. You mustn't lose hope for you are not alone. You still have your parents, friends, sister, Lord Cao Cao, Lord Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and so many more officers that have fought alongside you. Don't abandon hope for love will come again. (Mulan stared surprised by the words of a girl nearly the same age as her had said. She knew that Sun Shangxiang was right, upon until they face against Dong Zhuo's Army, Mulan had her parents, her grandmother, her sworn sister Saya, her friends, and now she has Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Li Dian, Yue Jin, Yu Jin and many more officer under his command. Mulan closed her eyes.)

Fa Mulan: Shangxiang! You are right! I may have lost Shang, but if I had ended my life then his sacrifice would've been meaningless. (Mulan turn to Cao Cao who was slowly approaching her.) Cao, I'm sorry that I almost ended my life. I was just grief-shucked I wasn't- (Before she could finish her sentence, Cao Cao did the one thing Mulan nor anyone would expect he did. Cao Cao gave Mulan a comforting hug.)

Cao Cao: Shh! If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I shoulda comfort you when you found out of your husband's death. While our minds can see the bigger picture before us, our hearts' desires know what they want to do. Some may call me a monster for feeling nothing when I lost the women I loved, but I don't ease my pain. I'd heal it, and so can you, Mulan. If I can turn my pain into strength then so can you! In order for a world where those of effort than status would bring shine upon this chaotic land, I will need you on this journey to bring order back to this land. (Amazed by her Cao Cao's charisma and vision for the land of China, Mulan stopped sobbing as she got up on her feet and bows in respect with a brave serious look.)

Fa Mulan: Thank you, Lord Cao Cao! I may never repay your kindness, but I promise you that the day the land is restored. For we now walk the same path. (Cao Cao had a grin of pride as he nods.)

Cao Cao: Yes, as of this day… (Cao Cao place a palm on her hands as she raised her head, seeing Cao Cao's smile.) You and I will walk the same path. (Seeing his determination and will to move forward to the future, the scene moves to the sky as destiny awaits for the inhabitants of China.)

[Arendelle] [August 21st 1995]

[Fornbál, Sno Province – Arendelle]

(It has been days since the wedding of Hishishiku Kozuki and Elsa Uchiha. Everything has been prospering in the Hidden Flame Village and of the kingdom of Arendelle. Ever since the Battle of the Red Sea, countries have been sending mission requests to Arendelle and its shinobi village to take. It was never anything sinister or devious, as A to D-Rank missions were given to those who are willingly to take the jobs like simple tasks, war missions, defending of officials and nobles and partake in battles of Arendelle's allies besides the Alliance of Peace, now being called the Shinobi Alliance of Peace. The children were slowly, but fast becoming shinobi themselves, evidently by some dashing faster than ever on the rooftops. Thanks to the lessons of the Academy, the young shinobi were able to obtain the ability to sense chakra. At a park with still growing cherry blossom trees were set, was Itachi sparring with Jayden, who he took on as a pupil as both master and student were training as hard as they can. Elsa was sitting on the ground near a tree as she saw how much both Hokage King and academy student are hard at work to improve. Standing next to Elsa, was Kaede Uchiha as she and her sister-in-law were watching the First Hokage and King of Arendelle training with his pupils; Jayden Skogen, Mason Drage, and Taiyo Saku a the newly graduate genin squad, Team Hishishiku. As Itachi evades his pupils' strike as he began to discuss to them.)

Itachi Uchiha: Jayden! Mason! Taiyo! Pray tell of the recent news we have been receiving from our allies within the land of China? (While Jayden kept on sending off his punches which was not reaching for Itachi, Mason and Taiyo pause a bit while keeping their guard.)

Mason Drage: Yes, my king! After the traitor Dong Zhuo fled the capital and moved it to Chang'an. (Mason rush in to assist Mason as he and him were launching out some blows at the blocking Hokage King. As Itachi send out his own blows at them, Mason blocks and Jayden stops them from reaching them.) However, ten days later, Dong Zhuo found himself betrayed and murdered by his retainer Lu Bu! (Everyone in the kingdom were shock to discover that Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo's adoptive son and most powerful retainer, murdered him at Chang'an. That's when Taiyo got behind Itachi as she had a smirk on his face as he had his chakra thread out.)

Taiyo Saku: What should've be a rejoicing day turn to even more disaster as remnants of Dong Zhuo's army led by Li Jue and Guo Si got the Emperor under his control and killed Wang Yun, the instigator behind Lu Bu's betrayal and the mighty general fled from Chang'an afterwards! (Taiyo surfaces two puppets resembling iguanas at the surprised Itachi as a third, a land shark puppet thrust in the air as he devours Itachi into its body. Mason and Jayden smiled at the young puppet master for successfully capturing their sensei and king.)

Mason Drage: Great work, Taiyo! (Jayden laughs joyfully, while he patted Taiyo's back a bit hard, much to his groaning.)

Jayden Skogen: Yes, Taiyo! You got Itachi-sensei right off the bat! (That's when the real Itachi spoke from behind them on top of a pillar.)

Itachi Uchiha: Yes, you certainly have gotten my shadow clone. (Suddenly the three boy looked awkwardly confused as they to see their sensei, unscratched and outside of the Land Shark puppet.)  
Team Hishishiku: Uh? (After waving at them, Itachi casted a hand sign as the shadow clone, like a ticking bomb, explodes as Team Hishishiku groans and screams in surprise. Smoke covered the training grounds as Elsa created an ice dome-like shield to prevent the smoke from reaching her and Kaede. Out of the smoke, were Team Hishishiku as together, they dashing in the surprised Itachi as Jayden threw Taiyo straight toward him, then Mason and finally he dashed toward him. Together, all three genin lands a punch at him in the face. Through it wasn't much effective as they thought it would, Itachi nonetheless smiles at his three students.)

Itachi Uchiha: Impressive. You've manage to use great teamwork against me. Despite the surprise attack I laid on you. Courtesy of the Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu! (Jayden scratched the back of his head.)

Jayden Skogen: Gosh, sensei. I know we impressed you, but we barely managed to land a hit on you. (After Itachi landed down to the ground, Itachi smiled at him and the rest of the squad.)

Itachi Uchiha: Still it was a victory and you're making progress. (While Itachi was talking with his genin squad, Elsa and Kaede were watching. Sensing a new chakra presence, Kaede activated her Sharingan. Kaede a gasped, catching her sister-in-law's attention.)

Elsa Uchiha: What's the matter, Kaede?

Kaede Uchiha: I sensed a new chakra presence. It's faith but it's coming either near you or it's in you? (Elsa raised a brow in confusion to Kaede's last statement. Suddenly she felt an urge going on as she covered her mouth.) What's wrong?

Elsa Uchiha: I need a bucket. I suddenly have the urge to throw up. (Now it was Kaede's turn to raise a brow in confusion. After creating a bucket, Elsa was vomiting like crazy while Kaede was standing against the tree with an irritated face of the constant vomiting. After seeing Itachi talking to some Flame chunin, Kaede sighed a bit.)

Kaede Uchiha: Elsa, I know this is out of nowhere, but you were consider getting this vomiting of yours check up by a doctor. (Elsa vomits out at the bucket.) I'm just saying this for your own wellbeing. Think about it, this is the fourth time this month that you've been throwing up. (Elsa barks out vomits again as some snow were also formed there.) Plus, it's affecting your powers as well. I'm not the only one who thinks so. (Just then, Itachi came up to Kaede and Elsa after talking to his shinobi. After briefly seeing the ice bucket, Itachi turn his attention to his wife.)

Itachi Uchiha: Elsa, is everything alright? (While Kaede shook her head, Elsa tried to deny it as possible.)

Elsa Uchiha: No, no. I'll be fine. I- Ow! (Elsa felt a cramp-like feeling in her stomach, much to the concerns of Team Hishishiku, Itachi and Kaede. Itachi came down and puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder for reassuring.)

Itachi Uchiha: Come on, Elsa. Be honest. You need to go see a doctor. (Seeing that Itachi meant it out of care, Elsa nodded in agreement.)

Elsa Uchiha: Alright, I'll go see the Royal Doctor. But what about you?

Itachi Uchiha: I have a Five Kage Meeting to attend. It's won't be long, so I'll be there after your examination.

[Arendelle Castle, Fornbál – Arendelle]

(Elsa and Kaede went back to the castle to see the doctor, who was a 25 year old women with black hair and blue hair. After doing the standard procedures, Dr. Nora Frank was checking on the clipboard as Kaede was the first to ask.)

Kaede Uchiha: Well, doctor. Give to us straight. Is my sister-in-law okay? (Elsa felt a bit awkward that her young sister-in-law was helping getting the test results.)

Nora Frank: From what I can tell from these results, there's nothing wrong with her Majesty. Everything in her system is alright. (While Elsa was relieved to hear that, Kaede on the other hand was not.)

Kaede Uchiha: Ah, you are aware that her Majesty has been contently vomiting, Dr. Nora Frank. (Nora nodded calmly.)

Nora Frank: Of course, I have Royal Sister. Constant vomiting, sudden appetite increasing, and weigh gain. All of this symptoms are the conditions of a woman when she's pregnant. (Silence was in the air as Elsa and Kaede froze in shock.)

Elsa Uchiha: Ah, could you repeat that gain, Dr. Frank? (Nora laughed lightly.)

Nora Frank: It's as I have stated, your Majesty? You're pregnant by two months, thirteen weeks. (After ridding of her shock, Elsa smiles at the news that she will be a mother to the baby inside of her.)

Elsa Uchiha: So I'm going to be a mother! Wow, this is great, but I wonder what will I tell Itachi? (Despite that there was still some shock in her system, Kaede sighed as she turn to Elsa.)

Kaede Uchiha: Sister, my brother loves you with all of his heart, doesn't he? (Elsa nodded.) Then aside of massive shock, he will rejoice with the fact that you and he will have a child. (In their bedroom was Elsa waiting as her husband returned from the Five Kage Meeting as promised.)

Elsa Uchiha: How was the Five Kage Meeting?

Itachi Uchiha: It went well, considering that out of four of us Kage, wanted to accept Bara as Mizukage and Nagato as Hokage. Takamaru, Ryosuke, Aika and I agreed to it, but Kumiko disagreed, saying that adding new Kages would disrupt the order of the shinobi. (Elsa raised a brow in confusion and curiosity.)

Elsa Uchiha: How would that be disrupting to the order of the shinobi?

Itachi Uchiha: When you put it into terms of thoughts, there were hardly any other Kage with the same title as the Five Kage. While it's true that Dong Zhuo has been slain by Lu Bu, it didn't bring stability to China while the other hand, Azenia, Nakatamwa and Sevela have bring more recognition of the Shinobi Alliance of Peace. (Elsa understood what her husband meant, especially since she didn't heard Nawaki's name mentioned.)

Elsa Uchiha: So far, Nawaki declined the offer of being a Kage for now while Nagato and Bara have proven themselves to be Kage. Isn't that right? (Itachi smiles and nods. Remembering his concerns for his wife's condition, Itachi turn his emotionless face into a concern worried one.)

Itachi Uchiha: Still. Elsa, what did the doctor say? (Elsa waved her hand to cease her husband's worries.)

Elsa Uchiha: Nothing serious. Just something that got me worried a bit about the future. Something that got me frighten of what's to come, besides the war against this Kaguya I mean. (Itachi looked more confused than worry.)

Itachi Uchiha: I don't quite understand? (Elsa shook her head calmly.)

Elsa Uchiha: It's nothing to worry about, it's just… (Elsa looked a bit shy, but got over it as she looked straight at Itachi with newfound courage.) Itachi, I'm pregnant! (In that instant, Itachi froze a bit in shock. After a few minutes remaining in this state, Elsa tabs to Itachi's forehead as he regain consciousness. Realizing that Elsa was telling her truth, Itachi puts it together as slowly and clear as possible.)

Itachi Uchiha: So that night we did it in our honeymoon. That's probably when you got pregnant. (Somehow that made sense for Elsa. As Itachi saw the unsure look on his wife's face, Itachi picks her as he brought a reassuring smile on his face.) Still, it's hard to believe that we're going to be parents. After all I've done for my former land in the shinobi world. Perhaps this is heaven's way of repaying me for all that I have done for the good of the World of Shinobi. (Elsa smiles at the acceptance Itachi has to become a parent. Soon both couple shares a kiss as they await the day that their little bundle of joy will arrive.)

[China] [August 22nd 1995]

[Xiangyang, Jing Province]

(After leaving the Allied Forces, Liu Bei and his forces joined up with his old friend Gongsun Zan. Cao Cao, Mulan and their Forces have defeated remnants of the Yellow Turbans, integrating them into their Forces as Cao Cao took over as the ruler of Yan Province. Currently at Jing Province, Sun Jian was getting his forces, both warriors and shinobi alike, ready to do battle against Liu Biao under the orders of Yuan Shu, who Sun Jian took refuge to oppose against Yuan Shao. Sun Jian, along with Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang, Gokuma, Zhou Yu, and Natsu were ready to engage the enemy. Alongside Sun Jian was Natsu and an officer under him named Han Dang, with short brown hair showing a bald forehead and goatee wearing a red warrior attire, looked worried as the wind was blowing as one of the flags were blown out of place. Han Dang gasped in shock of this.)

Sun Jian: Is something troubling you, Han Dang? (Han Dang scratched the back of his head.)

Han Dang: Oh, it's nothing, really my lord. It's just… the wind blowing got our flag pole out of place. It doesn't seem like a good omen. (Despite the worrying of his trusted general, Sun Jian laughs joyfully while Natsu smiled kindly.)

Sun Jian: You're surprisingly sensitive. Quite unlike the side of yourself shown in battle. (Both men turn to see each other. Natsu understood Han Dang's concerns.)

Sun Ce: There's no need to worry. (That's when Sun Ce spoke up, coming with his brother, sister and his other best friend in Gokuma.) The wind can blow as hard as it can. All we have to do is run through the enemy even faster! Right, Brother! (Sun Ce turns to his brother Sun Quan, who seems sure as well.)

Sun Quan: That's right! We shall become the gale that shreds Liu Biao! (Then it was Sun Shangxiang's turn to cheer Han Dang up.)

Sun Shangxiang: It'll be fine. You can count on my father and brothers. (Sun Shangxiang turns to Gokuma and then at Natsu.) Oh, and Gokuma and Natsu and all of the shinobi that resides now in Jiangdong. (Han Dang chuckled a bit calmly.)

Han Dang: Yes, well… if you say so. (Gokuma playfully shook his head at the man's unsure nature.)

Gokuma Higo: Don't worry about it, Han Dang. As long as we shinobi do our part, I have no doubt Yuan Shu will keep his word to let us go back to Jiangdong. (While "he" knew that his lord Gokuma hates Yuan Shu with every fiber of his being, Natsu knew that Yuan Shu would keep his promise to Sun Jian. In secret as the sunlight reflected a shining of Sun Jian's figure, Natsu was blushing in admiration. Natsu got out of "his" trace when he heard Sun Jian's voice, showing him encouraging Han Dang.)

Sun Jian: We do. I'm expecting big things from you too, Han Dang. (As they brought out their weapons, Sun Jian raised his nine-ringed sword in the air and commerce with their attack.) Now, tigers of Sun! Shinobi of the Mountain! Show the enemy your terrible claws! (Sun Ce, Gokuma and the rest of the Forces charge into the battlefield.)

Gokuma Higo: First, we need to wipe out the enemy forces in front of us. (Everyone nodded as they went their separate ways, Sun Ce and Sun Quan headed to the western gates, Gokuma and Sun Shangxiang headed for the east as the rest aim for the southern gates. As Han Dang, Huang Gai and Natsu were slaying away enemy troops while an enemy officer under Liu Biao, Huang Zu aims his weapon at Sun Jian.)

Huang Zu: Prepare yourself, Sun Jian! Your head will soon be mine! (Huang Zu rushed in as he and Sun Jian clashed their weapons in a stalemate. Sun Jian acknowledge the enemy officer's determination and bravery.)

Sun Jian: You have courage, I'll give you that. But I like my head where it is, thank you. (Sun Jian won the stalemate as he took down Huang Zu. However Huang Zu got up as he pants heavily.)

Huang Zu: I can't afford to die here! (Huang Zu retreated away as Natsu spotted him and made a mad look at the running officer.)

Natsu Akita: Coward! You won't get away! Ninja Art: Butterfly Swipes! (Natsu brought out and launched several finger knives at the front of Huang Zu as he groans until he was stabbed in the forehead and died. Sun Jian looked impressed by Natsu's Butterfly Swipes techniques as he laughs joyfully.)

Sun Jian: Natsu, impressive form with that jutsu. (Natsu nodded seriously but with pride. Han Dang, in horseback, saw the screen as he rushes to his task to take the central garrisons surround Xiangyang castle.)

Han Dang: Man, Natsu sure is an impressive ninja. I must make a good impression too. I would hate for people to forget about me. (Next to him was another trusted general of Sun Jian, Huang Gai, who wasn't worried but reassures his colleague and brother-like friend.)

Huang Gai: What're you worrying about? Simply carry out your duty and everything will take care of itself. (Another ninja of the Mountain Village in Jiangdong, Rikusuke Aso with black hair and red eyes, came to the two generals on feet dashing equally with the horses.)

Rikusuke Aso: Huang Gai's right, Han Dang. If we take the central garrisons then we'll be able to surround the castle and take it by force. I'm sure no one will forget you. (Han Dang smiles at the reassuring word of his ninja comrade as they headed off to take the garrison around Xiangyang Castle. After taking down the enemy in their targeted garrisons, Natsu came to Han Dang, Huang Gai and Rikusuke.)

Natsu Akita: I have your orders from Lord Sun Jian. Han Dang, Huang Gai, Rikusuke, you and the others will attack from the castle interior in the east. (All three men nodded in understanding their orders. After miles of travelling on horseback, they finally infiltrated the castle of Xiangyang and began attacking the enemies inside the castle. Han Dang with his pike, Huang Gai with his arm blade in the shape of a boat, Rikusuke with his dual ninjato. One officer under Liu Biao, Lu Gong saw the power within those serving Sun Jian and Gokuma.)

Lu Gong: I cannot believe the might of Sun Jian. He has even taken down Lord Huang Zu. I must find a way to avenge my lord's death. I shall withdraw, and wait for a time when I can catch Sun Jian off-guard. (Rikusuke heard the plot against his lord as he dashed toward the direction of Lu Gong. Upon reaching him, Rikusuke jumped in front of him, much to Lu Gong's shocking surprise.) What the- (Lu Gong grunts upon being slashed off by Rikusuke, successfully preventing the assassin from killing Sun Jian.)

Rikusuke Aso: Lord Sun Jian is a great ally of my lord Gokuma! I will not allow you to bring tragedy to the Sun Family. (The rest of Lu Gong's unit ran away in fear as Rikusuke unleashed a lightning style jutsu at them. Seeing the lightning from a distance, an enemy private gasped in fear.)

Private of Liu Biao: The enemy has infiltrated the castle! Help us! Quickly! Open the gates! (Seeing the gates of Xiangyang Castle opening, Sun Jian smirks proudly that the infiltration unit succeed in their mission.)

Sun Jian: Good. The gates have opened. Now we must simply take the castle for our own. All units, prepare to march! (Hearing their lord's orders, all the soldiers and shinobi march into Xiangyang Castle. Gokuma and Shangxiang regrouped with Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Zhou Yu.)

Sun Ce: Ha! Victory is close in our hands! I can feel it!

Gokuma Higo: I know, Sun Ce! (Then another shinobi with black hair with blue tint and blue eyes and a serious expression, named Seiku Takuma.)

Seiku Takuma: But still, I can't help but feel that something doesn't seem right. It's almost too easy for the enemy to give up fighting after our infiltration succeed. (Sun Shangxiang simply laughed at the precautious nature of Seiku harmlessly.)

Sun Shangxiang: Jeez, Seiku. How can you be so uptight and superstitious all the time?

Seiku Takuma: Princess, the only reason I'm still breathing is I am always cautious of my surroundings. (Sun Shangxiang rolled her eyes in amusement while Zhou Yu and Sun Quan smirk gladly knowing that one of their comrades in the shinobi were about to see the bigger picture.)

Gokuma Higo: Still, let's go! Liu Biao's time is over! (Sun Ce nodded in agreement as they entered the castle. After battling through the enemy officers, the Forces of Sun Jian and the Hidden Mountain Village defeated Liu Biao and won the battle. Seeing the enemy fleeing the castle a serious looking Sun Jian on horseback raised his blade in the air.)

Sun Jian: It's over! Victory is ours! (Everyone in their forces raise a cry of victory. As wind blows through, Natsu spotted a few arrows flying toward Sun Jian in the chest, but "he" quickly dash in his front, taking the hit instead. Natsu grunts painfully, much to the others' shock and surprise. Sun Jian widen his eyes in shock as Natsu felt to the ground. Getting off his horse, Sun Jian supports Natsu by the shoulders while Sun Shangxiang, Gokuma and another shinobi from the Akita clan came and was shock to see this.)

Gokuma Higo: No, Natsu!

Sun Shangxiang: Natsu! (Shocked by thus, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu turn to face the enemy archers who were shocked and disappointed that their ambush failed.)

Enemy Archer: Lord Huang Zu should've been avenged! (Natsu watched the chunin-level ninja giving pursuit of the archers while "he" blacks out.)

[Sun Jian's Main Camp, Xiangyang – China]

(Everyone managed to return to the main camp as medical ninjas were doing their best to heal the injured Natsu. Although "he" was still new to Sun Jian's Forces, every officer respects and appreciates Natsu for all that he has done for them. Han Dang looked sadden and frustrated.)

Han Dang: I knew it… The wind today! I should've known. (Sun Jian placed a hand on Han Dang's shoulder while he had a troubled look on his face.)

Sun Jian: Don't beat yourself hard, Han Dang. If anyone should feel sorry, it's me. I got careless and let my guard down. Natsu is injured because of me. (Sun Jian turn to the black hair and eyes Akita Clan ninja who was concern and worried for Natsu.) You there. You seem a bit more worry about Natsu than most of us? (The ninja looked at Gokuma, who sighed but nodded.)

Natsu Akita: Of course, I would. My sister is injured because of the enemy ambush attack, not because of you Lord Sun Jian. (Sun Jian nodded in agreement until he realize something of what the ninja said.)

Sun Jian: Sister? (Even Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Sun Shangxiang were surprise to hear this as the real Natsu bows in respect to him.)

Natsu Akita: Forgive me, my lord. I am the real Natsu Akita. The person that I allowed to take my name in your forces is my sister Mashiki Akita. (Now they were surprise to hear that the ninja was in fact Natsu Akita and that the Natsu that they were fighting with was a woman by the name of Mashiki. Instead of being angry like Gokuma and Natsu anticipated, the members of Sun Jian and his Forces were smirking or laughing kindly that it was history repeating itself. Just then a medical ninja came out and reports to Sun Jian.)

Mountain Medical Ninja: My lord. Lady Mashiki will recover by tomorrow. Her injuries aren't severe or that bad. (The rest of the medical team come out as one of them held the Imperial Jade Seal in his hand.) It turns out that this thing was the reason she survived the sneak attack. (Everyone looked surprised by this.)

Han Dang: My lord! The Imperial Seal that you found in Luoyang! (Sun Jian nodded as hr turn to the medical ninja.)

Sun Jian: I know. Still, may I go in and see Mashiki. (The medical ninja and the rest of the shinobi were worried if Sun Jian was mad at the deception they have committed. Seeing this, Sun Jian looked straight without any ill will.) Don't worry. I'm not upset or angry at Mashiki impersonating her brother. This is why if there are women who are willing to fight then we should accept them into our forces. (Everyone in his Forces smiled as they accepted it with Sun Jian. After entering the tent, Sun Jian looked at the resting Mashiki Akita, who still had her long black hair and brown eyes as she was covered in sheets with her armor place beside her. All of her macular features vanished as she was a beautiful woman to lay eyes upon. Mashiki turn to see her lord looking her, admiring her beauty as she seem a bit upset for tricking him.)

Mashiki Akita: I'm sorry for tricking you, my lord. (Instead of being enraged as Mashiki thought, Sun Jian gave her a comfort hug, much to her blushing surprise.) My lord?

Sun Jian: I am not truly mad for the deception you have displayed during your time in my Forces. I was upset that we were gonna lose you. (After a moment of hugging, Sun Jian release the blushing, but happy Mashiki, knowing that she won't be killed for breaking a law that no longer existed in the Chinese government, either due to the chaos and the actions of Fa Mulan. Mashiki could see that something was troubling her lord.)

Mashiki Akita: Is something troubling you, Lord Sun Jian? (Sun Jian shook his head as he brought out the Imperial Seal.)

Sun Jian: It's nothing. Just… that perhaps Gokuma was right about the Imperial Seal. It has cause us nothing but trouble since it brought forth these enemies. Therefore, I will trade it to Yuan Shu for our freedom and head on home to Jiangdong. (Sun Jian turn to Mashiki as he smiling pleasantly.) "A new era will soon approach after the end of this one when the war against the Rabbit Goddess begins." Those were the words Fa Mulan said to me before we departed ways. Maybe in a sense, the land will be divided into three; myself, Liu Bei and Cao Cao. Along with us; Gokuma Higo, Kimora Osumi, and Saya Tatsumaki… Mashiki, please give me and Gokuma the assistance that you have been giving us throughout our battles and ensure a peaceful future for the next generation. (Mashiki smiles as she bows in respect, all while blushing upon looking at Sun Jian, who she was falling in love with.)

Mashiki Akita: As you command, my lord. (Thought: As you command, Lord Sun Jian, you who caught my heart.) (Tonight the Sun Jian and Hidden Mountain Armies were camping to rest, but tomorrow they start their journey to not just Jiangdong, but to build the foundations of their future realm.)

[Ending]


End file.
